It Takes Two
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Ever wanted to learn how to ballroom dance? Bella's BFF Rose did & had big plans when she talks recently single Bella into going with her to a dance class, helping Bella discover it takes two to Tango! Drabble Fic, OOC
1. Getting Ready

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot! _**

**_Not my first Fan fic but this is my first Drabble Fic a little nervous I hope all of you like it._**

**_It will probably not be beta'd often if at all._**

_All chapters will range from_**_ 500 to 700 words_**_ I will post about_**_ 3 days out of the week AND 3 times each of the days I do post. _**

**_The story will be all Bella's POV, Edward POV upon request! _**

**_So today I will post two more chapters after this one! _**

* * *

_**Getting ready**_

I did not want to go out, I didn't want to go out dancing, and I damn sure didn't want to get dressed up. But my darling best friend and roommate Rosalie Hale had other plans.

"Bella you can keep dragging your feet, but we are getting out of this damn apartment if it kills us." She says sliding her feet into her shoes. Any other time I would have been completely okay with going out and getting dressed up but I wasn't up for it today or any day in the near future.

"I'm not dragging my feet Rose; I just don't see why we have to go to this dance class."

"Because you won't go to a night club and there isn't shit else to do in this damn town on a Saturday night." She tells me and I have to agree with her there.

"But a dance class? I bet you it's a whole bunch of old geezers on Viagra." I say and Rosalie burst into laughter as I slid my feet into my pumps.

"Would you rather it was a shit load of guys our age feeling on your ass all night?"

"Doesn't matter either way we are still going to get felt up."

"Yeah, maybe I'll find a sugar daddy to pay our rent." She says and I laugh shaking my head because I knew she was serious. I checked myself out in the mirror and smiled.

"I forgot how hot I look when I get dressed to go out." I say.

"Exactly, you let that dick Paul take you out of your zone." Rosalie said walking up behind me to check herself out in the mirror. Paul was my recently ex-boyfriend and needless to say Rose hated everything about him. I spent three years of my life with that jackass just for him to tell me one day he just doesn't think we are meant to be. A week later I hear the bastard is getting married. Shocker right?

"I don't want to think about him."

"Fine by me, but I still say we should crash his wedding."

"No Rose."

"You're no fun." She says with a pout. We finish getting ready and then head out for the dance studio.

"How did you hear about this place again?"

"Ok don't be mad at me, but you know how I've been telling you I've been going to the library to study? Well I wasn't. I met this woman going to the coffee house one day, her studio is next door." Rose says and I look at her with a brow raised. She was a grad student but I never actually believed she was studying at anyone's library.

"Who is he?"

"The studio owner and teacher Esme Cullen was taking some things in and she has the hottest fuck me now son named Emmett helping her."

"Fuck me now?"

"Yes, I mean I've only actually seen him that one time, but I want him."

"How many times have you been to this dance class?"

"Borderline stalker."

"So you want to fuck her son?"

"Yes, she has two sons actually."

"Rose?"

"Oh come on Bella, he's not as good looking as his older brother but he's kind of hot."

"How do you even know they will be there?" I ask her and she starts biting on her lip. I call her name and she doesn't look at me until we stop at a light.

"Esme announced that she was asking her sons to come and stand in to partner up since there are more women than men in the class."

"Of course. I should have known your sneaky ass was up to something."

"You'll thank me."

"What if they're married?"

"They're not even dating anyone. Esme and I talk."

"Does she know you want to rape her son?"

"I may have left that bit of information out." Rose said and we both started laughing.

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**

**Ready to meet Edward soon?**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Hello Sir

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot! _**

**_Alright hope you all like it so far, here is the next chapter!_**

* * *

**_Hello Sir_**

When we pulled up outside of the studio, Rose parked the car and we quickly got out and started heading towards the studio.

"Rose I should have known you would be here."

"Lauren? I knew I smelled fish." Rose says and I laugh as we walk straight past the woman and into the building. This place was packed with women. I didn't know who these Cullen men were but they must have been like celebrity hot or something because this place had more chicks than a chicken farm.

"I never expected such a large turn out." I hear a woman say and I turn to find the owner of this voice and see a woman who looked like she may have just hit her thirties.

"That's Esme." Rose whispers.

"You're fucking kidding me; she can't possibly have two grown sons." I try to whisper.

"Yup looks good for her age doesn't she." Rose whispered back and I simply nodded my head.

"Alright well my sons will be joining us soon, so I see all of you have on your dancing shoes." Esme says and all the women began to cheer.

"I just can't wait to see her sons." I hear a woman say from next to me and Rose head snaps in that direction.

"_See_ is all any of you are going to do." Rose says and I shake my head.

"Bella is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say and I roll my eyes as I turn to the voice.

"Jessica." I say simply.

"Didn't expect to see you out, I mean after you know."

"Yes I know Jessica, it is my life and that was a month ago."

"Three weeks." Jessica corrects.

"Damn do you have a life?" Rose snapped and I turned around not in the mood to deal with her or anyone else in this damn town wanting to talk about how Paul broke up with me and was engaged a week later.

"Mom we talked a few of the guys into helping out tonight." a loud booming voice says and then I watch as a large man enters the studio with a huge smile on his face and deep dimples. I turn to ask Rose which son was he when I see the stupid grin on her face.

"I take it this is Emmett."

"Yesss." She actually hissed and I started laughing as we watched a few more guys walk into the studio. The fourth guy caught my attention, he was talking to the guy in front of him and they were both laughing.

"Mom we got dad to come in too." He says and I almost fell over. Fucking hell he was her son too. Rose must have been blind and stupid if she thought he was just simply "kind of hot". His hair was the weirdest shade of reddish brown I've ever seen but I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it. His mouth was inviting, and the shirt hugging his chest hardly hid the wash board abs I knew was under it.

"That's great, why don't you boys introduce yourselves." Esme says and one by one they begin to introduce themselves to everyone. Then he spoke and I heard the sexiest deepest voice say.

"Hello ladies, I'm Edward."

* * *

**Leave me some review love please!**


	3. Grab a Partner

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot! _**

**_Alright hope you all like it so far, here is the last chapter for the day!_**

* * *

**_Grab a Partner_**

"Alright everyone grab a partner." Esme says and the women took off as if Esme meant grab a partner for life. Rose cursed like I've never heard her before when some other woman snatched up Emmett. She ended up dancing with some guy shorter then she was which only pissed her off more.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed that Jessica somehow got Edward as her partner. I wanted to rip her hair out, only because she was a bitch. It had nothing to do with her dancing with Edward.

_Liar_

Damn inner thoughts. I bit my lip seeing that I still didn't have a partner.

"Care to dance?" A deep voice asked and I turn to see a man a little taller than man standing there with a smile. I nod my head and tell him sure. He takes my hand and we wait as the music starts.

"Alright everyone get acquainted with your partner before we start." Esme says and I look up at the man.

"I'm Tyler."

"Bella." I reply and he smiles at me.

"Taking the class for any special occasions?"

"No my friend just dragged me along for fun." I tell him and he smiles.

"I'm happy she did." He says and I roll my eyes. We slowly dance to the song Esme has playing and I laugh when I see Rose pretend shoot herself. I lean into Tyler so he doesn't notice and stick my finger in my mouth making the gagging face and she laughed along with Edward. When I saw he was watching me I tripped over Tyler's foot.

"Damn it!"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I said stepping away from him and he just shook his head. He reached his hand out to me and we started dancing again. This time with me well aware of Edward watching me with a crooked grin on his face.

Tyler was talking to me but I wasn't actually listening to him. What would you do if a hot as piece of man meat was watching you dance? I continued to dance with him and as we turned my eyes landed on the last damn person I wanted to see tonight.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I snapped stepping away from Tyler. I hadn't realized just how loud I shouted until other people stopped to see where I was looking.

"Oh hell no, let me kick his ass Bella." Rose said as we watched Paul come in with is fiancée on his arm. Maria Gomez I absolutely hated the damn woman and I didn't know a damn thing about her.

"Oh this should be interesting." I hear someone say and there was no way I could do this. I would not stand here and pretend this was alright that my ex as of three weeks ago as Jessica kindly pointed out was here with his fucking fiancée. I started to walk towards the door to leave and I could hear Rose calling me but I kept walking.

I looked up just as my and Paul's eyes met and I don't know what the hell I tripped on but my face almost met the wooden floor. I stopped by a strong arm wrapped around my waist saving me from the embarrassment of falling.

He pulled me up against his chest and in my ear whispered.

"When my mom said, _grab a partner_ I didn't think I would have to catch you."

* * *

**Leave me some review love please! This is the last chapter for the day! **

**But if I get enough reviews, maybe i'll start on the next one now! **


	4. Heated Encounter

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot! _**

**_It seems you all like it so far, I do too and couldn't help posting this today instead of tomorrow! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Heated Encounter_**

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

_He was touching me._

_His arm was wrapped around my waist._

_Fucking hell he was so close._

_His chest felt so hard and perfect and…_

_Fucking Christ he smelled good too._

"We could dance this way, but that is for more of the advance dancers." He whispers into my ear and I pull my head out of my ass and slowly turn around to face him.

"Hi."

"Hello." He says back with a smile on his face.

"Edward come on your mother said we are about to start." Jessica said coming up behind him and he looked annoyed and he turned around to face her never removing his arm from around my waist.

"Sorry Jessica I'm sure you can find another partner, I think uh…"

"…Bella." I said with a smile.

"Bella really needs me to partner with her." He says and I felt my cheeks heat with my blush betraying me.

"But I thought…"

"…Tyler dance with Jessica." Edward said and Tyler looked at Jessica and smiled. Then he walked over to Edward and whispered something I could hardly make out.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Edward said and both men laughed. Tyler walked over and introduced himself to Jessica. She looked pissed off but I didn't care. Esme warned everyone that we were going to start with the Foxtrot.

"How much do you know when it comes to ballroom dancing?"

"That it takes two." I say and he laughs tossing his head back.

"That is not a lot of knowledge you have on ballroom dancing."

"That's why I'm here." I lie being sure to withhold that I was dragged here by my best friend who was plotting to fuck his brother.

"Bella I didn't expect to see you here." I hear Paul say from behind me and I slowly turn around to face him.

"Likewise I was so hoping to avoid you."

"Aw don't be like that Bella."

"How should I be Paul?" I ask him and he shifts on his feet then turns to Maria.

"I don't think the two of you have met, Bella this is my fiancée Maria. Honey _this_ is Bella." He says and the way he said the word this, did not go unnoticed to me.

"Well aren't you as cute as a button."

"Let me slap her." I hear Rose say from behind me and I smirk at the shock that crosses Maria's face.

"Have I offended you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask and I hear Edward try to stifle his laugh from behind me.

"Bella could we not do this now and in public."

"Oh please Paul like the whole town doesn't already know you broke up with me just to get engaged to this bimbo a week later."

"How dear you?"

"How dear you bitch? Do you make it a habit of sleeping with other people's boyfriends?" Rose snapped and now we were getting an audience.

"Is that what this is about? Oh please she never had a chance with him and everyone knew it." Maria said and I took a step towards her only to be stopped by Edward's arm that was still wrapped around my waist.

"I think you both need to go." Edward told them in a stern voice his jaw tight.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul asked

"The owners son, now leave before I escort you out." Edward told him and Paul and Maria looked at me then Edward.

"I didn't want to come to this hole in the wall in the first place." Maria said as they turned to leave.

"Is everything alright Edward?" I hear Esme ask and Edward turns to the voice of his mother.

"Everything is fine mom, let's get started." He tells her and she nods her head. I turn to Edward now completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, his lose is my gain." Edward says and smiles at me.

* * *

**Leave me some review love please! **


	5. A Dance Lesson

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Time to start it up again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_A Dance Lesson_**

Esme begins some new music and tells us the basics to the Foxtrot. She demonstrates with her husband first and then tells us all to follow their actions. Edward reached his hand out to me and I was nervous to take it. I gave him my hand and his other hand rested on my upper back.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, I can hardly walk without falling." I tell him and he laughs.

"Yeah I just saw that." He says and I feel my blush betray me again.

"Alright everyone together now, slow, slow, quick, quick." Esme says as she is still dancing with her husband. I look over at her trying to copy her. The woman was perfect, I mean god I hoped I looked as good as she did when I was her age, however old that was. I was so focused on Esme I stepped on Edward's foot.

"Damn it I'm sorry."

"It's alright. When I step back with my left you step forward with your right." He tells me and I nod my head and straighten my posture.

"How long have you been dancing ballroom?"

"Since I was a kid, when your mother teaches a dance class you quickly become her student whether you want to be or not." He says and I laugh just as I trip over his foot again.

"Hmph if he would have partnered with me I wouldn't be bashing his toes." Lauren says and I glare at her.

"Ignore her Bella, you're doing great." Edward tells me and I smile at him and then call him a liar. He laughs and grips my hand a little tighter in his. I could hardly focus as our bodies were pressed so close together. His large hand held mine as he looked at me. I noticed how gorgeous his eyes were, green with a hint of hazel. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life.

When I stepped on his foot again and took the wrong step he didn't say anything about it just pulled me tighter against him and said,

"Just follow my lead." Biting my lip I just nodded my head. I spotted Rose with a different dance partner though it still wasn't who she wanted it to be. We continued to dance when his phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry I have to get this." He says and I nod my head as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello? Alice?" He says and I feel this pit of jealousy in me, why I wasn't sure.

"I'm at the studio. Okay don't panic I'll be right there." He says and I felt the pout that formed on my face. He looked at me and his face didn't show any form of emotion.

"I'm sorry I have to go, it's an emergency." He tells me and I try not to show my disappointment. He leaned into my ear and said that he hoped to see me next week.

He walked away and back over to Esme and said something to her that caused her to bring the class to an early end. She told everyone that we did great tonight and that she would see us next week. Rosalie started to walk over to me once everyone started to leave and I laughed when I watched her pinch Emmett's ass as she walked past him. He quickly turned around trying to find out who did it but by then she was no longer behind him. She walked over to me and we both started laughing.

"Does Esme only teach the class once a week?"

"Oh no her walk-ins are once a week."

"Ah think I may have to make appointments for lessons." I say and Rose laughs telling me she knew I would change my mind once I laid my eyes on Esme sons.

* * *

**Leave me some review love please!**


	6. Just Stupid

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Time to start it up again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Just Stupid_**

"I can't believe you didn't think to get the man's phone number." Rose says for the hundredth time in two days. Yes I should have gotten his number, but his phone rung and everything else happened so fast.

Oh who the hell am I kidding, I chickened out when he said the name Alice. Whoever she was she was a lucky bitch to have him drop everything and run to her that was for sure.

"I can't believe you got all worked up over Emmett and only pinched his ass." I reply as I continue to flip through the channels on the television. Rose came over and plopped right down next to me.

"Fine, next time I see him I will let him know that I want to ride his bologna pony."

"Oh my god you did not just say that."

"I did and I mean it." Rose says and I laugh shaking my head as my cell phone starts to ring. I reach over seeing that it was my mother. I rolled my eyes, hit answer and placed the phone on speaker.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Baby, I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time."

"No not at all." I say as if it would have mattered. My mother truly believed when she called I was to stop whatever it was I was doing and tend to her phone call.

"Good, I was calling because you will never believe who I saw today." She says and I look at Rose as we both mouth Paul.

"Who mom?"

"That piece of horse shit Paul." She says and I try not to laugh but Rose does anyway.

"He had the audacity to come and say hi to me as if he didn't break my daughter's heart. So I told him about himself."

"Mom you didn't?"

"Oh yes I did. I told him he had no idea what he gave up and he better hope that this tramp he is marrying is worth the two pennies he paid for her." My mother continued and Rose and I were in tears now as we fell over on the couch holding our stomachs as we laughed.

"Um thanks mom."

"Of course sweetheart, no one breaks my daughter's heart and then think I'm going to be nice to them. He's lucky I left his balls intact." She says and I laugh shaking my head.

"Oh Rose I hear you, hello sweetheart."

"Hi Renee." Rosalie said still laughing. We talked to my mom a while longer and when she started getting into how she could introduce me to some nice guys I knew it was time to end the call.

"Mom I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Alright, and Bella dear please don't give up on love. I swear they are all not cheating, dip shit, assholes."

"I'll keep that in mind mom." I respond and then we hang up the phone. Rose and I share a look and then both start laughing.

"Your mother is a trip."

"Tell me about it, I swear I don't know how Charlie has put up with her for twenty five years." I say and Rose looks at me.

"Has your parents really been married that long?"

"In March it will be 25 years." I reply and Rose shakes her head.

"Damn that is a long time to be married." Rose says and I agree with her. We decide to head out to have lunch since neither of us felt like making a damn thing. We decided on Newton's diner. The owner Ann Newton was literally a goddess in the kitchen. I couldn't stand her son Mike but I could put up with him if it meant I got to have some of his mother's Cherry Pie.

When we arrived Rose parked in the parking lot and we head inside, Rose stopped to tie her shoe but she was still talking. I turned to respond to her and when I turned around to continue inside I ran right into a hard chest and something wet on my shirt.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled stepping back and I slipped on the step and almost fell. Key is _almost_ because I felt strong hands on my lower back holding me up.

"Are we making it a habit for me to catch you Bella?" That damn voice, I turned to my head to my left to see Edward wearing a sexy smirk on his face.

* * *

**I loved Renee LOL!**

**And look at that Edward has caught her again!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	7. Breathe Girl

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Time to start it up again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Breathe Girl_**

I couldn't talk or think for that matter.

Those damn eyes.

His stupid sexy grin.

His large hand on my lower back.

His intoxicating breath on my face.

_Christ did I just say his breath was intoxicating? Damn it I'm losing it._

"Damn Emmett I think your big ass rendered her speechless." Edward said and that was when I realized that the huge chest I walked into was Emmett. I tried to stand up straight and Edward helped me.

"Bella are you alright, I swear it makes no sense your last name is Swan and you're clumsier than a newborn on rollerblades." Rosalie said and Emmett and Edward looked at her as if she lost her mind. I was about to tell them I think she was dropped on her head as a baby until I hear no one but Mike Newton yell out,

"Holy crap I can see your bra Bella." I looked down and sure enough my light blue lace bra was visible through my now wet thin yellow shirt.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled and then tried to cover my chest.

"It's nice Bella."

"Hey fucktard stop looking at her if you want to keep your eyeballs." Edward snapped and this caught me by surprise. Mike looked surprised too and he went to say something when Emmett turned to him. I didn't realize how large he was until I saw him stand over Mike.

"Didn't you get the hint, GO." Emmett told him and Mike quickly walked back into the diner.

"I can't stand that little dick fucker." Rosalie said coming up next to me. She looked at my shirt and I could tell she wanted to laugh.

"If you laugh I swear I will slap you Rose." I tell her and she laughs anyway so I slap her arm.

"Ow bitch that hurt."

"I told you if you laugh I would slap you." I tell her and she sticks her tongue out at me. Emmett and Edward started laughing and I realized we had an audience.

"Bella your shirt is pretty soaked…"

"I know its sticking to my damn stomach." I tell her and Edward starts to take off the shirt he was wearing. I should have asked what he was doing but I was more focused on him removing his shirt in front of me. I cursed the stupid undershirt he wore.

"You can take my shirt…"

"…Edward I could…"

"…She'll take it." Rose said taking his shirt and telling them we would be right back before taking my hand and dragging me into the diner and straight to the bathrooms.

"Rose what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why the hell were you about to tell him you couldn't take his shirt?"

"Because…" I couldn't think of a reason why. I mean this was his shirt, that was on his body and smelled like him.

"Because I'm a moron." I answer and she says duh then tosses me his shirt. I go into one of the bathroom stalls and take off my wet shirt and change into Edward's. I tie it into a knot to make it a little tighter and to prevent from hanging off of me like a night shirt. When we walked back out into the dinner, Edward and Emmett were sitting at the breakfast bar talking. Emmett spotted us first and Edward turned around.

"You look good in my shirt." He said with that sexy grin on his face again.

* * *

**Edward I want to wear your shirt!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	8. Well Then

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Time to start it up again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Well Then_**

"You didn't have to wait for us to come out of the bathroom." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Who said we were waiting for you?" He asked back just as the waiter came over and handed Emmett another cup of whatever it was he spilled on me when I bumped into him. So needless to say I was completely embarrassed right now.

"You ready?" Emmett asked and Edward nodded his head as he stood up from his seat.

"Hey, you owe my girl here an apology." Rose said and I turned and looked at her like she had lost her damn mind.

"What?" Emmett said turning around and looking at her.

"You heard me, if you were watching where the hell you were going you wouldn't have walked into her."

"It's not my fault she's two feet nothing."

"Hey I happen to be five foot four thank you very much." I snapped and Edward started laughing.

"So what you think because you're as big as a buffalo it gives you the right to run people down?" Rose asked him and this time I laughed.

"I'm not staying to deal with this, come Edward."

"I'm not done talking to you, you need to apologize to her before I make you apologize." Rose tells him and I had a feeling this was not about to go well.

"How exactly do you plan to make me?" Emmett asked and I heard Edward whisper 'oh god' under his breath. Rose stepped closer to Emmett and looked him directly in his face.

"Rose it's fine, I should have been watching where I was going."

"You heard what she said?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for your damn apology." Rose told him fisting her hands and placing them on her hips. Emmett looked hard at Rose then over at me and back at her.

"Is she serious?" Edward asked.

"I'm afraid so, once she puts her fist on her hips she means business." I tell him as we watch the two of them have a staring contest.

"I'm not apologizing."

"I bet you will."

"I bet you I don't." Emmett replied and then Rose gripped both of Emmett's nipples and began twisting until he was on his knees in front of her.

"Say sorry!" She yelled and Emmett yelled out sorry about ten times before Rose released him.

"I've never seen anyone do that to him." Edward said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's Rose." I say with a smile on my face and Edward laughs.

"Told you, you'd say sorry." She said with a victorious smile on her face. Emmett stood up and looked at her for a long time before he asked.

"You want to have dinner with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me." He replied with a grin on his face and I had to shake my head as we watched them walk off a little and exchange numbers.

"Only Rosalie Hale I swear." I said shaking my head and Edward was laughing. So I will secretly admit I was jealous, I mean yes I was wearing Edward's shirt but he didn't ask me out. Inner me was pouting and pissed.

I decided to take the lead here, maybe he didn't want to ask me out because thanks to that little episode with Paul he knew I was recently out of a relationship.

"Um Edward I want to thank you for letting me borrow your shirt. How about drinks at a bar later we could…"

"…I can't." He said running his fingers through his hair and I looked at him feeling completely rejected.

"…I have somewhere to be with…"

"…Alice?" I ask and he looks at me with a shocked look on his face.

"How do you know…"

"You said her name the night we were at…the night we met."

"Oh, well yeah. I'm sorry." He says just as Emmett tells him he is ready to go.

"I'll see you around Bella."

"You too Edward." I say as I watch them leave. Rose walks over to me with a huge stupid grin on her face.

"Oh I am so sleeping with him on the first date." She says and I shake my head as we find a table and take our seats.

* * *

**You want to know who Alice is right?**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	9. Seriously?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Time to start it up again, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Seriously? _**

"Bella you are a bitch for not going with me tonight." Rose said as I zipped the back of her dress. She was pissed I wasn't going to the dance class with her tonight. But I was too worried about seeing Edward again and being rejected.

"You can keep saying it but I'm not changing my mind." I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me. Once she's dressed she looks at me and ask,

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Have dinner at my parents place." I answer with not much excitement.

"So you really don't want to see Edward?"

"No." I lie.

"You've always been a horrible liar, and don't think I don't know you've been wearing his shirt to bed for the last three nights." Rose says as she leaves out the apartment and I roll my eyes as she closes the door behind herself. I quickly changed my clothes and left for my parents' house.

It didn't take me long to get there since they didn't live that far and I always drove like a manic on the road that leads to their house. The moment I pulled into the driveway my father was already on the step waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Hey Kiddo."

"Hey dad, mom got you smoking outside again."

"Yup." He said finishing off his cigarette.

"Then maybe it's time you give up smoking." I tell him patting his stomach.

"And maybe those beers too." I continue and he laughs as we continue to go into the house.

"I should warn you, your mother invited over Billy's son Jacob." Dad says from behind me and I start to groan at my mom and her attempts to set me up. Jacob arrived about ten minutes after I did and from the way he was dressed I could tell he thought this was way more then way it was, _nothing_.

"Hey Bella you look great."

"Thanks Jake." I say trying to avoid him.

"Bella did Jake tell you that he is opening his own garage." My mom said coming into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"No mom he just got here."

"Oh well I'll let you two talk." She says and whispers in my ear how hot she thought he looked. I swear my biological clock was ticking in my mother's body. Once my mom left us alone, Jacob looked nervous.

"Your mom said that you wanted…"

"…Look Jake I don't know what my mom told you, but I am not looking to date anyone."

"Oh."

"Yeah sorry. I just got out of a seriously fucked up relationship and I'm not looking to get in another one."

"Oh uh um well maybe in a few months we could…"

"Sorry probably not." I say feeling a little awful. The rest of dinner was extremely awkward. I was so happy when it was over and I couldn't have gotten out of my parents' house fast enough. The moment I pulled off from in front of parents' house, my cell phone rung and I quickly place my ear piece in my ear to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You broke his heart?" Rose says once I answer the phone and I blow out an irritated breath.

"Who's heart Rose?"

"Edward, he was looking for you."

"Oh please, he was probably just looking for his shirt." I tell her as I turn up the road. Rose begins to tell me that Edward asked about me and kept watching the door as if he was waiting for me to show up.

"I doubt he missed me stepping on his toes."

"Whatever Bella, that man was looking for you. He even left early after Lauren and Jessica started arguing over who gets to dance with him."

"He probably went home to Alice?" I say then curse myself since I never told Rose.

"Who the hell is Alice?" Rose barked in my ear.

"I don't know, I think his girlfriend or something."

"Oh hell no! I'm going to ask Emmett." She says and I beg her not to. After about ten minutes of begging she agrees and tells me not to wait up because she was going out with Emmett after the class was over.

"Wrap it up." I tell her and she laughs and tells me she brought a ten pack of condoms from the drug store. We hang up when she says that their break was over and the class was about to start again. I hung up the phone and started playing some music on the radio. Just then I heard a loud pop and I started losing a little control of my car. I pulled off on the side of the road and got out only to see I had a fucking flat.

"This is bull shit." I snapped kicking my car. I went to pull out my cell phone and stopped when I saw a car coming up the road from the direction I was going in. The car pulled over and I watched the driver get out of the car.

"I was having a bad day thinking I wouldn't see you at all, then fate stepped in." Edward said with that damn grin on his face and I swear I almost melted.

* * *

**Man, he just always know when to show up doesn't he? lol**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	10. Don't I feel stupid?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_ Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Don't I feel stupid?_**

"Edward um…I didn't think I would….I uh…" Damn it I couldn't get out a clear damn sentence. He walked over to me and looked down at my tire.

"Need some help?" He asked and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head. He squatted down and checked out the tire and I will admit I soooo checked out his ass. When he stood back up was when it really hit me just how tall this man was, I mean I know I dance with him, but then I had on heels. Everything about him was hot, his jaw, his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his hands, his…

"Bella?" I hear him say and I pull myself out of my thoughts and quickly wipe at my mouth hoping I wasn't drooling.

"Yeah." I answer and he smiles at me with that grin, and just like that my panties were ruined.

"I asked, if you have a spare tire?" He said and I felt completely stupid, like did he know I was checking him out. Then again what woman in her right mind wouldn't be checking him out; the man was hotter than jalapeno peppers.

"Bella?" He said again and I looked at him feeling my blush betray me. I watched his jaw tighten as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry yeah I have one, never learned how to change it though." I tell him with a snort, which I was sure was completely unattractive.

"I can change it for you." He says and I nod my head as I walk to the truck of my car. Edward takes the spare out and I watched as he changed my tire. I couldn't help the fantasy I started to have of him fucking me against my car.

I mean who wouldn't want him to bend them over, hike up their skirt, rip way their panties and plunge what I was sure a glorious cock into them. I could just imagine it, him plunging into me touching me and making me so hot I…

"Bella?" Edward called to me again his brow raised and I looked at him afraid he knew what I was thinking about. My cheeks were on fire as the embarrassment washed over me.

"You're beautiful when you do that." He says and I blush again and lower my head from his gaze. Goodness I was just imagining him fucking me against my car.

"Your tire is all changed, be sure to take it to a garage. Shouldn't ride on the spare for too long." He says and I simply nod my head as he puts the flat in the car and closes my trunk. We stand there quietly like assholes neither of us saying anything as the crickets chirp in the distance.

"Edward."

"Bella." We say at the same time just as his cell phone rings. He blows out an irritated breath and pulls it out of his pocket.

"Hello, yes sweetheart." Edward said into his phone and I was sure that was _Alice_. I started to walk to the driver side of my car and I open it.

"Of course I'll be there tomorrow. No I didn't forget. Okay, I love you too Alice." He says and I roll my eyes and climb into my car. I watched Edward place his phone back in his pocket as he walked over to my door.

"Thanks for helping me Edward."

"No problem. I was wondering if you still wanted to go out for drinks." He asked as I started my car. I couldn't believe he would really just tell Alice he loved her then ask me out as if I didn't hear him. Even if he is hot I was not about to play the other woman and turn into and desperate bitch like Maria.

"Edward I don't go out with men who has a girlfriend, even if you are the hottest guy I've ever seen. Thanks again and I'll be sure to give you your shirt back." I say and quickly pull off before he can say anything else to me.

Maybe I overreacted but I was already played by one asshole and I was not about to deal with it again. The moment I pulled up in front of my apartment building my cell phone notified me that I had a text message. I picked it up seeing it was from Rose. When I opened the text I almost died.

**_Alice is Edward's six year old daughter ~Rose _**

_Well don't I feel stupid?_

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo some of you already guessed that right? LOL**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	11. Lets Dance

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_ Enjoy! Last for the night!_**

* * *

**_Let's Dance_**

"I promise you he probably doesn't even want to see me." I tell Rose as she gets dressed for another lesson at the dance studio.

"You don't know that. Come with me tonight."

"I don't know Rose."

"Come on, I happen to know that he will be there. Esme couldn't make it so he promised to teach the class tonight." She tells me and I look at her.

"Why didn't Emmett volunteer?" I asked her and she acts like I didn't ask her a question.

"Oh my God, Did you tell him I was coming tonight?"

"I may or may not have told Emmett I was bringing you with me, and he may or may not have told Edward." She says and I slap my hands over my face.

"Bella you are overreacting."

"I am not Rose, I was jealous of a six year old girl."

"First you didn't know she was six or his daughter, and anyone else would have made the same mistake." She tells me and I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Fine you chicken, I'm leaving. Hopefully you'll change your mind." She says and leaves our apartment. I sit there chewing on my lip. Should I go? Maybe he really did want to see me, or maybe he wanted to embarrass me in front of everyone.

I sat there for a half an hour before I decided that I was going to go. I ran into my room and dressed in a black tank, blue flare skirt with purple flowers on it. Then I put on my purple pumps and a pair of purple earrings. I threw everything I would need into my clutch grabbed my blazer and quickly left the house.

I will never tell another living soul that I drove over the speed limit to get there, or tell them that I put on my lipstick and perfume in the car while I drove. You would think being the chief of police daughter I would know better. The moment I arrived I checked myself out one last time then got out of the car and headed for the studio.

When I walked in I could hear Edward telling everyone to partner up because they were about to start the dance lesson for the night. As everyone started to partner up he started to come into visual and I froze when our eyes met. He grinned at me completely ignoring Jessica who had her breast on blast in her outfit.

He slowly walked towards me and I was about to freak the hell out. Once he stood in front of me he looked down into my face still wearing his smile.

"Happy to see you changed your mind."

"I had nothing better to do."

"I can think of a few things we could do, but for now. Let's dance." He said taking my hand and escorting me up to the front of the room. Rose winked at me when I walked past her and I just shook my head cursing the blush I knew was filling my cheeks right now.

* * *

**Edward i'll dance with you!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	12. These Arms of Mine

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Only one for the night! Enjoy! _**

**_This would be better if you listen to the song These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding while you read!_**

* * *

**_These Arms of Mine_**

"We are going to learn the Viennese Waltz tonight, it's a little difficult but you all said you wanted to move on from the Foxtrot right?" Edward asked and everyone in the room said yes.

"Alright good, first I will demonstrate, and then you all can try it." He tells everyone and they all nod their heads. He then turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked and I felt my cheeks heat up as once again my blush betrayed me.

"The only Waltz I know is the traditional one." I tell him. It was the only ballroom dance I knew and that was because I learned it for the _Father Daughter Police Ball_ when I was sixteen. Edward stepped extremely close to me, one hand resting on my waist and his lips against my ear.

"Just follow me Bella, don't think just follow me." He whispers then turns me so that my back is against his chest. He waves his hand for them to start the music and _These Arms of Mine, by Otis Redding_ begins to play.

_These arms of mine they are lonely_

_Lonely and feeling blue, these arms of mine_

_They are yearning, yearning from wanting you_

As the song starts to play, I followed Edward. When he lifted my arms I followed, and then wrapped them around his neck as his hands slide up over my waist, stomach and a brush over my breast, his lips still against my ear as he sang the words to me. Taking my arms he wrapped them around me holding me securely in his arms and against his chest.

_And if you would let them hold you_

_Oh, how grateful I will be_

The song continued as Edward spun me, once, twice and it all just felt like it wasn't me. I hadn't missed a step as I kept my eyes on his and simply _followed._ When he pulled me back against him, he held me close as our foreheads touched and we moved together so sensually around the dance floor. He guided me to spin out then spun me back into position as we glided across the floor our eyes never leaving the other.

_These arms of mine they are burning_

_Burning from wanting you, these arms of mine_

_They are wanting, wanting to hold you_

When he spun me out again and brought me back against him he dipped me back over his arm and I let him with no hesitation.

_And if you would let them hold you_

_Oh, how grateful I will be_

When he dipped me again my body felt like it was on fire, and I moaned inside when I felt him pressed against me. Together we moved and he brought me close against him, holding me tight against him as he sang along with the words again in my ear.

_Come on now, baby_

_Come on, come on baby, now_

_Just be my little woman, just be my love,_

_Oh, I need your warmth _

_I need your loving arms to hold me tight_

We ended the dance routine with one last dip and with his face so close to mine I could feel the heat from his body. Our lips only inches apart as my heart raced. I hardly knew anything about this man and everything in me wanted to be his.

The applause that erupted in the room brought us back to reality and he lifted me back up on my feet. Still looking at me he held my face in his hand.

"Thank You." He said then placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

**So am I the only one who wants to dance with Edward?**

**If you don't know the song, go check it out.**

**A video of a similar routine (The one that inspired me to choose this song) will be in my group on FB**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	13. Got to love your bestfriend

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Ok was able to write up one more before I head to bed!_**

**_Goodnight and Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Got to love your bestfriend_**

After the class was over Edward asked me to stay behind while everyone got their things together to leave. Of course I agree, I mean I would have been crazy not to. Jessica and Lauren both asked him out for drinks and he told them both he had plans with a smile and a wink my way.

"Oh you are so getting laid tonight." Rose says coming up next to me and I laugh so loud it comes out as a snort causing everyone to look at me.

"I am not."

"Are too, when you were dancing my panties got wet."

"Oh fucking gross Rose, I did not need to know that." I tell her and she laughs then nudges my side.

"Seriously though, he has the hot's for you Bella." She tells me and I start to chew on my lip. I had the hot's for him too and it freaked me out a little.

"I'm not ready for the heavy."

"Then trend lightly, hell I didn't say you had to marry the man." She says and I look at her and shake my head.

"I don't know, what about Alice's mother? I mean how is his relationship with her? Are they together? If not is he still in love with her?" I ask and Rose shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't answer any of those questions, one thing is certain he has the major fucking hot's for your sexy ass." She tells me then smacks me on my ass, I laugh and playful hit her arm

"But like I said I'm not telling you to marry the man. I'm going to go; Emmett and I are going out to have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?" I ask with a brow raised and she grins like an ass.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer too BFF, don't wait up. I'll tell you about it in the morning." She says then places a kiss on my check and slaps my ass again before walking away. Got to love your bestfriend right? I laughed when I saw the way Emmett looked at us.

"What?" She asked him and he grinned.

"You got something to tell me?" he asked and she gripped his nipple twisting it as he begged her to stop.

"I was only joking."

"No you weren't." She tells him and I laugh shaking my head. Rose could claim it was just sex with Emmett until her face turned blue, but I knew that it was much more than that.

"The only person to ever make my brother retract his statements is my mother, until Rose came along." Edward says standing so close behind me I could feel him even though he wasn't touching me.

"That's cause Rose doesn't take anyone's shit."

"Neither do you. It's a good thing I don't have a girlfriend since you don't go out with men who have them." Edward says and I curse myself again for making that assumption that night. I quickly turn around to face him.

"Edward I'm so sorry, I heard you say Alice …and then you…I feel so…"

"…Have drinks with me." He says cutting me off with that sexy grin on his face. I look up at him feeling my cheeks heat as I nod my head like some dumb bobble head.

* * *

**Leave me some review love please!**


	14. A Conversation

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_Thanks Isabella for the help this chapter and meant to thank Josie and Sher the pre-reading chapter 12 for me. Don't think I forgot I appreciate it!_

**_Let's get this party started people! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_A Conversation_**

Edward and I decided instead of driving somewhere since we both drove we would just take a walk to the Twilight Lounge, which was only a block or so away from the dance studio. Silently we walked next to each other neither of us breathing a word. Every once in a while I would look over at him and quickly look away when he would catch me. I felt like a teenager again. I mean what were we doing, I never actually had a real conversation with this man and I wanted him to push me up against a wall and give me the fucking of a lifetime.

"So what made you want to take dance lessons?" Edward asked finally breaking the silence between us. I looked over at him then shrugged my shoulders.

"Rose, she dragged me here that first night."

"Hmm then I am eternally grateful to her." He said and I looked over at him again to see if he was joking and he wore a genuine smile on his face. He was literally making my insides melt, I mean he said things as if I was someone he's been waiting for his entire life or something. I think I would die if it all turned out to be just some game he's running.

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like _that_, you don't even know me." I say and he smiles while running his fingers through his hair.

"I would like to know, if you'd let me." He replies and this time I stop walking and he stops too.

"What about your daughter's mother?"

"Kate and I are friends, who happen to have a child together." He tells me, and now I knew the name of the woman to give this glorious man his first born. I'll admit, I hated her a little.

"Friends?" I asked ready to call him on his bullshit. He blows out a breath as he pulls at his hair; obviously I wasn't the first person to question this _friendship_.

"Kate and I dated for a while in college, our junior year she got pregnant. Shit happens you know? We tried to make it work for about a year after she had Alice, it didn't happen. A year later Kate met Garrett and six months after that they got married and they've been happily married for the past four years I believe."

"Really?"

"Yup, I was even a groomsman in their wedding." He said with that sexy grin on his lips and I had to laugh at that.

"So you're not like secretly waiting in the dark for the marriage to fail to get back together with her?" I ask only half joking and he laughed.

"No I'm not, I'm really happy for her and Garrett. They're actually expecting their first child together in a few months." He tells me and he looked like he was genuinely happy for them.

"Hmm why are you single?"

"I could ask you the same question?" He replied and I rolled my eyes as I started walking again. He followed closely and I looked up at the stars as I thought about the _meaningful_ relationship I thought I was in two months ago.

"Paul was…Paul is charming, a dick but charming. I also have to admit, he was a damn good liar." I say shaking my head as I thought about some of the lies he feed me over the years. I didn't know he was lying then, but I sure as hell knew now.

"He is a fucking idiot for letting you go." Edward said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but at least he upgraded right?" I joked and Edward stopped me and was standing so close to me his breath caressed my face.

"Bella since the first night we met, all I think about is you, your smile, your blush, your eyes, your voice even your snort when you laugh…" He says and I lower my head from his gaze in embarrassment. He places his two of his fingers under my chin and lifted my head.

"…You make every girl pale in comparison Bella. I know you are probably not looking to jump into anything, and I can't afford to either because I have Alice to think about. But I know I couldn't stay away from you, I don't want to."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can take it a day at a time, get to know each other." He tells me and I smile at him, it was amazing to hear that he felt the same way I did and even more amazing that I wasn't dreaming. Biting on my lower lip I look into those green with a hint of hazel eyes of his and say,

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Hope this answered some of your questions? Leave me some review love please!**


	15. Not like most women

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**  
_

* * *

**_Not like most women_**

We continued to the Twilight Lounge and so far I could tell that Edward was a complete gentleman. Not only did he open the door for me, he pulled out my chair and even stood up when I got up to use the bathroom. I was really starting to question if I was even good enough for this man. I was damn near torturing myself mentally so I texted Rose while I was in the bathroom.

**_I'm so damn nervous my armpits are sweating ~B_**

**_Soap and water, now stop texting me and talk to him ~R_**

**_I can't even think of what to talk about ~B_**

**_Ask him what size his cock is, if its anywhere the size of Emmett's you'll need a cane in the morning. ~R_**

**_Fucking HELL Rose I didn't need to know that! I'm done talking to you ~B_**

**_I knew that would work, if you go back to our apartment I have some condoms in my nightstand ~R_**

**_I'm not sleeping with him….tonight Rose ~B_**

**_Fine but they are there if you need them ~R_**

She texted back and I shook my head placing my phone back in my clutch. I quickly freshened up then went back out to the table where I saw Edward on the phone. As I approached the table he got up and pulled out my chair as he continued to talk on his phone.

"I know sweetheart, but it's time for bed. We'll talk about it tomorrow, yes I promise." Edward says as he takes his seat. I look around to avoid feeling like I was intruding on his conversation with who I assumed was Alice.

"Alright, goodnight Alicat." I hear him say and I smile at the name he'd given his daughter.

"Hey Kate…" I hear him say and I quickly look up at him hearing Alice's mother name. I started to chew on my lip, why I felt nervous and she was only on the phone was beyond me.

"…No I'm having drinks with a friend." He says looking at me and I couldn't look away from him. My heart was racing and I couldn't figure out why.

"Yes a female friend, you sound worse than my mother." He says and then starts to laugh at whatever it is she says. Once again I felt like I was intruding.

"I don't know yet, I hope it turns out to be something." He says and gives me that panty wetting smile again, he then starts to laugh again.

"What do you mean you've been praying I met someone? Am I that pathetic?" He said with a laugh and then I could hear her shouting at him. "No, you're a great guy and deserve to be as happy as Garrett makes me!" She yells as Edward holds the phone away from his ear and the people at the table near us looks at us with their brows raised. Edward starts to laugh as he places the phone back against his ear.

"I thought you should know everyone heard you, yes she did too." He says and then I hear her yelling again telling him to get off the phone and tend to his date. My cheeks damn near lit on fire as I tried to pretend I didn't hear her.

"You're the one that kept talking; think I'm going to tell Garrett to tape your mouth shut." He says and I couldn't help but smirk at that comment as she started to yell at him again.

"You want to tell her hi? You don't even know her. No I think I want to have her fall for me before you try to kidnap her as your best friend." Edward says and I can hear her laugh over the phone again. I hadn't actually met this Kate woman, but I was starting to like her already.

"Fine I'll tell her and I'm hanging up now chatter box…bye…bye…bye." Edward said and finally hung up the phone. He looked at me and started pulling at his hair.

"I'm sorry about that, once she starts talking she doesn't stop." He says and I laugh, shaking my head.

"It's alright; she's sounds like she's hilarious."

"She is, told me to tell you hi and not to tolerate any of my bullshit." He tells me and I laugh and nod my head.

"I'll be sure to take her advice." I say and he smiles at me. A waiter comes over and places two drinks down on our table.

"I ordered for you?"

"Thanks." I say with a smile as I pick up my glass and take a sip. He starts to shake his head and I put my glass down and wipe my mouth afraid maybe I spilled something.

"What?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"I'm waiting for you to get up and leave."

"Why?" I ask like he lost his mind.

"By now most women I go out with would have walked away telling me I was in love with Kate." He says and I shake my head.

"I wasn't talking to her myself, but I can tell that is not the case. It's great the two of you can joke with each other." I tell him and he smiles at me, then picking up my glass I say,

"Plus you will learn real soon, that I'm nothing like most women"

* * *

**What do you think about Kate? Leave me some review love please!**


	16. 21 Questions

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**  
_

* * *

**_21 Questions_**

"I'm starting to see that you're not like most women. So what are you like Bella?" He asked me with a grin as he picked up his own glass.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, but we can start with the basics, what's your favorite color?" He asked and I smiled that was an easy one.

"Purple, yours?"

"Blue."

"You're such a guy, how old are you?"

"26, you?"

"24. So you were 20 when Alice was born?" I asked him and he smiled nodding his head.

"Christ I couldn't remember to brush my teeth and wash off my make up before I went to bed when I was 20." I say then shut my eyes tightly when I realized what I just said.

"Please tell I did not say that out loud?" I ask and Edward starts to laugh and I groaned.

"You did but if it's any consolation, I always locked my car keys in my car when I was 20." He said and I laughed shaking my head.

"That had to be tough being parents while in school."

"It was but we had help from our parents." He told me and I smiled because that didn't surprise me.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask him and he finishes his glass before answering me.

"Emmett and I run our own architecture and construction firm." He tells me and I smile nodding my head.

"Impressive." I say and he smiles at me.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a first grade teacher, at Forks elementary." I tell him and he grins at me.

"We just enrolled Alice there to start in September."

"Really? Where did she go before?" I ask him and he sits back in his seat.

"We lived in Chicago before we moved here. I talked Kate and Garrett into it, said it would be better if Alice grew up around her family." He told me and it didn't go unnoticed that he said Garrett's name too. It made me smile that they all had part in raising Alice.

"Are you from Chicago?"

"Yes, but my parents moved here and Kate's parents moved to Florida. We didn't have any family in Chicago and we both worked a lot. So I convinced her, a small town would be good for Alice. Keep her focused on her school work." He tells me and I smile at him.

"Rose and I grew up here; it's great as a kid. But once she's a teenager, she'll want to go to Seattle and Port Angeles." I tell him and he scrunches up his face.

"I don't want to think about the teen years." He says and I laugh. We continue to ask each other questions as we sat there.

"When is your birthday?" I ask him

"June 20th." He answers with a grin.

"Oh I just missed your birthday." I say with a pout and he laughs again.

"When is yours?"

"Not important."

"Oh no you don't, the day you were born has to be one of the most important days in history." He tells me and I blush shaking my head.

"I'm not telling. I hate my birthday, it always gets ruined somehow." I tell him and with a grin on his face he stands up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he continues to walk over to me.

"Finding out your birthday." He says then we both look at my clutch at the same time and I quickly pick it up before he goes to take my drivers license out.

"No." I say and he smiles at me, then he starts to tickle me and the laughs and snorts coming out of me were far from attractive. He continued and I almost pissed on myself as I begged him to stop.

"I will, when you tell me your birthday." He says and as badly as I wanted to be stubborn, I did not want to piss on myself in front of him.

"September 13th!" I yelled and he stopped as we both continued to laugh and everyone in the place looked at us as if we were crazy. Edward sat down with a victorious grin on his face.

"I am so paying you back for that." I tell him.

"You can try." He says with that gorgeous smile. We continue to talk not realizing the time until the manager came over and told us they were about to close. Edward tried paying but I took his money and stuffed it in his back pocket, I may or may not have copped a feel of his ass. After I paid we left the Lounge and headed back to our cars that were parked at the studio.

We walked and talked about everything from, what the stars looked like to the stray cat that was digging in the garbage. We talked with such ease it all felt natural. When he took my hand into his holding it as we walked I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

We continued until we reached my car and I was now wishing that I parked further away from the studio. We looked at each other not saying anything. Then at the same time we both said,

"I had fun tonight." We laughed then grew quiet again. I chewed on my lip and looked up at him. Fuck, why was I so nervous, I leaned into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks for the drinks Edward, I looked forward to doing it again." I tell him and his eyes were dark with what I could only assume was lust as he looked at me.

"Me too Bella."

* * *

**Last for the night, unless enough of you request more*wink wink***

** Leave me some review love please!**


	17. Good Morning Sunshine

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**  
_

* * *

**_Good Morning Sunshine_**

"So I want all the dirty, kinky, hair pulling, ass gripping details." Rose said bursting into my bedroom early in the damn morning. I pulled my blanket over my head and yelled for her to shut the hell up. I hadn't realized I drunk enough to be a little hung over.

"Well he's not here and I am, so either you fucked him and it was horrible or you didn't."

"I didn't." I tell her with my face muffled in my pillow. She pulls my covers from off my head and I roll over and looked up at her.

"So what happened then?"

"We talked and had drinks. That's it." I tell her and she gives me her _that's bullshit_ look. I sit up in the bed and she leans against me.

"It was nice, and natural. I never just had a conversation with someone and didn't have to think of what to say next."

"Hey!" She said as if her feelings were hurt and I laughed, nudging her shoulder.

"Other than you." I say and she nods her head as I continue to tell her about last night.

"It sounds like you might like him."

"I do."

"Hmm then I'll have to give him the talk." She says and I groan.

"Rose…"

"Nope…you know the rules if we even consider getting serious with a guy he gets the talk." She reminds me and I look at her now.

"Then I need to talk to Emmett."

"What." She asked her voice going up a few notches and I laughed.

"Oh you are fooling no one miss thing. I know you didn't fuck Emmett last night." I say.

"I did too."

"Did not, because if you did you would be telling me about it instead of asking me how my night went." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Ok soooo we didn't."

"So what happened?"

"We played Madden all night." She tells me and I shake my head as I laugh. Rose was the only woman I know that loved playing Madden or any video game for that matter.

"I thought you were going to fuck his brains out."

"Oh shut up." She tells me playfully hitting me and we both laugh. She starts to tell me about her night with Emmett and I had to admit it sounded as if my best friend actually liked a guy.

"Oh wait what about Edward and his daughter's mother? If there is baby momma drama I will beat her ass until she is black and blue." Rose says and I start laughing hysterically.

"That will not be necessary, Kate seems really nice. She and Edward are still friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends." I tell her and began to tell her of the conversation I heard Edward having with her last night.

"Ok she sounds kind of awesome, but that ass kicking is still on hold just in case." She says and I laugh as I started to climb out of the bed.

"You're wearing the shirt again? Please tell me you at least washed it." Rose says and I groan remembering that I put Edward's shirt on last night.

"Yes I washed it." I say a little upset I did since it no longer smelled like him. She shook her head as I walked out of my room. I walked to the bathroom and as I closed the door, I heard a knock on our apartment door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Rose yelled and I shook my head.

"It's probably Angela inviting us over for breakfast."

"Oh I could so go for her blueberry pancakes right now." Rose said and I continued into the bathroom. Needless to say, Rose and I were not women who liked to cook. We could, but if someone else was willing then by all means we were there with our knives and forks. I use the bathroom and wash my face then brush my teeth. Once I finished I walk out of the bathroom and up our hallway towards the living room.

"So was it An..ge…la." I trail off as I see Edward and Emmett sitting in our living room.

"We brought breakfast and coffee." Emmett said pointing to the coffee table but I couldn't look away from Edward whose eyes were dancing as he smiled at me.

"Good morning sunshine, it's good to see my shirt is still being used." Edward said and I stood their completely speechless as I watched this gorgeous man look me over as if I was his favorite meal.

_That's because you only have on a t-shirt dumbass_

Fucking inner monologue.

* * *

**I didn't forget about any of you! **

** Leave me some review love please!**


	18. Two can play that game

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_******Last one for the night, I'm tired. **Enjoy my loves!  
_

* * *

**_Two can play that game_**

"What makes you think this is _your_ shirt?" I asked getting my voice and damn common sense back. I smirked when I watched the jealousy cross his face at the thought I was wearing another man's shirt.

"So some other man gave you his shirt to wear?"

"Oh you'll be surprised…" I reply then I walked over to the coffee table and stood directly in front of him leaning over as I pretended to check the bags that held the breakfast they brought for us.

"I'm starved please tell me you brought bacon." I say and I see Rose smiling at me and giving me her _wink_ of approval. I heard Edward clear his throat behind me but I pretended I didn't hear him.

"Yeah we did, but we can wait to eat until you change." Edward says and I grin and turn to him now.

"Who said I was changing, this shirt is comfortable." I tell him and he looks me over taking in my legs and I watched his nose flare when he got a glance of the butterfly tattoo on my inner thigh.

"I think you should change, you know with uh…"

"…Emmett, am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask turning to him as he sat in the armchair. Rose sat down on the arm of it and whispered in his ear. He laughed then shook his head.

"Nope not at all Bella, this is your home. Plus I think that the only person uncomfortable is Edward, tight fit man?" Emmett asked grinning at his brother and Edward glared at him. I looked down between Edward's legs and understood completely. So I pretend to stretch lifting my arms in the air, causing the shirt to rise up over my legs some more and in the sexiest voice I could muster up I asked,

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Edward?" Then before I knew it I was up in the air and over Edward's shoulder with his hand over my ass, no doubt to keep me from flashing Emmett my ass.

"Edward put me down!" I yelled as Emmett and Rose laughed.

"Rose, where is her room?" Edward asked and I yelled at Rose to keep her damn mouth shut, which turned out to be a waste of my damn breath.

"The last room up the hall." Rose says and Edward starts walking to my bedroom while I screamed for him to put me down. Once we reached my bedroom he walked in and closed the door. He lowered me to the floor, and then pressed me against the door with his eyes burning into me.

"That was not nice Bella."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I lied and he grinned leaning into me so close our foreheads touched.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Butterfly tattoo." He says and I feel my cheeks heat up knowing that he saw that. My body started to shiver as I felt his hand grip the back of my thigh.

"How many tattoos do you have?" He asked as his lips ghosted over my neck, jaw and lips. My breathing was growing more rapidly as I anticipated him kissing me.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…" I breathed out and he smiled with his lips only inches away from mine.

"Oh I plan to find out Bella…" He whispers lifting my leg up over his hip as he pressed into me and I moaned wrapping my arms around him now.

"And whose shirt are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to find him and kick his ass." He tells me placing opened mouth kisses against my neck and I was really starting to lose focus. I could feel the heat forming between my thighs from wanting him.

"It would be entertaining to watch you kick your own ass." I reply and he lifts his lips from my neck and looks at me.

"It's your shirt I'm wearing." I inform him and he gives me that sexy smirk.

"And here I was already to kick someone's ass…"

"Were you jealous, Edward?" I asked him with a brow raised and with his lips only inches from mine he said,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then he picked me up moving me away from the door and placing me on my bed.

"Now please at least put on some shorts or I will be suffering from blue balls all through breakfast." He said and then walked out of my bedroom. I fell back on my bed and then started squealing like a sixteen year old girl.

* * *

**Oh you know you were jealous Edward and damn you for getting her all hot and bothered and not even kissing her.**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	19. Breakfast anyone?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**  
_

* * *

**_Breakfast Anyone?_**

I changed out of his shirt, but only to change into my sleeping shorts that hardly covered my ass and into a tank that hugged my torso. I was not about to let him get away with getting me all hot and bothered and not kissing me. I walked out of my room and up the hall towards the living room. Rose spotted me first and she tossed her head back laughing hysterically causing both Edward and Emmett to look at me.

"Bella I like you more and more." Emmett said as I walked over and sat down next to Edward, who by the way eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"Thank you Emmett, you're not so bad either." I tell him as I try to pretend I don't feel Edward's eyes on me.

"Everyone ready to eat?" I ask and Rose and Emmett nodded their heads and picked up the food cartons off the coffee table. They started walking towards the kitchen and when I got up to follow, I was quickly pulled back down onto the couch.

"I think you're evil." Edward whispers against my ear and I actually giggled.

"That's a bit much don't you think?"

"Not if you knew how hard I was fighting to keep my hands off of you." He whispered brushing his nose ever so slowly around my ear and neck.

"Then stop fighting." I reply and he turns my head slightly to look at him. He looks at my mouth then into my eyes as he inhales a deep breath. Slowly his lips seem to grow closer and closer to my own and I wanted so badly to just attack him.

"I fear that once I get a good taste of you, I'll never be able to live without." He whispers so low I hardly heard him. My heart did a little dance from hearing his confession. I could hardly think as I continued to catch his lips. When he brushed them softly over mine, my eyes fluttered shut. He cupped my face in his hand and pressed his lips softly against my own. The first peck was just like the one I had given him yesterday, the second lingered a little longer and the third he took my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Can the two of you come the hell on?" I hear Emmett yell followed by a slapping noise and him screaming at Rose that, that hurt. All too soon Edward pulled his lips away and I pouted. I was dying here, wanting more. Edward ran his thumb over my bottom lip with a grin on his face.

"The first time I really kiss you, I don't think you want us to have an audience." He says and I really didn't think I gave a damn at the moment. He stood up from the couch and took my hand helping me up.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down so that we could have breakfast. I will admit I was rather hungry. After we finished eating Edward said he had to go and yes I pouted as I walked him to the door.

"Can you please stop pouting, it's killing me." He says as he turns to me before walking out of the door. I poke my lip out some more and shake my head no. He smiles and presses me against the door for the second time this morning.

"Can I call you later?" He asked and I snorted.

"Like you really have to ask, you better call me later." I reply and he grins and lowers his head making our noses brush. I looked into his eyes begging him to kiss me. His lips touched mine and I moaned enjoying his lips on mine. When he took my bottom lip into his mouth again I wrapped my arm around him, letting my fingers play with the hairs on his neck.

Then like a hint of fire over a gas can his tongue brushed over my lips and I exploded fisting his hair and opening my mouth to him. His hands held my hips as he devoured my mouth, his thick tongue exploring and dancing with my own. My goodness I had never been kissed like this, not ever. I was sure how long we stood in the doorway of my apartment making out like horny teenagers but when he released my mouth I hardly had my fill of him. With his forehead resting against mine we tried to get our breathing under control.

"I was right."

"About what?" I asked breathlessly. He lifted my head to look at him when he said.

"That if I got a taste of you I would never be able to live without it." He told me, then he pressed his lips to mine letting his tongue brush over the corners of my mouth before releasing me.

"I'll call you later Bella." He said and like that he walked away.

* * *

**Please oh please kiss me Edward!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	20. Give me a break

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**  
_

* * *

**_Give me a break!_**

I was bored, and not like just 'oh there is nothing on television' bored but _really_ bored. Rose had class today and it's been three days since the last time I saw Edward. I wanted to complain but I couldn't when the person keeping him busy was his daughter. He called or texted when he could, so needless to say I lived for seeing my phone light up with his name on it.

I decided a trip to my mother's book store couldn't hurt and that is when it hit me that I was pathetic. I quickly took a shower, dressed and left the apartment.

"Hey Bella!" My neighbor Eric yelled and I groaned because he never got the hint that I was not interested.

"Hey Eric." I said walking to the elevators.

"Where are you off to?"

"Just out." I answer pressing the button for the elevator. He stood next to me and ran his fingers through his hair. I knew what was coming next, we both did. He would stutter trying to ask me out, I would say no and he would say maybe next time.

"Oh ok, well if you're not busy later I was uh…wondering…if uh…you like to uh..."

"Oh my god, Eric just get it out already." I snap feeling like if he said 'uh' one more time I was not going to be responsible for slapping the hell out of him.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked obviously not expecting me to yell at him. I turned to him now hoping maybe this time he would realize I did not want to go out with him.

"No Eric…"

"You're busy?"

"No I just don't want to go out with you…I don't want it to ruin our friendship." I say trying to let him down easy. When the elevator dinged its arrival I couldn't get on it fast enough.

"See you around Eric." I say as the elevator doors close. When I make it outside to my car I was grateful I managed to avoid the morning security guard. The old man was a damn pervert. I drove to my mother's book store and parked behind her car in the back. Just as I started to get out of the car my cell phone notified me of a text message from Rose.

**_OMG we got a new TA in class today, let me just say before Emmett came along I would have fucked this man brains out. ~R_**

She texted and I laughed shaking my head as I hit reply.

**_What's stopping you? ~B_**

I texted back, wanting her to admit that she had real ass feelings for Emmett.

**_Emmett, if he found out he would break this man in two. I am doing this man a favor and saving his life. ~R_**

**_Oh bullshit, admit it Emmett has you dick whipped and you haven't even touched it yet. ~B_**

**_Hey I've touched it plenty, just haven't taken it for a ride yet, and shut up. You have no right to talk heffa, you jump up the minute Edward calls or texts your phone. ~R_**

She texted back and I laughed so hard I caused everyone outside to look at me.

**_I do not! ~B_**

**_Do too, you smiled so hard when he called you last night I thought I would have to get that smile surgically removed off your face ~R_**

**_LMAO! Whatever, how about Eric asked me out again today. ~B _**

I texted to her as I started walking around to the front of the store to go inside.

**_LOL poor boy and his crush, you probably broke his heart. Did you tell him you have a boyfriend? ~R_**

**_No, why would I? ~B_**

**_Because you do, I mean do you plan to go out with someone other than Edward? ~R_**

**_If I have a boyfriend so do you ~B_**

**_Conversation dropped! ~R _**

She texted back and I laughed knowing that would bring that topic to rest.

"I've always loved hearing you laugh." Of all people to be standing behind me it had to be Paul. _Fucking hell give me a break!_ I yelled in my head. I groaned and turned around and looked at him. He stood there wearing his most charming smile on his face and I rolled my eyes as I thought about how much I use to love that smile.

* * *

**Ugh go AWAY Paul! Wish Rose was there to kick your ass! **

**Leave me some review love please!**


	21. Not in this lifetime, or the next

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**So Hello New Readers! Thanks so much for joining us!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Not in this lifetime, or the next._**

"Really? And here I thought you enjoyed hurting me." I replied and he slapped his hand over his heart as if I hurt his feelings.

"That hurt Bella, you have to know, I never wanted to hurt you."

"No you just wanted to humiliate me." I say back and he runs his hand over his face as if he was frustrated.

"I never wanted that either Bella."

"Well honestly I don't give a damn what you wanted. Want to know what I want?" I asked him and I knew he wasn't going to ask me what because we both knew the answer, but I decided to say it anyway.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me."

"Three years together Bella and we can't be friends?" He had the balls to ask and I felt the anger creeping up inside of me.

"Friends? Paul you had me believing that are relationship was going some fucking where! I believed everything you told me like a damn fool. I believed you when you said that the reason I hadn't met your parents was because you didn't talk to them, I believed you when you said that commitment scared you but losing me sacred you more. I believed you when you told me that you were planning a future for us, but worst of all I believed your sorry ass when you said you loved me." I snapped not caring about the people who was obviously watching us.

"I do love…"

"…don't you fucking dare Paul! You made your choice now live with it! Honestly I should thank you, because all you did was move out the way for the man that does deserve me."

"Like who? Not that guy you were dancing with at the Cullen Studio?" He asked jealousy all in his voice and it made me laugh.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked him and he inhaled a deep breath.

"You matter to me."

"Oh please Paul save that shit for Maria, you remember her right the woman you are marrying at the end of the summer." I say and he glares at me.

"I know who she is Bella, no need for the sarcasm. I never took you for the jealous type."

"JEALOUS! You think I'm Jealous! Paul I feel fucking sorry for the woman. She'll have to be married to a lying, cheating, quick pump, no stroke, jack ass like you! Matter fact I'm grateful for her saving me from the same damn demise." I yell at him and now he looks pissed. I had to admit it felt good getting all of this off my chest. This was the longest conversation we had since our break up and I was happy to let him know how I felt.

His jaw was tight as he glared at me and it made me smile inside knowing that I got under his skin. As much as I was happy now that I was no longer with Paul it didn't change how angry and hurt I was about all of it.

"You'll never find someone to love you the way I do Bella."

"No I'll find someone who actually means it, do us both a favor Paul and marry your fiancée and stay the fuck away from me." I reply and I go to turn around to walk away from him but he grabs my arm before I can turn and walk away from him.

"Bella, can we please talk about this. I made a mistake letting you go I know that now." He said in a whisper so no one else outside would hear him. I snatched my arm from him.

"There is no way I will take you back, not in this lifetime or the next."

"Bella…"

"Didn't you get the hint, because if you didn't I would be more than happy to give you another one." I hear that sexy voice belonging to Edward say from behind me and I smile as I see the pissed off look on Paul's face.

"We'll talk later."

"No you won't, you're done talking to her."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man about to kick your ass if you don't get away from her." Edward barked with his hand protectively on my waist now.

* * *

_**Love how Bella told him off! And Yay Edward showed up! (Only because you asked so nicely)**_

**Leave me some review love please!**

**If you haven't already come join us in my group Read with Emotion on Facebook! Just send me a friend request if we're not already friends!**

**Want another chapter? If you ask nicely I will deliver! **


	22. Oh Boy!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Since you all asked so nicely!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Oh Boy!_**

Paul looked like he was actually considering testing Edward. As much as I would have loved Edward kicking Paul's ass I was not about to let them go at it.

"Kick my ass? Do you have any idea who the hell you are talking to?" Paul asked and I rolled my eyes knowing he was about to brag about his so called professional boxing career. He had two fights, lost one and the other he won by default.

"A fucking dick, who can't take a hint." Edward replied pulling me back now and I was not about to let this happen.

"Edward forget it alright…"I said pulling on his arm.

"Yeah _Edwin_, you better listen to her before I rearrange your face." Paul said and Edward took another step towards Paul and trying to stop him was damn near impossible.

"Edward please…" I said and he looked down into my face and stopped. I inhaled a breath of relief and turned to Paul.

"Go the hell away alright; I'm done here and with you all together." I tell him and I take Edward's hand as we both turn to walk away. Edward squeezed my hand and I smiled up at him just as Paul grabbed my other arm.

"Bella, can we talk about this some more." Paul said holding my arm and everything after that happened so damn fast I almost couldn't process it. Edward shoved Paul off of me so hard I jerked and Paul almost lost his balance and swung at Edward. Edward dodged it then hit Paul in the face causing him to fall on his ass.

"What fucking part didn't you get!" Edward yelled standing over him and Paul quickly got up facing off with Edward. I tried pushing them apart but it was like pushing apart two boulders set in the ground.

"Alright gentlemen, time to break it up." I hear my father say and I had no idea where he came from but was thankful as he slowly pushed them apart.

"Charlie this son of a bitch just hit me, I want to press charges." Paul yelled and I prayed to god this was one of those times my dad would tell the person to drop it.

"Paul you need to walk the hell away before I find a reason to lock you the hell up." Charlie says and I smiled a little.

"What, I want to press charges!"

"And I want to kick your ass for the way you've disrespected my daughter, more than once might I add. Now GO before I press charges against you!" Charlie told him and I didn't miss the look of surprised on Edward's face when Charlie called me his daughter.

"For what?"

"Stand there long enough and I'm sure I can come up with a few." Charlie told him and Paul walked away mumbling something about a corrupt police force.

"You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah I'm fine, dad." I say and look at Edward. I could tell he was trying to get his anger under control. Charlie looked Edward now and I saw the nervousness in Edward's face.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take you in, any man that takes up for my little girl is good in my book." Charlie said then he walked away towards the bookstore where I saw my mother standing with a smile on her face. I walked over to Edward and took his hand into mine.

"Does it hurt?"

"That was not how I pictured meeting your father." Edward said completely ignoring my question and I laughed.

* * *

**Leave me some review love please!**


	23. What The Hell!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Did not forget any of you!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_What the hell! _**

"You pictured meeting my father?" I asked with a smile on my face and Edward laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've thought about it ever since you told me he was chief of police, been nervous as hell about meeting him too."

"Well now you don't have to worry about it anymore; plus now you've already impressed him." I say and Edward smiles at me. We stand there quietly for a while and then I look up at him.

"Thank you." I say softly as I check out his hand which was red now. He pulls his hand from mine and lifts my face to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Paul is all bark and no bite." I tell him but he doesn't look convinced. Then I thought about how he managed to show up right on time yet again.

"Now where did you come from, not that I'm not extremely happy to see you because I am? But I'm starting to think I have a stalker on my hands." I tease and he laughs shaking his head.

"Alice is just learning how to read and has gone through every book Kate and got her. So I decided to come and get her some more, lucky me by shopping for one of my favorite girls I see another." He says and I blush something serious. He lifts my face making me look at him again.

"You are really beautiful when you do that." He says his thumb brushing over my cheek.

"I hate my blush, it always gives me away."

"I love when you do it." He said cupping my face. My breathing grew as I looked up at him and I couldn't figure why he affected me this way.

"I missed you Bella." He told me and my heart speed quickly picked up as I looked at him. Christ he was driving me insane.

"I missed you too." I finally reply finding my voice.

"I want to kiss you, but I'll understand if you…" I cut him off wrapping my arms around him and attacking his mouth. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and devoured my mouth. Holy hell I missed his lips, his tongue, his mouth. I fisted his hair as he lifted me slightly from the ground pressing my body into his.

His tongue was so thick and perfect; I could die a happy woman kissing him. When he sucked gently on my tongue I moaned into his mouth. When he nibbled on my lip I growled making him laugh.

"I think we need to stop sweetheart."

"No I don't want to." I said still placing kisses on his lips that he gladly returned. Then I heard someone clearing their throat and I remembered that my father was at the book store with my mother. I reluctantly unwrapped my arms from around Edward and looked at my parents. My mother was still smiling but my father looked pissed.

"Damn it, now I have to find a way to impress him all over again." Edward whispered in my ear and I giggled.

"Maybe I can get Paul back over here so you can kick his ass again."

"Not funny Bella." Edward said still looking at my father whose arms were still folded over his chest.

"Isabella Maria Swan you better be telling me he just proposed marriage with you kissing him for the entire damn town to see." Charlie snapped and I wasn't sure what part made me speechless, the being three named by my father or him implying that Edward had better proposed marriage.

"It's a little too soon for that Chief, but I swear my intentions with Bella are only honorable ones." Edward said and then he winked at me. What the hell!

* * *

**Sorry was busy working on an update for FTI, **

**will hopefully post another one for this tonight. **

**Leave me some review love please!**


	24. Titles?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_last for the night!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Titles?_**

We followed my father into the bookstore and my head was still spinning both from Charlie and Edward. I wasn't even listening to Charlie as he gave Edward a lecture on too much public affection. I didn't channel in until I heard Edward say,

"I would feel the same way if it was my daughter."

"Daughter?" Charlie said then looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Sir, I have a six year old little girl named Alice." Edward told him with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile also. I loved how his face lit up whenever he talked about her.

"I've met her she so precious." My mother says and I turn around so fast I almost made myself dizzy.

"Mom you've met her?"

"Yeah, I remember her coming in with him a few weeks ago." She says and I shake my head at how surreal this felt.

"Hmm what about the child's mother?"

"Alice's mother Kate is happily married to her husband Garrett and expecting her second child." Edward said and my father looked at him for a long moment.

"Do you plan to introduce my daughter to her?" Charlie asked and I groaned.

"Dad he will introduce me to Alice when he is ready. Though I can't wait to meet her I'm sure he wants to see were this goes."

"What is this, because out there it looked like it was about to be me arresting the two of you for indecent exposure." Charlie asked and I knew what my father was asking me and I didn't have an answer. Edward and I had yet to even have an official date.

"Dad I-we uh…"

"…We're taking it slow Chief Swan. We both don't want to jump into something that we are not ready for, for obvious reasons such as my daughter and Bella's recent break up. But I care about Bella a lot and would love for this to progress into what I know will be an amazing relationship because she is a remarkable woman."

_I fucking died!_ I died I swear I did, only in heaven would I hear Edward say that right? Or maybe I was just hearing shit. Yup that had to be it right?

"Bella?" I hear Edward call to me and I pull my head out of my ass and turn to him with a smile on my face.

"I have to head back to work, I'll call you later." He said and I nodded my head not trusting my voice. He smiles and places a kiss on my lips. He says goodbye to my parents and leave out of the store.

"Bella I don't know where you found him but I think you've hit the jackpot baby girl." My mother said and I felt my cheeks hit up.

"I'm running a background check on him."

"Daddy!" I yelled completely shocked that he said that and he shrugged his shoulders.

"After that asshole Paul, I just want to be sure." He says and I knew if that was his argument there was no changing his mind. My dad leaves to head back to the station and my mother starts asking about the details of how and where I met Edward.

When my phone notified me of a text message I assumed it was Rose but when I pulled it out I saw it was from Edward.

**_I meant every word I said to your father Bella. I would have asked you in there but didn't want your father to know I haven't taken you on proper date yet. So will you go out with me Friday night? ~ E_**

The inner teen in me was jumping up and down and yelling over and over again, "I have a date with Edward; I have a date with Edward!"

_Not if you don't respond to the text dumbass_

Fucking inner voice. I quickly texted Edward back,

**_ (^_^) What time should I be ready? ~B_**

* * *

**Did all of you fall more in love with Edward this chapter? I know I did!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	25. Early Lesson

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Early Lesson_**

"Why are we going tonight?" I asked Rose as I slipped on my black dress. She had once again talked me into going to the dance studio. It wasn't like I was doing anything else tonight. Edward had Alice tonight since our date was tomorrow, and I felt bad enough that I felt like I was taking that night away from Alice.

"Because, Esme's teaching the Tango tonight." Rosalie tells me with a huge smile on her face. I shake my head and slip my shoes on.

"I never took you for the ballroom type Rose."

"What the shit is legal public foreplay." She says and I laugh because in her own twisted way she was right.

"True but, Edward and Emmett won't be there."

"I know, but we can impress them next time." Rose says with a smile and I laugh having to agree with her. I looked forward to impressing Edward with my dancing again. When we dance the Viennese Waltz it was by far one of the hottest things I've ever done.

"Plus Bella you're like a natural at it."

"I would not go that far, that was just the Waltz." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"Whatever, you looked hot doing that damn dance." She replies and I feel my blush betray me yet again. Once we're dressed we leave out, as always when we go out together Rose drove. When we pull up outside of the studio I started to feel nervous for some reason.

We walked inside and Rose quickly dragged me over to Esme. I had yet to actually officially meet the woman and my nerves were now shooting through the damn roof. Rose tapped Esme shoulder and the woman I sure was had the youth fountain in her backyard turned around and a smile grew on her face when she saw Rose. She gave her a hug and then smiled at me.

"Esme I'd like you to meet my best friend Bella." Rose says and I smile and wave a hello. She grins at me then pulls me into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you from Rosalie and Edward. I'm so happy to finally be meeting you." She says and my heart picked up at the realization that Edward had talked about me to his mother. She released me then smiled holding my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I'm a hugger and I feel like I know you already." She tells me and I tell that's it's alright.

"So you came to tango, I hear you're a natural." She says and I glare at Rose who quickly looks away as if she didn't say a word.

"I wouldn't say that, but I understand the basics."

"Ah but with the right partner dear anyone can be a natural. It's all in the emotion, passion and physical connection." She tells me and for some reason I had a feeling she was talking about more than ballroom dancing.

"Alright everyone lets began!" Esme yells and Rose and I look at each other both knowing we have to find partners since our desired ones were not here.

"Hey Bella, can you be my partner?" I hear a familiar voice say and I turn around to see Jacob standing there with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Uh Oh!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	26. Tight Situation

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Tight Situation_**

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I ask as he takes my hand into his. He smiles at me as Esme begins to start the music and gives us instructions on how to begin.

"Your mom told my mom that you met a guy ballroom dancing. So I figured this must be the way to get you to realize that I'm interested." He says and I my cheeks flush as I look down at my feet. I shouldn't have been surprised since Jacob's mother and my mother were like Rose and I, thick as thieves.

"Never look down." Esme yells and I groan and look back up at Jacob.

"Jacob I'm…"

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?" He asked and I inhaled a deep breath and shook my head no and was surprised how disappointed I was to say no.

"Good, I just want you to know that Paul was an asshole Bella and I would never treat you the way he did." Jacob said and I could NOT believe this was happening. Esme gives us another move to try and I was surprised I was able to pull it off without stepping on Jacob's toes.

"I'm flattered really Jacob but I…"

"…Bella before you turn me down…again might I add. Why don't you just see what happens, do you really think you should push all the other guys away because of this one guy you met. You should look at all of your options." Jacob said and I shook my head and looked away from him again. I mean he was right I guess. I didn't know much about Edward other than he made me feel things I've never felt in my entire life. Was I crazy to feel like that was enough for me to turn all other guys away?

_Fuck No! Edward is hot and all that other good shit. Better than the rest hands down._

I smiled at my inner voice completely agreeing. Jacob smiled at me probably taking that as me agreeing him. Esme showed us another move and it was a lift, the fact that I pulled that off was unbelievable until I kicked Jacob in his knee when he went to place me back on the ground.

"Oh my god, Jacob I'm so sorry." I said feeling embarrassed and he shook it off telling me not to worry about it. We continued to dance and every once in a while I either kicked Jacob or stepped on his toes. Why anyone wanted to dance with me was beyond me. For the most part the Tango was pretty simple for me, but learning it with someone who knew even less than I did about ballroom was not making it easy.

After we tried out an entire routine Esme called for us to take a break. I was thankful and quickly pulled Rose to the side to tell her what Jacob had said to me.

"I'm not surprised, he's always had the hot's for you."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders.

"He always smelt like a wet dog to me…"

"Rose." I say laughing and she smiles at me.

"Seriously though, I thought you knew and just wasn't interested."

"I had no damn idea, now it's all awkward dancing with him and…"

"Do you like him?" Rose asked cutting me off and I looked at her then rolled my eyes.

"Nowhere near as much as I like Edward." I answer honestly and she nods her head at me.

"I didn't think so, so what's the problem?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just always looked at him like a good friend, and now…"

"…he ruined that image." Rose finishes for me.

"Exactly, I know Edward and I aren't official or anything but I don't want to date anyone but him." I admit and Rose smiles at me and I roll my eyes telling her to shut up before she starts.

"Well Jacob can't force you to go out with him Bella."

"I know that Rose, but this is Jake. I've known him longer then I've known you."

"But you love me more right?"

"Of course, you're my soul-friend." I say with a grin and a wiggle of my eye brows and she tosses her head back laughing.

"That was so lame, but I love you too. Now back to this issue, just tell him you are not interested because you are getting serious with Edward." She says and I go to respond just as Esme yells that our break was over.

"Ready for round two Bella?" Jacob says with a smile on his face and I swear I had butterflies in my stomach and not the good kind either. I placed my hand in Jacob's and stood up. We started to dance again and when Jacob spun me out my hand was quickly snatched by someone else as I was spun into his chest.

"I should probably tell you I do not like to share…" I hear Edward whisper against my ear.

* * *

**Come on, you knew he was going to show up!**

**Leave me some review love please!**


	27. A Tango

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_A Tango_**

I smiled looking back at him just as the beat of Roxanne begins and slowly I began to move my hips against him. His places his hand on my hips moving with me as our hips moved in tuned with one another. When I reached my arm out to wrap it behind his neck, Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me from Edward's arms. Hitting Jacob's chest he slowly took steps back as I followed him looking back at Edward who looked pissed off.

Jacob spun me once, twice and the third time Edward placed his hands on my hips pulling me back against his chest and I moaned from being against him. Edward's hands traveled over the length of my body as I positioned my leg for his hand to glide over the entire length of me. His lips moved over my neck as his hands came up my sides. When he spun me against his chest I saw desire in his eyes and it almost too my breath away. Then with my bottom half pressed tightly against his chest he dipped me back with his lips on my chest. I saw Jacob watching us and now he looked pissed.

_They are fighting over you in dance, that's just hot!_

Damn inner voice I said to myself as Edward pulled me back up against him. Jacob came over and pushed between Edward and I, and took my hand. Edward charged towards him and I quickly spun under Jacob's arm and placed my hand on Edward's chest stopping him. Together the three of us moved to the beat as they walked around me staring at each other. Jacob pulled me against him and I slammed my hand against his chest to stop him. His large hand moved over my body and that was soon disturbed by me being lifted from his grasp and spun by Edward.

He slowly lowered me back to the floor keeping my body pressed tightly against him and I shut my eyes feeling something I couldn't explain. Edward then spun me so that I was facing him, with his hand on my lower back and looking into my eyes we danced perfect as I moved my legs the way Esme had shown us not to long go. Edward spun me again and Jacob took ahold of my hand and moved us across the floor.

I followed Jacob, but with my eyes never leaving Edward's. Jacob lifted me for the lift we tried earlier and I did it successfully. When he lowered me to the ground and I looked up at him I felt another body behind me as once again the three of us moved along the floor. This time Jacob was in front of me and Edward behind me with his hands on my hips.

Slowly we moved across the floor as I continued to move my hips never missing a step. It was something about dancing with Edward that made me more aware. As the beat began to pick up I watched Jake and I saw the moment he made the decision to lower his head towards mine. Before I could even tell Jacob not to, Edward spun me snatching me from Jacob's arms and my leg quickly hitched over Edward's hip as he looked down in my eyes. Before today I never danced the Tango in my life and here I was dancing it with not one but two partners.

I lowered my leg and together Edward and I moved across the floor again. He spun me so my back was against his chest and I moved my hips against him as once again I lifted my arms wrapping them around his neck like I attempted to do before. I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me as he began to lower his head to mine. But in my peripheral I saw Jacob coming and quickly ducked spinning so that I was behind Edward. Jacob stopped and looked at me as it must have registered with him that I was getting away from him.

With my arms wrapped around Edward's chest we continued to move as I pressed my face against Edward's back. When he took my hand spinning me so that I was in front of him again he cupped my face and kissed me hard.

His hand pressed into my back as his mouth devoured mine. He used his tongue to massage my mouth and I moaned wrapping myself around him the best way I could. As he kissed me I felt us gliding backwards as he lips never left mine. Consuming is what his kiss was; I couldn't think or care to want to. He lifted his mouth from mine his tongue tracing my lips as he smiled down at me.

"I knew you would choose me."

* * *

**Fucking hell, I want to Tango with Edward. **

**Last for the night? *Shrugs* don't know yet.**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top and we shall see!**


	28. Falling

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Special surprise! Not beta'd cause my beta is in bed sleeping!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Falling…_**

"Now that was a Tango!" I hear Esme yell as the room fills with applause from everyone and I blush something terrible remembering that there was a room full of people. Edward turned me so that we were facing the room and stepped away from me while everyone gave me applause. I shook my head and quickly turned so that my face was in Edward's chest.

"Alright everyone that's enough for tonight, we'll work on more of the Tango tomorrow." Esme says and I look up at Edward.

"Either you have Bella radar or Rose texted you that I was here." I say and he grins down at me shaking his head.

"Though that first one sounds very appealing, it's neither. My mother texted me and told me to come down here and get my girl." He said and started grinning like a moron at being called _his girl_. Fucking hell I was falling for him and we still didn't have our first date yet.

"Jake is just a friend."

"He was looking at you that way." Edward replied and I heard the jealousy in his voice. It actually turned me on hearing him get so possessive over me.

"Bella I have to say, Rose was right you are a natural my dear." Esme said coming over to us and pulling me into a half hung since Edward wouldn't release me.

"Thank you Esme…" I said swearing I was seconds away from having a permanent blush. I turned to look for Rose and saw the way Jacob was glaring in my direction. I felt like I needed to tell him sorry even though I know that I didn't do anything wrong. I watched as he picked up his coat and gave me one last look and walked out of the studio.

"Do you need to go out to talk to him?" Edward asked me and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, and I thought you had Alice tonight. Where is she?" I asked assuming that he must have taken her home or asked someone to watch her.

"Over there with Emmett she likes coming to the dance studio." Edward said pointing over to Emmett who had the cutest little girl sitting in his lap. My heart rate started to pick up, was he about to introduce me to his daughter? I mean we didn't have titles yet and are first date was tomorrow, and…

Stop being a fucking chicken, man up and get your head out of your ass.

Fucking inner voice, as much as I hated it I knew it was right. I inhaled a deep breath and looked up at Edward.

"She's beautiful." I tell him and he smiles that huge smile he always got when talking about Alice.

"You want to meet her?"

"Of course, but only if you are ready for me to meet her. I mean I don't want to meet her if you're not ready for me to meet her. I know that this is a big step in our relationship…Oh god did I just say that? I mean its soon, its soon in whatever this is and I don't want you to feel pressured or…" I stopped talking seeing the huge smile that had formed on Edward's face.

"Are you done?"

"You think I'm an idiot." I say dropping my face in my hands as I shook my head. Edward removed my hands and lifted my face so that I was looking at him.

"I do not think you are an idiot, and I would love for you to meet Alice. Also I've met your parents, made out with you in front of your father, made out with you in front of my mother, punched your ex and also just had a tango showdown over you in public, I'm pretty sure this is a relationship we are starting Ms. Swan." Edward said and I smiled as he lowered his head placing another kiss on my lips.

He took my hand and we walked over to where Emmett was sitting with Alice. They both looked up at us as we approached them and I smiled seeing that Alice had the same eyes as Edward's. Edward picked her up and holding her in his arms he said,

"Hey Alicat, remember that friend I told you I had to come see?"

"Yeah, uncle Em said that she was your girlfriend." Alice said, singing out the word girlfriend and Edward laughed.

"Well this is Ms…" I nudged his shoulder to keep him from calling me Miss and he laughed.

"This is Bella, Alicat. Bella this is my daughter Alice." Edward said with a smile on his face. I smiled at her.

"Hi Alice it's nice to meet you."

"Hi" she said bashfully then placed her head on Edward's shoulder.

"…daddy she's really pretty?" Alice sort of whispered to Edward and he laughed then whispered back.

"I know, you have to make sure I don't mess this up."

"I know mommy told me to tell you not to sing for her or you might scare her away." Alice said and I couldn't hold in my laugh as Edward actually started to blush.

* * *

**You've officially met Alice! And did Edward say they were starting a relationship?**

**Last for the night**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	29. 24 hours?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_24 hours?_**

"Bella look what just came for you?" I hear Rose sing as she comes into my room and I stuff my face into my pillow. Only Rose was up at the crack of dawn.

"Go away." I moan and I feel her bounce down on my bed. I pick from under my pillow and see that it's six in the damn morning.

"Oh go the hell away!" I yell under my covers and Rose laughs.

"I could but then I get to keep what Edward sent you." Rose said I quickly tossed the covers off of me and sat up in bed. I smiled seeing Rose holding a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers, a fruit basket and an envelope. Biting my lip I look at what she's holding and quickly take the flowers and smell them. Then I grin like a moron seeing the fruit basket held all my favorite fruit. I take the envelope from her hands first finally and open the flap removing the paper that's inside.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_ I know that it's early but I was hoping that we could get our date started early. Honestly I couldn't wait to see you and I want to spend the entire day with you. If you want of course?..._

If I wanted? He was crazy if he doubted I would want to, of course I wanted to. Smiling I continued reading the note.

_…If you would rather we have a traditional nighttime date that is also arranged. Text me and let me know what you decide. I look forward to seeing you Bella_

_ Yours Edward_

I quickly reached over Rose and picked up my phone and texted Edward.

**_So how soon does are all day date begin? ~B_**

I texted to him and bit on my lip as I waited for Edward to text me back. Rose read the letter out loud but I wasn't listening to her. I was waiting for Edward to text me back.

"So does all day mean you're spending the night together?" Rose asked and my jaw dropped because I didn't even think about that.

**_Another hour, I'll be there with breakfast. Are you sure Bella? ~E_**

**_Absolutely, but I have to ask. Are we…spending the night together? ~B_**

I texted him and now I was worried that he thought I was making this happen way faster than he wanted. I was about to text him back when my cell phone started to ring. I looked at Rose and slapped my arm telling me to answer the damn phone. I inhaled a deep breath and answered.

"Hello…"

"Good Morning Beautiful…" He said and it sounded much sexier than it did in my head. I blushed biting on my lip.

"Good morning, thank you for the flowers they're beautiful." I tell him and he laughs into the phone and mumbles something that sounded like 'not as beautiful as you' but I was sure I was hearing things.

"So are you sure about this date?"

"Of course I am, I had to take sleeping pills just to get myself to sleep I was so excited last night." I joke and Edward laughs again.

"Now you haven't answered my question, do I need to pack an overnight bag for this all day date?" I ask him feeling nervous that rejection was coming.

"Yes, we're driving out to Seattle and since that's a three and a half hour drive and I have our entire date planned in Seattle I thought it would be a lot better to spend the night in the city. If you would rather I drive you home when it was over I could."

"No Edward I would love to spend the day, afternoon and night with you." I tell him and Rose starts making kissing noises and I hit her with a pillow.

"You don't know how happy you just made me. I got us two rooms so that you would have your own if you wanted." He says and I wanted to tell him that I would much rather sleep with him but I would cover that later.

"Do I need to wear anything specific?"

"No you can dress comfortably."

"Alright, how soon do you need me ready?"

"I'll be there soon; I'm picking breakfast up for us."

"Don't forget the bacon."

"I won't forget the bacon and Bella for where we are having dinner tonight you'll need something more uh…"

"…elegant?" I asked and he laughed telling me yes. I told him that I would be sure to be ready by the time he arrived. I got off the phone with him and after Rose and I jumped on my bed like assholes she helped me decide on what I'm wearing and packing.

Edward arrived a short time later with three cartons of food and a smile. He handed Rose a carton of food telling her he didn't forget about her.

"You are so awesome right now." She told him walking away with the carton of food he passed her. He smiled at me,

"Do you think I'm awesome?" He asked me and I wanted to yell _fuck yeah_ but decided on saying,

"Let's see how this twenty-four date goes first…"

"Oh I'm sure I'll make a HUGE impression…" Edward says with a grin and I blush. We eat breakfast at the apartment and then we soon leave for Seattle.

* * *

**Sorry would have been up sooner but I started watching Twilight, then I had to watch New Moon and Eclipse and... you get the point I got distracted lol**

**So are you ready for their 24 hour date?**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	30. Fun Time

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Fun time!_**

"We are seriously not going ice-skating in the middle of the summer?" I ask as Edward pulls into the parking lot and he smiles at me.

"Yes we are and no chickening out, you agreed to do whatever I wanted to do." He says and I shake my head as we get out of the car. Together we walk up to the door and Edward quickly opens the door before I can.

"Couldn't you have warned me or something, I have on shorts?" I say as the chill creeps up my legs. Edward walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'll keep you warm." He whispers against my ear and the chill is soon forgotten. We get our skates and Edward helps me put mine on. We go out onto the ice and Edward never lets go of my hand.

"You can't let me fall; I swear if you do I'll get Rose on you." I tell him and he laughs wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I won't let you fall Bella, promise." He says with that sexy grin on his face and I blush as together we skate across the ice. When I started to get cold Edward skated behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I rather skate with you this way anyway." He whispers into my ear and I turn and look back at him.

"I like having you this close." I tell him and he places a soft opened mouth kiss on my lips. I brush my tongue over his lips and I feel his arms tighten around me as the kiss deepened. I don't know when he turned me around to face him, or when he backed me up against the rinks walls but I wrapped my arms around him pushing my fingers into his hair as we made out on the ice. We were soon put out for our PDA and Edward said they were just jealous.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I ask him and he grins at me as we walk to the trunk of his car. He pops it open and I smiled seeing two large colorful items in the trunk. He pulls them out and I soon notice that their kites.

"Flying Kites, figured standing in the sun after ice skating would warm us up." He said and I smiled agreeing. We went to the park and Edward helped me get my kite set up. This was definitely new to me.

"Alice loves flying kites." Edward says as he helps me and I smile.

"How is she, was she upset that she wouldn't see you today?" I ask starting to feel bad again. Edward smiled at me and shook his head.

"No she's actually hoping that next time we go out we take her with us, said she wants to date you too." He replies and I laugh with a blush touching my cheeks. Flying Kites quickly comes to and end when mine got tangled with his. Next on our agenda was lunch, Edward was determined to eat outside. I wasn't sure why until a live concert started of one of my favorite bands.

I sat there speechless as I watched them and Edward wore a proud smile on his face. After we finished eating lunch we joined everyone else outside as the band finished the concert.

"Ok I have to admit, this is awesome." I tell Edward and he wraps his arms around me and I fall back against his chest. I look up at him and he lowers his head placing a kiss on my lips. The date wasn't even over yet and already it was the best one I've ever been on in my entire life.

Once the concert was over we started to head to the hotel Edward said we were staying at when I spotted the most fuck awesome thing in the entire world. I squealed so loudly Edward quickly hit the brakes looking at me like I was insane.

"What?"

"Look! It's a huge ass adult slip and slide!" I yelled then covered my mouth feeling like a complete immature asshole now. Edward grinned at me and I just knew he was probably looking at me as if I was some childish adult.

"Forget I said anything we can head to the hotel." I tell him and Edward turns the car off takes off his seat belt and quickly leans over places a kiss on my lips and says,

"Last one over there is a rotten egg." Then like that he was out of the car. I sat there for at least five minutes before it registered that he was winning. I jumped out of the car and raced across the street. When I made it over he took my hand and we smiled at each other and jumped onto the slip and slide.

I had never had so much fun in my life. We stayed on that damn slip and slide for at least an hour before Edward finally said we needed to head to the hotel and change for dinner. Our clothes were so soaked Edward had to grab some towels out of his suitcase and placed them over the seats in his car.

We made it to our hotel and I managed to talk Edward into us sharing a room. I told him that there was no need to pay for two rooms when there were two beds in his room. Of course I had no plan in using that other bed. When we got upstairs into the room it was exceptionally beautiful. Edward got our bags from the bellboy while I checked out our room and fell completely in love with the bathroom.

"Do you want to take your shower first?" Edward asked coming up behind me and I turned around and smiled up at him.

"We could take it together…"

* * *

**Mmmmm shower time with Edward?**

**Last one for the night, sorry but it will be worth the wait promise!**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	31. Swept off my feet

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Swept off my feet_**

Edward smiled down at me then pressed me against the door frame. With his hand placed on my hip he lowered his head to mine. I inhaled a deep breath anticipating the kiss.

"Our reservations are at eight, you should take your shower first." He says then places a kiss on my forehead and walks away. I looked over at him as if he lost his damn mind; he simply smiled back at me and walked over to his suitcase. Oh yeah I was pissed, I walked over to my suitcase pulled out what I would need in the shower and purposely left the garment bag that contained my dress in the room.

I went into the bathroom and quickly took my shower and washed my hair. The shower head was honestly the best in the world, maybe not but it was to me. I started singing Girls just want to have fun, it was a habit for me when washing my hair.

Once finished in the shower, I dried, styled and curled my hair, at this moment I really missed having Rose around. I wrapped the towel around my body not so securely, opened the bathroom door and walked into the hotel room.

"Your…tu..rn." I said my words trailing, as a shirtless Edward was lying back on the bed reading the newspaper. Fuck I was trying to tease him and he caught me completely off guard. He was absolutely glorious. He placed the paper down and turned to me and I…

_Holy hell he has a tattoos on his chest._

Inner voice pointed out and I was more than sure I was drooling now. From what I could tell they covered his chest and what a sexy mouthwatering chest he had. He got up from the bed saying nothing as he walked over to me. Once he was standing in front of me I bit my lip having a better view of his tattoo. Right over his chest looked like a crest of some kind and at the top of the crest _Cullen_ was written and at the bottom Alice's name. The second one on the other side was of an angel kneeling with her face hidden behind her wing.

_Fuck me it was hot in here. _

I realized he probably thought I had lost my mind and should probably actually look at his face and say something. I look up at him and open my mouth to say something only to be stopped by his kiss. Holding my face to his he kissed me hard, pressing his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back just as hard. He lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around him. He took a few steps backwards and fell back onto the bed.

His hand moved over my back and gripped the back of my neck as he deepened our kiss. Straddling him I fisted the covers under my hands as he started to attack my neck.

_OMG you are so getting laid!_

My inner voice sang and I moaned at the thought, causing Edward to growl and take my mouth again. He quickly sat us up and before I knew it he snatched my towel away from my body and began placing kisses over my chest. Tossing my head back as he held me I moaned when he tongued my nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. Then he stopped just stopped and I quickly sat up to look at him like he lost his mind.

Then I realized what he was looking at. I had two large flowers tattooed on my side, starting at my hip and going up stopping at my breast. Slowly his hand moved over my tattoo and I saw the fire, passion and desire in his eyes. He looked up at me, cupped my face and placed soft kisses on my lips.

"You Are The Most Beautiful, Enticing, Flawless, Tempting and Appetizing woman I've ever known." Edward said between every kiss and I swear I melted right there in his lap. I could hardly think straight let alone get out any clear words to tell him how badly I wanted him.

Knock! Knock!

_Are you fucking kidding me!_

Inner voice yelled before I could.

"Housekeeping!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Edward yelled still placing kisses against my lips.

"I uh-I have your delivery and your car has arrived for the evening." The voice said and I heard Edward curse under his breath. He looked up at me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Later?" He asked and I was hoping he meant that we would continue this later, oh god how I wanted to continue this. I nodded my head and he smiled then reached for the towel he discarded a moment ago wrapping it back around my body. He lifted me from his lap with such ease placing me on the bed then heading to answer the door.

"Oh my- I mean…" I listen to the woman stumble over her words as she talks to Edward. I couldn't blame her but I swear if she didn't stop gawking at my man I was going to rip her eyes out.

_Hold on, did you say your man?_

Shut up inner voice! I know I was probably losing it a bit. When he came back in he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I didn't know housekeeping gave flowers to their guest." I say sarcastically plotting to go find this woman and beat her with the flowers. How dare she give him flowers and…

"They're for you, I wanted them delivered to our room before we left for dinner." Edward said and I bit my lip as a blushed covered my cheeks. He handed me the flowers and took them with a smile.

"Thank you they're beautiful." I reply and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You're very welcome, gorgeous. Now you get dressed while I take my shower. We have to make our reservation." He told me and I just nodded my head and watched him grab his garment bag and enter the bathroom. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Oh Bella you have no idea! *wink wink***

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	32. They don't make'em like this anymore

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_They don't make'em like this anymore_**

I dressed in a strapless red dress Rose and I decided would be prefect for tonight. It was knee length in the front and long in the back. There was a silver sequence around the waist of the dress so I decided on silver stilettos to compliment it. I put my hair up allowing a few curls loose to come down around my face. Once I was done there I put on light makeup since I always hated the stuff. Just as I finishing up my lipstick the bathroom door opening and the fuck me now god was out of the bathroom.

_Ha Ha you called him fuck me now god, spending way too much time with Rose._

Damn inner voice. I said trying to pull myself together as I watched him watch me. He walked over to me and held his hand out for mine. I kindly took it letting him guide me up from my seat. He spun me and I heard him groan,

"You look stunning Bella." He tells me once I turn facing him again. My blush touches my cheeks as I take all of him in.

"Thank you, you look amazing." I reply and he gives me that panty wetting smile. After gawking at each other for five minutes we leave our hotel room and head out to dinner. For dinner we went to a restaurant called _El Gaucho_. The atmosphere of the place was just mind blowing. There was live piano music playing, great service and when the wait staff prepared Bananas Foster flambé right at our table I practically squealed like a five year old girl.

Then Edward surprised me when we walked over to the piano and took over for the pianist. I watched his hands glide over the piano with such ease it actually made me horny. Okay this man made me horny. I told me to sit next to him while he planned then he tried to get me to play and I messed up horribly.

"Well at least she's beautiful." Edward said for everyone in the restaurant to hear and the place filled with laughter, wolf calls and applause in agreement. I shook my head placing it against his shoulder. He laughed and placed a kiss on the top of my head as he continued to play.

After dinner we went to a place called _Can Can_ and I swear it was a real life Burlesque club like from that Cher and Christina Aguilera movie.

"I remember you saying you loved the movie." Edward whispers in my ear as we wait in line to get in. I was more than excited to see the show; I was damn near jumping out of my skin. Once we were seated Edward ordered us a drink.

"How the hell did you find this place? I've lived in Washington my entire life."

"You'll be surprised what you find on the internet. I didn't want to take you to places you've been a million times since you grew up here. So I knew the space needle was out. I just wanted to impress you." He replies and I smile and lean over to him.

"Believe me, you have." I inform him then place a kiss on his lips. The waiter comes back over with our drinks and the lights go deem as the show starts. I get even giddier as it all starts. I watch with big eyes and a smile on my face. I even sung along with songs I knew. By the time the show was over I was up on my feet cheering them on for an encore. I turned to ask Edward if he liked the show and blushed when I saw the way he was watching me. Once we left _Can Can_, Edward asked if I was still up for the rest of our twenty-four date.

"Of course, what else do you have up your sleeves Casanova?" I asked him with a grin and he laughed taking my hand as we headed back to the car. We ended up at a bar called The Hideout. It looked like a hole in the wall type of place but once we went inside it was remarkable. It was very intimate inside and the music that was playing was just the right volume.

Edward and I sat in the corner of the bar and talked almost the entire time we were in there. We got up and danced to a song I said I loved and with his body pressed against mine and his hands on my hips the world around us was soon forgotten. Dancing with him was always so mind consuming. I didn't know how long we were on that dance floor but after a while we decided it was time to go.

I was amazed when I saw that it was two in the morning already. Edward asked me if I was up for any more adventure and I smiled unable to turn him down. We went back to the hotel so that the driver we had for the night could go and Edward got his car. Our next stop was a late night drive in Movie Theater. We only made it through the first twenty minutes of the movie before I was straddling his lap and pulling his hair while he devoured my mouth. I start to grind my center over him and he gripped my hips moaning against my lips.

"Edward touch me please…" I moan in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. I felt his hands sliding over my thighs and up under my dress and I bit his lip in reaction.

"If I do I won't be able to stop…"

"Then don't…" I moan back and then grind against him again. I hardly knew this woman I was being as I grinded against him. No man had ever worked me up this much, had ever made me feel this way.

* * *

**So...**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**

**also pics from last chapter are in my group!**


	33. FallingHard

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Falling…hard_**

"I want to, _fuck_ god I want to. But we can't, not yet…" Edward said and I groaned feeling a little rejected as I un-straddled his lap.

"It's ok, I understand…" I tell him feeling completely embarrassed. He probably thought I was some damn fast ass floozy.

_You soo just sounded like your mother,_

Damn inner voice was in overdrive tonight. I tried fixing my dress and Edward blew out a breath running his fingers through his hair.

"Bella…"

"No it's okay, you don't want to…"

"What? Did you not hear what I just said? I want to Bella. I want to so fucking bad, but one this is our first date and I don't want you to think I did all of just to sleep with you. Second our first time will not be in the back of my car." Edward said and I looked over at him now. He cupped my face in his hand as he spoke.

"I want you so bad Bella I feel like I'm going to go insane if I don't have you soon. Everything about you attracts me, tempts me in ways I never thought possible. I worry I'm going to mess this up by moving too fast." Edward confesses and I smile at him.

"There is no way _you_ are going to mess this up. But you're going to make me explode with all this sexual frustration. Like do you know how hot you are?" I ask him with a laugh and he laughs lowering his head to mine and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Not nearly as hot as you are." He replies his lips still against mine.

"Yeah sure delusional." I reply and he laughs shaking his head at me.

"We have one more stop, are you up for it?" He asked and I wasn't sure what else there was to do. It was a quarter to five and the sun would be rising soon.

"Everything's closed." I tell him and he grins at me.

"I know a place that's always open." He says and I had no idea what he was talking about but I was not ready for our date to be over. He drove us to Akli beach and I looked over at him with a smile on my face.

"The beach?"

"It's always open." He says parking the car. He climbs out and comes around opening my door. Before I get out I remove my shoes knowing there was no way I would be able to walk on the beach in them. I get out of the car and he takes my hand lacing our fingers together. We walk up the beach, with me holding my dress in my other hand and leaning against his shoulder.

"This is nice."

"Just this or all day?" Edward asked and I knew he was trying to find out how I felt about the date.

"The day has officially made it to one of the best days of my life list."

"Is that right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup and you should feel honored, there is only three other days on that list." I inform him and he laughs.

"Might I ask what those days are?"

"One is from two years ago when Rose and I went on spring break. You are never allowed to know about what happened, but I would never trade Rose for the world." I say with a smile on my face. There was no way I was ever going to tell him about the way we acted doing spring break.

"What about the other two?"

"When I was eight and I went to Disney World with my parents and the third one is my grandma Marie seventy-fifth birthday. I hadn't seen her all year and made it home from school for her party. We talked all day like girlfriends. She died the next day." I say, my voice growing a little softer at that bittersweet memory.

"I'm so sorry Bella…"

"It's ok; she lived a long happy life. The flowers on my side are for her and me." I tell him and he lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it.

" Anyway, this day is now on the list with those days." I continue with what I was originally saying. I didn't want to ruin our date talking about the death of my grandmother.

"Well I'm honored." He says and I smile up at him. We continue walking up the beach and when there were some logs and twigs in our way Edward quickly lifted me in his arms and walked us over it since I was shoeless.

"You can put me down now." I tell him with a laugh and he smiles down at me.

"But I like holding you." He tells me and he actually pouted. I leaned up and started placing kisses on his neck and then sucked his ear lobe into my mouth.

"If you continue to carry me, then I'll have complete access to your neck, your ears and your lips." I say running my finger over his lips now. He put me down but not before calling me evil. We walked up the beach some more when Edward stopped me. I went to ask him why when I saw a blanket sitting on top of a picnic basket.

"A picnic?"

"A breakfast picnic." He says and I smile as he leans over and spreads out the blanket first. I sit down onto of the blanket as Edward placed the basket in front of me.

"What did you pack?"

"I didn't pack it." Edward says and I look at him with a brow raised. He opens the basket and hands me a note that was inside.

_Hi Bella! _

_ I hope Edward has been a perfect gentleman. He can't cook worth a lick so I made you two breakfast I hope you enjoy it! Edward told me what you like, (I did not forget the bacon). Alice baked the muffins! Ok I'm rambling enjoy the rest of your date and I cannot wait to meet you…officially._

_ Kate _

* * *

**I can't wait to meet you either Kate! **

**And I swear I like really love this Edward!**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	34. Better Than Perfect

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Better than perfect_**

I looked up at Edward after reading the note and I could tell he looked completely nervous about the way I was going to react. It made me want to ask about the other women he's dated in the past. I mean how could they have a problem with Kate, I haven't _officially_ met her yet and I swear she was the most fuck awesome _baby momma_ I ever knew.

"Do you think I could date Kate next?" I asked teasingly and Edward grinned at me then started laughing.

"You never respond the way I think you are."

"I've told you before that I'm not like most women. Now let's see what Kate and Alice made for us." I tell him and together we eat breakfast on the picnic blanket on the beach. We fed each other and talked learning even more about each other. I honestly wasn't sure there was anything else to learn. He started teasing me about singing _Girls just want to fun _while I was in the shower.

"Oh my god you heard me?" I yelled while laughing and Edward started laughing.

"I'm sure the entire floor heard you, you're lucky I like you." He said and I pretended to be offended.

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah, your singing was horrible."

"You can't sing either." I reply remembering what Alice told me and he laughed then leaning over and his lips only inches from my own he said.

"Hmm don't we just make the perfect couple?"

"Better than perfect." I tell him and he grins then places a kiss on my lips. This kiss was much slower and passionate then all the others. He cupped my face and nibbled gently on my lip. He pulled back allowing us to breathe and smiled seeing the sunrise. Edward pulled me closer against his body and placed a kiss on my shoulder as we watched the sunrise. We sat and talked some more as I shifted placing my head on his lap while his fingers ran through my hair.

"Tell me something else about you." I tell him as I looked towards the sunrise.

"I don't think there is anything else for me to tell you."

"Sure it is, what do you and Alice do on your days together?" I ask turning to see his face. He smiles at me.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes of course." I answer thinking that was a silly question.

"Alice and I do lots of things, usually whatever she's interested in at the time. On Thursday before we came to the studio we were painting, the day before that we went to play laser tag." He tells me and I smile up at him.

"Sounds like fun. I've always wanted to play laser tag."

"You should go with us next time." He says and I look at his face to see if he was serious. All I saw in his eyes was serenity.

"I would really like that." I reply and he leans over and places another kiss on my lips. I could never get tired of kissing him. His mouth moved over mine, and then he sucked my tongue into his mouth gently massaging it. Once the sun was pretty much set in the sky we cleaned up our breakfast and headed back to the car.

I swear I don't remember anything after getting in the car. I opened my eyes and saw that we were back in the hotel room. I went to move and noticed I was being restrained and that was when I noticed Edward's arm around my waist. I look over my shoulder to see his face so close to my own. I was no longer wearing my dress but one of Edward's shirts. The idea that he undressed me while I was unconscious left me embarrassed, but the fact that he slept in the same bed as me put a permanent smile on my face. This date was definitely better than perfect.

* * *

**That my loves is the end of their 24 hour date!**

**Also last chapter of the night!**

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	35. Morning After

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Morning After_**

I felt the warm breath of someone on my neck, the tips of fingers tracing my lips and the hard body of another person. I was dreaming wasn't I?

"Are you awake sleeping beauty?" I hear Edward ask and I stretch and open my eyes to see him looking at me.

"What time is it?" I ask and he leans back to look at the clock then looks at me.

"Three."

"How long have you been awake?" I ask him and he grins at me.

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I took my shower, plus you were pretty tired." He says brushing hair back from off of my forehead.

"I have a reason to be, it's not every day a girl is taken on a twenty-four date." I reply with a smile on my face and he laughs and lowers his head toward mine.

"No…morning breath." I say and Edward shakes his head and places a kiss on my nose.

"Technically it will be afternoon breath." He says with that damn smile on his face. I didn't want to get up from his arms but I had to pee like nobody's business. I told him I would be right back and I got up and went to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth then took a quick shower. When I walked back into our hotel room Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed and talking on the phone. He looked up at me and a grin spread across his face.

"Yes, I'm listening Alicat. I agree that was not fair that they put on more SpongeBob than they did Winx Club." Edward says and I smile knowing he was talking to Alice. I start to walk past him to get my clothes out of my suitcase and he takes my hand pulling me into his lap. I smile at him and he places a kiss on my lips.

"Yes I'm still with her…she thought your muffins were great. I told you, you make the best muffins." She says and I try to get up hating the feeling that I was intruding on his conversation with his daughter.

"Stay please." Edward whispers against my ear and I nod my head, unable to deny him anything. I sit there while he talks to Alice and when he put her on speaker to say hello to me I start to freak out.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Alice, how are you today?"

"Good, I went to the doctors with my momma and saw the baby on the t.v" She said and I looked at Edward and he mouthed ultrasound. I nodded my head remembering that he said Kate was pregnant.

"Oh that sounds so awesome, are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Yup! I hope she has a girl, boys stink." She says and I laugh.

"I so agree with you, girls should run the world." I tell her and she giggles into the phone. Edward is wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know how to respond to this, so what am I to you two chopped liver?" Edward asked and Alice laughed hysterically.

"No you're the best daddy in the world." Alice tells me and run my fingers through his hair telling him I agree with her.

"Okay Alicat, if I'm going to make it back for our movie night I have to get off the phone and get to driving."

"Alright, bye Bella!" She yelled and I told her bye. Edward hung up the phone and then looked up at me.

"How was your shower?"

"It was nice, what time do we have to check out." I ask him and he tells me that we only had another hour. I turn in his lap so that I'm straddling him now and continue to push my fingers into his hair.

"I want to tell you thank you, for yesterday." I say and he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"It was my pleasure; would it be too ambitious of me to assume we'll have a second date?" he asked then started wiggling his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Seeing that I _slept_ with you on the first date, I hope so." I reply and he laughs. He placed soft kisses on my lips and says,

"I promise the next time you spend the night with me, we will do a lot more than _sleep _together." Fuck me I was putty in his hands, lap and anything else you could think of as I devoured his mouth making him fall back against the bed.

* * *

**Bella talked to Alice *squeals in excitement***

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	36. Sweet Goodbye

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Sweet Goodbye_**

Edward pulled up outside of my apartment building and I was little sad that our date was like really officially over. We got out of the car and he carried my suitcase, and took my hand with his as we walked inside. I quickly ignored the perverted door man and tried telling Edward to do the same. Edward got all caveman and wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited for the elevator. Once we were on the elevator Edward smiled at the doorman then planted a hot kiss on my lips as the doors closed.

Believe me I was not complaining in the least. Especially when he let my suitcase fall and pressed me up against the elevator wall; I wrapped my arms around him as he cupped my ass pressing me tightly against his body.

"Oh damn my bad." I hear a familiar voice say and that was when I noticed the elevator stopped. Edward released me, his eyes dark with lust. He leans over and picks up my suitcase and I realize that the person who interrupted was Eric.

"Bella?" He says as if he didn't recognize me. I give him a quick wave as I start to walk off of the elevator.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey, uh I didn't think…I didn't know uh…you look really good." He said gawking at me and I suddenly felt like I was naked or something. Edward quickly stepped in front of me and cleared his throat.

"Eric is it?" Edward said and I heard the jealousy in his voice. It was super fucking hot.

"Yeah do I know you?"

"No, but you'll be seeing me around, A LOT."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, I don't have any plan on going anywhere. Can't let a gorgeous girl like _my_ Bella go and fall into the wrong hands." Edward said then turned around took my hand and placed a kiss on my forehead as we started to walk away. I started laughing as we walked up the hall.

"You were jealous, Mr. Cullen." I say and Edward grins and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe, but I meant what I said Bella. I'm not going anywhere; I'm here as long as you want me." He says as we stop in front of my door. I rise up on the tip of my toes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I have a feeling I'm going to want you for a very, very, very long time." I tell him with a kiss on his lips between every _very_ I said. His arms wrap around me as a grin hits his face.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, I'll have to check my schedule." He teases and I laugh which was soon interrupted with his kiss. He tasted so fucking good I could live off of his taste alone. He lifted his lips from mine and I pouted.

"I'll call you later."

"You better, or I'll kick your ass." I reply and he grins pressing me against my apartment door.

"I had a great time with you Bella."

"I had a great time with you Edward." I say back with a smile on my face. He brushes his nose over mine then places another kiss on my lips just as my apartment door fly's open.

"Alright I tried waiting until you finally said goodbye so I could interrogate her about yesterday but you are taking too long. Bella say bye to Edward." Rose said tapping her foot and placing her fist on her hips. I knew that she was only moments away from slamming the door in Edward's face just to get the information about last night.

"Bye Edward." I said with a pout and Edward leaned into me one more time.

"Don't pout baby, I'll call you later." He said then placed a quick kiss on my lips that was soon interrupted by Rose pushing him out.

"Alright, bye Edward we're going to talk about you now. Oh and your bed is super comfy, you should probably buy a new frame though Emmett and I were uh…busy" Rose says then slams the door before Edward could respond. While I would question what Rose said, I was still stunned that Edward had called me _baby_.

* * *

**He called her Baby! *swoon* and told Eric that he didn't plan on going anywhere! **

**Leave me some review love with a sexy Edward on top !**


	37. Interrogation

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Interrogation_**

"So give up the dirt, how was it, how big is he and how many times did you do it?" Rose asked the moment the door was closed. I was more than sure Edward probably heard her, she was so damn loud.

"Jeez Rose do you think about anything other than sex?" I ask her pulling my suitcase back to my room.

"Yes I think about other things." She says walking behind me.

"Like what?" I ask with a smirk on my face as I enter my bedroom.

"Oh shut up and stop trying to change the subject. How big is he?" She asked plopping down on my bed. I blush as I bit on my lip thinking about just how large Edward felt under me.

"Oh you slut you so did it on the first date." Rose said pulling me onto the bed with her. I shake my head,

"No I didn't, I wanted to. Goodness I wanted to, but he was a complete gentleman all night." I reply and she looks at me with a brow raised.

"Seriously, even while you were in that dress?" Rose asked and I started laughing.

"Yes, though we had a few very nice make out sessions. But no sex." I inform her and she blows a breath obviously disappointed.

"Ok well what the hell did you do for 24 hours?" She asked and I began to tell her about our date and the places he took me.

"You got kicked out of the ice rank?"

"Yes, the woman looked so scared when she came over to us." I reply and Rose starts to laugh. I tell her about lunch and the huge slip and slide we went on.

"Okay I like Eddie boy more and more, sounds like he's fun to be around."

"Good yes! After we went back to the hotel to change, and Rose he has these two tattoos on his glorious chest and I swear to you I almost came on the spot." I say to her and we both start laughing hysterically. I continue to tell her what happened starting with dinner, Can Can, The Hideout and the picnic.

"So his ex, left the picnic for you?"

"Yes."

"You don't feel sick or nothing do you? Dizzy? Light headed?" She asked placing her hand on my forehead.

"No, she didn't poison me Rose." I say slapping her hand away and she laughs.

"I'm just making sure. I mean she sounds like the baby mom from heaven and you don't see that these days." Rose says and I have to completely agree with her there.

"But from what I got Kate is genuinely a sweetheart." I say and she nods her head then says that Emmett told her that Kate was like a sister to them even though she and Edward had a child together.

"And about Emmett, what the hell did you two do to Edward's bed?" I asked her and she turned a deep red.

"It's not what you think"

"Really? Because I think you two fucked in his bed like animals."

"NO! I swear we didn't. I went over with Emmett last night because he said he had to get something. Then he was telling me that Edward has the softest bed in the universe and I said I didn't believe him. So we went upstairs and I sat on his bed, Emmett is a big kid at heart."

"And you're not?" I ask and she laughs.

"Anyway he dears me to jump on it so I do, then we both start to jump on the bed and …well that was a bad idea." She says and I start to laugh so hard I had tears in my eyes. I texted Edward to give him the warning of what they had done to his bed and he texted back with,

**_Well that's better than what I thought they did. I thought they beat us to having sex in my bed *wink* ~E_**

**_You are trying to make me combust over here! ~B_**

**_Never baby when you combust I'll be there to clean you up ~E_**

**_Damn you! I need a shower now! ~B_**

**_LOL are you going to sing girls just want to have fun again? ~E_**

**_No I'm going to sing Skin by Rihanna, you should listen to it. I mean really listen to it ~B_**

I text back knowing what Rihanna was telling the man to do in that song, hell if he wanted to tease me I could tease him right back. It was at least five minutes before he texted me back.

**_Is that what you want Bella? ~E_**

**_Yes, All I wanna see you in is your skin ~ B_**

I text back using lyrics from the song, I bit my lip waiting for his reply and that was when I noticed that Rose was watching me.

"Oh you so have it bad."

"Like you can talk, you and Emmett still haven't had sex."

"But we've done way more then you two prudes." Rose said and I put my middle finger up at her and she laughed telling me I should be telling Edward that.

**_Fuck, you have no idea how hard you just made me Bella ~E_**

**_If its anywhere near how wet you just made me I have an idea ~B_**

I texted back and I laughed when my phone started to ring. I answered it with a sweet hello.

"I almost crashed reading that damn text Bella." Edward said in a deep raspy voice and I melted.

"You started it."

"I'll pay you back, now I have to think about my dad in a dress to get my problem solved before I pick up Alice." Edward said and I laughed.

"Aww I'm sorry baby."

"Fuck say that again."

"What Sorry?" I ask playing stupid and he growled a _no_ into the phone making me laugh then seductively I moaned baby into the phone.

"Me and you Bella very soon."

"Promise?" I ask with a grin on my face.

"You can bet your sweet ass baby, I'll call you later." He said and we hung up while I squealed like a teenager falling back against Rose.

* * *

**I don't even know what to say after this chapter LOL**

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter! **


	38. The Dog Pack

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_The Dog Pack_**

"Why do I have to go with you?" Rose asked as we walked out of our apartment. My mother called and invited us for dinner. Well more like told me to bring my ass to dinner. Rose slipped up and told my mother about my 24 hour date with Edward. I got out of having to go on Saturday when I got home but she was not taking no for an answer today.

"Because it's your fault she's making me come to dinner in the first place." I tell her and as we walk to the elevator.

"I told you I was sorry, god I just know you mom is going to invite the dog pack." She says as we get on the elevator and I laughed. I never understood it but Rose couldn't stand Jake and his family from the very first day she met them.

"Why do you continue to call them a dog pack?"

"Because when I met them they had like ten dogs." She says and I laugh shaking my head.

"They had five."

"That's not any better." She tells me and I laugh shaking my head at her. I decided to drive today because I knew she would probably try something slick to get out of having to go with me. I connected my ipod to the stereo and couldn't help laughing when Skin by Rihanna played in the rotation.

When we pull up outside of my parents' house Rose groans as we see the Black's car out front. I park behind my father's police cruiser and look over at her.

"Behave please…"

"Hello have you met me?" Rose asked and I shook my head and got out of the car. Rose got out after me and pointed at me over the roof of the car.

"If that little bitch says something smart, the gloves come off." Rose says referring to Jacob's step sister Leah. Now I promise you, Rose hated no one more then she hated Leah. I mean she liked Paul more.

"Fine Rose, but keep in mind that my dad likes you but he will arrest you." I remind her and she laughs walking towards my parents' house. I unlock the door and we walk right in.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" I yell as I look around to see if I see them.

"Hey Bells!" I hear my father yell and I walk into the living room where I see him sitting with Billy Black Jake's father, Jake and Jakes half-brother Seth. I noticed Quil another familiar face but I refused to acknowledge him.

"Hey dad where's mom?" I ask him and he turns around to look at me.

"The kitchen. Rose long time no see stranger." Charlie says and Rose laughs.

"Isn't that a good thing chief?"

"Yeah, I don't have to explain why I'm bailing you out after arresting you." He says and Rose and I laugh shaking our heads and going to the kitchen. When we walk in my mother, Sue and Leah were all in the kitchen laughing.

"Oh you girls made it, just in time. Bella grab that bowl of peas." My mom says and I walk over and do as she asked. Rose comes over and we start to snap the peas without my mother having to ask us too.

"Sue remember I told you about that guy Bella met at that new dance studio?" I hear my mother say in her 'I got something to tell you' voice. I cut my eyes at Rose and again she mouthed sorry.

"Yeah I remember, how is that going Bella. Jake told me he came by to see what all the excitement was about." Sue says and I inhale a deep breath.

"It's going good."

"Oh it is better than good. He took her on a 24 hour date." My mother bragged as if she was the one who went on the date.

"No kidding? What did you guys do for 24 hours?" Sue asked and I turned around to answer her when Leah said,

"Oh mom I think we know what they did."

"What could they…oh…" Sue said blushing.

"Not that it's any of your business but we did not do what you're thinking. We went ice skating, kite flying, had lunch, saw a live concert, went to a show, dinner, a bar, and the movies. You know a real date, Leah. But I can see how you would forget what that is since it's been so long you've been on one." I reply and I hear Rose sneaker from behind me. My mom clears her throat and gives me a warning look. I simply turn around and continue to snap the peas.

"It sound like you had a great time Bella, any future dates planned?" My mother asked and I tell her yes but leave it at that.

"I think it's scandalous that a woman can be so in love with one man one minute, then spending all day with another the next." Leah said and Rose tossed the peas in her hand into the bowl and turned around more than ready to give Leah hell.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter!**


	39. An Awkward Dinner

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_An Awkward Dinner_**

"But you think that it is okay for a man to claim his bullshit love and devotion to a woman, break up with her and a week later be engaged to another woman?" My mother asked putting Leah on the spot. Rose and I smile. Leah was the girlfriend of Paul's best friend Quil.

"Well no but…"

"Leah you can't possibly be getting ready to justify that in any way. How would you feel if Quil did that to you?" Sue asked and Rose and I went back to snapping the peas.

"Quil wouldn't do that, I do what I have to do to keep my man." She answers and Rose starts to mumble under her breath and my mother snorts.

"You can't keep and man that don't want to be kept." My mother says and Rose and I smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing sweetheart, I'm sure _you_ don't have that problem." My mother says then I hear her and Sue laugh as they both said _'if I had a dollar'_. Rose and I shook our heads. Sue and my mother only said _if I had a dollar_ if they were calling what you, them or someone else said bullshit. Once dinner was finished we all sat up in the dining room and then called the guys in for dinner.

It was quiet at the table for the most part and I knew the only reason for it was because of how awkward it was sitting at the table together.

"Bella, I thought I should tell you your little boyfriend came back clean." Charlie said and I damn near choked on the juice I was drinking.

"You did a background check on him?" Leah asked with a smile on her face probably swearing my father was about to say something bad about Edward.

"Yup after that dip shit Paul, I wanted to make sure my baby girl wasn't falling for that type again. But he's clean as a whistle." Charlie said and I laughed at the scowl on Quil and Leah's face at my father calling Paul a dip shit.

"I knew he would be dad. Edward is nothing like Paul." I say smiling at that thought.

"Thank heaven for that." My mother says making Rose and I laugh.

"Bella I have to say, I've heard nothing but nice things about those Cullen boys. You couldn't have found a better guy." Sue said with a smile and I saw the shock spread over Jacob's face. When Sue realized what she said she turned red and quickly ducked her face in her napkin. Billy rubbed Jacob's shoulder as if to console him. Christ did everyone know how Jacob felt about me, but me?

_Yes dumbass, even Ray Charles could see that._

Fucking inner voice was back. I sipped from my cup and quickly got up from the table needing something a lot stronger than the juice that was in my glass. I went to my parent's liquor cabinet and pulled out the vodka that was inside and quickly poured me a shot.

"Bella could we talk?" I hear Jacob say from behind me and I damn near choked on the shot making it burn as it went down. I wipe my mouth and turn around to face him.

"Hey Jake." I say but it comes out like a squeal. He runs his hand over his head and then opens his mouth to talk and shuts it back. I stand there waiting for him to say something like anything but he just looks puzzled.

"Jake I wanted to apologize about the other night at the Cullen Studio." I say and he looks up at me now.

"Yeah about that, I figured that was the guy right?" He asked and I nod my head chewing on my lip.

"Bella…I-I've…for a while I've- I just really…damn it why is this so hard…" He said looking like he was stressing out over whatever it was he wanted to say to me. He walked over to me and now stood directly in front of me.

"You're gorgeous do you know that?" He asked me and I was really starting to feel all claustrophobic and what not.

"Thank you." I say not sure what else to say. I was begging god that Jacob wasn't about to say what I think he was. I would hate to hurt his feelings again.

"Bella for a long time I've…"

"Bella, Edward's calling your phone!" Rose yelled standing at the doorway in the kitchen and thank fucking god!

_Have I said how much I love Rose?_

Inner voice asked and I agreed, with a huge smile on my face I quickly walked around Jacob and went to grab my phone from her. I quickly answered placing it against my ear.

"I swear you have embedded Bella radar." I say when I answer and Edward laughs into the phone.

"It's not the worst idea I've heard." He replies and I laugh as I watch Jacob walk past me and back to the dining room. Rose winks at me before she walks back into the dining room also.

* * *

**Oh Edward have I told you I love you today *sighs***

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter!**


	40. Feelings

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Feelings_**

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Rose texted me that you needed some cheering up so I called?" Edward said and right now Rose deserved the best friend of the year award for saving me from the crash and burn that would have happened in that kitchen if Jacob said what I thought he was going to.

"So exactly how do you plan on cheering me up?" I ask him as I walk out to the backyard.

"Damn hearing my voice, didn't do it? That's all I had." Edward jokes and I laugh into the phone calling him a jackass.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, how was your Sunday?" He asked me and I began to tell him how it was alright until I had to come have dinner at my parents place.

"I thought you got along with your parents?"

"I do, but not so much with some of the other guest they invited."

"I see, do I need to come over and kick some ass?" He asked and I laughed again as I sat down at the picnic table out back.

"No nothing I can't handle on my own."

"Well I'm here if you need me baby." He says and I grin into the phone feeling my blush heat my cheeks.

"I really love when you call me that."

"I love calling you that." He replied and I chewed on my lip and asked about his day. He began telling me that he went to church with Kate, Garrett and Alice. Then he made me laugh when he said he fell asleep and snored so loud the entire congregation heard him.

"Sleeping in church does not get you into heaven."

"Yeah but this really hot girl I've been seeing kept me up all night with her dirty text messages." Edward said and I laughed again.

"Hot girl? Any chance I know her?" I joke and he laughs.

"You are the only hot girl I'm talking to Bella." He says and absolutely loved when he called me hot.

"Hmm so are we exclusive Mr. Cullen?" I asked and then cursed myself after for asking him that question. We agreed to take it slow and here I was asking him if he was…

"Yes Ms. Swan I would like to exclusively date you and only you." He said and my heart was racing, holy hell this glorious man wanted to date me and only me.

"…I know you're not ready for anything officially, I just want you to know I am seeing no one but you Bella." He said probably taking my silence as rejection.

_Then say something dumbass _

Damn inner voice. I inhaled a deep breath as I said,

"That's good to know since I don't want to see anyone but you Edward. I think you ruined any chance for other guys anyway."

"Good, so now I've hooked the fish I just have to reel it in." Edward said and I tossed my head back laughing so hard it made my head hurt.

"A fish analogy really Edward?"

"Sorry it sounded much better in my head." He said laughing and I continued to laugh as we talked some more. I saw my mom peek out the kitchen window and wave at me with a big smile on her face. Then I saw her put her hand to her ear like a phone and mouth 'is that him?' I nodded my head and a second later she yelled.

"We'll have dessert without Bella; she's on a _very_ important phone call!" I laughed shaking my head as I continued to listen to what Edward was saying to me.

"So I'll have Alice for the nights all next week so…"

"Overnight is out?"

"Yeah, but I want to see you Bella."

"I want to see you too."

"How about lunch, every day this week." He says and I smile yet again, not that I think my smile ever actually went away.

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, Oh and Alice wants me to invite you to her recital at the end of August." Edward says and my smile grew at least twenty feet.

"Tell her I will be there with my 'Go Alice' t-shirt." I tell him and he laughs and I hear him relay the message, which was then followed by a squeal.

"I think you made her night."

"It's only right, since her daddy just made mine." I reply and I could imagine the sexy grin on his face.

"I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too." I reply wanting to be with him so badly it hurt. It was then I realized what Rose was telling me. I had feelings for him and I was falling hard.

* * *

**Who wouldn't fall for him? **

**Not sure if this is the last for the night yet, doing some last minute homework since I was out with my son all day.**

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter!**


	41. Liar Liar

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Liar Liar_**

"How does this one look?" Rose asked coming out of the dressing room. We'd been shopping for the last two hours and I was now getting annoyed with her.

"It looks good Rose, just like the last three outfits you tried on." I reply checking my phone for the hundredth time today.

"If I knew you would be PMSing all damn day I would have taken your mother." She replies and I stick my tongue out at her. Aunt Flow had come to pay a visit and ruin all plans of me seducing Edward this weekend. Rose walks over and sits down next to me.

"What's up chicken little?" She asked and I shake my head. I swear I didn't know where she got half of the damn things she said from.

"Nothing's up, what time is your date with Emmett?"

"He's picking me up at six, now stop trying to change the conversation." She replies and I roll my eyes. I was not about to admit to her that I was pouting because I hadn't heard from Edward today. Since our first date a week ago we've seen or spoken to each other every day. So I was being a brat because I hadn't heard from him yet.

"Has Edward called today?" She asked me and I shook my head looking down at my phone again.

"Aww you miss your boobala."

"My what?" I asked with a laugh and she flagged me and got up turning her back to me. I unzipped the dress for her and she walked back into the dressing room.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I don't like bothering him while he's working…"

"Bullshit!" Rose yelled causing people in the store to look over at us.

"How are you bothering him, I'm sure he would be more than happy to hear from you." Rose tells me and I start to chew on my lip.

"Bella?" I hear someone call my name and I groaned. Why people said your name like a question when they knew damn well it was you, I had no idea. I turned and put on a fake smile.

"Maria…"

"Oh well isn't this, a treat. Paul and I were just talking about you." She says as if I should be happy about that.

"That's nice, I guess."

"He told me about your little incident…"

"My what?"

"The incident that gave him that black eye." She says as if I knew what she was talking about. Now I knew she was obviously referring to when Edward punched Paul, but I had a feeling Paul gave her a different story.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's just a good thing that they got the guy trying to rob you and that Paul was there." She tells me and Rose burst into laughter from inside of the dressing room.

"He told you I was being robbed?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"Yes, weren't you?"

"Maria, my father is the chief of police; everyone in this town knows that. Which means not only can I defend myself but that I have a license to carry. So the chances that I got robbed are one in a million, and Paul saving me is one in a billion." I tell her and she looks confused now.

"Well how else did he get that black eye?" She asked and some part of me really didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Bella's _new boyfriend_ gave it to him, when Paul came crawling, begging Bella to take him back." Rose said coming out of the dressing room and Maria looked confused. I was only half paying attention; did Rose call Edward my boyfriend? Fuck I really liked the sound of that.

"You're lying." Maria snapped

"What the hell do I have to lie for? I don't want your scrawny dick fiancée and neither does Bella. She has moved on to bigger and much better." Rose said and I couldn't stop the blush from filling my cheeks. Edward was definitely bigger and I hadn't even actually laid an eye on what I knew was a glorious cock yet. Maria looked at me, more liked glared at me.

"Paul would never do something like that to me. You should be grateful he saved you, not trying to ruin his relationship because you're jealous." Maria said then walked away quickly leaving the store. Rose and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. Poor woman had no damn idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**Stupid Maria**

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter!**


	42. Period Talk

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Period Talk_**

After we finished shopping we decided to head to Newton's diner for some lunch. We went inside and took the table by the window.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Maria confronts Paul." Rose says picking up the menu and I go to respond when my phone starts to ring. I grin like a complete fool seeing Edward's name pop up.

"I almost thought I wasn't going to hear from you." I say when I answer the phone. Edward's throaty laugh comes through the receiver.

"There was never a chance of that happening. Emmett and I had a building emergency this morning."

"Is everything alright?" I ask him worried.

"Yes, how was your morning?" Edward asked me and I told him that it sucked because I didn't talk to him this morning.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"You better." I reply with a pout and he laughs into the phone and tells me to stop pouting.

"I'm not pouting." I lie and he laughs.

"Liar, what are doing tonight?" He asked me just as our waiter came over. I ordered my food then went back to my conversation with Edward.

"I'll probably watch Lifetime movies and eat ice cream. Rose is going out with Emmett tonight so I'll be alone since I don't have any other friends." I tell him and Rose laughs and says we were too awesome to be friends with anyone other than each other.

"I'm not your friend?"

"I thought you were much more than my friend, but if you want to be just my friend I guess…"

"…The only friend I want to be to you Bella is _boyfriend_. Are you up for some company tonight?" He asked me but I was a little out of it. Did he say he wanted to be my boyfriend?

"Bella…"

"Uh?" I said sounding so damn stupid. Edward started laughing.

"I asked if you were up for some company tonight. Alice traded on me tonight to go to a sleepover." Edward said and a huge smile spread across my face.

"I am always up for company if you're the company." I reply and he laughs saying he was happy to hear that.

"Do you need me to bring anything over?"

"No I don't need you to bring anything just yourself." I tell him then Rose snatches the phone out of my hand.

"Yes she does, she been PMSing all day. Get her some chocolate, Midol and Tampax Pearl tampons it's the only kind she uses." Rose said and I was completely horrified right now. Only fucking Rose would tell a man I was dating that my fucking period was on. I don't know what Edward said back but Rose started laughing.

"Oh she looks pissed off at me but she'll thank me later." Rose said and I quickly snatch the phone back from her. I try to get my serves together before placing the phone back to my ear.

"Edward, ignore everything she just said." I tell him and he laughs into the phone.

"I think that it is important I know that information though…"

"God I'm so embarrassed…" I say slapping my hands over my face.

"Don't be Bella, I'll see you tonight. Seven's okay?" He asked me and I mumbled a yes which made him laugh.

"Come on baby, cheer up." He said and I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face.

"I'll see you later." I tell him and then hang up. I glare at Rose and she laughs.

"Hey don't look at me like that."

"You told him I had my period."

"So, look at it this way. It's a test, he knows your period is on and he still wants to come spend time with you. Plus if he brings the things I said, you know for a fact that he's in it for the long haul." Rose says and I shake my head at her damn logic.

"You are so lucky I love you." I tell her and she laughs. We have our lunch and then head back to our apartment. I help her get ready for her date with Emmett and slap her on her ass calling her a hot momma once she was fully dressed.

"Don't laugh but I'm nervous."

"What why? You and Emmett have been out a lot."

"I know, but this…ugh I like him Bella." She says and look at her with a smirk on my face

"Well duh Rose." I say with a laugh and she laughs shaking her head.

"It's just different with him, like I can be myself." She tells me and I smile. I knew that for Rose that was a huge step. She grew up in foster care and the only person she ever opened up to was me.

"I'm happy for you Rose." I say just as there is a knock at our apartment door. She actually looked nervous and I told her not to worry about anything. After they left I went and took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Edward's shirts. I still had the one I slept in during the 24 hour date. Why I felt nervous was beyond me, I was so worried he would call saying he changed his mind.

_Oh please he'll be here._

My inner voice said and like that there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to a smiling Edward holding a basket of everything Rose told him to bring and a pizza in his other hand.

_Oh he is soooo in it for the long haul_

My inner voice said and I smiled at him.

* * *

**First cannot believe Rose told him!**

**Next Edward I think I fell in love with you some more. **

**Review, Review, Review if you want the next chapter!**


	43. You and Me

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_You and Me_**

"Hope I didn't forget anything." He said and I shook my head stepping to the side so that he could come in.

"You really didn't have to do that." I tell him and he shakes his head placing the basket on the coffee table and taking the pizza to the kitchen.

"It was no problem, though I did have to ask the lady in the store what the hell the difference was between super and regular tampons." Edward said and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment that this man really brought me tampons.

"She said something about some women are heavier than others, or that some are heavier at the beginning of their cycle so I just got you both." Edward said holding up the boxes and I quickly went over to him and snatched the boxes from his hand.

"Oh my god this is so damn embarrassing." I say placing them back in the basket. Edward started laughing and took my hand pulling me against him.

"Don't be,I just wanted to help." He said turning my face up at him. He lowered his head to mine placing a kiss on my lips and I melted.

"Thank you." I whisper, my lips brushing against his. He smiles at me when he says,

"For what the basket or the kiss?"

"Both." I say laughing and he smiles then tells me to come on so we can eat. We grab a slice of pizza a piece and I grab some chocolate out of the basket as we go sit down to watch a movie. I talked him into watching American Pie. It was sick, but I absolutely loved these movies.

"Please tell me you weren't like that in high school." I say laughing at the television and Edward shakes his head.

"Not even close, though I can't say the same for Emmett." He said, and we both started laughing as he told me about Emmett being caught masturbating by their mom. After American Pie I tried talking him into watching Little Women.

"No." He said for like the hundredth time and I straddled his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Please…it's one of my favorite movies." I said with a pout and he shook his head no. I moved my lips over the stubble on his cheeks and pushed my fingers into his hair.

"Please…" I say softly, and then I place a soft kiss on his lips. He kisses me back and smiles up at me and shakes his head again.

"Purtty please…" I say with a pout and he laughs.

"You look really cute when you do that, but I can't stand that movie."

"Baby please…" I say acting like I was going to cry and that was soon forgotten as Edward gripped the back of my neck and devoured my lips. When his tongue entered my mouth I moaned and couldn't stop my hips from rocking against him. He was hard under me and I cursed Mother Nature for ruining this golden opportunity for me.

"I love when you call me that…" Edward moaned against my lips then bit my bottom lip into his mouth. He released my mouth and I look down at him.

"Baby." I say and then place a kiss on his nose.

"Baby." I say again with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Baby." I repeat with a kiss on his chin.

"Ba…" This time I was cut off by his lips and him quickly shifting us on my couch and positioning me under me. I wrap my legs around him and he presses into me as he lifts my hips into his. We made out on my couch like our lives depended on it. His hands slowly moved under my shirt and when he cupped my breast and started massaging it I moaned louder.

When he tried removing my shirt we ended up falling on the floor somehow and both broke into laughter. Still sitting on the floor I placed my head on his lap and looked up at him.

"So does this mean I get to watch the movie?"

"On one condition." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"And what might that be?"

"If you go steady with me." He said with that damn sexy grin on his face.

"Steady?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well I was going to write you a note that said be my girlfriend, with three boxes of the options yes, no or maybe." He said and I started laughing hysterically. I stopped laughing when I noticed how nervous he looked. How could he doubt that I would want to be his girlfriend? I was opened to being whatever he wanted me to be. I sat up so that I was facing him. I cupped his face in my hand and in a serious voice I said.

"I would love nothing more but to be your girlfriend Edward." I tell him and he grins and cups my face kissing me passionately. This one was much softer, and sensual. I was just getting ready to straddle his lap when his phone started to ring playing the ringtone _Under the Sea_ from The Little Mermaid. He placed one last peck on my lips then breathed out a frustrated breath.

"Nice ringtone." I say laughing and Edward smiles.

"Alice was playing with the music on my phone." He says and I laugh again. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and places it against his ear.

"Hello…Hey Alicat what's the matter? I thought you wanted to stay the night? Ok I'll be there soon, now are you sure? Alright let Annabelle's mom know I'm coming alright? I promise I'll be there." He said then hung up his phone and looked at me. I was a little sad that he was about to go. I chewed on my lip as I waited for the inevitable goodbye that was coming.

"I have to go pick Alice up…you mind coming with?" Edward asked and a huge smile spread across my face at the fact that he wanted me to come with him. I quickly nodded my head yes.

* * *

***grins* **

**It's the last one for the night, will continue tomorrow.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	44. Alice the Alicat

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Alice the Alicat_**

I was so damn nervous. What if she just wanted Edward to come and get her? What if she was didn't like me? I knew that I met her before at the studio, but that was safe, Emmett, Esme and Edward were there and she wasn't there long. This was different, this was really, really different. God if she ended up hating me I wouldn't survive it. I would never want to put Edward in a situation where he had to decide to spend time with me or his daughter. If she hated me I would just…I would fucking die.

"Relax Bella, she already adores you." Edward tells me reaching over and taking my hand into his. He laced our fingers together and smiled over at me as he continued to drive. We pulled up outside of huge house and my heart beat picked up a little more. Edward parked the car in the driveway then looked over at me.

"I'm just going to run in and get her, you're not going to run away while I'm in there are you?" He asked with a smile on his face but I saw the seriousness in his eyes. I shook my head,

"No, go ahead I'll be alright." I tell him and he leans over and places a kiss on my lips before getting out of the car. I watch him walk up to the house and I tried to tell myself to relax. I inhale a deep breath telling myself that she was just a little girl.

_True but she's your boyfriends little girl_

My inner voice reminded me and I smiled at the fact that he was indeed my _boyfriend_. Suddenly I had more than enough confidence. I watched Edward coming back out of the house and he was carrying a pink duffle bag holding Alice's hand. I saw them talking and whatever Edward said to her made her look directly at the car. I swear she was looking at me up to the very moment they approached the car. Edward opened the back door and Alice climbed in.

"Hi Alice." I say in a cheerful voice and she smiles at me.

"Hi Bella! My daddy said you came to get me with him. Thank you." She said with a smile and she definitely had her father's smile.

"You're welcome honey." I reply and she blushes.

"Alicat put your seatbelt on." Edward tells her and she pouts but does as told. He places her duffle bag in the trunk then climbs into the driver seat.

"Now you want to tell me why you didn't want to stay the night?"

"Annabelle's room smelled like pee pee and stinky feet." Alice said and I burst into laughter. I didn't mean to but that was the last thing I expected her to say.

"Ali that's not nice."

"But it's true daddy, and then her mommy tried to make me eat lamb…daddy do you know what lamb is? ITS LAMB! She tried to make me eat Lamb chop!" Alice yelled and I tried so hard not to laugh as Edward pushed his fingers into his hair.

"So you didn't eat dinner?" He asked and I looked back at her as she shook her head no. I watched as Edward checked the time on his phone and I decided to try and help.

"Hey Alice I have some pizza back at my place if you're hungry." I tell her and she smiles then starts to bounce in her seat.

"Daddy can we go to Bella house, please…" She asked with her hands clasped together and a pout. Edward looked over at me and I pouted when I said,

"Please daddy…" Alice and Edward laughed as he started the car.

"You two will not make it a habit of tag teaming me." He said and I smiled telling him that we probably would.

"Daddy when do mommy and D.G get back?" Alice asked and I looked at him with a questioning look as to who D.G was and he mouthed _Daddy Garrett_. I nodded my head thinking it was super cute that she called him that.

"Sunday, did you call them?"

"Yes, but mommy was asleep." She said with a pout. She started looking out the window and I did the same as it was quiet in the car.

"Were you on a date again?" Alice asked in a sing song voice and I hadn't actually thought of it that way. So I left that for Edward to answer.

"Yes Alicat…"

"Cool, so how many dates until you get married. D. G told me that he knew he was going to marry mommy after the second date. Soooo do you know if you want to marry Bella yet daddy?" Alice asked and it amazed me at how smart this little girl was and did she just ask her father if he would marry me?

_Yes, now shut the hell up I want to hear his answer!_

My inner voice yelled at me and I waited to hear the way Edward planned to answer this question.

* * *

**That is a very good question Alicat and I would like to know the answer to that as well?**

**Also I was talking to my beta and I have no idea how long this story will be. I mean like I couldn't even give you a guess lol **

**So hope you're in for what will probably be a long ride lol**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	45. Is it love?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Is it love?_**

Edward coughed and cleared his throat for five straight minutes. He would open his mouth to answer her question then it would snap back shut. I was starting to have this sickening feeling that I wasn't going to like his answer. God what if he didn't see a future with me. I mean I know we've only known each other a little over a month but I…

_You're what? in love with him…come on you can tell me I won't tell anyone._

Fucking inner voice was starting to piss me off. I couldn't be in love with him. It wasn't even realistic, was it? Damn it now my heart was racing and I was freaking out as if Alice had asked me the question.

"Um Alice that's something Bella and I have to talk about. But if it all works out as I hope, it's a great possibility." Edward said and I watched him cut his eyes over at me as if to make sure I heard him. I gave him a half smile and nodded my head while I tried to deal with my own panic attack. Was I in love with him? I mean he was all I ever thought about, dreamt about. I wanted to be his more than I've ever wanted anything. But was this just rebound emotions from Paul?

_No way in hell. Paul didn't leave your heart pounding from a kiss. He didn't invade your every thought._

My inner voice rationalized and as always it was right, this was different. But it was too soon, could you fall in love with someone in a month?

When we arrived to my apartment I was still sort of in my own thoughts. I gave Alice her pizza and went to walk to the bathroom when Edward quickly pulled me to him in the hallway.

"Are you alright? I mean you haven't said anything since Alice asked…and I…you…she just ask questions all the time and …" Holy hell he was nervous that Alice's question was going to run me off. I placed my finger against his lip stopping him from rambling.

"I'm fine Edward, promise. I like you more than you know…"

_Liar you LOVE him, just tell him_

Damn inner voice was really pissing me off. I inhaled a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Her question just caught me off guard. I mean not to sound like some crazy woman looking for a husband, but believe me it is not an appalling idea being your wife." I continue and he grins at me then attacks my mouth. His arms snaked around me pulling me tighter against his body and I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. My goodness I loved filling his tongue in my mouth, his hand pressing into my low back. I was going to survive it much longer if he didn't make love to me soon.

Then I heard the little giggles I was sure belonged to Alice. Edward pulled his lips from mine and we both turned to look up the hall where she stood with a grin on her face.

"I'm thirsty." She says and Edward and I laugh as he steps away from me slowly. He takes her to the kitchen while I go to the bathroom to take care of my personal needs. As I start to walk up the hall I can hear Edward and Alice talking. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it, especially when I heard my name.

"So you like her a lot?" Alice asked and I started chewing on my lip waiting for Edward to answer.

"Yeah I do Alicat, what do you think?"

"I think she's much cooler than Tasmania Tonya and prettier." Alice said and Edward started laughing and I was confused to exactly who this Tonya woman was.

"I know but Tonya is long gone and never coming back."

"Thank goodness, mommy said if you ever got back with her she was going to rip her two dollar weave out." Alice said and she and Edward started laughing again.

"But mommy and Nana said they think that Bella could be the one."

"Is that right? What do you know about the one?"

"Nothing, but that's what mommy and Nana said. And you know the rule…" Alice said then they both said,

"Nana is always right…" And then they started laughing.

"You know you'll always be the number one girl in my life right Alicat?"

"Well duh daddy, but I don't mind sharing that number one spot with Bella." She told him and it was then I realized a tear fell. Why the hell was I crying? I quickly turned around to run back to the bathroom and tripped over the end table I forgot was there. Everything after that was like a domino effect. I knocked the table over, hit my head on the wall, fell back against the other wall and then fell on my ass. I didn't realize how fast Edward could move until a second later he was kneeling next to me.

"Fuck baby, are you okay?" He asked with so much concern in his voice. I was completely and utterly beyond embarrassed now.

* * *

**Great job Bella, way to get caught...**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	46. Eavesdroppers

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Eavesdroppers _**

"I think so, god I hate being so damn clumsy." I say as he tries to help me up. When I step on my left ankle I feel a sharp pain.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." I say and Edward looks at me even more worried than he was before.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle." I tell him and like that I was up in his arms being carried to the living room.

"Edward you really don't have to carry me."

"Yes I do." He said placing me down on the couch. He kneeled down in front of me and removed my shoe. Alice sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around mine as we both watched him exam my ankle,

"It doesn't look broken, but it's going to swell up, so you need to put ice on it." Edward said and Alice jumped up from the couch.

"I'll get it!" She said running to the kitchen. I heard her press the ice dispenser and I smiled at the fact that she wanted to help.

"Put the ice in the dish towel Alicat."Edward told her sitting next to me on the couch.

"Alright daddy." She yells back.

"Now what were you doing that you fell?" Edward asked me and I started to chew on my lip as my cheeks heated in embarrassment. Edward started grinning at me,

"Were you eavesdropping, Ms. Swan?" He asked and I dropped my face into my hands.

"Daddy, why is she crying? What did you do?" Alice practically yelled at him and I quickly looked back up.

"Oh Alice I'm not crying, your dad didn't do anything." I say trying not to laugh at the fact that she came to my defense.

"Oh ok, here's your ice Bella." She said handing me the dish towel holding the ice. She told us that she had to go pee then ran back to the bathroom.

"Be careful Ali, I don't need both my girls hurting!" Edward yelled behind her and she yelled back an okay. Edward took the ice from my hand and pulled my ankle into his lap.

"Now you haven't answered me, were you eavesdropping?"

"I-I didn't mean to, okay I did but it was only because I heard you two say my name and…I'm a complete ass for listening to your conversation with your daughter." I say extremely disappointed in myself.

"Bella you are not an ass, you have a nice one though." Edward says with that sexy grin and I start laughing.

"I'm serious Edward…"

"It's fine Bella; we didn't say anything we both wouldn't say to you. If you and Alice were talking I would eavesdrop." Edward said and I laughed shaking my head at him. He cupped my face in his hand and pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft, but still held so much passion.

We stopped when we heard the giggling of a little girl. Edward looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You know you are as quiet as an…"

"…Alicat." Alice says cutting him off and we all laugh. Edward then asked me if I had an ace bandage and some icy hot. I told him I did and where to find it. He places a quick kiss on my lips then one on Alice's forehead before going to find my ace bandage. Alice climbed on the couch and sat down next to me. I was a little nervous since we were sort of left alone.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked looking at my ankle.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty clumsy so I'm used to it. I'll trip over air." I tell her and she laughs.

"Then you would trip everywhere in daddy house. It's messy."

"Really?"

"Yup, mommy always tells him he'll never meet a nice woman with a messy house. But I guess she was wrong because you're nice." Alice told me and I blushed.

"Well thank you Alice, I think you're nice too."

"Daddy's last girlfriend didn't like me."

"Then she's stupider than Patrick from SpongeBob." I tell her and she burst into giggles.

"Wow that's pretty stupid."

"Anyone who doesn't see how awesome you are must be that stupid." I tell her and she smiles, Edward's smile again.

"My daddy really likes you; he never kissed a girl in front of me before." She tells me and I blush as I laugh.

"Does that bother you?"

"No because I like you." She says and I tell her I like her took. We sit there on the couch as she looks at the design on my nails. Then she looks up at me again and asked,

"Do you like my daddy Bella?"

"Yes, a lot." I answer not willing to tell her just how much a lot was. She smiled at me then placed her head on my shoulder.

"Good, because daddy smiles more now." She tells me and that definitely warmed my heart. We sat there for a little while talking about our favorite Disney princesses. Edward was gone for a while and I was starting to worry he found my naughty _toy_ stash. God that would just put the icing on the cake as the most embarrassing day of my life wouldn't it?

"I found some pain killers in your medicine cabinet." I hear Edward say as he walked over to us with a big smile on his face. Then he leaned down against my ear and whispered,

"I told you I would eavesdrop…"

* * *

**LOL! And Alice is sooo sweet!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	47. Conversation, pictures and cheesy texts

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Conversation, pictures and cheesy texts_**

"Only you can twist your ankle by tripping over a table." Rosalie said as she got ready to head out to work. I sat on our couch with my foot propped up on a pillow.

"Oh shut up, and you still haven't told me about your date with Emmett." I say with a smile on my face and she blushed.

"It was nice."

"Oh no you don't! I want details." I tell her wishing I could get up and force it out of her. She rolled her eyes then came over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"We went out to this really nice restaurant, and he was the perfect gentleman. It was just a side of him I haven't seen since normally we end up doing something…"

"…childish." I finish saying for her and she laughs.

"Exactly, so any way. After dinner we went out to some live Jazz club and that was just fucking amazing; especially when he asked the musicians to dedicate a song to me." She continues and I smile watching this light shine in my best friend's eyes I've never seen before. I've known Rose for more than ten years and she's only ever cared about four people her entire life, herself, me and my parents. But I could see that Emmett was changing all of that and adding himself to her short list of people to affect Rosalie Hale. I took her hand into mine when I saw the exact moment when she started to notice the change.

"I'll cut off his balls and feed it to him if he hurts you." I tell her and she smiles resting her head against mine.

"Ditto." She replies and we sit there for a while neither of us saying a word. Then she jumps up from the couch.

"Oh I have to show you something." She says running over to get her phone. She comes back over to me and sits down. I watch as she looks for something on her phone, then she smiles and turns the phone for me to see it. I take it from her hand and smile at the picture I was looking at. It was Edward, Alice and I all sleep on the couch.

"When did you take this?"

"Last night when I came home, Emmett wanted to draw on Edward's face but I wouldn't let him." Rose says and I laugh as I look at the picture some more. Edward had his arms over both Alice and me as I was snuggled up on his side and my head rested on his chest. Alice head rested on his lap while her little hand was on my hip.

"I'm stealing this." I tell her already texting the picture to my phone and she laughed.

"It was the cutest, most nauseating thing I've ever seen. So how did it go yesterday having her here?" Rose asked me and I handed her back her phone then reached for mine.

"It was great, I adore her." I say just as the picture comes to my phone. First I made it my screen saver then I sent it to Edward. When I looked back up at Rose she was smiling at me.

"You have to thank me." She says.

"For what?" I ask her back and she rolls her eyes.

"Dragging you to the Cullen Studio that night." She tells me and I roll my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I say and she smiles and sits back against the couch. She starts to tell me some more about her date with Emmett and I laugh when she says that she talked him into doing Karaoke with her.

"Bella he was horrible, but watching his sexy ass move was well worth it." She says and I shake my head just as I get a text back from Edward.

**Holding both my girls? Oh yeah this just became my favorite picture and saved as my screen saver. How is your ankle feeling? ~E**

**Still a little sore, but I'll be fine. I made it my screen saver too~ B **

**; -) I'll be by later to check on you, call me if you need anything. And I mean anything baby ~ E**

I inhaled a deep breath reading his text, this man owned me and he didn't even know it. Rose told me she was leaving and I nodded my head and told her I would see her later as she walked out. I began chewing on my lip and texted Edward back.

**I will call if I need anything, promise. But I should be fine until you arrive. ~ B**

**Alright, I'll bring dinner and wine coolers. ~E**

**Oh you know the way to a girl's heart, LOL. ~B**

**LOL, really is that the way? ~E**

**Well no, but it's a step ~B**

**So then what is the way to your heart? ~E**

**I use to know but believe me you're finding your way there all on your own. ~B**

**You should know I'm grinning like an ass right now and Emmett is making fun of me. When I make it to your heart just know I never plan to leave. I have to go and do work stuff. I'll see you later baby. ~ E**

Edward texted back and my breathing was now out of this world. He was trying to make me pass out from his melting words. Then just as I thought he couldn't get any better he texted,

**You found your way to mine last night, and I have no plan of letting you escape ~ E **

* * *

**Awwwwww**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	48. Women

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**Women**

**Edward POV**

I left work early when I got the text from Rose that Bella was left home alone. We both knew that Bella would claim that she was fine but I was worried about her. When I thought about how I felt about Bella, it freaked me the hell out most days, then I would hear her voice and I just knew.

"Are you going to take Alice? You know she'll be pissed if you don't" Emmett asked me sitting at his desk in the office we shared. Our firm was small but we liked it this way. We had the flexibility to still enjoy life, but made enough to be more than financially comfortable.

"Yeah you're right."

"I'm surprised how fast Alice has taken to her."

"I'm not. Bella is amazing; you should have heard them talking last night. I never heard Alice talk to easily to anyone other than family." I tell him as I get ready to walk out of the office.

"I think you might have found her this time bro…" Emmett said with a grin so big his dimples was showing I laughed then said,

"…yeah you too Em." He laughs and I walk out and head to my car. I go to my mom's where Alice was for the day and was confused when I saw Kate's car outside. I parked behind her car then got out of mine and went into my parents' house.

"Mom!" I yelled and a second later I heard the running of little feet followed by Alice yelling.

"Daddy!" She ran right into my legs and I picked her up and started walking towards the way she came. I found my mom and Kate in the kitchen laughing.

"Hi sweetie, you're here early." My mother said checking the time. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"I left early because I'm going by Bella's."

"Oh yeah, Alice told me about her hurting her ankle." My mom said and I looked over at Kate.

"You're back early."

"Don't sound so upset to see me. I had to come back early because my job needs me to cover a shift at the hospital tomorrow morning." Kate answered and I laughed. Kate was a head nurse at General hospital.

"That place would burn down without you." I reply and she laughs.

"I hope not, four more months and I'm on maternity leave." She says rubbing her stomach. I shake my head and look at Alice.

"Hey Alicat you want to go with me to check on Bella?" I ask her and her face lights up.

"Yes!" She practically yelled and we all started laughing. She made me put her down as she ran saying she had to go put her shoes back on. When I look back at my mother and Kate they are both smiling.

"What?"

"So were we right?" Kate asked and I shook my head knowing where they were going with this.

"So far yes."

"Yay! Can I meet her now? I swear I'll be on my best behavior." Kate says looking like Alice and I started laughing.

"Kate, you are a lot to take in and I think…"

"I'm a nurse and she hurt her ankle. I know you are worried about her. If she asks why I came, just tell her that you asked me to check her ankle." Kate said with excitement, and I hated that she was right. I would feel better feel Bella had a medical professional check out her ankle.

"Fine…"I tell her and she starts bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Do you think it would be weird calling her my future sister in law since you're my daughter's father?" Kate asked and I started shaking my head as my mother started laughing.

"Oh we are going to be best friends I can feel it." Kate said and I was worried she was going to scare Bella off.

"Kate best behavior…"

"I know, I know. I won't mention your messy house. But Garrett and I agreed to call a maid service to clean it so that Bella doesn't run off when she sees how much of a slob you are." Kate said and my mom started laughing some more. I looked at Kate and she smiled at me,

"What? You cannot lose this one. She's it I just know it. Alice has been talking about her nonstop. Oh I'm so excited!" Kate continued and I ran my fingers through my hair. Something I did often when I had that nervous feeling in my gut.

"Edward relax, I'll be on my best behavior. I know she is nothing like Tasmania Tonya…"

"…Thank God." My mother said and I started laughing.

"Esme and Emmett told me how great she was and now Alice. So I have to meet the woman who has rocked my best friend's world." Kate said then started wiggling her eyebrows and I laughed. We left my mom's house to head to Bella's and Kate said she would drive her car so that after her and Alice could leave me and Bella to have some private time. Then she started to tell me that having sex was like riding a bike even though I haven't done it for a while you don't forget. I ignored her and got in my car.

I decided to text Bella and give her a heads up to Kate coming a long.

**Don't hate me but Kate is coming with me, she's a nurse and wants to check out your ankle ~E**

**LOL relax Edward, I'm dying to meet her. And thanks for the heads up ~B**

**Of course see you soon gorgeous ~E**

When we arrived I warned Kate to be on her best behavior again. She rolled her eyes and told me to shut up. I knocked on Bella's door and I heard her yell one minute. When she opened the door I smiled realizing just how much I missed her. She smiled at me and I went to lean in and give her a kiss when Kate pushed past me and hugged Bella.

"Hi Bella I'm Kate! It's so awesome to finally meet you!" Kate yelled in excitement and Bella looked at me obviously caught off guard. Yup Bella was about to tell me she never wanted to see me again.

* * *

**Well there you go everyone Bella is meeting Kate!**

**Also sorry it took so long, but as you see it was a little different than the other hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	49. Meeting Kate

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

_**Important A/N at the bottom!**_

* * *

**Meeting Kate**

To say that I was caught off guard by Kate's hug would have been an understatement, but there was no denying the honesty I heard in her words. I hugged her back telling her I was happy to meet her too. When I looked at Edward he looked to be completely nervous about this and I couldn't understand why. I did he not want me to meet her?

_If he didn't want you to meet her he wouldn't have brought her to your house._

My darling inner voice reminded me. I swear some days I think I should go see a shrink. I'm sure having this inner voice was not healthy. Kate released me from her hug then looked down at my wrapped ankle.

"Oh that is swollen, you should not be walking on it. Edward pick her up and take her back to the couch." Kate said and I went to say that was alright and Edward smiled coming over to me and picking me up.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said with that damn sexy grin on his face and my blush deceived me once again.

"Hi, you know I can walk…"

"Yes, but I would much rather have you in my arms." He replied and I smiled at him as he walked over to my couch. He sat down and placed me in his lap. I god I don't know why I felt like this was inappropriate since Kate was here, but when I tried to move he quickly restrained me.

"Edward…" I said in a whisper cutting my eyes over at Kate. She started laughing as she closed my apartment door. Alice came over and sat down next to Edward.

"Bella please don't feel uncomfortable on my account. I think it's cute, and I couldn't be happier for you and Edward." She said and I started chewing on my lip. Edward ran his nose across my jaw and then my ear and whispered.

"Stop biting your lip before I attack that delicious mouth of yours." My breathing hitched and I looked at him to see if he was serious, and he was.

"Bella does it still hurt?" Alice asked me looking just as worried as her father. I could never tell her that it was actually killing me.

"It feels better." I lie and she smiles happy to hear it. Kate sits on the edge of my coffee table and tells me to place my foot in her lap. Goodness could this get any weirder. She examined my ankle and told me try and flex it. When I did she told me that was good because it wasn't broken just sprained.

"You shouldn't walk on it for at least week, so you'll need some crutches."

"Oh I really don't want to go to the hospital; it's not the first time this has happened. I'm really clumsy, Edward tell her…" I say and Edward starts to laugh.

"Clumsy isn't the word baby, you're equilibrium is completely out of whack." Edward said and I elbowed him in his stomach making Kate and Alice both laugh.

"You don't have to go to the hospital; I have my old pair of crutches at home. Since it's just a sprain just keep ice on it and you stay off of it." She tells me and I smile nodding my head.

"Thank you Kate. Not really the way I planned on meeting you but happy that we've finally met." I tell her and she laughs.

"Yes, Edward was afraid I would scare you off. But I knew I would like you, and tried telling him he had nothing to worry about." She says and I laugh imagining Edward warning her.

"Edward has a way of overreacting."

"Ah so you've noticed." She said and we both started laughing. Edward shook his head telling us he had no idea what we were talking about. The four of us sat there talking and I adored all of them that much more. Kate was hilarious the way she picked on Edward. I hadn't realized I was even worried about Kate's feeling towards Edward or me for that matter until I felt the worry go away. They were honestly like best friends who just so happened to have a child together.

Before she left with Alice she whispered in my ear that she couldn't wait to wear her bridesmaids dress at our wedding. Then with a wink and a smile on her face she told Edward that he better appreciate me or she was going to kick his ass.

"Yes ma'am." He answered and she slapped his arm.

"Don't call me that. Oh and Bella if you don't mind I'll bring you the crutches tomorrow before I head to work."

"That would be great Kate." I say with a smile. Alice gives me a hug and then Edward and we watch as they both leave.

* * *

**This will be the only one for the night, I don't feel too good today but I didn't want to leave you all without at least one update. **

**To make it up to you, in your review place in a request for this story and I will do my BEST to put it in future chapters! Love you all!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	50. Oddly Normal

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Oddly Normal_**

The week passed quickly, thankfully. I was excited about today not just because it would be my first real day out of the house but because Edward and I were taking Alice to Wild Waves theme park. I absolutely loved that theme park. I put my bikini on then dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a pink camisole. I knew that the temperature was going to be rather high today and I was not melting my ass off for any one. I grabbed a pair of pink flip flops and then packed my beach bag with a towel, some bottles of water, sunscreen and an extra pair of flip flops. Don't laugh but whenever I went to a theme park I either lost my flip flops or popped them somehow.

"Bella, I just want to tell you that you suck for going without me and Rose." Emmett said the hundredth time. He had been here since yesterday night and I had no idea Edward didn't tell him we were going to a theme park today.

"Why do I suck? The two of you can go whenever you want." I tell him and I hear Rosalie laugh. My phone notifies of a text message and I see that it's from Kate. I smile, since the day I met her we've be texting like old friends. I guess to someone on the outside he would seem weird since she was my boyfriend's baby momma but I really adore the woman.

**Bella can you please make sure Alice puts on sunscreen. She always gets Edward with her pout and her tears about it smelling bad so he doesn't put it on. Then she has serious sunburn later. ~K**

**LOL of course Kate no problem, what are you and Garrett going to do today? ~B**

**I don't know about him, but I am sleeping. This baby is draining the hell out of me. I do not remember being this tired when I was pregnant with Alice. ~K**

**LOL I don't how, Alice has enough energy for a 50k marathon ~B**

I joked texting her back. I make sure that I have everything and double check my sunscreen to make sure I had enough for everyone.

**Who are you telling! I have no idea where she gets it from. ~K**

**Oh bull, I know who and her first name is Kate and her last name is Porter. ~B**

**LOL, you sound like Edward. You two really do deserve each other. ~ K**

She texted back and I smiled. For some reason I loved when she said things like that. I have never gotten along with any of my boyfriend's ex's but with Kate it was as easy as it was talking to Rose.

**Also I am not that energetic, I just have to make up for everyone's lack of enthusiasm. ~K**

**Suuuurrrreeee whatever you say, lol ~B **

**LOL yeah yeah. Go have fun. I'll ttyl ~K**

**Alrighty get some rest ~B**

I text back as I go into the living room. I sit between Rose and Emmett on purpose but am soon pushed off the couch and I laugh as they both call me a clock blocker.

"Oh please how am I a clock blocker when there is nothing to block." I tease and Emmett's jaw drop while Rose hits me with one of the throw peoples on the couch.

"I'll have you know I happen to be packing little sister."

"Ewww don't want to know!" I yell plugging my ears with my fingers. I watch Rose hit Emmett and he stops talking so I take my fingers out of my ears.

"She wasn't talking about your size dumbass." She tells me and he smiles and I roll my eyes. My phone notifies me of another text message and I look at my phone seeing it was Edward this time.

**Be there in ten minutes, can't wait to see you baby ~E**

**I'm jumping up and down with excitement ~B**

**Is that sarcasm Ms. Swan? ~E**

**Sorta, I'm not literally jumping up and down. But I am VERY excited to see you and Alice ~B**

**Five minutes away gorgeous ~E**

He texted back and even his text messages made me melt. I don't know how I was going to survive much longer without tearing his clothes off and having my way with him.

"Are you texting Kate again? If you are tell her that I have to meet her officially before we can fully initiate her in our club." Rose says and I look at her as if she was crazy.

_This is Rose we are talking about._

My inner voice said. Right, she was crazy. I shake my head and looked at her.

"What club?"

"The bad ass club." Rose answered as if I should have known what she was talking about. I started laughing while Emmett shook his head and placed a kiss on Roses temple.

"Babe you're one of a kind." He told her and she blushed. Rose was so gone. But I couldn't talk because the moment Edward texted me that he was outside. I was up and out of the apartment not being able to wait until he came up stairs. Rose and Emmett followed because Emmett wanted to give Edward hell for not inviting him to go with us. When the elevator door open on the grand floor, Edward and Alice were standing there with smiles on their faces.

I quickly went to him and he lowered his head placing a sweet kiss on my lips. He lifted his head and with a smile on his face he said.

"We were coming up to you."

"I couldn't wait." I answer and he laughs while Alice starts to tell me all the rides we had to ride.

* * *

**I love these characters! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	51. Let the fun begin

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Let the fun begin_**

"Alright enough of all the lovey dovey. I want to know why Rose and I weren't invited to go to the theme park." Emmett said sounding like a big kid and I shook my head as Edward started to laugh.

"…Because I wanted to spend the day with just my ladies. I see you damn near every day." Edward tells him and Emmett mumbles whatever under his breath. Rose whispered something in his ear that I was sure I was thankful I didn't hear. After telling us they would see us later they went back into the building and we climbed into the car.

"Bella, daddy said we would get our faces painted." Alice said bouncing in the back seat and I looked back at her.

"Oh I'm going to get my face painted like a cat."

"Me too, daddy you should be a monkey." Alice tells him and he pulls off and looks at her through the rearview mirror.

"Why a monkey?"

"Because you look like one." She said then started giggling and I laughed. He glared over at me and bit my lip. I rub his thigh and said,

"You're a handsome monkey baby." I knew he wouldn't keep the scowl on his face if I called him that. On the way to the theme park Alice and I played car games. The drive to the theme park was a quick one and it didn't go unnoticed to me that the reason for that was because Edward was going over the speed limit. Edward got our tickets and we were soon enjoying ourselves at Wild Waves. Trying to get Alice to put her sunscreen on was a very difficult task but one I was going to win.

"Alice you have to put this on or your skin will burn."

"Will my skin melt off?" She asked me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well no sweetheart but…"

"Will I be on fire like Ghost Rider?" She asked and I looked back at Edward and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"No Alice you will not be on fire."

"Then why do I have to wear it?"

"…To protect your skin."

"But its stinky Bella, and sticky." She says with a pout, and I knew this must have been what she did with Edward.

"It's good for your skin sweet pea, plus I'll let you use mine." I tell her and she smiles at me. I pull my sunscreen out of my bag and place some in my hand. I let her smell it and her smile grows.

"Yours smell good."

"Why thank you, and guess what you only have to put it on once even after you get wet from the water rides." I inform her with a smile and she looks happy with that. I rub the sunscreen into her skin without any more trouble. Edward watched us in amazement and when she runs to get on one of the rides as we stand by and watch, Edward wraps his arm around my waist.

"You're really good with her."

"She's an awesome little girl." I tell him waving at Alice as she gets on the ride. I turn to look up at Edward only to see that he was still watching me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful…"

"Is that why you're drooling?" I ask teasingly and he lowers his lips to mine. Letting them brush over my mouth ever so lightly when he mumbles.

"I want you Bella…" My breathing picks up and my mouth is suddenly dry. It was something I knew but hearing him say it did something to me I couldn't explain. I couldn't shake the feeling that those four words meant much more than him wanting me in his bed. I look into his eyes and my heart starts to beat faster. I knew I needed to say something and as much as I wanted to have some snarky comment only the truth came out of my mouth.

"I'm yours…" I reply and he grins and cups my face and devours my lips. I lost all sense of our surroundings as I let his tongue enter my mouth. Hell he always tasted so good and perfect. Feeling his tongue on mine, his teeth pull my bottom lip into his mouth was about to be my undoing.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" I hear someone say and Edward and I reluctantly pull apart and I see a pissed strawberry blonde haired woman standing in front of us.

"Tonya what the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked in a tone I've only ever heard him use once before.

* * *

**Oh boy! It's Tasmania Tonya and what do you think Edward meant when he told Bella he wanted her?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	52. Tasmania Tonya

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Tasmania Tonya_**

When Edward said her name all I could think about was Esme, Kate, Emmett and Alice calling her Tasmania Tonya. I never knew why they called her that but I was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I left you in Chicago, along with your dysfunctional ass relationship with your baby momma." Tonya said and my brow went up. This bitch was the reason he was so worried about how I would feel about his relationship with Kate.

"Her name is Kate, and there is nothing dysfunctional about it."

"Oh sure, what man spends all his free time with his ex and her husband."

"I have a daughter with her, or don't you remember." Edward snapped and he looked pissed off. Chewing on my lip I looked back at the ride to make sure that Alice was still on the ride. When I saw her spin past I relaxed a little knowing she couldn't hear the conversation.

"Oh I remember and I'm telling you _that_ little girl isn't yours."

"Woman I don't know you but you better watch the way you refer to Alice." I snap not liking the tone in her voice when she said '_that_ little girl'. She looked over at me, well more like glared.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's my girlfriend Tonya." Edward said and I smiled, because this was the first time I've heard him say it to someone other than our family and friends.

"Oh does she know that you are still pinning over your ex?" Tonya asked and I was getting real fucking annoyed with her.

"Tonya I'm not pinning over Kate."

"No, she's still in love with you." Tonya said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tonya is it? Kate and Edward are not in love with each other. Maybe if you took your head out of your ass while you were with him you would have realized the amazing guy you had and maybe got a new friend out of Kate." I snap and she inhales a deep breath still glaring at me.

"Maybe you can play along in their charade, but mark my words, Edward is going to leave you for her. Kate can't stand the idea of having to share Edward with another woman."

"Maybe she just hated _you_ in general." I snap back ready to slap the hell out of her. I can see she's trying to think of a reply and was interrupted by Alice calling to Edward and I.

"Did you see me it was so much fun?" Alice said walking in between Edward and me and taking our hands.

"I saw Alicat, what do you want to go do next?" Edward asked smiling down at her and she looked over at me then at Tonya.

"She's not coming is she?" She asked looking upset at the thought that we would say yes.

"No Alicat. Tonya is leaving. It's just me, you and Bella promise." Edward said looking over at her.

"He'll never marry you." Tonya said as if she knew what she was talking about. Edward's nose flared, he was really pissed. He let Alice hand go and walked over to Tonya. I have no idea what he said to her but when he walked back over to us she was red and boiling pissed. He leaned in and placed a searing kiss on my lips then cupped Alice's face and placed one on her forehead.

"My ladies ready to go?" He asked and we both nodded our heads. We start to walk away and then I stop when I heard someone screaming as if they were a psycho. I turn around to see Tonya flipping out yelling "It's not fair" over and over again.

"Doesn't she look like the Tasmania devil when she screams?" Alice ask looking up at us and Edward and I start laughing as we ignore Tonya and continue with the rest of our day at the theme park.

* * *

**What do you think Edward said to Tonya?**

**Last one tonight**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	53. Wild Waves Continued

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Wild Waves Continued_**

"Bella let's get on that one!" Alice yelled holding my hand and jumping up and down as she pointed at the scrambler. I smile down at her happy she picked something she could actually ride. She was highly upset she couldn't ride the roller coaster and honestly I was happy because I was deathly scared of the damn things.

"Sure sweet pea, I'll race you." I say with a smile and she lets my hand go and takes off to the line. Edward laughs as we follow behind her.

"She is going to be exhausted by the time we get home."

"If she last that long, she'll probably fall asleep in the car." I reply and he laughs again as we walk just behind her.

"I win!" She says smiling up at us and I smile back at her.

"That you did, next time I think we should run Edward."

"Yeah I agree." Edward replies smiling at her.

"Nope, I'm really really fast so I'll still win." She tells us and we both laugh just as it's our turn to get on the ride. I climb in first, then Alice and last Edward. They lock us in and Alice looks extremely excited about this. Just as the ride starts, her smile grows another foot. As it picks up in speed, Edward leans to make it spin more. Alice starts to scream making me laugh so hard I was afraid I was going to piss on myself.

After that ride was over we got on a few more that made our heads spin. Once are skin started sticking to seats because of the heat we decided it was time for the water park. Alice and I went to the girls bathroom so she could change out of her clothes and into her bathing suit. Apparently she did not believe in wearing it under her clothes. This worked for me because I wanted to put the skirt that came with my bathing suit on anyway.

"Bella your bathing suit is really pretty."

"Thanks sweet pea, I think yours is really pretty too. Did your mommy help you pick it out?" I asked her and she smiled nodding her head.

"We have the same one." She tells me and I smile. I could tell that she was worried to talk about Kate and I couldn't help feeling like that had something to do with Tonya. I never really cared for any of Edward's other ex's since I got along so well with the one who actually mattered. But I decided I would ask him what exactly happened between them.

After Alice and I were ready for the water park we left the bathroom in search of Edward. Then somehow I felt him before I saw him. He was standing by the lockers talking to someone. Alice and I approached him slowly. When Edward looked up at me his jaw goes tight as he takes in my bathing suit and I smile pleased with my choice.

He quickly steps to me and wraps his arm around my waist. Then before I can say a word his lips are on mine in a rush as if we were not in a public place with children. When his tongue invaded my mouth I melted. He didn't release my lips until we heard Alice giggling telling the guy that we always do this. Edward looks down into my face and mouths _later_. Then he turns around to the man standing next to us. He looked nervous but still wore a smile on his face.

"James this is my girlfriend Bella and my daughter Alice." He says introducing us to the man. I give him a polite smile and Alice quickly reaches for her father's hand.

"This is James; he works with Emmett and me." Edward says and I nod my head with a more polite smile on my face now.

"It's nice to meet you both; Edward never stops talking about either of you." James says and I laugh as it looks like Edward was blushing. I hated it on myself, but it was very sexy to see on him.

"Are you here by yourself?" I ask him with a brow raised and he laughs shaking his head.

"Oh no, I'm waiting for my wife and daughter to come out of the bathroom." He says and I smile just as a woman with blonde hair approaches us with a little girl who looks just like her.

"Bella and Alice, this is my wife Victoria and our daughter Jane." He says introducing them to us.

"Baby, this is Edward's little girl Alice and his _girlfriend Bella_." He says and I don't know if it was just me but the way he said my name was as if I was missing some inside joke. I figured I was when Edward shook his head and Victoria laughed as she said it was nice to finally meet me.

"Jane!"

"Alice!" The little girls yelled hugging each other and we the adults stood there speechless. Edward laughs then says.

"I guess they know each other."

"Daddy, Jane is in my ballet class silly." Alice says and Edward makes the 'O' shape with his mouth and I laugh shaking my head. Edward purchased a locker for us to place our dry clothes in, and then we continued our day in the theme park. Edward explained as we were waiting in line for one of the rides that Victoria and James thought he made me up because I sounded too good to be true. I laughed so hard I earned a few looks from the other people in line.

* * *

**Again sorry about last night, as those of you in the group know i had a rough day yesterday. But will be working to make up for it tonight!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	54. Unexpected

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**Unexpected**

After our day at the theme park Alice was completely exhausted and when she asked Edward to carry her, we decided it was time to go. The moment we pulled out of the parking lot Alice was asleep and snoring.

"So do you want me to take you home, or are you still up for some more fun?" Edward asked as he drove and I smiled at him.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh that is a surprise Ms. Swan, I just needed to know if you were up for it." He said with that sexy grin on his damn face.

"What about Alice?"

"I'm taking her to Kate's…"

"Edward this is her day with you and I don't want to…"

"…Bella I just spent the entire day with her, and she's sleeping. Plus she adores you so; I don't think she'll mind." Edward said and I smiled feeling my blush fill my cheeks. It didn't take us long to arrive at Kate's place.

"I'm going to take her inside, want to come in?" He asked and I nodded my head knowing if I didn't Kate would probably come out and get me. Edward picked Alice up and we walked to the front door. He rings the doorbell and a second later a man I had to assume was Garrett answered the door.

"So she clocked out on you?" He asked with a smile and Edward laughed shifting Alice in his arms.

"Yup, didn't even make it out of the parking lot." Edward said as Garrett stepped back to let us in. Edward turned to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to go put her in bed, I'll be back." He says and I nod my head. He starts to walk then stops and turns around.

"Shit, baby this is Kate's husband Garrett. G this is my girlfriend Bella." Edward said and I had a really good feeling that he was enjoying calling me that.

"Nice to meet you Bella, heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too Garrett I heard a lot about you." I say back trying not to laugh at something Kate told me about him. Edward went upstairs and Garrett showed me to the living room. We sit down and then hear Kate yelling at Edward to stop making fun of her facial mask. Garrett shakes his head then looks at me.

"Are you really okay with that?" He asked and I was puzzled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Their friendship." He says and I make the 'O' face and smile at him.

"Of course, it's obvious they are just really good friends. It's great to see them get along so well since they have a daughter to raise together." I answer feeling like I'm being interrogated. He nods his head at me.

"I consider Edward one of my closest friends and I've watched him date women who claim to be alright with their friendship, only to turn around and try to make him choose between them. When I first met Kate it was because of Edward. He set us up." Garrett said and this completely caught me off guard. I had no idea what so ever.

"Edward and I interned at the same architecture firm, so I met Kate a few times before. But I thought they were together. One day I made a comment about her and Edward said he would introduce us because he thought we would hit it off. I never doubted their friendship to be anything but what it is, a friendship. Kate and I hated that Edward brought us together and yet he couldn't find the same. So I'm saying this as Edward's friend, and Alice's step dad. You can honestly tell me it is none of my damn business but I'm going to say it anyway. Alice adores you almost as much as she does her mother, and I've never seen Edward the way he is when he talks about you so don't hurt them and don't put him in the same place those other women did, he's a good guy." Garrett said and I was completely blindsided. I expected this from Kate, Emmett, Esme and his father Carlisle. But I never expected it from Kate's husband Garrett.

Then before I actually realized what I was saying I said,

"I could never hurt either of them, I love Alice and Edward."

"Oh do you?" I hear Edward say and I slowly turn my head so see Edward standing there with that sexy grin on his face and Kate bouncing up and down like she was going to explode of fireworks.

_I told you, you loved him!_

My damn inner voice yelled and I was completely and utterly fucking embarrassed right now.**_  
_**

* * *

**Oh boy! What do you think will happen now?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	55. Express Yourself

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**Express yourself**

I looked at Edward as his eyes were dancing, with what amusement, happiness, embarrassment? I wasn't sure but everyone looking at me after announcing my love for him was not how I wanted this to go. I started chewing on my lip waiting for him to say something; anything but he just stood there looking at me. Maybe he was waiting for me to answer his question.

_So answer it?_

Damn inner voice I snapped. I inhaled a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak then snapped it shut. I really didn't want to have this conversation in front of Kate and Garrett. I was so afraid he was going to say it was too soon, or try to down play it. When he started to walk over to me, my heart beat started to pick up. Standing over me he held his hand out to me and I placed mine in his. He pulled me up from the couch and cupped my face in his hand.

"Don't tell Alice but I love you more than she does." He says and I swore my heart stopped beating and my breathing slowed down. He said he loved me, he actually said the words and fucking hell I was up on my toes tossing my arms around his neck as I kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around me and he deepened our kiss.

When his tongue darted out at the corners of my mouth I moaned giving the opening into my mouth I knew he was requesting. His tongue was soft as always as it explored my mouth. When I slipped my tongue into his mouth he sucked on it gently I fisted his hair pulling him closer to me. He held me tighter against his body as his mouth worked mine.

"Okay I can't stand it anymore! Move!" I hear Kate say as Edward is suddenly pushed away from me and Kate is now wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so excited. Oh my god we have to celebrate, Garrett go get some wine. Bella I knew you were it. Edward I told you she was the one. Oh I can't wait until we are sister in laws, well we won't be but sorta, well do they have a name for what the baby momma is to her baby daddy's new wife?" Kate said and Garrett, Edward and I all just looked at her as if she lost her damn mind. She looked at all three of us,

"What?" She asked obviously not seeing anything wrong with what she just said.

"Kate why don't you slow down I don't think they are ready to talk about marriage…" Garrett says and Kate rolls her eyes. I look at Edward expecting him to be uncomfortable with what Kate said and instead he's smiling at me.

"That's where Alice gets it from…" Edward says and we all laugh. Kate starts talking a mile a minute and Edward and I laugh when Garrett places his hand over her mouth.

"If you two plan on enjoying the rest of your night before my beautiful wife talks your ears off I recommend going now." Garrett says and Edward quickly grabs my hand as we run for the door. I laugh as I hear Kate yell that she would call us tomorrow.

Edward and I don't stop running until we reach the car. Trying to catch my breath was hard since I was still laughing. Edward quickly pressed me against his car, cupped my jaw and devoured my mouth. Laughing was quickly forgotten as I wrapped my arms around him. My leg hitched up over his hip, my breathing grew faster and my heart was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears.

"Say it again…please." I moaned against his lips and I feel his smile.

"I love you Bella…" He says and I pull my lips back and look at him. It was crazy that I loved him so soon, but it was how I felt. I've never felt this for anyone, not even after the three years I spent with Paul could compare to how I felt for Edward after two months.

"I love you too Edward." I reply back and that sexy grin forms on his face. We stare at each other our breathing fast but somehow still matching each other's.

"I want you Bella…"

"I want you too."

"My place?"

"God yes…" I practically moaned wanting this to finally happen more than I wanted my next breath.

* * *

**Is there a lemon coming? Oh I think so...**

**Love that he said it back and loved Kate's response!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	56. Timid Passion

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Timid Passion_**

**_Edward POV_**

The entire time we were at Wild Waves I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella, and watching her with Alice I knew what this was, what I was feeling all this time. I was in love with her. I felt like I was losing my damn mind when I wasn't with her, and when I was I felt…complete. Dammit I was starting to sound like a character from one of those damn romance novels.

Once we left the theme park I knew I wanted Bella to myself, I loved my Alicat more than anything in the fucking world, but I was a little sour that I had to share Bella all day. Yeah I'm a love sick puppy I know. I asked Bella if she wanted to do something after I dropped Alice off, but I honestly had no damn idea what we were going to do. I just wasn't ready to take her home. When we arrived at Kate's and Garrett's I invited her inside knowing there was a chance I would be awhile.

I introduced Bella and Garrett then took Alice upstairs to her room. Kate came out of the bathroom at the same time and I teased her about the facial mask she had on. Kate followed me into Alice's room as I got Alice undressed and into her pajamas. The girl slept like a rock as I placed her into her bed.

"She doesn't have sun burn, so that could only mean Bella talked her into putting on some sunscreen." Kate said and I started laughing as I put the covers over Alice.

"Yeah she did, she's really good with her." I say placing a kiss on Alice's forehead.

"She's good with you too." Kate says and I turn around and look at her with a brow raised.

"Don't look at me like that, I see it and you feel it. You love Bella." She says and I shake my head pushing my fingers into my hair. Damn was it that obvious I was in love with Bella?

"Are you denying it?"

"No, but I would prefer you keeping your big mouth shut…" I reply to her and she gets this damn grin on her face and I know it means she's up to something.

"How do you plan to tell her?"

"I don't know, it's too soon and I don't want to scare her off. She just got out of a fucked up relationship."

"I know she told me about Paul, and just so you know if I ever meet the bastard I'm going to kick him in his balls." Kate informs me and I laugh as we walk out of Alice's bedroom.

"Kate promise me you won't say anything…"

"I won't jeez, I do know how to keep a secret…" She says and I turn and look at her with a brow raised and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Since when have you ever kept a secret?"

"I kept it a secret about how I really felt about Tonya until you came to your senses and dumbed the she-devil…"

"If that was you keeping a secret then god help us all." I reply and she laughs. I then tell her that we saw Tonya at the theme park.

"What? I wish I was there, I would give her the ass kicking I've been dying to give her."

"Kate you're pregnant…"

"Dammit you're right…anyway what did the witch have to say?" She asked and I tell her what Tonya said to Bella and I.

"So what did you say to her after she said you wouldn't marry Bella?" Kate asked as we started to head back downstairs where Garrett and Bella were.

"I told her that Bella was it for me and that unlike when I was with her I knew that Bella was the woman I wanted to marry someday. Then I told her that I planned on giving Bella my grandmother's diamond engagement ring that I knew she had her eyes on when we were together." I say and Kate starts to laugh just we enter the living room and I hear Bella say,

"I could never hurt either of them, I love Alice and Edward."

"Oh do you?" I ask her with a grin on my face and she slowly turned to me. Her cheeks flushed crimson as her eyes bore into mine. I don't know how long I stood there looking at her but I walked over to her and pulled her up from the couch and cupped her gorgeous face in my hands.

"Don't tell Alice but I love you more than she does." I say and before I knew it her sweet mouth was on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her just as deeply as she was kissing me. I could feel my cock pressing against my jeans from wanting her. Kate pushed us apart being her same impatient self as she damn near talked Bella's ear off. I couldn't stop smiling at Bella, she said she loved not just me but my daughter. When Garrett slapped his hand over Kate's mouth I grabbed Bella's hand and we made a run for it.

When we made it to the car I couldn't keep my lips or hands off of Bella so I pressed her against the car devoured her mouth again. When her leg hitched over my hip I pressed into her.

"Say it again…please." She moaned against my lips and I smile.

"I love you Bella…" I tell her and she pulls back and looks at me. I see it there in her eyes before she says it.

"I love you too Edward…"

"I want you Bella…" I tell her meaning it more than should could possibly know.

"I want you too…"

"My place?"

"God yes…" She moaned and I grinned wanting nothing more but to make love to her all night.

* * *

**I know the lemon wasn't here...it's coming...tonight I promise! **

**You found out what he said to Tonya! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	57. Love and other drugs

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Love and other drugs_**

Edward and I left Kate's house and I was surprised when we pulled into a drive way a few house's up from Kate's. I see the nervous look on his face and I knew it was because he thought I would have an issue with him living so close to Kate. I don't know what all the other women put him through but I was ready to tell them to get in line so I could kick their asses.

"Alice is very lucky to have you and Kate as her parents…" I tell him and he smiles at me. We climb out of the car and head up to his house. He reaches out taking my hand in his lacing our fingers together. As I look up at his house I can't help but notice that its larger and more modern than all the others on the block. I look over at him and he grins,

"I'm an architect. The houses on this block were boring so I had to kick mine up a notch." He said as if he heard my thoughts. I laugh as we walk up the steps to his front door. When he opens the door and hits the lights I was completely speechless. His house was beautiful; I had never seen anything like it.

"You want a tour?" He asked me and I simply nodded my head yes as I looked around. Still holding my hand he shows me around each room taking my breath away more than the one before it. There were pictures of Alice all over the wall some with Him, Kate and Alice and even about two with all of them with Garrett. The living room was spacious, the dining area was so warm and inviting and his kitchen I fell absolutely in love with it. Once upstairs he showed me Alice's bedroom, the guest bedroom, the bathroom and thankfully saved his room for last. Standing at the door I looked up at him then in a flash his lips were on mine.

This kiss was hot, passionate and all-consuming as he pressed his body against mine. His tongue is thick and strong invading my mouth and torturing my lips. Slowly we walk into his room never seizing our kiss as we start to remove each other's clothing. Once we were both top less he broke our kiss, dropped his head and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned instantly fisting his hair in my hand. His tongue swirled around my nipple, then he sucked it into his mouth and bit lightly and I was sure I growled. He gave the other the same treatment and I was pulsing for him to be inside of me.

He lowers himself at my feet and removes my shorts then my bikini bottom. My heart was racing as I watched him undress me. With his hands slowly moving up and down my thighs he sat back on his toes and took me in as if I was a piece of art.

"Lay down Bella…" He tells me in a husky voice that made me moan. I sit down on his bed then lay back anticipating what he was going to do next. I hear the zipper to his cargo shorts and I start to chew on my lip my breathing picking up. Then I feel his lips on my skin, burning like fire. Higher and higher his lips go the faster my heart beats. When he kisses my inner thighs he pays special treatment to my right leg where my butterfly tattoos were. Sucking the skin into his mouth, he nibbles on my skin. His tongue traces my tattoo then starts towards my center. When I felt his tongue flick against my center, I almost erupted right there on the spot.

"Fuck you taste better than I thought." He growled against my folds. I knew his mouth was amazing, but this was just…Fuck I couldn't think anymore. I gripped the sheets and my hips lifted from the bed begging for more. His tongue made heavenly tight circles over my clit and I cried out. When his tongue entered me I moaned out his name. He did not disappoint as he held my legs and devoured me in the most intimate way a man could devour a woman. When I came with a screeching scream he licked up every drop that spilled from my body.

As I came back down from my release he started his kisses up my body again. He paid special attention to the flowers on my side then kissed around my breast. Then with a kiss on my lips he told me how delicious I tasted and how he was positively sure he was addicted to me. He called me his drug and for some reason that was fucking out to me. My eyes fluttered open and I took his beautiful face in. His eyes said it all, burned into me permanently.

"Edward I need you inside of me…" I moaned running my hands up over his arms. He smiled and placed another kiss on my lips allowing me to taste how good we tasted together. He sat up and I pushed his boxers down over his hips and had to gasp finally laying my eyes on him. He was long, and thick. The head of his cock was fucking plump and I suddenly wanted him in my mouth. I licked my lips and he smiled at me.

"You approve…"

"God yes…I want to taste you Edward." I say in a voice I didn't recognize. Once his boxers were completely removed I sat up on my knees and pushed him back on his back.

"Bella...you don't…."

"Shh…I want to." I tell him and I grip him in my hand. He was so large me hand didn't meet when I wrapped my fingers around him. I licked my lips then lowered my head and took him into my mouth. I heard a moan and I honestly wasn't sure if it was from him or me, he tasted so damn good. I sucked gently using my hand to pump what didn't fit in my mouth. His hand pushed into my hair as his groans grew louder. I swirled my tongue around his tip and felt him shudder under me.

He told me to stop but I couldn't he was like a drug that I needed. Feeling him in my mouth, filling him fully was mind blowing, pun intended. Then as fast as lightening I was removed and under him, his eyes dark with lust.

"I wasn't finished..."

"I need to be inside of you." He informs me and I smile knowing I would I felt the same way. He leans over and grabs a condom out of the drawer. I watch him as he sheaths the condom on over his glorious length and my body shivered in anticipation of having him inside of me. I parted my legs giving him full access inside of me. Looking into my eyes he says it again as he enters me.

"I love you Bella…" He tells me as I fill him enter me, filling me to the hilt. My nails dug into his arms as we both moaned. He continued to push inside of me until he filled me completely and I moaned back that I loved him too.

* * *

**How was that lemon juice? Did you enjoy it?**

**The rest will be up tonight! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	58. Fire and Desire

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Fire and Desire_**

He stilled over my body, as I felt him twitch inside of me. My hands resting on his shoulders as he used his arms to support his self. I lifted my leg hitching it over his hip so that my wall full accommodated him inside of me.

"Dammit you feel so fucking good…" Edward growled as he started his slow strokes into me. My eyes fluttered shut as my body inhaled everything about this man. From the moment I saw him I wanted to be his, and give myself to him. Now that I was I felt like I was dreaming. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood and moaned happy this was real. When Edward kissed me I was sure he tasted my blood but he didn't pull back, it just seemed he kissed me harder. His thrust came faster and in strides pummeling into me over and over again. My breathing coming faster, my legs hitching higher until they wrapped around him. When he started to kiss along my neck, sucking the skin behind my ear into his mouth I dug my fingers into his hair; His perfectly soft, wild hair.

His fingers dug into my hips as he pushed into me harder, my nails scrapping over his back. He felt absolutely glorious inside of me. The minute he angled us to the right gripping my thigh and pounded into me faster I erupted screaming his name so loudly his neighbors probably heard me. My eyes were shut so tight they tear up as my mouth was agape while gently moaning his name.

"I love hearing you moan my name." He whispers against my ear, so I moan his name again. He quickly rolls us over and I'm on top of him. He laces our fingers and smiles up at me.

"Show me what you got Ms. Swan." He says and I smile back at him and slowly start to roll my hips. It was like he was touching every nook and cranny inside of my body. Gripping his hands tightly I lift my hips up and drop back down over him. As I do it again, harder this time his head tosses back as his eyes shut. Faster I bounce over him, rolling and bucking my hips as I bit into my lip again. I felt another orgasm building in me and it surprised me because I've never came more than once while having sex. My walls clenched around him and I shut my eyes as I started riding him faster. He releases my hand and starts to massage my clit with tiny circles.

"Ah fuck…I'm going to come again…"

"Come on baby, let me feel you…" Edward said pressing his thumb over my clit again. Faster I bucked my hips, lifting up and down as I rode him. I could hardly breathe as the desire built in me. This was going to be much stronger than the others.

"Edward…I-I oh Goddddddddd!" I moaned convulsing around him so hard my breathing halted. My hips bucked, and rolled faster and his thumbed circled quicker as his ordered me to keep riding him. My eyes were cloudy, my head spinning and fuck…

"Oh fuccckkkkkk!" I yell again coming on top of the release before it. My body starts to shudder and Edward quickly sits up, our noses touching. His breaths were intoxicating against my lips as he started to thrust up meeting my rhythm perfectly. Edward fingers enter my hair and he rolls us again so that he was on top and starts to pump into me faster. I felt weakened by the obvious multiple orgasm I just had, but on a high I never wanted to come down from.

"Look at me please…" Edward says and I fight to open my eyes. When I look at him my breathing picks up again. My goodness he really did love me. There was no denying the love I saw in his eyes. The fire and desire he had for me blazing making the hazel in his eyes look like fire. We didn't stop looking at each other as his thrust came harder, faster, longer. Then together we came like a hurricane and a tornado colliding. He moaned my name while I moaned his and our mouths crash together as we devoured each other.

When Edward slipped from me I felt empty. He placed a kiss on my lips and snatched the condom off tossing it on the floor. He pulled me against him nuzzling my neck and placing soft kisses there. I turn and look at him placing my hand over the tattoos on his chest.

"That was amazing…" I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Understatement, you're perfect Bella…"

"You're delusional." I say shaking my head still feeling my body tingle from making love to him. Involuntarily I yawn and he kisses my forehead, then my nose and last my lips.

"We've had a long day, get some sleep baby…" He tells me and I nod my head placing it on his chest.

"I love you…" I mumble before sleep starts to claim me and I'm sure I heard him reply but I wasn't sure before I fall into dreamland.

* * *

**So how was that lemon? I hope I didn't disappoint...**

**Last for tonight, will post more tomorrow! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	59. The moment I saw you…

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_The moment I saw you…_**

**_Edward POV_**

I watched Bella sleep and it took everything in me not to wake her to make love to her again. Looking down at her she was beautiful even in her sleep. She said my name a few times and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I shut my eyes and trying to find sleep and started thinking about that first night I saw her.

_My mom asked Emmett and I to partner up with some of the women in her dance class. Normally I tried to get out of it. We haven't lived in the small town for long but I noticed that a lot of the women in this town were desperate. Then my mom pulled the guilt card and I knew I couldn't tell her no, even if I wanted to. So I talked a few of the guys from our firm to come and help out too. When we arrived we saw the women in the ballroom before they saw us and we joked about how we were probably going to be attacked by them since there were so many of them. When we walked in I quickly scanned the room, and noticed a few women who showed up to my doorstep with cakes and pies. _

_We introduced ourselves then my mother told them to find a partner. A few of the women started running towards us and I was honestly scared for my safety. Emmett and I both noticed two women who didn't really move, they were talking to each other. Then the brunette turned around and my fucking throat went dry. She was literally the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. I didn't care how that made me sound. Emmett and I tried to walk towards them and were stopped but two women._

_"Can you be my partner Edward?" She asked and I was about to tell her no when I watched my friend Tyler walk up to the brunette and introduce himself. I cursed under my breath and told the girl to come on. She introduced herself to me as Jessica and I honestly wasn't listening to shit as she said while I watched Tyler dance with the brunette. _

_I laugh when I see her stick her finger in her mouth making the gagging face while she danced with Tyler. I noticed she was looking at the tall blonde she was talking to earlier and figured they must have come together. When she noticed me watching her she blushed a gorgeous shade of pink._

_"Did you hear me Edward; I have more apple pie if you would like some." Jessica said and I shook my head never taking my eyes off of the brunette as she tripped over Tyler's foot. I noticed she was still looking my way so I smiled and Jessica took it as me replying to whatever she just said. I went to reply to her when I heard someone say,_

_"Are you fucking kidding me!" I turned around and noticed that it was the beautiful brunette. I watched as the blonde walked over to her. I wasn't sure what was going on but they didn't look happy. Then the brunette starts to leave and I was worried that I would never see her again so I quickly left Jessica where she was and followed after the gorgeous brunette. When I saw her trip and almost fall I moved faster than I thought possible just catching her before she hit the floor._

_I pulled her back against my chest feeling the groan in my chest as how good she smelled. I didn't know this woman, but everything in me wanted to. In her ear I whispered,_

_"When my mom said, grab a partner I didn't think I would have to catch you."_

I smiled remembering that night, and I looked down at her and wondered if she knew that when I told her that I never planned on her slipping through my fingers. Alice called that night because Kate had an allergic reaction to some lotion and it scared her. When I left I kicked myself for not asking her for her number. But thinking about it now, none of it matters because I had her and never planned to let her go.

"The moment I saw you Bella I knew you were the one…" I say even though I knew she was asleep. I pulled her tighter against me and let sleep claim me.

* * *

**KimiD that was for you as you requested to know what Edward thought the first time he saw Bella!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	60. Morning Glory

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**Morning Glory**

I knew when morning came and the sun was high in the sky, because it bore through the window right into my face. I try turning and was being restrained by Edward's large arm. I smiled thinking about what happened last night. My body instantly started to tingle as I thought about how many orgasm I had, how he filled me perfectly. I turned in his arms and smiled watching him sleep. I lean in and place a soft kiss against his lips and he moans in response. I slowly pull myself from the bed and pick up the t-shirt he had on yesterday slipping into it. I go to the bathroom and quickly do the morning routine. I didn't see an extra tooth brush so I used his. I saw it this way; our mouths were already all over each other.

After I finished in the bathroom I decided to go downstairs to make him breakfast. Then I laughed thinking about something Rose always said.

_"You know he put it on you good, if you get up and make breakfast for him the next morning."_ I shake my head as I open his refrigerator and pull out eggs, bacon and milk. I tried locating where he would leave his bread and found it in the cabinet over the refrigerator. I went to his stereo and turned some music on then started breakfast. I started dancing to the song on the radio as I whipped the eggs when once again I felt him before I saw him.

"Have I told you how much I love you in my shirts?" He asked and I turn around and smile at him. He only has on a pair of sleeping pants. I bit my lip looking at his chest and as my eyes descend lower I gasped seeing just how much he loved me in his shirt.

"I see how much you love it…" I reply and he walks up to me removing the whisk out of my hand and placing it on the counter. Standing over me he traps me between his arms with that sexy grin on his face.

"When I woke up and you weren't in bed I was worried I dreamt last night." He says and I smile feeling my blush fill my cheeks.

"It was a dream come true…"

"Is that right…" He asked his lips now ghosting over my neck and jaw.

"Uh huh…" I moan out as I feel his hand start to pull the shirt up over my hips.

"Would you like to have deja'vu?" He asked pressing his hard body against mine. I bit down on my lip and nod my head yes not trusting my voice. He smiles pleased, and then his lips come crashing down on mine. I quickly push my fingers into his hair deepening our kiss. His hands glide under my shirt and he growls when they touch my bare ass.

"No panties?"

"I have no change of clothes here remember?" I reply with a grin on my face and his smile actually spreads. I shook my head calling him a pervert and he slapped me on my ass then quickly lifted me from the floor and placed me on the counter.

"Sex in the kitchen is unsanitary…"

"We'll clean after we're finished." He replied then devoured my lips again as his hands massaged my thighs.

"Do you have any idea how fucking irresistible you are?" He asked placing kisses all over my lips and neck. I couldn't speak to answer him as his mouth continues to attack every visible part of my body. Using my hands I start to push his pants down over his hips. I didn't need the foreplay, not when I knew the actually play was so much better. I reached in and pulled his astounding cock free from the confinements of his pants and squeezed gently.

"Fuck…I have to get a condom baby…"

"I meant to tell you last night, I get the shot." I reply and he grins at me and I smile right back at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked and I grinned them brought him to my entrance. We both moan just feeling him brush over my wet canal.

"You feel ready…"

"I am…now fuck me. Please." I beg placing the plump head of his cock inside of me. He inhales deeply then pushes himself the rest of the way inside of me and I toss my head back as I moan. His lips find my neck and starts placing soft kisses along the column of it. Once he fills me completely he stills with a growl in his chest.

"Arg…you're warmer, wetter…more perfect than you felt last night." He moans against my ear, and I knew just what he meant. Without the latex between us, I felt so much more. His flesh against my soft walls, the thick vein pulsing as he twitched inside of me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Please…" I beg again and he finally starts to move, slowly at first and then his speed picks up. Over and Over he pounds into me, growling in my ear, gripping my hair in his hand and holding my hip as he pushed into me.

I moaned repeatedly, unable to form coherent thoughts. He didn't halt his thrust into me; they came faster, harder, deeper than the one before it.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you…" He tells me placing hot, wet kisses on my lips. I unwrapped my arms from around him and lay back on the counter sprawling myself out over the cool tile.

"Take me…I'm yours." I reply with a smile and his hand slowly trails over my stomach and up further until they cupped my breast. Pummeling into me repeatedly he plucked and pulled at my nipples making me moan his name. He continues pounding into me until we both came together in a screaming orgasm and he collapsed over me. Both of us out of breath and very pleased.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, was a little busy. Figured you wouldn't be too disappointed since it's a lemon. Next will be up early tomorrow. I'm tired night loves!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	61. Bubble burst

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Bubble burst_**

After breakfast, Edward ran me a bubble bath. I swear I was falling more in love with him every second. He helped me into the tub with a grin on his face.

"You know you're going to spoil me…" I inform him and he leans in and places a kiss on my lips.

"Good…now I'm going to make a run real fast…"

"Where are you going?" I pout and he grins at me, that damn sexy grin.

"To get you some clothes, you don't have any clothes here and I'm sure you don't want to take a bath and put on dirty clothes."

"Who said I planned to get dressed?" I ask with a smile on my face and he laughed then placed another kiss on my lips. I bit at his bottom lip.

"Can't you just get in the tub with me? I'll just ask Rose to bring me some clothes later." I tell him and smiling he pulls off his sleep pants and climbs into the tub with me. He sits between my legs and I slowly trace my finger over his tattoos. I start to nibble on his ear as we sit in the tub and talk about everything we could think of. As much as I wanted to make love to him, just being in the tub with him was amazing.

We finally decided to get out of the tub and dried off and I put on another one of Edward's t-shirts. He went downstairs to clean the kitchen and I called Rose to ask her to bring me some clothes. When I picked up my phone I saw I had three missed calls and I laughed seeing the text message I had from her.

**You better have got fucked like a whore last night or dead, where are you bitch! ~R**

I laughed and checked the voicemail she left me too.

"Hey tramp I was calling to see if you were coming home tonight but you're not answering and neither is Edward so I hope the two of you are finally getting busy. Call me!" She said and I laughed then dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"You're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive, and was all the name calling really necessary in the voicemail and text message?" I ask her laughing as I sat on the edge of Edward's bed.

"Yes because you didn't answer. So since you're alive I assume that you got laid last night."

"You would assume correctly."

"Fuck Yeah! How was it? Is he packing? He looks like he's packing. Did he go deep sea diving? Did you ride the bologna pony? Did you swallow or spit it out? Oh did he hit it from the back?" Rose continued this way for anything three minutes as I laughed so hard into the phone Edward actually came into the room to check on me. He asked what I was laughing at and I put Rose on speaker as she was now telling me how freaky her and Emmett got last night. When Edward started laughing at something she said she finally stopped talking.

"Bitch you put me on speaker!" She yelled and Edward and I laughed again.

"Oh fine, Edward did you know Bella masturbated while thinking about you the night after you met!"

"Oh my god! I did not!" I yelled quickly taking her ass off of speaker. She was laughing hysterically into the phone.

"You took me off of speaker didn't you?" She asked and I called her a bitch only making her laugh more. Edward kissed my temple and left me alone to finish talking to Rose.

"I can't believe you just did that…"

"Oh please yes you can. Now tell me how was last night?" She asked me and I smile chewing on my lip as I start to tell her everything that transpired the night before.

"Oh shit you told him you love him?"

"Yes, it was scary but like seriously liberating. I wasn't sure that was how I felt until I said it." I reply and she says nothing. I was sure she was actually speechless. I continue to tell her about the rest of the night and Rose being Rose she made dirty joke after dirty joke.

"Oh do you think you moaned so loud Kate and Garrett heard you? That would be so damn nasty." Rose said laughing into the phone and I shook my head because that would be on a new level of weird.

"Anyway could you bring me a change of clothes?"

"Yeah sure no problem, just don't be getting busy when I show up." She says and I laugh. I hang up with her and go to look for Edward. As I walk down the stairs I see Edward on the couch reading his a newspaper. He puts it down as he looks up at me,

"Girl talk over?" He asked and I nodded my head sitting down next to him. He tossed his arm behind me, pulling me closer against him. He smiled down at placing a kiss on my lips that he quickly deepened. It grew deeper just as the doorbell rung followed by Kate's voice.

"Let me in, I come in peace! I have clothes for Bella, and I swear I'll behave Edward!" She yelled and Edward and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"How does she even know I stayed?" I asked laughing.

"She's weird that way…we can pretend we don't hear her." He offered and then she rang the doorbell again.

"I thought you two loved me, I don't appreciate being treated like the red headed step child!" She yelled and we laughed again as we both said,

"Not going to happen…" Our little bubble was officially popped.

* * *

**Oh you have to love Rose and Kate...**

**I think a Rose and Kate meeting is coming up soon! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	62. Whirl Wind

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Whirl Wind_**

Edward and I got up from the couch and he walked to open the door for a smiling Kate. She grinned looking at us.

"Hi love birds! Oh Bella you're glowing!" She said with her always bubbly self and I laughed.

"What can we do for you Kate?" Edward asked her with his arms folded over his chest. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, then looped her arm with mine.

"Go away Edward me and the future wife in law have to talk." Kate says and I laugh at what she just called me.

"The future what?" Edward asked

"Wife in law. Baby momma in law didn't sound right, plus the three of us know that you're going to marry her."

"Kate!" Edward said blushing and I smiled loving seeing him this way. He looked so embarrassed and normally I would have thought it was because he didn't want to marry, but I was positive that was not the case. It was just too soon to talk about marriage.

"We're not going to rush into anything Kate, Edward and I love each other but we are going to take it slow."

"Yeah yeah, I'm still calling you wife in law." Kate says as we start to walk towards the living room. She tells me that she went to Wal-Mart and bought me some clothes because she was sure I didn't have any. I let her know that Rose was bringing me some change of clothes.

"Oh I finally get to meet Rose!" Kate screaming with excitement and I jumped from the pitch of her scream. I was assuming the baby kicked because she started laughing rubbing her stomach.

"So what happened last night, I don't want details that would just be weird. Edward is like my brother…"

"So you slept with your brother six years ago and had a baby…"

"Ewwwww don't say that! I was artificially inseminated!" Kate yelled and Edward and I started laughing. I swear their relationship was the weirdest relationship I've ever witnessed, but it was refreshing that they got along so well. Edward's door bell rung again and I looked at him already knowing it was Rose. She drove like a Nascar driver. He answered the door and Rose's voice came through the house like a storm.

"Holy Hell she said you were hot shirtless!" I dropped my face in my hands while Kate laughed hysterically. I could hear their footsteps coming towards the living room while Rose complimented Edward's house.

"When Emmett and I came in it was messy, looks pretty clean now. Did you clean because you knew you were going to get lucky with Bella last night?" Rose asked and I looked up at her glaring.

"Please Edward clean? Hell will freeze over first. Garrett and I got him a maid service so that mess storm normally known as his house wouldn't scare off my new Wife in law." Kate told her and Rose smiled.

"Oh Wife in law, I like that." Rose said.

"And Kate I cleaned the kitchen this morning after Bella made breakfast." Edward told her in a matter a fact way.

"Bella made breakfast?" Rose yelled and I groaned picking up one of the throw pillows and placing it over my face.

"Edward you must have put it on her good, Bella you didn't tell you made breakfast, you just said he fucked your brains out on the kitchen counter." Rose announced and I refused to look at anyone in this room.

"Eww I don't need that image in my head…" Kate yelled and I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Could I get under that pillow with you?" Edward whispered into my ear and giggled pulling the pillow over so it covered his face too.

"Oh these two are being rude, I'm Kate. Nice to finally meet you Rose."

"You too, I brought the tramp some change of clothes and now she's going to act like I'm NOT HERE!" Rose yell just as I feel her kick my damn leg. I remove the pillow from over my face and glare at her.

"Hi Rose…"

* * *

**Rose and Kate have officially met, and I was laughing while writing this lol**

**News! **_FTI will be up tomorrow and hopefully something for Forbidden Soulmate_

_Teaser for FTI in my group and on my FB page!_

**Special thank you to XYLIABABE, I got the "Wife in law" name from her! So thank you! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	63. The Talk

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_The Talk_**

**Rose POV**

Bella was completely against me talking to Edward but I didn't care. I waited until she went upstairs to change and once Kate went up the street to get Alice. Edward and I sat alone on the couch and turned to him.

"I need to talk and you need to listen." I tell him and he looks surprised but I honestly didn't give a damn.

"Now look I consider Bella my sister. She's always been there for me, always looked out for me from the moment I met her. Now I know she didn't tell you how we met or anything about me because she is a fuck awesome friend like that. But Bella was the only person to give a shit about me for a long time. So I see myself as her look out, or protector should you call me. I slipped with that shit ball Paul so I am warning you Edward, if you hurt her I will make you wish you were never born do you hear me? She loves you, and I know this is different than when she was with Paul because it took her almost two years to tell him she loved him. Now if you don't believe I will kick your ass, ask her what I did to her first boyfriend when he broke up with her doing our freshman dance in high school. I'll just say I was lucky the chief of police was her father." I inform him and I could tell by the look on his face that he was taking in everything I just told him.

"First let me say I believe you, next I love Bella. I mean I'm like fucking head over heels for her Rose. She's amazing and I want my relationship with her to go all the way, and I mean marriage, babies, old age all of it. I could never hurt her, and if I ever do please come kick my ass if Kate doesn't beat you to it. You have my word that I will treat Bella like the amazing woman she is and never anything less." He says and I nod my head impressed.

"I'm going to hold you to that…"

"Good." He says back with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Damn infectious smile, swear it was a Cullen trait. Bella came back down stairs and she looked from me to Edward then back at me.

"What did you say Rose? Edward I swear whatever she said it was a lie." Bella said and I rolled my eyes.

"Have more faith in me than that, I swear I haven't told him any embarrassing stories, like the one when we were going swimming in Old Mrs. Clearwater's pool and your bathing suit top came off and everyone saw your…"

"…Rose!" Bella yelled and I started laughing. I swear I just liked getting a rile out of her. Edward was laughing and as always Bella was blushing.

"Okay I swear best behavior for the rest of the day." I said holding up my pinky and she laughed doing the same as we made a pinky promise. Edward's front door opened and we all turned to see Kate and Alice running into the house.

"Daddy can we…Bella your here!" Alice yelled when she saw Bella. She ran over and gave her a hug. I watched the look on Edward's face as he watched Bella and Alice talk and I saw just how much he did love my best friend. Kate came over and sat down next to me,

"God just look at the smile on his face, I never thought I would see him that happy." Kate said and I turned and looked at her. I knew what Bella told me about Kate and Edward's friendship but I wanted to be sure that it was really just that.

"You're alright watching them together?" I ask as Edward gets up and walks over to where Alice and Bella are standing. Kate turns and smiles at me.

"Of course, Edward has been my best friend since what feels like forever. He deserves this, and it makes me even happier because Alice adores her too. I know it seem weird that the ex would genuinely be happy but I am. Edward and I always say that the only reason we were ever supposed to come together was to create Alice. That was it, after that we were supposed to be great friends and we are." Kate says and I smile and nudge her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to like you Kate."

"I think I'm going to like you too Rose." Kate said back and then looked back and Bella, Edward and Alice. Then turning to each other we smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Most definitely." She replied and we both started singing.

"Edward and Bella sitting in the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Bella's cheeks flushed and Edward pulled at his hair while Alice joined Kate and me in singing it again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Rose POV, I knew all of you would want to know about Rose and Edward talk and figured you would want it from Rose POV.**

**Last one for the night! See all tomorrow my loves! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	64. Girls Day Out

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Girls Day Out_**

After that day when Kate and Rose met, Edward and I agreed to make that a rare occasion. I had never been more embarrassed in my entire life. I pulled my shorts on over my hips, then zipped and buttoned them. Then I grabbed one of the shirts I got from Edward's place and slipped into it and tied it in a knot so that it wasn't hanging.

"How many shirts have his have you stolen?" Rose asked standing at my bedroom door and I laughed slipping into my flip flops.

"It's not stealing if he gave them to me." I reply and she laughs shaking her head. I pick up my cell phone and smile seeing I have a text message from Edward.

**Hey Baby, before we go eat, my mom needs me to monitor the dance class tonight. ~E**

**Alright, I'll go with you because I don't trust them little tramps around you ~B**

**Jealous? ~E**

**Cautious, I know how sneaky these little scants are. ~B**

**LOL, I was hoping you would come. You are the only person I want as my partner. I'll see you later, have fun with Kate and Alice ~E**

He texted back and I smiled grabbing my purse. I had to get started on my school shopping for my class this year and since Kate had to do Alice's school shopping we decided to just all go out together. I texted him back that I couldn't wait to see him and quickly left to meet Kate and Alice at K-Mart. I parked my car and texted Kate to see if she was here already and I got a quick reply that she was in the girl's clothing section.

I climbed out of my car and headed to the K-Mart entrance and cursed when I saw Jessica coming out of the store.

"Bella what a surprise…"

"Hi Jessica." I say still walking towards the doors.

"Are you going to Paul's wedding?" She asked and I stopped and turned to her.

"Why would I attend his wedding?"

"Oh he didn't invite you…I heard he invited everyone, even your parents and Rose. Guess he doesn't want you there." She says then walks away. I swear I was going to kick her face in one day. I rolled my eyes and continued inside of the story. It wasn't hard to find Kate and Alice sense they were both giggling like crazy trying on hats.

"You two look ridiculous." I say laughing and Alice turns and runs over to me. I hug her as I continue to walk over to Kate. When I reach her I rub her belly and place a kiss on her check.

"Have you gotten any school shopping done?" I ask them and they laugh shaking their heads. We walk throughout the store and pick out Alice's school clothes which served to be a real challenge. Once the clothes were out of the way we went to look into school supplies and I had to get myself a cart.

"Bella, do you really have to by the supplies for your class?"

"Yeah, the school only gives the teachers so much of a budget so the rest comes out of our own pockets." I say placing five boxes of crayons into my cart.

"Ass wipes." Kate said and I started laughing as we continued throughout the store. I was at such ease shopping with the two of them with Edward being around and I couldn't help but think about me being around for a long time coming.

I managed to talk Kate into trying on some maternity clothes which she was not happy about but her belly was growing and I knew she was pissed she couldn't fit into her jeans anymore. She was small to be six months pregnant but it was about time she stopped trying to fit into her skinny jeans.

"Wife in law, do these pants make me look fat?" Kate asked coming out of the dressing room and Alice and I laughed at the look on some woman's face as she walked past us.

"What is everyone looking at; do I really look that bad?" Kate asked and I shook my head still laughing.

"I think your wife in law remark caught them off guard."

"Oh that! Alright everyone no shock, she is my ex's new love and I adore her and yes we are friends, now get over it. Now back to what I was saying does these pants make me look fat?" She asked me and I laughed loving her more as I told her she looked great. She nodded her head and walked back into the dressing room.

"Bella I love you." Alice said smiling up at me and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too sweet pea, you're my second favorite Cullen, don't tell Uncle Em." I whisper and she giggles hysterically while Kate comes out of the dressing room in a dress this time and I shake my head with my face scrunched up.

"Crap and I really liked this one too."

"Mommy you look like a round rainbow…" Alice said giggling and Kate's mouth dropped while I tried not to laugh.

"Oh this is coming the hell off!" Kate yelled walking back into the dressing room. She came out next in another dress and Alice and I both put our thumbs up and she smiled.

"Good, hey Ali you think I can get D.G to make dinner if I buy it in green?" Kate asked and Alice nodded her head. Kate walked back inside and Alice looked at me,

"Daddy Garrett loves mommy in green, but she hates wearing that color. What color does daddy like you in Bella?"

"I don't know we'll have to ask him."

"Kay, I think it's blue, that's his favorite color." Alice said and I smiled. This girl was way beyond her years. After Kate finished trying on clothes we decided it was time to get in line and check out. I told them we should get some lunch before heading home and a pregnant Kate completely agreed with it.

* * *

**Sorry only one for tonight. Was busy all day with the FTI update, and got some really bad news today that made it hard to focus.**

**Any who! So happy Kate, Alice and Bella hung out together! **

**And another dance number between E & B coming up in future chapters.**

**Night my loves!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	65. Wife in Law

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_The Wife in Law_**

We sat inside of Newton's diner laughing and talking, Alice had ditched us to play with her friend Jane on the jungle gym outside. I was listening to Kate tell me about Edward's Emo phase in college and I texted him letting him know I would never let him live that down. I rolled my eyes as I watched the woman, Lauren, from the dance studio walk in. She smiled over at me and then sat down with her friends. They looked over at Kate and I every once in a while then would start laughing.

"If she looks over here again I will slap the hell out of her." Kate said and I started laughing just as Lauren got up and walked over to our table.

"Kate right?" She asked and Kate didn't reply she just picked up her glass and drank from it.

"I see you've befriended Bella…"

"I adore her." Kate replied with a smile. I was trying to figure out how they even knew each other.

"Interesting, did you know she was seeing "your Edward" as you called him that morning? They kissed the last time they danced together at the studio. You know since you want to keep everyone away from him, you should just know you are eating with the enemy." Lauren said and Kate jaw dropped as she looked at me.

"You're seeing Edward?" She asked as if she didn't know and I decided to play along.

"Yes, for a while now."

"Oh yay!" Kate said and the look on Lauren's face was completely priceless. Kate turned and looked at her.

"Next time don't come over trying to start trouble. I already knew Bella was seeing Edward and I couldn't be happier to have a new friend in my wife in law. See it's not that I didn't want _anyone_ with Edward. I just didn't want YOU with him." Kate replied and I couldn't help laughing as Lauren walked away.

"How do you know her?" I asked and Kate started laughing.

"When we first moved into town, a handful of the women in town decided to show up on Edward's doorstep with pies and dressed like hookers. He didn't want to be rude so he called me to help get rid of them. So I came up the street and pretended to be the crazy ex who didn't want anyone dating her daughter's father and threatened them if I found out they came within an inch of him." Kate said and I laughed so hard my stomach started hurting. We continued to talk as we watched Alice outside on the jungle gym. Just as she was telling me about some movie Garrett had her watch last night, Jacob walked into the diner.

"Damn it." I said under my breath while trying to cover my face before he saw me.

"What?" Kate said looking around.

"Is that Paul?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No Jacob."

"Wait who's Jacob?" She asked and before I could answer her Jacob spotted me like a bloodhound. He smiled and walked over to our table.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jacob." I replied hoping he didn't start up his shit again. I valued him as a friend; anything else was just really awkward.

"I haven't seen you around."

"I've been…busy." I replied and I watched Kate smile as if she knew some secret. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Busy huh? With that guy from the dance studio?" He asked and I inhaled a deep breath.

"His name is Edward and yes." I reply not appreciating the tone in his voice when he asked me that question.

"I heard he has a kid…"

"He does, she's a sweetheart…" I replied curious as to where this was leading, especially since Kate was sitting right here.

"Oh so you've met her, you two must be getting serious."

"I think so…"

"What about the kid's mom? I heard she was still hung up on him." Jacob said and I couldn't help but giggle at that statement knowing it was the gossips that spread that little rumor.

"Is that right? Hmm Kate are you still hung up on Edward?" I asked her and she smiled at me and sat back against the booth and started rubbing her stomach.

"You're his…"

"…baby mama? Yeah that would be me and last I checked I wasn't hung up on Edward. I don't think I would have such a happy marriage if I was." Kate answered with a smile. Jacob looked at Kate then looked at me in surprise.

"I guess they were wrong…"

"They usually are…" I replied and he nodded his head and walked away. I shook my head and Kate asked me who he was. I explained to her how I knew Jacob and laughed when she said she felt a little sorry for him. We decided it was time to leave before we had any more special guests visiting our table. That was when my phone notified me that I had a text from Rose.

**I saw Paul's fiancée Maria and she was bragging about her wedding and the bitch going to say she told Paul not to invite you because you would come crawling back. Bella I didn't kick her ass like I wanted, but we are crashing that damn wedding. Tell Kate to buy her wedding crasher dress. ~R**

_Hell YEAH! Time to crash a wedding!_

Ah my inner voice was back.

* * *

**I'm back my loves! Sorry for the delay. Those of you who did not know I had to take a break. I found out my grandmother died a few days ago. But I'm feeling better spent some time with family so not as sad and writing always makes me feel better!**

**Have I said how much I love Kate, and Rose. So looking forward to them crashing the wedding! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	66. Be my partner?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Be my partner?_**

I quickly slipped into my hot pink form fitted dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Edward and I were going out to dinner with Rose and Emmett after the dance class. We thought a double date would be fun and I was honestly looking forward to it more than anything. I slipped on a pair of gold heels to match my accessories and pulled my hair up into a bun.

"Zip me up please." I hear Rose say and I turn around and walk over to her. I zip her up. She straightens her dress out and faces me.

"How do I look?"

"Like you're going to give Emmett blue balls." I reply and she laughs and says I shouldn't be talking. Rose wore a blue halter form fitting dress. Her hair was up with a few curls hanging around her face. There was a knock at our apartment door just I finished touching up my eye liner. Rose thought it would be a good idea to answer the door together. She wanted to see who would lose their shit first. Rose opened the door and we both stood their smiling.

"FUCK!" Both Emmett and Edward said and Rose and I laughed. Edward's eyes racked over me as his jaw clenched and unclenched. When he looked back at my face and our eyes locked he waved his finger for me to come to him. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and then devoured my lips without another word.

I melted against him enjoying as his tongue worked my mouth and his hand pressed into my lower back. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and my entire body started to sing his praises. He didn't release my mouth until we needed to breathe. I smiled up at him,

"Hi…"

"Hi you look beautiful."

"Really, I didn't think you noticed…" I teased and he laughed and placed another kiss on my lips. We both turned to see if Emmett and Rose were ready and laughed seeing they were both in the corner making out like juveniles. Edward and I cleared our throats and they slowly pulled apart wiping at their mouths and saying they were ready.

Edward grabbed my overnight bag because I planned to spend the rest of my weekend with him and letting Rose and Emmett have the apartment to themselves. I never asked what they did when I wasn't home because I did not want to know. Whenever I asked why they didn't go to Emmett's house they always laughed saying they had less of a chance of being arrested if they stayed at the apartment.

We left our apartment and headed to the dance studio. As we sat in the car I could tell Edward was nervous about something and I was curious as to what it was about.

"What dance are you teaching today?" I asked him thinking maybe he was teaching a dance he wasn't sure about.

"The Salsa apparently a lot of the members requested it and my mother thinks I'm the best Salsa dance teacher." He said and I smiled because he blushed when he said this.

"Bella I want to ask you a question and you can tell me no…"

"Um alright…"I reply feeling a little worried.

"My mom has this breast cancer awareness ball every October and for years Emmett and I have performed the dance routines at the balls. Normally I asked Kate to be my partner she's a pretty good dancer…"

"Oh but she'll be seven months by then…"

"Right, but I wasn't going to ask her. I don't want her as my dance partner anymore I only have one person in mind."

"Well who…August is pretty much over so that leaves September to find a partner and…" I paused because Edward was grinning at me with that sexy grin again.

"…oh no Edward I couldn't." I said about to freak out and as we reached a light he looked over at me.

"Bella you are great, I mean I've never seen anyone catch on as quickly as you do. Plus I refuse to dance with anyone else." He said and I started chewing on my lip. He pulled my bottom lip from between my teeth.

"You drive me crazy when you do that." He says and I feel my cheeks heat up with my blush. I think about what he's said and I know that while dancing with him I caught on much faster than most people, but I just assumed it was because he was a great leader.

Then duh dumb ass that mean you can do it, come on hot ball room dancing with Edward. You can't really be saying no to that.

Damn inner voice, I was really enjoying the peace I had for a while. I inhaled a deep breath,

"Dancing in front of people makes me nervous…"

"You do great at the studio…" He replies and I don't admit that was only because when I danced with him I tended to forget that other people were in the room with us. The more I thought about it I knew that I could do it if he was my partner.

"Promise not to let me fall on my face in front of everyone?"

"Promise." He said with that sexy as grin on his face and when he smiled like that I couldn't deny him anything. I was about to answer when a car behind us honked the horn. We both looked behind us and saw that it was just Emmett and Rose so Edward honked the horn back making Emmett laugh. Edward looked back at me obviously waiting for my answer.

"Yes I'll be your partner for your mother's breast cancer awareness ball…" I answer and he grins and leans in his lips close to mine.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"No."

"Hmm, I love you Bella." He said and I smiled and told him I loved him too and placed a kiss on his lips. After Emmett honked the horn about a thousand times we finally pulled off and headed to the studio. Like always the studio was filled with desperate women just hoping to get their hands on Emmett and Edward. Rose and I agreed there was no way in hell, we were letting that happen.

* * *

**Last one tonight, been out all day so I'm tired. I have fun plans for their double date and want to be fully awake when I write it! **

**I always planned the ball, I have this really good routine I want them to do there! *wink wink***

**So have a good night and remember you can keep up with me on any of my pages. Links can be found on my profile! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	67. A Challenge

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_A Challenge _**

Edward pretty much rushed the dance class tonight and believe me I was not complaining in the least. The Salsa was a little more complicated but I got the basic steps and Edward was definitely a great salsa dance teacher. I almost ripped Jessica's hair out her head when she played stupid saying she needed Edward's help to learn a step he showed the entire class. I was completely against it but I didn't tell him that. I stood by and watched as he tried to teach her. Every once in a while her hands would drift over his chest and he would glare at her moving her hand. When her hands started getting too friendly and she wasn't getting the hints Edward was giving I broke it up telling her I would break her damn fingers. Edward wore a proud smile, while Rose and Emmett laughed their asses off. Jessica walked away and the class ended soon after.

We were on our way to this new nightclub named _Eclipse_. Rose found it on one of her many google searches. There was dinner, live music, a bar and dancing so we were all excited about it.

"I think you scared Jessica today…"

"Good, she's lucky all I did was threatened her." I reply and Edward laughs as he pulls off when the light turns green. I had to admit I was ever the possessive type, but being with Edward was changing that. I didn't like the idea of any other woman touching him in any intimate way. When we reach a red light he leans over and turns my face to his.

"If the roles were reversed and it was some guy getting too friendly with you…I would have broken more than his fingers." Edward said and I smiled. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and pulled off when the light turned green.

We arrived outside of the nightclub and the line was wrapped around the building. This was the part I hated about going out. Rose claimed she had a way for us to avoid the line and to get in, I wasn't asking questions because I didn't want to know the answer. Edward and Emmett parked in the parking lot up the street and we all walked to the club together.

"So Rose do I want to know your plan to get us inside?" I asked wrapping my arm around Edward's as we walked.

"That new T.A from my class is having a party here tonight. I promised him a dance if he got us in."

"You're not dancing with him…" Emmett said in a 'that's final' sort of way. Edward and I looked at each other with a knowing look. Emmett didn't share well with others and Rose did not take orders from anyone.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Rose asked him and we all stopped as we watched them have a stare down.

"I'm not playing Rosie…" He said and I grinned because I've never heard anyone call her that and get away with it.

"I think that's a challenge." Rose said walking away from him and heading over to the club's entrance.

"She's going to make me kill someone tonight." Emmett said walking past Edward and I and we laughed following behind them. Rose gave the bouncer the guy's name and he stamped our hands and let us in. The club was extremely amazing. It was a dark purple decor and Edward teased that I only enjoyed it because it was my favorite color. We found a table in the dining part of the club so we could have dinner. The booth was even beautiful.

The waitress came over to our table and we placed our drink orders. The music was pretty loud but it wasn't disturbing. Every now and then Edward placed kisses on my shoulder while we tried to decide on what we were going to eat. A man approached our table and smiled at Rose.

"Happy to see you made it Rosalie…" He said and she smiled at him.

"Hey Royce, this is my best friend Bella, her boyfriend Edward and this is…"

"…I'm Rose's boyfriend Emmett." Emmett said wrapping his arm around Rose's shoulders."

"It's going to be a long night." Edward whispered in my ear as we watched Emmett glare at Royce.

* * *

**Oh Boy! This will be fun! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	68. Salsa Anyone?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Salsa Anyone?_**

Emmett and Rose went back and forth the entire time we ate dinner and I was starting to wonder if this double date was a good idea. Don't get me wrong it was very comical to watch but I was sure either some poor woman was going to get her ass whooped or some guy was going to end up getting his face pounded in. After we ate we switched tables closer to the dance floor and the bar. I sat snuggled up under Edward's arm as his hand slowly moved up my thigh.

"Have I told you hot sexy you look in this dress?" He asked me while nuzzling my neck. I didn't know if it was just me but it was starting to get really hot in here. The song that was playing changed and Edward sat up and smiled at me. I recognized the song as _Fuego by Pitbull and Omega Omega. _We watched as a few people started dancing and Edward's eyes were glowing.

"Come one baby, let's show them how to salsa…" Edward said getting up and maybe it was the liquor, Edward's smile on the sexiness of the dance but stood up taking his hand with a smile on my face.

"They are about to set that floor on fire." I hear Rose say and Emmett laughs saying we could have it because the Rumba was his dance. Edward and I walked out onto the dance floor and I couldn't resist moving my hips to the rhythm. Edward smiled walking backwards as his hands rested on my waist now. His hips and I was zoned knowing just how good he was with those hips. Once on the dance floor he takes my hand and spins me out a few times then pulls me back to him and we move across the floor together. Like whenever we dance we were in sync with each other.

He spun me again and I couldn't resist laughing. I was surprised how much fun I was having doing this dance. He pulled me against him and dipped me placing a kiss on my chest before pulling me back up against him. He spun me again with a smile on his face and then I ducked down under his arm and came up behind him with my arms moving over his hard muscular chest. He took my hand and pulled me back in front of him as we continued to move across the floor. I moved my hips just like I taught me in the dance class and when I grinded against him I knew that I was doing it right.

"You are driving me insane Bella…" He whispered in my ear as he pressed his hard cock into my ass then placed a kiss on my neck. We continued to move together when he turned me to him and he placed a kiss on my lips. Then he asked if I remembered the foot work we did in class and I nodded my head and we pulled a part and moved together to the routine we did back at the studio. I couldn't resist smiling because I was shocked I was getting it correctly. Edward winked at me when he took my hand back in his and then lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist as the song ended.

"You were amazing as always baby…"

"I had a great teacher…"I replied just as the people in the night club started applauding us. Edward placed another quick kiss on my lips then let me down. Blushing, we walked back to the table and Rose and Emmett whistled and made wolf calls as we sat down.

"Bella I didn't know you could move like that, damn Edward she must kill you in the sack." Emmett said and Rose slapped him on the back of his head. Edward started laughing as he picked up his glass and finished off his drink.

"I'm not the one doing all the screaming…" Edward said and I slapped his thigh while Rose and Emmett started laughing. Edward gave me that sexy grin again and I couldn't be upset even if I wanted to. We sat there drinking and talking, our waitress came over with a tray of drinks.

"There from the gentleman over there…" She said nodding her head over to Royce who raised his glass up over at us with smile. Edward and I took our drinks while Emmett glared over at Royce then looked back at the waitress.

"Thank you…Natalie. Why don't you take this, you've been really good to us tonight." Emmett said handing her a tip and purposely letting his hand linger. I swore Rose's head was about to pop off. The waitress blushed and thanked him then walked away.

"You must want me to slap her…"

"I don't know what you're talking about Rosie…"Emmett said picking up his glass and taking a drink from it with a smile on his face.

"Alright…I'll be back…" Rose said getting up and walking over towards Royce. We watched as she spoke to him then they headed out onto the dance floor. They started dancing and now it looked like Emmett's head was about to pop. When Royce pulled Rose against him Emmett was up and out of his seat. He finished his drink then slammed the glass down on the table.

"I'm going to fucking kill him…" Emmett said heading to the dance floor.

* * *

**Hot Salsa and now a pissed Emmett...**

**So last one tonight, I found out I could watch Bel Ami on my kindle so will be watching that then going to bed. Will finish the double date up tomorrow! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	69. Trouble Makers

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Trouble Makers_**

We watched Emmett walk over to them and he quickly pushed Royce off of Rose. Royce started towards Emmett but quickly stopped, probably processing that Emmett could pound him into the ground. Rose pushed Emmett and I couldn't make out what she was saying but it only pissed Emmett off more. He glared at Royce and said something that made Royce look like he was about to shit on himself. Then we watched some other guy come over to them and he must have been a friend of Royce because it looked like he was yelling at Emmett, then he pointed at Rose and I figured he must have insulted her because Rose slapped the hell out of him. The man stormed towards Rose anger in his eyes and Emmett pushed her out the way. Edward was up from our seat and running over to Emmett and Rose without another word.

I watched as Edward broke up what would have been a very ugly fight. The man said something to Edward that made Edward glare at him. Maybe it was just me but he looked extremely sexy right now.

"Sitting alone gorgeous?" I hear someone ask and I turn and see a man standing over our table. I force a smile as I look up at him.

"No, I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_ to come back…"

"He must be a fool for leaving a beautiful woman like you alone, I'm Laurent." He said sitting down next to me and holding out his hand. Reluctantly I placed my hand in his to shake it and when he went to kiss it I snatched my hand back. He smiled at me and it was honestly a little creepy.

"You should go before my boyfriend comes back…"

"Why are you not allowed to talk to other men? Seems rather controlling on his part…"

"I just don't want him to get the wrong impression…"

"What impression is that, that we are both adults attracted to each other?" He asked and I couldn't hold in the snort that erupted. I rolled my eyes and looked back over at where Emmett, Edward and Rose were and saw that Emmett and Rose were now dancing like they were the only two people in the entire damn night club. I couldn't see where Edward went and that made me a little nervous.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"Not interested." I replied and started looking around for Edward again. I still couldn't see him and the place was crowded so it made it damn near impossible to see anyone. I didn't want to chance getting up and losing our table but this ass was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I think we could make a beautiful connection…" He said trailing his finger up my leg and I quickly gripped his finger from off my leg and glared at him.

"Touch me again and you will be missing this finger…"

"Touch her again and I'll snap your neck…" I hear Edward say and I look up to see him standing over the table with a glare on his face.

_Fuck, he looks hot when he is pissed!_

My inner voice replied and I had to completely agree. I flung Laurent's hand as if it was toxic to my health and he smiled at me then stood up.

"It was just a misunderstanding…"

"Sure, but understand this…you keep your fucking hands off of her or you'll be leaving here with a swollen eye and busted lip…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, warning you…" Edward replied and Laurent looked at Edward and then back at me.

"It was nice talking to you gorgeous; let me know when you lose the dead weight." He said and Edward gripped Laurent's shirt and flung him from the table as if he was trash. Laurent stumbled then tried to fix his clothes while glaring at Edward.

"Everything alright over here bro…" Emmett says coming up behind Laurent. Laurent looked like he was going to faint.

"Yeah everything's good, he was just leaving." Edward said and Laurent quickly walked away. Rose slipped into the booth and Emmett and Edward both sat down next to us. Edward looked over at me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I swear the two of you are trouble makers…" I hear Emmett say and after another quick peck on Edward's lips I look at Emmett.

"What two?" I ask him and he waves his finger between Rose and I.

"How are we the trouble makers? You were the one flirting with fake tits." Rose said and I started laughing.

"I didn't do anything, that idiot came over here and didn't get the hint." I replied and Edward ran his finger up the column of my neck slowly.

"You are a very sexy woman Bella; he just should have understood you are mine…" Edward said and I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned to him and placed a kiss against his lips as I mumbled,

"All yours."

* * *

***waves hands frantically* I'll be yours too Edward! LOL hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I'm still taking suggestions for the story if you lovely readers have any.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	70. Hot and Bothered

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Hot and Bothered_**

We pulled apart just as the waitress came back over to our table to see if we wanted anything else to drink. We gave her our drink orders and I looked over at Rose.

"Rose I'm curious; why in the hell did you slap that guy?"

"He told Emmett not to blame Royce that he couldn't control his cock tease bitch…so I slapped him." Rose said and I laughed. Sooner or later people would get that Rose was not one to be fucked with. Emmett gripped her neck pulling her lips close to his.

"That was fucking hot when you hit him baby, but next time you try to make me jealous have the bail money to get me out of jail after I kick the guys ass." Emmett told her and she laughed then the two of them shared a kiss.

I looked away feeling like I was invading their privacy. I saw Edward was still watching me, his eyes dark with what I wasn't sure.

"You alright?" I asked him and he nodded his head then lifted my chin and placed a searing kiss on my lips. His mouth moved over mine skillfully as he sucked on my tongue and nibbled on my bottom lip. His tongue slide over the corners of my mouth and I moaned. He held my face and devoured my lips more as I felt his hand glided up my thigh until he gripped my ass. His fingers kneaded my ass as he pulled me against him and I released his lips needing some air to breathe. His mouth soon found my neck as he attacked it slowly. I knew we were in public but I couldn't seem to care.

Hell would you care if it was Edward on your neck? Edward must have felt like I had enough breathing time because he pulled my lips back to his and devoured my mouth some more. I was literally on the verge of coming undone just from a kiss. The song changed to Without You with David Guetta and Usher and Rose and I looked at each other. We completely loved this damn song. I noticed our drinks on the table and had no damn idea when the waitress came back to the table.

"Dance with me?" I asked Edward and he smiled picked up his drink finished it then got up taking my hand. We went out onto the dance floor and just danced together. His hands moving over my body, teasing me of what I knew was to come when we got back to his place. When I moved against him and I felt my own personal joystick hard against me I pressed into him harder. He pulled me back against his chest and in my ear he asked,

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes…" I damn near hissed and he took my hand as we head back to our table. I grabbed my clutch from my seat just when Edward kicked Emmett's leg interrupting his and Rose's make out session.

"What?" Emmett asked obviously annoyed. Rose smiled and winked at me as she picked up her glass.

"We're leaving…"

"Cool, you two wrap it up kids." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes shaking my head as Edward and I walked away from the table. Edward's hand rested on my waist possessively as we walked through the crowd of people. Walking to the car was turning out to be difficult because every few seconds Edward would stop and pull me against him devouring my lips. I don't know what got into him tonight but I was enjoying it.

By the time we made it to the car I was hot and bothered and ready to jump him right here in the parking lot. He pressed me up against the car his mouth doing sinister things to my mouth, neck, and the tops of my breast. One of his hands was cupping my breast while the other held the leg I hitched over his hip. I pushed my fingers into his ear and moaned his name.

He pressed his hard erection against me and I moaned louder feeling how hard he was. I wondered if he could feel how ready I was for him in return. His fingers traced the lace of my thong then he pressed his finger against my clit and I dropped my head back against the car.

"Damn baby you feel so hot…"

"It's your fault…" I moan as he starts to push my underwear to the side, and a moment later I am blessed with two of his fingers sliding into me.

"Fuck baby you're so wet...I need to be inside of you…" Edward growled against my ear his breathing heavy as his fingers moved inside of me. I could hardly think clearly and being rational was not an option right now. I wanted him inside of me and I didn't give a damn where we were.

"Then fuck me Edward…"

* * *

**ummm yeah *fans myself***

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	71. Joy Ride

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**This was much longer than I meant for it to be lol**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Joy Ride_**

He pulled back to look at me and to see if I was serious. Hell was I serious? We were in a nightclub parking lot, where anyone could walk past and see us. Fuck why did that thought seem to turn me on more?

_Because you want him to bend you over this car and fuck you senseless…_

My inner voice pointed out and once again she was right. I looked around the parking lot and other then the cars it was deserted, plus we were parked in the shadows so we had less of a chance of being spotted. Fuck I've never had sex in a public place, but I wanted to now more than I ever wanted to do anything.

"Bella are you…"

"…I'm positive. Now fuck me Edward I don't want to wait…"I tell him and he grips the back of my neck and devours my mouth instantly. My god no one kissed me the way he did, it was like he had me under some trance once our lips connected. I felt him fist my thong in his hand and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Do you care about these?" He asked me and I shook my head no just as he yanked them from my body. I unzipped his fly and eased my hand into promise land. Christ even I moaned once I had him in my hand, he was so hard, swollen, solid and absolutely perfect.

I wanted him in my mouth; I mean I could feel my mouth starting to water just from the thought of tasting him. Of having him in my mouth, nibbling on the head of his cock and tasting his sweet and salty nectar. I pulled him free from his pants and started licking my lips as I admired how glorious it looked.

Edward cupped my neck forcing me to look up into his dark green eyes. It was always there, how much he wanted me.

"You can taste him later…after I taste you. But first I need to be inside of you now understood?" He asked me and I loved this side of him. Well I loved everything about him, but this _demanding Edward, possessive I want you know because you're mine Edward_ was so much fun to play with.

"I'm yours for the taken baby…" I replied and quickly I was lifted from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Slowly he pushed his way inside of me and fisted his hair as I moaned taking him in. I dropped my head against his as my breathing started to pick up just from him being inside of me.

"I will never get tired of being inside of you…" He said slowly starting his strokes inside of me and I locked my legs tighter around him.

"I will never get tired of having you inside of me…" I replied as I started to roll my hips meeting his thrust and I felt the groan in his chest before I heard it. He cupped my face forcing me to look into his eyes and without a word his pace picked up and he started to pound into me.

Over

Over

And over he pummeled into me as I moaned his name my mouth falling open and my eyes fluttering shut. With his hand still cupping my face he pulled my lips back to his. Slowly, heatedly he devoured my mouth his cock hitting every inner surface. I moaned not caring if everyone in that fucking club heard me. He filled me over and over completely owning my body right now. I knew that in so many ways fucking in a club parking lot was wrong, but fuck this was Edward pounding into me and clouding all my judgment.

He pushed back off of the car and pressing the heel of my foot into his back I rolled, swirled and bucked my hips over him. His strong arms held me up with no problem as he ran his tongue over my neck and sucked gently on my pulse point. Using my leg and arm strength I lifted myself up over him and dropped back down so hard he tumbled back against the car next to his. We laughed realizing we were now on someone else's car, but it didn't stop either of us from continuing.

When he wrapped his arms around me and began pumping up into me like a jack rabbit I cried out as my release tore through me like a beast. I fisted his hair dropping resting my forehead against his. My walls clenched down around him as my body shuddered around him. Slowly he walked us back over to his car and removed his shirt as if it was nothing. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I watched him place it on the hood of the hood. He placed me over his shirt and smiling down at me he lifted my leg hooking it over his arms and pulling me against him. He gave me that sexy grin and then started to thrust into me so hard it made the car shake. I could hardly hold back the moans of pleasure that was escaping from my lips and I moaned Edward's name over and over again.

"Ohhhh gooodddd don't stop…right there…oh fuck meeeeee…" I faintly heard myself scream out. I hardly recognized myself as I let him fuck me against the hood of his car. He pulled almost completely out of me then slammed back into me.

"Aww fuck!" I growled gripping his arms. I indistinctly heard voices, then what sounded like a car being opened but I could hardly hear over my moans or focus on more than the man fucking my brains out right now. Edward thrust into me again hitting my spot and I moaned louder. Edward released my leg and covered my mouth.

"You have to promise to be quiet or we'll have to stop…" He whispered and I was about to ask why when I heard someone talking asking whoever they were with if they heard that. Thankfully they left the parking lot and Edward continued with my promise to try and keep quiet. I was close again my body was tingling, that burn rushing through my body like lava. Trying to keep quiet was showing to be damn near impossible as I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. My eyes were shut so tight I felt the tears forming.

"Open your eyes Bella, I want to watch you come…" He told me and somehow I force my eyes open and look at him. There it was in his eyes again, how much he wanted me, loved me and with that known face I came fast and hard as he soon joined me growling my name for the entire damn parking lot to hear. He placed his head against my chest in the aftermath as we tried to catch out breaths.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" I heard him say and I ran my fingers through his hair as I smiled.

"If it's even a part of how much I love you I'm a lucky woman…" I reply and he looks up at me.

"It's more believe me, come on before someone catches us out here…" He says and he helps me up from the car and I can't stop blushing at what we've done. I would never look at his car the same again that was for sure.

* * *

**So was that as good for you as it was for me?**

**Possibly the last one for tonight**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	72. Unexpected Guest

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Unexpected Guest_**

I rolled over in the bed that felt like heaven and realized I was in it alone. Rubbing my eyes I sat up in the bed and looked around the room. The cover fell from over my naked body and I climbed out of the bed. I walked over to Edward's drawer to grab one of his shirts when I saw a note sitting on the top in his handwriting.

_Hey Baby,_

_Don't be mad at me. Emmett and I had an emergency meeting with some Big Wigs about this contract we are trying to get. I was trying to be back before you woke up, but if you're reading this then obviously I'm still meeting with them. I'll make it up to you I swear. Make yourself at home beautiful and text me when you wake up. I love you._

_E_

I wanted to be mad that he had to leave for work business, but I couldn't be mad at him especially when he writes that he loves me at the end of the note. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted him.

**You have some serious ass kissing to do when you get home! I love you too, good luck getting the contract. ~B**

I tossed my phone on the bed and pulled out one of his shirts then grabbed a towel and took a quick shower. I loved his shower head, I loved his bathroom, I loved his house and my goodness did I love him. I smiled thinking about how fast it all happened, it was crazy but it felt so right. It was then I remembered what my mom told me when I asked her how she knew my dad was the one.

"When you know you just know, people say it but don't grasp it. When you find the one, all those others no longer matter, exist in your world, they are nothing more than distant memories. That's when you'll know." She told me and I didn't understand it then because I was still with Paul, but being with Edward I understood perfectly. After my shower I walked into Edward's room in saw my phone flashing which meant I had a message or missed call. I picked it up and pouted when I saw that it was a missed call from Edward. I saw he left me a voicemail and quickly checked it.

"I was really hoping you would answer, we just got a quick break. I swear if this contract wasn't so huge I would tell these rich pricks to go fuck themselves. They only called a last minute meeting to make Emmett and I jump on their command. Sorry baby didn't mean to rant, I will make it up to you however you want me too and I will gladly kiss your ass and any other part of your anatomy. See you when I get home, love you." And his voicemail ended and I was grinning like a fool. I swear he made me feel like a school girl. I put on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts I packed. Then I went downstairs to make myself breakfast and to watch something on his large ass television.

My cell started to ring and I quickly reached for it and groaned when I saw it was my mother. I was more than sure she was calling me to pester me some more about having Edward and Alice over for dinner. I loved my mother, but was nervous about fully unleashing her on Edward. I inhaled a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey mom…"

"Hi baby, are you busy?"

"No, I'm not busy what's up?" I asked her placing my plate on the coffee table.

"Your father and I recently received an invitation to Paul's wedding. Apparently they are making it some huge spectacle as if he is Prince Henry or something." She said and I started laughing.

"Are you and dad going to go?" I ask hoping that they weren't since Kate and Rose were dragging me to crash the damn thing.

"No, but I think you should…"

"What?"

"Go, show that no good piece of shit and his floozy that not only are you over him but that you've found better. Talking about better where is my future son in law."

"Mom…"

"What?"

"I thought you said once you found the one the ex's no longer mattered why should I go to Paul's wedding…"

"I said they didn't matter not that you shouldn't rub their faces into what they lost…and are you telling me that Edward is the one?" She asked and I slapped my forehead realizing my slip. I knew she was waiting for an answer and I was thankfully saved by the doorbell.

"Mom someone's at the door I'll call you back. Bye love you." I said and hung up as she called my full name telling me I wasn't getting off that easy because she would call me back before the day was over. I hung up and got up to answer the door. When I opened the door there was a woman with fire red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh hi…"

"Hi…"

"Is Edward here?" She asked

"Who's asking?"

"Chelsea…" She answered with a smile.

* * *

**Who the hell are you Chelsea?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	73. Chelsea

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Chelsea_**

**_Edward POV_**

The meeting was finally over and Emmett and I were leaving our office. I hated meeting with those assholes at times.

"Next time they call a meeting at the last minute I'm going to kick their asses." Emmett said as we walked out. I agreed as we walked to our cars.

"Rose was pissed this morning…"

"Yeah, Bella's probably pissed off too." I tell him deciding it would be a good idea to go and get her some flowers and her favorite dessert. I told Emmett I would talk to him later and climbed into the car. I stopped by the florist shop first and brought her a bouquet of tiger lilies like the ones she had tattooed on her side. After I went to the bakery I placed an order for a Key Lime Pie. My cell rang and I grinned seeing it was my father calling.

"Hey Dad."

"So my prodigal son does remember who I am." My father said and I started laughing.

"What's up old man?"

"I may be an old man, but I can still kick your ass…"

"I don't doubt that for a second dad." I replied laughing and he started laughing as well.

"Good, now where is this new girlfriend I've heard so much about. Your mother, Kate and Alice haven't stopped talking about her and I feel like you're hiding from me."

"Emmett has a new girlfriend…" I snitched, yes I snitched. If my father was about to lay into my ass, Emmett deserved it too.

"Oh I know I'm calling his ass next…now when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon if you promise to keep your perverted comments to yourself…"

"Me? Edward I just appreciate a beautiful woman. Your mother doesn't mind."

"That's because she is as weird as you are." I replied and my father started laughing.

"That's why she's my better half. So do you think this girl is the one?" He asked and I knew he was only asking because my mother and Kate probably went on a rant about how I was going to marry Bella. Don't get me wrong the thought crossed my mind many times, but I didn't want to rush it.

"Yeah dad I think she might be…"

"That's good to know, real good you deserve it son." He said and he was quiet which wasn't like my father at all.

"Dad what did you call me for?"

"I can't call to talk to my son?"

"Dad don't bullshit me…" I said and he started laughing.

"Alright, Marcus and Carmen are in town and uh Chelsea is here with them." He said and for a few seconds I thought I was hearing shit. Chelsea was my ex-girlfriend, the only one I actually considered marrying at one point. I dated her right before I ever met Tonya and we ended when she told me to choose between her or my daughter. Like all my past relationships she hated my relationship with Kate, but she was good at hiding it. I never told Kate or anyone what happened, other than Garrett and Emmett. Kate always blamed herself for my failed relationships and I didn't want her to blame herself for that too. So I just told them all it didn't work out.

"Why is she here with them?"

"Apparently to see you, your mother and I told her you were in serious relationship now. She didn't seem convinced."

"Doesn't matter, I'm with Bella now." I reply not wanting to deal with whatever shit Chelsea was about to bring with her.

"I know son, and she's good for you. I just wanted to give you a heads up." He says and I thank him just as they hand me the pie I ordered for Bella. I tell him I'll call him back and head to my car. As I climb into the car my phone vibrated with a text message from Bella.

**There is a Chelsea here to see you, should I be concerned? ~B**

"FUCK!" I yelled wondering how the hell she found out where I lived. I inhaled a deep breath and texted Bella back.

**Not at all baby, she's an ex I don't want to see. ~ E**

**Then I'll get rid of her ~B**

* * *

**...don't hate me but that's all for tonight.**

**How do you think Bella is going to get rid of her?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	74. ExGirlfriend Takedown

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**Ex-Girlfriend Takedown**

"Chelsea is it?"

I asked trying to hold in my irritation at her being at Edward's front door. She looked me up and down then smiled.

"Yes, you know I gave Edward a t-shirt just like that one…" She said pointing at the shirt I was wearing and I was already to slap this bitch and I didn't even know who she was to him.

"This is Edward's t-shirt…" I replied and her brow raised as if she was surprised I was wearing his shirt.

"Hmm is he here?" She asked me, trying to look inside the house and I pulled the door shut against me so she couldn't see inside.

"Who are you again?" I ask wanting to know just who the hell she was to be asking for Edward. I knew he didn't have a sister and none of his cousins lived in Forks, plus I had a really good feeling this bitch was not a relative of his.

"Chelsea, did you not hear me the first time?" She asked sarcastically and I glared at her then stepped back away from the door. She smiled obviously thinking I was about to let her in and I swiftly slammed the door in her face. I walked back into the living room and found my phone and texted Edward.

**There is a Chelsea here to see you, should I be concerned? ~B**

I knew it was probably foolish of me to be worried because I knew Edward loved me, but I already put up with Paul and his shit. Edward didn't take long to reply,

**Not at all baby, she's an ex I don't want to see. ~ E**

He texted back and I smiled at him calling me baby; I loved when he did that. I was surprised that she was an ex but if he didn't want to see her I was more than happy to get rid of her.

**Then I'll get rid of her ~B**

I texted back then dropped my phone on the couch and headed back to the front door. When I opened she smiled then it quickly fell when she saw it was just me.

"Edward's not here…"

"Really?"

"Yes really, also he would like it if you didn't come back."

"And how do you know that?" She asked placing her hand on her hip so I kindly did the same.

"Because he said he doesn't want to see you…"

"I'm sure if he knew it was me he would…"

"Oh he knows it's you." I replied and her nose flared with obvious irritation.

"I am his ex-girlfriend _Chelsea…" _she said as if that meant I should have been bending over backwards.

_"… _and I know he wants to see me. So whatever game you are playing little girl…" She continued and each word she took a closer step towards me.

"Oh back your ass up right now. As you said you are his EX girlfriend, I am the recent one sweetie and believe me I'm not going any damn where but you are. Now get the hell off of this property before I make you." I replied and she looked surprised again.

"Make me? You must not know who you _think_ you are talking to. What are you the babysitter for Alice or something? Where is he?" She asked trying to push past me and I shoved her ass hard making her stumble back.

"Are you hard of fucking hearing? I am his girlfriend Chelsea, not Alice's babysitter. Now I'm going to warn your ass one more time…leave." I said sternly as I pointed towards the street. She glared at me obviously sizing me up.

"Don't let my size fool you…" I told her with a smirk on my face.

"I'm not leaving until I speak with Edward…" She said folding her arms over her chest. I was just about to assist her in leaving when I saw Edward's car pulling up. He parked in the driveway and quickly jumped out of the car. He quickly came up the steps and ignored Chelsea as he gave me his full attention.

"I'm sorry…" He said and I looked at him with a brow raised and he nodded his head towards Chelsea with that sexy grin on his face and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it, but she was asking for an ass kicking…" I replied and he cupped my face in his hand.

"I love you…"

"You better." I replied with a smile and he placed a kiss on my lips just as Chelsea cleared her damn throat. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Are you really still here?" I asked and Edward laughed then turned looking at Chelsea.

"What are you doing here Chelsea?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I came to see you…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Well I just got in town and I thought that you would want to have drinks or something…"

"You thought wrong…you need to leave." Edward tells her and her eyes widened in surprise, no I did not hide the smirk on my face.

"If you are doing this because of her Edward…"

"Chelsea this has nothing to do with Bella. Even if I wasn't with her which I am HAPPILY I still wouldn't want to see you. Now leave…" Edward tells her more sternly. She looks at me then Edward,

"Fine, when you change your mind you know where to find me." Chelsea said,

"I won't be changing my mind, trust me."

* * *

**So am I the only one who wants to kick Chelsea's face in!**

**I am letting all of you know now that there will probably be no ITT update tomorrow. My grandmothers funeral is tomorrow. I will get out as many chapters as I can tonight!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	75. Dinner guest

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Dinner guest_**

Edward and I decided that since our parents were pestering both of us about having dinner with the other we decided to have them over for dinner. I was standing in the kitchen cutting up the sausages for the spaghetti I was cooking when I heard Rose and Emmett walk into the house.

"You know since you've been with Edward you cook more…" Rose said coming into the kitchen and I laughed.

"I like cooking for him." I tell her as I placed the sausages in the frying pan. Rose walked over to me and nudged my hip.

"We didn't get to talk yesterday, you really alright about that scant showing up? I can go find her so we can give her a beat down." Rose said and I laughed shaking my head.

"I'm not worried about that damn woman. She was pathetic, you should have seen her." I said and Rose started laughing.

"Edward really dismissed her like garbage…"

"Yup, then we came in the house and fucked like animals." I said and she tossed her head back laughing hysterically. We talked while she watched me cook,

"So I was talking to Kate and she agreed we should wear black cat suits to crash the wedding." Rose said placing a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"Oh my god could you picture Kate in a cat suit with her belly?" I asked laughing and Rose started laughing.

"Okay so maybe we can't crash the wedding in cat suits." Rose said as I mixed the sauce in the pot.

"What's this I hear about crashing a wedding?" Emmett asked and I turned around to see him and Edward walking over to us. Rose and I looked at each other because our plan was to keep it from the guys that we planned to crash the wedding.

"Nothing." Rose and I said together then we started laughing.

"Both of you are full of shit…" Emmett said and I laughed cutting off the boiling water that contained the noodles.

"Seeing that the only wedding I know about that you two would crash is Paul's I have to assume that's what you're talking about." Edward said and after dumping the noodles in the strainer I turned and looked at him.

"We thought that it would be…fun since they were so adamant about me not being there…" I tell him chewing on my lip. Edward and Emmett shared a look then looked back at us.

"We're going too." They said at the same time and Rose and I smiled at each other just as the doorbell rang.

"That has to be your parents; my mother never uses the doorbell." Edward says walking over and placing a kiss on my forehead. Then he walks out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"Bella if your parents ask, I live here with Edward…"Emmett said and I looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" I ask him and Rose starts laughing.

"Emmett lives next door to them and they may or may not have heard Emmett and I a few nights ago…" Rose said and my jaw dropped.

"Bella it smells fantastic in here…" I hear my mother say as her, Edward and my father head to the kitchen and Emmett looks like he is going to shit his pants.

* * *

**LOL think Charlie and Renee will figure it out?**

**I'm heading to bed since I have to be up early tomorrow. Love you all bunches! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	76. A quick talk

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

_**Important A/N at the bottom!**_

* * *

**_A quick talk_**

I finished up dinner while Rose, Edward and my parents sat in the living room talking. Emmett looked completely nervous about sitting near my parents.

"Emmett why are you so nervous?" I ask him while preparing the food to place on the dining table.

"Rose told me that your parents were pretty much her parents…"

"Oh I see. So she told you about when she was younger?" I asked him choosing my words carefully in case she hadn't told him much at all. Emmett nodded his head.

"Yeah she told me she was in foster care and that the two of you met in junior high school. Then said your parents took her in when she was high school so that she didn't have to change schools." Emmett told me and I nodded my head then placed the food down on the counter and looked at him. I knew I would have another chance to talk to him but now.

"I want you to listen while I talk. If you hurt Rose I will castrate you with a rusty blade. The only other person she's ever opened up to the way she has with you was me. She keeps her heart guarded, afraid of being rejected the way her parents treated her and every foster home before my parents. So you better treat her like the fuck awesome woman she is or I will make you regret ever and I mean _ever_ waking up understood?" I asked him and Emmett looked surprised but I didn't really care.

"Castrate me?" He asked after a moment with that stupid grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and told him to help me place the food on the table.

"I mean it Emmett…"

"I know Bella, I would never hurt my Rosie. I love her…" He told me and I stopped and turned to him.

"Have you told her yet?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"You know how she is, the moment we start to even talk about feelings she changes the subject. I never thought I would feel like I was dating myself." Emmett said and I started laughing.

"She'll say it when she's ready."

"Has she told you that she loves me…"

"If she had I wouldn't tell you…now go tell everyone it's almost time for dinner please." I say and he smiles and before he walks away he comes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm happy my Rosie has you as her best friend." Emmett says then he walks away yelling to everyone that it's almost time for dinner. We were only waiting for the garlic bread and for Edward's parents to arrive. I was getting nervous because I've talked with Esme many times at the studio but this was different.

"You talked to him didn't you?" I hear Rose ask and I turn around and look at her.

"Uh?" I say pretending I don't know what she's talking about.

"Don't uh me…Emmett just told me I have an awesome best friend and that he was going to continue to stay on my good side to keep his balls." Rose said and I started laughing hysterically. She walked over to me and bumped my hip. We smiled at each other saying nothing, I knew that was her way of telling me thank you.

"I had a similar conversation with Edward…"Rose said and I looked at her and we both started laughing again just as we heard the front door open followed by,

"It smells amazing in here Edward! You have to marry her!" Rose and I started laughing because we knew that was Esme. We watched as they came up hall and I smiled seeing Edward's father. I had only seen him that first night at the studio so I was a little nervous. Edward and Emmett got up and greeted their parents and then escorted them towards Rose and I.

"Mom, Dad this is my girlfriend Bella…" Edward said smiling at me.

"And my girlfriend Rose." Emmett said with that huge grin on his face.

"Hot damn I raised my boys right, baby they are almost as hot as you are..." Carlisle said and slapped Esme on the ass. Rose and I both smiled trying not to laugh while Emmett and Edward looked disgusted.

* * *

**I am going to love this Carlisle!**

**Sorry for the delay, my grandma's funeral was Friday, my sisters took me out Saturday for mothers day and I spent mothers day dinner at my moms today. **

**Too all you mother's Happy Mothers Day! Will try to get out another chapter tonight!**

**Have finals coming up so chapters may not be as often as before, sorry!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	77. Crude Topics of Conversation

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Crude Topics of Conversation_**

We were all sitting down for dinner now. Charlie and Carlisle both sat at the head of the table. My dad tried telling Edward to sit at the head of the table since it was his house but he refused. Everyone made their plates and Esme said grace. It was quiet at the table at first but that didn't last long.

"So Bella, Rose my boys kept you hidden tell me about yourselves." Carlisle said and I finished chewing while Rose picked up her glass and drank from it.

"I'm a first grade teacher at Forks Elementary."

"Hey Edward you and Kate just enrolled Alice there, seems like fate already planned on you too meeting." Esme said with a smile and Edward smirked at me.

"Fate was knocking hard for these two; Edward brings Alice to my bookstore." My mother added and now our mothers were grinning at us.

"Rose, what about you?"

"I'm in grad school for Communications; I want to be a journalist." Rose answered and my parents smiled proudly. The conversation was casual as our parents grilled each of us about, what we did, our intentions and where we saw ourselves in five years. My father was glaring at Emmett and Edward waiting for their answers.

"You two better speak up before the chief hangs your asses outside that window." Carlisle said and Esme giggled hitting his arm.

"In five years I hope that our company is expanded and that I'm married to Bella." Edward answered and I choked on the noodles I just slurped into my mouth.

"I guess Bella didn't know about his five year plan." Carlisle said and everyone at the table started laughing. I saw the concern on Edward face and I shook my head and picked up my glass drinking from it.

"What about you Emmett?"

"Same as Edward expect I'm hoping I won't have to drag Rose down the aisle." Emmett said making everyone laugh again. The conversation grew quiet until my mother said,

"You know we got this new neighbor recently. We haven't met them yet, but I swear they fuck like jack rabbits." Rose, Emmett, Edward and I all choked on the air in the room, while the parents laughed hysterically.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah, even disturbed us one night." My father replied.

"Oh eww!" I said trying to shake the image out of my head. I forgot how crude my father got after a glass of wine.

"What street do you leave on?" Esme asked and Emmett face turned red. My mother told them what street they lived on and I quickly filled my mouth with spaghetti while Edward tried not to make any eye contact.

"Emmett that's same street you live on…" Esme said and Emmett suddenly found something interesting outside.

"Is that right, what's your address?" MY father asked.

"Charlie that's not…" Rose was quickly cut off my Esme reciting Emmett's address and the loud cling of silverware filled the room as Carlisle looked.

"Holy fuck it was you two they heard?" Carlisle said pointing to Rose and Emmett. My father started glaring at Emmett and my mother smiled.

"Well Emmett good to know you are taking care of our Rose." My mother said then she looked at Edward then me.

"Bella if Edward makes you scream half as much as Emmett makes Rose scream, then you better hold on to him. Took years to train your father." My mother said and I think I threw up in my mouth.

"Hey I wasn't that bad…"

"No baby…but you've improved a lot…" My mother said and my father grinned before placing a kiss on her lips.

_Oh my god this is just sick!_

My inner voice said and once again we agreed.

"It's a Cullen thing; I still make Esme scream every now and then…" Carlisle said and Esme blushed as they held hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Emmett said,

"Me too…" I replied

"I lost my appetite…" Rose said pushing away her plate.

"Someone shoot me my mother just whispered to my father they could use the hand cuffs tonight." Edward said dropping his head onto the table.

* * *

**OMG! What would you do if that was your parents? *shivers* **

**Last one tonight!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	78. Wedding Crashers!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Wedding Crashers!_**

I zippered up the side of my dress and looked at myself in my body length mirror. I wore a strapless Caribbean ocean blue lace overlay gown that flared at my feet. I took all the rollers out of my hair and let it fall around my face. I smiled at myself because I couldn't lie I looked fucking hot. I slipped my feet into my shoes and walked out of my room heading to Rose's.

"So what do you think?" I asked walking into Rosalie's bedroom. With a smile on her face she turned to me and her grin spread wide.

"Edward is going to turn into cave-ward when he sees you. You look amazing Bella…"

"Me? Rose you're going to one up the bride…" I said laughing. Rose wore a light blue silk gown. The straps crisscrossed over her upper back.

"She's lucky I'm not wearing white." Rose said and I laughed shaking my head. We finished getting dressed and when Edward texted that they were outside. I didn't know why they didn't come upstairs but I wasn't worried about it. We grabbed our clutch purses and headed outside. We reached the elevators just as Eric walked out of his apartment.

"Wow don't you two look hot…" He said smiling and I pressed the button for the ground floor. We thanked him then climbed into the elevator and both laughed when the doors closed. Once we got outside we smiled seeing the guys standing outside of a limo talking to Kate.

Rose cleared her throat and everyone turned in our direction. My eyes quickly locked on Edward's as that sexy grin appeared on his face. He was by far the most deliciously fuckable man I've ever seen in his suit. Slowly he strolled over to me and cupped my face in his hand.

"You look stunning Bella…" He said and I felt my cheeks heat from his words. I bit down on my lower lip and he pulled it from between my teeth then lowered his head and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Alright love birds lets go we have a wedding to crash!" Garrett yelled and we all laughed and got into the limo.

"Who's watching Alice?" I asked missing her something crazy.

"Esme, Alice said next time we go out together we have to take her." Kate said and we laughed. The wedding was far out in some field, something about Maria wanting it to be like heaven on earth. When we arrived Rose and I couldn't help making fun of how overly decorated it was.

"So how the hell are we getting in here if we weren't invited?" Emmett asked, Rose smiled pushed up her breast and told us she would handle it. We watched as she walked over and damn near made the usher drool over her, a second later we were being shown inside.

"Are you with the bride or groom?" The usher asked us and I smiled.

"The groom." I answered and he smiled and guided us to our seats. We sat down and continued talking as we watched all everyone talking and walking around.

"What time is this damn thing supposed to start, I have to pee…" Kate said and we started laughing.

"Baby you just went before we left…" Garrett said and Kate glared at him.

"Well I have your baby bouncing on my bladder…" Kate replied and we laughed again just as the music started. We grew quiet and watched as first the priest and Paul came out first. Then the groomsmen and bridesmaids, when it was time for the bride we all stood up, well everyone but Rose and Emmett. Kate was determined to see what Maria looked like. We all turned as Maria came out and groaned at the sight.

"What the hell is she wearing?" I heard Rose ask.

"Isn't that the dress Carrie wore in the Sex and the City movie?" I asked and Kate giggled,

"Yup and it was ugly then too." She replied and we laughed just as Maria was passing us. She looked over at us and our eyes locked. I smiled and waved at her, she took another step and then fell flat on her face. Everyone screamed in horror while the six of us laughed hysterically. This was going to be the best wedding ever.

* * *

**LOL yes it will be...**

**For those of you who don't know, the picture of the dresses are all in my FB group**

**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	79. Wedding Crasher continued

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Wedding Crasher continued_**

Everyone tried helping Maria up from off the ground but she screamed for them to leave her the hell alone. She stood up and looked over at me again and I didn't hide my smile. I knew she wouldn't make her wedding worse by causing chaos because I was here. She inhaled a deep breath and started walking up the aisle again. We took our seats once she reached Paul and she most have told him I was here because his eyes shot in my direction. Edward must have noticed also because he turned my head towards his and placed a searing kiss on my lips. It was hot, deep and took my breath away.

The ceremony started and we all sat quietly until they started on their vows. Paul went first and every now and then one of the guys would say _bullshit_ covered by a fake cough. A few people would look back at us and Kate would ask them if they had a problem. When Maria started her vows it was our turn as Kate, Rose and I would fake sneezed whenever we said _big mistake or little dick. _

"Could you stop, that is my nephew." A woman said turning around and looking at us.

"Really? Oh it must be these cheap ass flowers. We're so sorry." Rose said and Emmett faked coughed _bullshit_ again making us laugh as the priest said a prayer. When he announced them husband and wife we all stood up and whistled as loudly as we could and clapped like we had lost our damn minds.

As they walked back up the aisle together they both looked in our direction and I smiled again with a wave. The ushers instructed us to follow them over to the area they were having the reception.

"You know they should have put _bring a can of OFF! with you_ on the damn invitation." Kate said slapping her arm.

"Kate we didn't get an invitation." I said laughing and she smiled.

"Oh right." She said and we all laughed heading over to the reception area. They showed us to a table, the usher said the people who were supposed to sit here was a no show. I knew that was our parents. Once everyone was seated, they announced Paul and Maria to everyone again as husband and wife.

"Do you want a big wedding?" Edward whispered in my ear and I turned and looked at him with a brow raised. He grinned at me nervously pushing a curl behind my ear.

"I'm not proposing or anything…not yet. I mean I hope for us to get that far, but I know it's too soon and that you…I just want to know." He said and I realized he must have thought I didn't want to marry him someday. Why he would think such a foolish thought was beyond me. I turned to face him so that he knew he had my undivided attention and that I was serious.

"When you do propose, whenever that might be all I want is for you to get me down that aisle and make me Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible." I reply and he grins then pulls my face to his and devours my lips for the third time so far today.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear that familiar feminine voice ask and Edward slowly pulls his lips away from my own. I turn and see a pissed off Maria standing over the table with her new husband behind her.

"I came to wish you and Paul a wonderful marriage." I replied and I can see she was not falling for that. Paul glared at Edward, and Edward smiled right back tossing his arm over him shoulders.

"I didn't invite you how the hell did you get in?" She sneered,

"Maybe you should have hired better ushers?" Rose said adjusting her breast and we laughed. Maria rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"If you came here to pull some little stunt to get Paul back I will…"

"Oh Maria is it? Get over yourself. Bella is not worried about Peewee Paul." Kate replied cutting her off. Paul's eyes grew large.

"Yes if you haven't noticed she's here with that hot piece of ass right there." Rose added pointing at Edward and I laughed.

"Maria I DID NOT come here today to get Paul back. I thought it would be nice of me to show that I was happy for the both of you, I've moved on to BIGGER and BETTER." I told her rubbing Edward's thigh. He leaned over and placed a kiss on my temple. She growled then walked away making us laugh again.

"Think she's mad about the bigger part…" Edward said and we all laughed so hard making everyone look at us.

"Bella I never took you for the childish type…" Paul said and I smirked leaning into Edward.

"No Paul you just assumed I was some stupid woman you could fuck while you planned to marry someone else. Does your family know you are a two timing fucktard? How about her parents?"

"Could you keep it down…" Paul said looking around at everyone who was glancing at our table.

"You know you're lucky I don't put my foot up your ass for the way you treated my little sister, but your loss is my brother's gain." Emmett told him and Paul's top lip actually curled.

"I could have security remove all of you…"

"And ruin Maria's wedding day, I mean her wedding night will already be a disaster if Bella's stories about you are any hint." Kate said and all the guys started laughing. Paul walked away from our table cursing under his breath.

"Was it something I said?" Kate asked and we all laughed again. We sat talking as they started to pass out the food.

"Oh look they have cameras on the table. Say wedding crashers!" Kate yelled and we all posed and yelled,

"Wedding Crashers!" Of course that got us more looks not that we cared. We all watched as Paul and Maria were called to the dance floor for their first dance. We were told they were doing the Viennese waltz. I didn't recognize what song they choose, but they were horrible.

"I know I have two left feet but that is just terrible. Look he just stepped on her foot" Garrett said and we laughed hysterically.

"So much for her getting those claw feet done." Rose added and we laughed again. When the song changed for everyone else to join them on the dance floor Edward stood up and held out his hand and said.

"Let's show them how to do the Viennese Waltz correctly baby…"

* * *

**Will try and get the next one out tonight**

**join my group on Facebook at**

**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	80. A New Day Has Come

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_A New Day Has Come_**

We walked out onto the dance floor and my eyes were set on only Edward as he pulled me against his body and we swayed slowly taking our steps together. I loved the song that was playing; it was _Celine Dion's A New Day Has Come_. I couldn't help but feel like it fit both Edward and I perfectly.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_So through darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

Celine serenaded us as we danced across the floor his hand pressed into my lower back. He lifted me from the floor and spun me slowly our lips only inches apart. Slowly he placed my feet back on the floor and we moved across the dance floor in ease.

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With love_

Together we moved as one body, one soul one heart across that dance floor and I let the dance and song say everything I felt. Swiftly he dipped me and then pulled me back up spinning me behind him until I came up on his left side. Together we moved smiling at each other as we moved and he spun me again. Then he lifted me again for another spin and I wrapped my arms around his neck with our foreheads touching as my legs stretched out behind him.

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

_Where it was dark now there is light_

_Where there was pain, now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

When he lowered me back the floor Edward spun me slowly three times until I was behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and we moved across the floor as I pressed my body tightly against his. He took my hand and spun me out then lifted me holding me up by my side and his hand spread out over my hip and upper thigh. I relaxed, stretching my body out as he slowly spun across the floor. I heard the applause in the distance, but as always dancing with Edward made me forget about everyone else around us.

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

_With love_

Celine continued to sing and Edward slowly lowered me into his arms until he was holding me bridal style and I smiled at him placing my hand on his cheek. He still moved across the floor while I slide down his body until my feet touched the floor again. My hand never moved away from his cheek as are eyes stayed glued on each other while we finished the dance.

_Let the rain come down_

_And wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul_

_And drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls_

_For a new sun_

_A new day has come_

_A new day has come_

I felt Edward's hand come up on the back of my neck as his head lowered to mine and he placed yet another searing kiss on my lips. This one was slow, passionate and absolutely enchanting as he pulled my face tighter against his. His thick tongue sweeping over my lips and pulling my tongue into his mouth, I was going to die from his kisses alone one of these days. I bit my lower lip and my eyes fluttered open. For some reason I had to look at him, had to know that he was real. His green eyes with that hint of hazel bore into me and before I could think about what I was saying I said,

"Marry me Edward…"

* * *

**...*hides***

**This chapter is only early because it was real late when I finished it last night. The rest will be up later today!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	81. Blocked!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Blocked!_**

**_Edward POV_**

Bella's face was frozen as if her words just now registering with her. I had to admit I was shocked too, I mean had she really just asked me to marry her.

"I-I oh god just forget I said anything." She told me looking sick in her face. I cupped her face in my hand.

"Baby…"

"No forget I said anything, I- I was just oh god I feel so stupid." She continued not letting me talk and I held her face forcing her to look at me.

"Bella it's alright. Baby you look sick are you alright?" I asked her and she shook her head. I took her hand into mine and opened my mouth to respond.

"Are you two fucking kidding me…"Paul sneered walking up to me and Bella pulled her hand away from mine and walked away. I went to go after her and Paul jumped in my way.

"You don't fucking deserve her…" He growled in a whisper and I inhaled a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You never deserved her…now move." I said attempting to walk past him and go after Bella but he got in my way again.

"I could have her back if I wanted her."

"Over my dead fucking body and why are you so concerned about her. Didn't you just get married, how would your wife feel about you being so worried about your ex?" I asked him and his eyes went hard as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"My wife is not your concern…"

"And Bella stopped being yours when you broke her fucking heart. Its assholes like you that don't realize the gifts they have in front of them until she's in the arms of someone who knows what a treasure she is."

"I should have you thrown out, and have security rough you up…"

"Only if you want your ass kicked on your wedding day…" I hear Garrett say as he came up behind Paul. Emmett came up on the other side of him and I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Need back up?" He asked me and smirked stepping closer to him and he flinched.

"If I remember correctly I dropped you and gave you that black eye you wore for a week and I didn't have or need back up then so what makes you think I need it now." I ask him and he quickly walks away from us and I notice that a few people were looking in our direction.

"Where's Bella?" I ask looking at Garrett and Emmett.

"She and Rose took a little walk…"

"Did you say something stupid?" Emmett asked and I put my middle finger up at him.

"Hey I mean the two of you were all dancing and in love and then she ran off like her ass was on fire." Garrett said and I shook my head refusing to tell them what Bella asked me until I talked to her first. I needed to know if she was serious or was it just a spur of the moment thing.

"Aww shit!" I hear Emmett say and I look up and see a pissed off looking Kate storming over to me.

"Edward what the well did you do?" Kate yelled poking her finger into my chest.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Then why did Bella look like she was losing her shit…I swear Edward if you hurt her I will kick your ass six months pregnant and in heels do you hear me!" Kate yelled and I knew she was serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you were my best friend?"

"I am, and but I love Bella too. So whatever just happened you need to fix it." Kate tells me and I run my fingers through my hair and she points in the direction I assumed Bella and Rose went. I start up the trail passing the other guest as I look for them. I find them standing a few feet away from the bar and Bella tossed back a shot. Rose was talking to her and Bella nodded her head. Slowly I approached them and Bella looked up at me first. I smiled at her and her cheeks flushed that gorgeous shade of pink.

"Feel better?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes, chewing on that sexy lower lip of hers.

"Rose you mind if I talk to my girl real fast?" I asked and Rose smiled nodding her head and first touching Bella's hand then walking over to me.

"I vote for a fall wedding…" Rose said so low I hardly heard her, and then she winked at me and walked past me back up the trail. I slowly walked over to Bella and she looked down away from me. I lifted her face back to mine and pulled her lip from between her teeth.

"Were you serious about what you asked me?"

"Edward please can we…"

"Were you?" I asked again more sternly this time and her eyes showed all the fear and love she felt right now.

"Yes." She answered softly. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I would like to answer your question then?"

* * *

**Ugh then answer it already! LOL**

**Next chapter will be up tonight too! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	82. Foolish

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Foolish_**

I asked him, I fucking asked him to marry me in the middle of my ex's wedding. God he probably thought I was pathetic asking him that at my ex's funeral no less. He was just looking at me and I couldn't face it I couldn't take the rejection. I mean he had a daughter to think about and, fuck I really asked him to marry me.

_Yup! So when do we go dress shopping?_

My inner voice asked and I swear I was seconds away from telling it to shut the hell up. I swear I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I-I oh god just forget I said anything." I told him wanting to pretend I didn't say anything.

"Baby…" He called to me but I shook my head.

"No forget I said anything, I- I was just oh god I feel so stupid." I said unable to look at him. He lifted my face forcing me to look at him and I couldn't take the thought him telling me no.

"Bella it's alright. Baby you look sick are you alright?" He asked her and I shook my head. He took my hand and I could tell he was about to say something.

"Are you two fucking kidding me…"Paul sneered walking over to us and I pulled my hand away from Edward's and quickly walked away. I walked over to our table but I couldn't sit with everyone I needed to clear my head.

"Bella are you alright?" Kate asked me and I shook my head feeling the tears in my eyes. I walked away from the table and heard Rose telling them she would check on me. It didn't take her long to catch up to me as we headed up a trail away from the crowd of guest.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked and I shook my head and inhaled a deep breath, I swear I was only a moment away from a panic attack.

"Did Edward just do something wrong? I swear I will put my foot so far up his ass he won't be able to sit until Alice's wedding day…" Rose said starting to walk away.

"He didn't do anything Rose" I said finally saying something.

"Then what is wrong with you, and don't say nothing or I will assume he did do something." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I asked him to marry me?" I mumbled.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled and I cringed then looked at her.

"That's great, wait did he say no?" She asked me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"He hasn't answered, and honestly I don't want to know his answer." I tell her and she looks at me with a brow raised.

"Why? You don't want to marry him?"

"Of course I do Rose. I mean I hadn't realized how much I wanted to until I blurted it out, but yeah I want to be his wife." I reply and then groan feeling like a complete ass.

"So what's the problem?"

"It's too soon, I know that, you know that, and he knows that."

"So you think he's going to say no?" She asked with a brow raised.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I reply. We walk over to the bar and both get drinks. I requested a shot of vodka. After I take it Rose looks at me with that I'm going to say this and you're going to listen look.

"Edward loves you Bella, and I don't think he'll say no. I'm certain you just surprised him. I know I'm no expert at all of this, but he loves you, that much is obvious to anyone." She tells me and I wanted to tell her that Emmett loved her but knew that was something she would need to figure out on her own. So I simply nodded my head knowing that she was probably right.

I saw someone heading towards us and I turned seeing Edward. He gave me that sexy grin and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Feel better?" He asked me and I nodded my head yes, chewing on my lower lip.

"Rose you mind if I talk to my girl real fast?" He asked and Rose smiled nodding her head and then touched my hand with a knowing smile. She walked past Edward and I assume she said something by the look on his face. Once she was gone he walked closer to me and I couldn't look at him. Once he was standing in front of me he lifted my head and pulled my lip from between my teeth.

"Were you serious about what you asked me?" He asked and I just really wanted someone to put me out of my misery.

"Edward please can we…"

"Were you?" He asked more sternly and I knew I couldn't lie to him. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes even though I was scared the way I felt about him pulled the answer from my lips and softly I said,

"Yes." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and looked at me as if I was the only woman in the world.

"I would like to answer your question then?"

"Edward you don't have too, I-I…"

"Shut up woman, or maybe I won't marry you…"

"What?" I asked him thinking I was hearing things. He smiled at me and cupped my face in his hand.

"I know it's too soon to some people, but you're it for me Bella. I think I knew that the moment I set my eyes on you that night. Of course I want to marry you, and making you Mrs. Edward Cullen." He said and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. One fell and he wiped it from my cheek.

"Do you think we can get the priest before he leaves?" Edward asked and I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him hard as his tongue entered my mouth making me melt into him. Why I thought he would say no was beyond me, I was being foolish.

* * *

***smiles***

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	83. Wedding Cake

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Wedding Cake_**

I unwrapped my arms from around Edward's neck and smiled up at him. God I was literally overjoyed that he said he would marry me. I knew it wasn't normal for the woman to ask, but I was so happy that I had.

"So was that a yes to the priest?" He asked and I laughed biting down on my lip.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly you told me to make you Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible." He replies with a smile running his thumb over my cheek.

"The idea is very appealing but I really want Alice to be here when we get married and for my father to walk me down the aisle." I reply and he grins at me so hard his cheeks probably hurt. He leaned in and placed another kiss on my lips.

Eventually we headed back to the table hand and hand smiling up at each other. It was like falling in love for the first time all over again but this was much more real. This was the forever kind of love. As we walked up to the table everyone looked at us with knowing looks on their faces. Kate had the hugest smile on her face as if she just got the news of a life time. I looked at Rose knowing she didn't keep her mouth shut.

"You told didn't you?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't help it, plus Kate is very persuasive."

"Now what if he said no?"

"Oh please like that was going to happen." Kate said standing up and pulling Edward and I into a hug.

"Now you really will be my wife in law! I'm so excited! I can't wait to start planning ya'll wedding…Oh have you two picked a date yet, oh please after the baby is born because then I won't be pregnant. Well I don't know I agree with Rose an early fall wedding would be great and Bella I can just picture your wedding dress now it will be…" Kate finally stopped talking when she realized that we were all looking at her.

"…too much?" She asked biting her lip and looking like Alice when she was busted doing something she shouldn't be doing.

"Yeah babe you're on overdrive. Remember this is their wedding." Garrett said laughing and we all nodded out heads and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just excited." Kate told her and we laughed. Garrett and Emmett congratulated us but Emmett couldn't help teasing Edward saying that I was the one who wore the pants in our relationship because I proposed.

"Says the man who bitch's up when his girl pinches his nipples." Edward says and we all start laughing while Emmett tells us to shut up. We sit at the table talking when it was time for them to cut the cake. They waiters brought everyone there slices to each table and Edward feed me his. I swear the six of us was at that table as if cupid had just shot us all with arrows. It was weird but I was completely blissful at my ex's wedding. Edward feed me another forkful just as I noticed Maria heading over to our table again.

"Oh what the hell does she want?" Rose asked and I shrug my shoulders leaning into Edward as I licked the icing from my lips. Edward pulled me into his side kissing the rest of the icing off of my mouth. I feel her shadow over us and when I look up Maria is in front of our table with her hands on her hips.

"I know what you are trying to do Bella and it won't work, Paul will never take you back."

"I don't want him Maria…"

"Oh please. He told me how obsessed you were with him, how he tried breaking up with you many times before but you cried begging him to stay. He also told me you tried to lie and say you were pregnant once. So what now you crash our wedding? You are so desperate you're trying to make him jealous with _him_…" She said nodding her head at Edward and I sat up straight,

"…it won't work!"

"…I'm not trying to make anyone jealous and you can believe whatever bullshit story he told you but let's get something clear I could care less about you or him."

"So why are you here?" She asked,

"As my plus one, you did send me an invitation, which was stupid on your part. I mean Bella's my best friend you had to know I would bring her. As for everyone else, well I thought the plus one on your invitation meant that my plus one could bring a plus one, and so on and so on. Opps" Rose told her with a smirk on her face. She looked at Emmett and Edward then back at me.

"He'll leave you for someone better just like Paul did, you're just lucky I'm already a married woman or I'd take him from you too." She sneered and by now I had enough of the little bitch. I stood up, Edward sitting up too.

"What are you going to do hit me?" She asked with a smirk and I smiled back at her shaking my head as I picked up the plate that still held my slice of the wedding cake on it.

"No, I just saw you haven't tried your wedding cake yet, here have my piece." I said then slammed the plate into her face.

"Hot damn that's my wife in law!" Kate yelled making everyone at our table laugh.

* * *

**Good job Bella!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	84. Dinner with the Gang

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Dinner with the Gang_**

Needless to say we were put out of the wedding after that, but I didn't care especially when I found out that Rose recorded me mashing that cake in her damn face. We all decided to go out to some restaurant Garrett suggested. He said he knew the owner and could get us inside without reservations.

"The owner better be a man Garrett Michael Porter…" Kate said with her hand on her hip as we were waiting for our limo to arrive. Rose and I laughed at Kate calling Garrett by his full name.

"Baby you know I only have eyes for you, I only know the woman because her sister works with me at the marketing firm. She's also well aware that I am madly in love with my wife." He answered and we all started clapping our hands and saying "Good Answer" as if we were on a game show. Garrett looked at us laughing but Kate didn't look convinced.

"Kate you can't really think that Garrett would cheat on you…" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course not, but I've met the savages in this town and I just want them all to know I will claw their eyes out over my Gar-Poo…" Kate said and we all started laughing.

"Gar-Poo? Really Kate?" Emmett said still laughing and Garrett just smirked and placed a kiss on Kate's cheek. The limo arrived and we all got inside. When we made it to the restaurant and Garrett gave his name it didn't take long for the woman to come out. She was tall like a model or an Amazon. I mean the last place you would expect her is running a restaurant she looked like she belonged on the runway.

"Garrett it's so great to see you…"

"Hey Zafrina figured I take you up on your offer to try the restaurant. This is my wife Kate, and our friends Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose." He said and we all waved, well everyone but Kate who was still sizing the woman up. Zafrina said hello to everyone and quickly told the matreed to get us a table. Zafrina was doing a lot of smiling and flirting with the guys and I was starting to wish I had another slice of cake. As we walked over towards the table Kate leaned into me and pulled Rose over so that she could hear too,

"I don't trust her, I hit low, Bella you hit center and Rose you hit high. I bet we can knock her tall as down then." Kate said and Rose and I started laughing and when we looked up all the guys were looking at us.

"What are you three plotting?" Edward asked and we all smiled and together we said,

"Nothing…"

"That sounds like a lie…"Garrett replied with a grin on his face.

"Just what we need three troublemakers…" Emmett said shaking his head. Edward just smirked at us shaking his head. The table Zafrina had for us was by the windows. The guys pulled out our chairs and we all sat down. They handed us our menus and we looked over it to decide what we wanted for dinner. Edward leaned into me and placed a kiss on my shoulder,

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" The waitress asked,

"I'll have a red wine…" I replied

"I'll have what my fiancée is having…" Edward said and while Kate made the aww noises Garrett, Rose and Emmett made gagging noises I held Edward's face and kissed him hard on his mouth forgetting that everyone else was even around. I knew that we were only engaged over a few hours now but fuck it was so hot hearing him call me that. His mouth worked mine moving fiercely and consuming me. I fist his hair and he pulled me closer to him,

"Alright damn, we are still sitting at the table!" Rose yelled and Edward and I reluctantly pulled apart with smiles on our faces. I leaned over so that I could whisper in his ear,

"I'm going to ride your glorious cock so hard later that you'll be delirious…" He turned grinning at me.

"Hmm I plan to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of the weekend…"

"Promise…" I ask biting down on my bottom lip and he takes my mouth again and I hear Rose, Garrett and Emmett groan.

"We are so never going out with them again…" I hear Rose say, and Edward and I pull apart again his fingers leaving a trail over my neck. I had Goosebumps and it wasn't because I was cold.

"But it's so cute, Garrett do we still act like that?" Kate asked and Garrett grinned at her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I'm still love sick…" He replied and this was the first time I ever saw Kate blush as she cupped his face in her hand.

"Me too." She replied and he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Oh come on! I blame you two for rubbing off on them." Rose said and I smiled at the way Emmett was looking at Rose.

"You can't blame us Rose they were in love way before Bella and I." Edward told her and she stuck her tongue out at us.

"Love is in the air, maybe if you stop running from it you would know that." I replied and she glared at me, not that I cared. She knew that I was the only person she couldn't scare with that damn glare. I realized I needed to use the bathroom so I told Edward I would be right back, Kate went with me since once again she had to pee too.

As we headed up the hall laughing I didn't notice that someone was trying to get my attention until they grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Jacob dressed in what looked to be his best.

"Hey Bella…"

"Hey Jake…" I replied with a polite smile on my face.

* * *

**I have a bad feeling about Jacob being there, how about you?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	85. Declaration

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_Just have to thank my internet BFF Isabelle I flove you BB!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Declaration_**

"You think we can talk in private?" Jacob asked cutting his eyes at Kate, who by the way did not look pleased to see him. I turned around and looked at Kate,

"Go ahead to the bathroom…"

"Are you sure?" She asked cutting her eyes at Jacob again then looking back at me.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I reply and she nods her head then digs into her purse and pulls out something placing it in my hand.

"That's my pepper spray just in case…"

"I'll be fine Kate…" I tell her placing it back in her bag.

"Alright but I'm only up the hall in the bathroom scream if you need me." She told me, then rolled her eyes at Jacob and walked up the hall towards the bathroom. I turned back around to face him and he smiled at me.

"You look really nice Bella, but then again you always look nice." He told me and I smiled looking over his shoulder and seeing a pissed off Edward looking this way. Emmett leaned into him whispering something. I focused back on Jacob taking a deep breath.

He stood there in front of me and he had that same damn nervous look on his face again. I was starting to get really tired of that look. I always valued him as a friend, and if he would have admitted his feelings before I ever met Edward then who knows what would have happened. But now it wasn't going to happen, because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward was it for me.

"What did you want to talk to me about Jacob?" I asked him and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um well I know you told me that you're with…_him_…"

"…his name is Edward." I replied not appreciating the way he said him as if Edward meant nothing to me.

"Yeah right. Look I just think you're not considering all of your options Bella. You don't have to be with him, you can be with me." He said stepping a little closer to me and I saw the moment Edward jumped up and Emmett shoved him back into his seat. I looked up at Jacob,

"Jake I like you…" I said and quickly cursing myself for starting with that when I see the smile that spreads on his face.

"…I knew it…" He said cutting me off.

"…No not like that! I'm with Edward because that's who I want to be with." I tell him and he groans.

"Bella I've wanted to be with you since before Paul. Remember when I asked you out on prom but you went with that jackass you were seeing. The right guy has always been in front of you and you keep looking right through me to these assholes. What makes you think he's any different?" Jacob asked me and I inhaled a deep breath because as much as I hated it there was some truth there. I did always manage to fall for the assholes, the cheaters, liars and heartbreakers.

_But Edward would never treat you that way and you know it._

My inner voice said and I did know that. Edward was so much more different than any guy I've ever dated and he wanted me, he wanted to marry me.

"Because I love him..." I finally answer looking Jacob in his face.

"Like you loved Paul?" He asked tossing that back in my face and I was growing more and more pissed with him right now.

"No not like I loved Paul. Edward is it for me, and where the hell do you come off questioning my love life, who the hell do you think you are?"

"The person that has been in love with you since you were sixteen, that's who! Jesus Bella how didn't you know! I want to be with you." He says and I groan shaking my head. This was not fucking happening right now.

"Jacob…I-I don't love you that way. I've never looked at you that way. I've just always seen you as a…"

"…please don't call me a friend again. The last thing a man wants to hear from the woman he's loved more than half his life is her calling him a friend." Jacob said and I felt like shit that I never saw this before.

"I'm sorry I don't know what else you want me to say. I love Edward; I want to be with Edward. I'm marrying Edward…"

"YOU'RE MARRYING HIM!" Jacob yelled and I saw Edward, Emmett and Garrett jump up this time and I quickly put my hand up telling them to stay. Jacob looks behind him then looks back at me.

"You don't even know him Bella, god are you that desperate that you'll marry a man you don't know!"

"I'm not fucking desperate Jacob and I don't have to explain shit to you! I'm marrying him and it's that simple."

"He just couldn't wait to sink his teeth into you. He knows you're vulnerable, and naïve how could you be so stupid not to see it? He's using that it's the only reason he asked you to marry him…" Jacob said and I was beyond pissed right now. I stepped closer to Jacob so that he would understand me clearly.

"I asked him to marry me...I can't believe you would even say that to me. Stay away from me." I reply and start to walk away when he grabs my arm pulling me back.

"I'm sorry Bella; it's just…damn it, fuck it!" Jacob said then in a blink of an eye his lips were on mine and he was holding me tight to his body while I tried with all my strength to push him off of me.

* * *

**Holy Hell Edward is going to kill him!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	86. Caveward

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Caveward_**

**_Edward POV_**

The moment I saw Jacob walk up to Bella I wanted to get up and kick his ass. Bella didn't see it, but I did. He wanted her. I knew that first night when we did the tango just how badly he wanted her. I saw it in his fucking eyes he would have fought me for her and I needed to know that so would I.

"Who is Bella talking to?" Garrett asked while I watched as Kate walked away.

"A dog from the dog pack." Rose answered, which didn't surprise me. Bella told me before that Rose didn't like Jake or anyone else in his family other than his step mother.

"Isn't that the guy you had that tango show down with?" Emmett asked me and my nose flared as I nodded my head my jaw going tight. I refused to take my eyes off of Jacob and Bella. I didn't trust him even if she did. When he took a step towards her I jumped up and Emmett pushed me back down.

"Chill Edward, they're just talking. You know the first sign he does more than that I'm with you but relax." Emmett told me and I didn't respond as I watched Jacob talk to her. I couldn't see her face because he was standing directly in front of her now but I could tell by his body language that whatever he was saying to her he was serious about it.

"Edward listen to Emmett. Bella can take care of herself, she's a tough girl." I hear Rose say but I say nothing. They were still talking and then I heard him yell with too much anger directed at her,

"YOU'RE MARRYING HIM!" We jumped up at the table and Bella hand came up telling us to stay where we were. My hands balled into fist, and he looked back at us with a glare on his face then turned back to her. It took everything in me to stay out of this and attempt to let her handle it. I watched her continue talking to him and if he even sneezed on her I was going to bash his fucking face in. When I saw that she was walking away I started to relax until I watched him grab her arm, say something and then pull her into a kiss.

My legs were moving under me before I even thought about what I was doing. I didn't give a damn that we were in a public place. The closer I got the more I saw her straining against him trying to get away. Then she stepped on his foot, kneed him in his balls and slapped him in his face all in one swift motion.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" She yelled, I knew she had taken care of it but the rage in me gripped up the back of his shirt and tossed him against the wall in the hall way.

"If you ever touch her against her will again I will end you…" I told him and he glared at me then pushed himself off the wall and came charging over to me hitting me in my gut with his shoulder. I felt my back hit the wall as Bella screamed for Jacob to get off of me. I charged back pushing us off of the wall and elbowed him in his back then kneed him in his gut stepping back and letting him fall to the floor.

I stood over him glaring at him. Bella came up next to me and I looked over at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. This piece of shit shouldn't have touched you." I barked looking down at him as he tried to get himself up off of the floor. I didn't notice that everyone came over until Rose gave him a swift kick in his gut.

"You lost your fucking mind touching her while I'm around." Rose yelled and Jacob growled trying to get up from the floor again. I stepped back making sure I stood in front of Bella to keep him from coming near her.

"You all have to go." The woman Zafrina said coming over to us but I could tell by the look on Jacob's face he wasn't done yet. I pinched the bridge of my nose and I saw him swing at me and I slapped his arm away and gave him a rib shot. He swung again with his left hand this time and I punched him in his gut again.

"I'm calling the cops…" I hear Zafrina say but Jacob was either tough or stupid because he kept getting back up.

"You're an asshole just like the rest of the guys she falls for, only difference I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to hurt her. I'm going to fight." He said and I laughed, I mean really laughed. Did he really think I was just going to walk away from her? Yeah he wasn't tough he fucking stupid.

"Stay away from her." I sneer at him.

"Baby let's just go alright." I heard Bella say and I nod my head and go to walk away when I see him lunge towards me again. I push Bella back and punch him in the face dropping instantly. He groaned on the floor for a while and then tried to sit up and then I saw Kate move so fast she spread him with her pepper spray.

"Asshole!" Kate yelled as he groaned on the floor.

"You know when the call came in I was really hoping when they said the police chief's daughter was involved in a disturbance they were mistaken…" I hear Charlie say and we all turn to see him standing there with three other police officers.

"Hi daddy…" Bella said in a little girl like voice.

* * *

**Hi Charlie!**

**Lmao at Jacob! he got his ass kicked, should have just got the hint that she just wasn't in to you.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	87. An Officer and A Gentleman

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_An Officer and A Gentleman_**

My father looked pissed as he looked at me then Edward and down at Jacob. He turned to Officer Parks who stood behind him.

"Get him up…" My father said and I knew he was talking about Jacob. He looked back at all of us again.

"Jacob!" I hear Leah yell and we all turn around seeing her walking over with Quil and some other woman with them. It wasn't until now that realized they weren't at Paul's wedding.

"What did you do to him? What the hell did ya'll do to him?" Leah asked walking over to Jacob and checking his face.

"Charlie I hope your arresting them, do you see what they did to him." Leah said and Jacob told her to shut up. Charlie looked over at Edward and I.

"What happened?" He asked looking directly at me and I inhaled a deep breath.

"Jacob kissed me…without my permission." I said looking at Jacob when I said that last part. Jacob looked at me, his eyes red from Kate's pepper spray and his face swelling from Edward's hit.

"What? Damn it Jacob! I told you to just forget about her! Why didn't just listen you jackass!" Leah yelled at him slapping the back of his head and my father told her to back away from him. I turned and looked back at Charlie who looked even more annoyed now.

"I kneed Jake in the balls and slapped him." I replied and Charlie nodded his head then looked at Edward.

"I take that wasn't enough for you?"

"I just pulled him away from her chief, he swung at me first." Edward explained and I slid my hand into his lacing our fingers together.

"Edward was defending himself dad…" I told him and Rose, Emmett, Garrett and Kate told him the same. Charlie wiped his face with his hand and told us all to go outside. We all followed him outside and I swear I felt like a little girl about to be grounded. Officer Parks placed Jacob up against the wall outside with Leah still calling Jacob a jackass.

"You better hope they have pitty on you or mom and dad are going to kick your ass for getting arrested." Leah told him and I knew that much was true. Billy and Sue were always proud that they raised their children correctly and that they never ended up in jail like Sue's first husband. Charlie pushed his fingers into his hair and walked over to Jacob.

"Do you want to press charges?" Charlie asked looking back at Edward and Edward looked at me. I shook my head no, I was sure Jacob was already regretting kissing me.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure Jacob understands now that I DON'T want him." I say looking at Jacob and he inhaled a deep breath and nodded his head.

"No I don't want to press charges." Edward said

"You're lucky they got to you first. I'm going to let you go with a warning because I respect Sue and Billy, but if you touch my daughter without her permission again what they did to you will be child's play compared to what I will do to you understood?" I hear Charlie say to him and I knew he was pissed because he hadn't even whispered it. Jacob nods his head and my father tells the other officer to let him go.

"Leah take him home and tell you father to call me…"

"Sure thing Charlie, thank you. Leah said then she turned and looked at me. I expected some smart remark but instead she said.

"I apologize for my brother's idiocy Bella, and I heard about what happened at Maria's wedding. Sorry I missed it." To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. We watched as they walked away. Charlie looked back at all of us,

"Do I want to know what's she's talking about?"

"No Sir…" I answer and he shakes his head at us.

"I recommend all of you go home." Charlie told us and we all nodded our heads and left like children who've been scolded by their parents.

* * *

**Will try and get another up tonight**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	88. Passionate

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Passionate_**

The moment Edward and I walked through his front door he was already unzipping my dress as his mouth attacked my neck. After we all left that restaurant we went to the Twilight longue and got completely drunk, well everyone but Kate. I had never been happier that we had a limo today. Edward kicked his front door shut and then ordered me to turn around so that he could remove my dress. Softly he placed wet kisses on the back of my neck and shoulder blades as he slowly pulled my zipper down. I bit on my lower lip remembering the garter belt and thigh highs I was wearing. My dress fell and pulled at my feet,

"Fuck what are you wearing?" He asked and I turned around to face him and gripped his tie in my hand pulling him to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked him with a smiled on my face and his lips were on mine in a rush. The kiss was hot as his tongue worked my mouth. It was so thick and warm I couldn't resist sucking on it. He gripped the back of my neck kissing me deeper, nibbling on my lip.

"Fuck I want you so bad right now…" he moaned against my lips.

"Then what's taking you so long?" I asked him and he growled taking my mouth again as his hands snaked up over my thighs. I quickly started to unbuckle his pants and reached into grip his glorious cock in my hand. I would never get used to how amazing he felt in my hand. He ripped my thong from around my waist picked me up by my thighs and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"Now Edward…" I told him and he plunged into me causing me to gasp. I tossed my head back hitting it against the wall. His strokes started off slowly and then they picked up as he pumped up into me repeatedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck fisting his hair as he fucked me up against the wall. I could hardly think as he would slip almost completely out of me then slam back into me causing us both to groan.

Again

And Again.

He pounded into me, filling me so perfectly. My walls flexing around him as he dove into me continuously, I was so close already.

"Edward faster…"I moaned and he gripped my hair, devoured my mouth and fucked me good and hard.

"You feel so fucking good around me…" Edward growled into my ear.

"I'm so close baby…" I moaned and he pulled my lips into his mouth.

"…fuck I love when you call me that." He said slamming into me again and I convulsed around him shivering as I moaned his name. I locked my legs tighter around him and he soon came with me moaning my name. Our breathing was fast and uneven. But we quickly made it upstairs for round two, and three.

By the middle of the night we decide we should probably go to sleep. I snuggled up under Edward and he placed a kiss on my head.

"Want to know something funny?" I hear Edward ask me and I look up at him.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about the right time to ask you to marry me, I was worried you would tell me no because it was too soon…" He said and I started laughing.

"Do you think it's too soon?" I asked and he looked at me, the moonlight allowing me to see the outline of his face.

"I would have married you that first night we had drinks…"

"Really?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes, it seems fast but Bella I know without a doubt that you are the woman I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with." He said and I cupped his face and devoured his lips as I pulled myself up and straddled him.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen…"

"Bella Cullen…it has a great ring to it." Edward said and I giggled against his lips.

"Perfect…" I told him as I lowered myself around him. I rocked my hips over him as I looked down into his face.

"I love you Mr. Cullen..." I told him and he lifted his hand cupping my face.

"I love you more future Mrs. Cullen…"

* * *

**I know it's a little late, but I do have more tonight. I mean you want them.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	89. Talking with Alicat

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Talking with Alicat_**

Last night when we arrived home, yes I was already calling Edward's house home. We decided that we were going to sit down with Alice today and tell her that we were getting married. I was so damn nervous. I knew Alice adored me, and I loved her as if she was my own little girl but the fact still remained that I was marrying her father and she was a daddy's girl.

"Baby relax, it will be fine…" Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. I nodded my head not trusting my voice as we waited for Kate or Garrett to answer the door.

"What if she's upset about it?"

"She won't be…"

"But Edward…" Edward turned me around and held my face in his hand.

"She will be happy because like me she is head over fucking heels in love with you." He said and I laughed feeling my cheeks blush as I started to look away. He turned my face so that I was looking at him.

"Alright?" He asked and I nodded my head yes. He smiled and lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips just as we heard Garrett say,

"If you two keep this up you'll be catching up with Kate and I." Edward and I pulled apart laughing as we walked inside the house.

"Daddy! Bella! You're here!" Alice yelled running over to us. I hugged her first and Edward picked her up placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Did you have fun at Nana's last night?" Edward asked her and she nodded her head telling us about how she and Esme had a makeover. I watched as Kate came downstairs and she winked at me with a smile on her face. God everyone was walking around like this was no big deal, like we were just telling Alice I was going to buy her a pair of shoes.

"Bella relax you look like you're about to faint." I heard Kate say and I inhale a deep breath and nod my head. Edward put Alice down because she said she wanted to show him a picture she painted yesterday while she was with Esme. I tried to relax a little before I actually did faint.

"She's worried Alice won't be happy about us getting married." Edward told Kate and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would you think that? Alice loves you Bella, I mean honestly I should feel some type of way as much as she talks about you…"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Kate I…"

"Oh shut it Bella that does not bother me. I mean seriously you're like one of my closest friends already. I always hoped that Alice would be as happy with any woman Edward decided to marry as she is with Garrett. It's how I know you're the one for him. Now you have to relax, believe me Alice will be happy about this, trust me." Kate told me and I inhaled another deep breath just as Alice came running back into the room holding a large sheet of paper.

"Hey Ali, your dad and Bella have to talk to you about something important…" Kate told her and Alice looked up at us.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked and I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not sweet pea, we just have something we want to tell you." I say and she smiles now.

"Oh okay." She says, Kate and Garrett leave the room. We all sit down and Edward places Alice in his lap.

"Alicat you know that you are my number one girl?"

"Yup, me and Bella." She answered smiling at me. Edward smiled winking at me.

"Exactly, and you know that I love Bella…"

"I know I heard you tell her…"

"Bella and I made a decision and since it will affect you we want to talk to you about it…"

"What about?" Alice asked and I smiled at her again. Then her face looked worried as she looked from me then to Edward. This worried me, did she figure it out was she pissed.

She just said she loved you, stop tripping woman.

My inner voice said and as much as I wanted to listen I couldn't I was worried. Then Alice said the last thing I expected her to say.

"You're not breaking up are you? Bella you're not leaving us are you? I don't want you to leave I want you to be my other momma. See look I painted you in a picture…" She said turning the paper she was holding her hand around and she pointed out Edward, Kate, Garrett and me. I felt the tears in my eyes as I looked at the picture.

"…please don't leave my daddy Bella, you make him happy and we really love you…" Alice told me and it puzzled the hell out of me how she thought that I was leaving. I took her little hand in mine while Edward placed a kiss on her temple.

"Alicat, Bella isn't leaving…"

"Yeah, Sweet pea I'm not going anywhere…"

"Promise?" She asked with a pout and I smiled at her.

"Cross my heart, me and your daddy actually came to tell you that we're getting married."

* * *

**Aww Alicat!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	90. Nana's always right

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Nana's always right_**

"Yippee! Nana was right!" Alice yelled jumping up from Edward's lap. Then she started doing a little dance making Edward and me laugh.

"Mommy! D.G! Bella and daddy are getting married!" Alice yelled running out of the room. I couldn't help laughing as I looked over at Edward.

"Told you she'd be happy..."

"Yeah you did." I said smiling at him. He leaned over pulling my face to his and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Okay I'm ready!" We hear Alice say and we turn around and see her wearing her shoes.

"Ready for what Alicat?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"To go to your wedding…" She said as if it should have been common sense.

"Sweet Pea we're not getting married today…" I tell her and she pouts.

"Aww man…soon?" She asked us and we nodded our heads with smiles on our faces.

"Yes soon…"

"Good, because I thought you two were going to take forever." She said just as Kate and Garrett walked into the room.

"Is it bad that I'm almost as excited as she is?" Kate asked and we laughed.

"I'm just happy all of you are happy." I say and Edward leans over and places a kiss on my temple.

"Of course, we love you Bella." Kate said.

"Yeah we already consider you part of the family." Garrett said with a smile on his face.

"Yup, this is the best year ever…" Alice said and we all laughed.

"Why is that baby?" Kate asked her pushing her curls back.

"I'm going to get a new baby sister…" She said and I looked up at Kate remembering her telling me that she and Garrett wanted to be surprised about the sex of the baby.

"Alice is sure that we're having a girl." Garrett said and I laughed.

"It's also the best year because I get a second mom. Now I have two dads and two moms." Alice said and my heart damn near burst out of my chest from her words.

"That's because you're the best little girl in the entire world." Kate told her and she giggled.

"You're supposed to say that mommy."

"But it's true." Edward told her and she giggled again.

"Bella and Daddy could you stay for dinner…please?" Alice asked with a pout on her face.

"Of course Alicat, what are we having?" Edward asked her and she looked up at Kate.

"Oh no you don't, if you're inviting them to dinner you must be the one cooking."

"I can't cook silly…" Alice replied giggling.

"I can't teach you sweet pea…" I said and she smiled,

"Really?"

"Sure, me, you and your mom can hit the kitchen up and make whatever you want." I say and Kate laughs tossing her hands in the air.

"I still get dragged to the kitchen, damn it I thought I almost got away." She said and we started laughing.

"Hey does this mean I'll get a new baby brother and sister from you and Bella, daddy?" Alice asked and Edward smiled then looked over at me. We never discussed children, but believe me I wanted to have this man's children. Especially if they were anything like Alice.

"Yes, but we don't know when. But guess what?" I asked her and she smiled at me,

"What?"

"When we do you you'll be the first one to know…" I tell her and she grins at me and runs over giving me a hug. She pulls back and smiles at me,

"You know what Bella?"

"What's that?"

"My Nana said that you and daddy were going to get married."

"Did she?"

"Yup and…"

"Nana's always right!" They all said together and then we all started laughing.

* * *

**LOL that's all for tonight!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	91. More like my sister

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_More like my sister_**

"What did Esme and Carlisle say when you told them the two of you were getting married?" Rose asked curling my hair. Edward and I were having dinner tonight, just the two of us. He said he wanted to be selfish and have me to himself. I'll admit I was excited because as silly as it sounded, this was our first time out together since we've gotten engaged.

"Alice actually told them, called them while we were having dinner at Kate and Garrett's." I told her and she starts laughing.

"At least she's excited." Rose said and I nodded my head agreeing. Rose finished curling my hair then brushed it so that he laid the way she wanted it too.

"I swear you're a miracle worker Rose." I told her looking at how much body my hair had now.

"That's because I'm awesome." She says and I laugh but see her start to look upset about something.

"What's wrong?"

"You're engaged…"

"Okay…" I say not understanding where she's going with this.

"Everything is going to change, we won't live together anymore, we won't see each other every day, and you're going to turn into a soccer mom." She said and I started laughing.

"First I hate soccer you know that, and Rose you will always be my best friend that will NEVER change and you know I've always considered you to be more like my sister than just a friend." I told her and she smiled.

"Remember when they tried to place me with the Barkers when we were in ninth grade instead of your parents?" She asked I nodded my head.

"I lied and told that case worker that you were my sister."

"No lie Rose, we are sisters, and blood wouldn't make a difference." I replied and she smiled quickly wiping at a tear I saw falling. I elbowed her side when I added,

"Plus we're going to be sister in laws." I told her and she shook her head.

"Emmett doesn't…I just don't think so." Rose said and I had never seen so much doubt in her eyes.

"You love him Rose."

"I know that, but I'm not setting myself up to have my heart broken so…"

"You think he doesn't love you?" I asked her surprised.

"He hasn't told me otherwise."

"Um Rose at the first sign of commitment you run. He's afraid you'll bolt." I reply not wanting to be the one to tell her that he loved her. She shook her head calling me a romantic.

"Damn Rose, stop being an idiot. Emmett loves you, and I'm more than sure he'll marry you tomorrow if you'd let him." I snap at her and she looks at me probably surprised by the tone in my voice.

"Promise me you'll talk to him, the two of you are going on that trip to Vegas tomorrow right?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Then talk, no eloping though, because so help me god Rose if you get married without me being there I will kick your ass." I inform her and she starts laughing.

"Well if things go right Bella I don't know…"

"Get married without me and I'll make Leah my maid of honor." I teased her and she slapped the hell out of my arm making it sting as if it was burned.

"Do that and I will kick your ass…"

"Does that mean we've come to an understanding?" I asked her and she laughed nodding her head. I stood up and we gave each other a hug and whispered in her ear that the world could change a thousand times, but that she would always be my sister.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Chapters will not be everyday this week, I have finals this week.**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	92. Date Night!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_******Thanks my sister for helping, love you sweetie!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Date Night!_**

After our sentimental moment passed I helped her pack for her trip and then went to get dressed.

I wore a pink mini dress. The top was a lighter light pink then the skirt and a black belt around my waist. I wore a pair of white shoes that tied with ribbon. I placed in pearl earrings and the matching pearl necklace I got from my grandmother. I filled my pink clutch with everything I would need tonight and went to look for Rose to get the best friend seal of approval.

"How do I look?"

"Like you're trying to get fucked…"She answers and I laugh.

"Oh here I was supposed to give you this." She said handing me an orange rose with a piece of paper wrapped around it. I looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Rose are you giving me a rose?" I ask and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"It's from Edward you ass." She said and I started laughing and pulled the paper from around the stem of the flower. I smiled reading what it said,

**_Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired~ Mark Twain_**

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at Rose again. She just shook her head and told me I was dick whipped.

"So are you." I reply placing the paper in my clutch and we both laugh. She starts to tell me what she had planned for Emmett this weekend just as there is a knock at our apartment door. We go to answer the door together and were greeted by our men, mine by the way looking completely fuckable in his suit.

_Does he ever not look fuckable?_

My inner voice asked and the answer was no. I was an extremely lucky woman having him all to myself.

"You look amazing baby..." Edward said stepping in and placing a kiss on my lips. I told him he looked good enough to eat with a wink and he pulled me to him kissing me harder. He released me with that sexy grin on his face.

"Thank you for the rose it's beautiful…"

"You're very welcome…" He said just as Emmett walked over to us wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Don't ever say I didn't give you anything little sister…" Emmett said handing me a pink rose with a paper wrapped around the stem. I looked from him to Edward but neither of them said anything. I took the flower and removed the paper and this one read as followed.

**_A love that defies all logic is sometimes the most logical thing in the world ~ Anonymous _**

I looked up at Edward and then cupped his face placing a moist kiss on his lips that he soon returned.

"Hey I gave you the flower, don't I get anything?" Emmett asked and it was soon followed by the sound of a smack that I was sure was to the back of his head. I thanked Emmett with a kiss on his cheek then we left telling the two of them to have fun.

* * *

Are you excited about their date?

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	93. Flower delivery

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_******Thanks my sister for helping, love you sweetie!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Flower delivery_**

Edward was taking me to a restaurant outside of Seattle. I teased him that he must have missed the city since all of our dates ended up being here. He just laughed telling me next time we'll have our date at Newton's Diner since it was the only decent place to eat in Forks and I laughed,

"Have I told you how much I love the city?" I asked and he laughed helping me into the car. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed into the car. He smiled at me then leaned towards the back seat and pulled out another rose, red this time.

"Another one?" I asked him with a smile and he laughed as I took the rose from his hand and pulled the paper from the stem.

**_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you…I could walk through my garden forever~ Alfred Tennyson_**

My cheeks heated up as I looked up at Edward, and then leaned over placing a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." I mumbled against his lips.

"You are very welcome." He replied and placed another quick kiss on my lips then started the car. The drive to the restaurant wasn't nearly as long as I expected it to be. We pulled up and valet opened my door with a smile on his face.

"Evening ma'am." He said as he closed the door behind me, then handed me a rose. My jaw nearly dropped as I looked back at Edward who was handing his car keys to the valet. He walked over to me placing his hand on my lower back.

"You don't like lavender roses?" he asked with that damn sexy grin on his face again and I took the rose from the man and thanked him. I pulled the paper from around the stem and read it silently.

**_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams~ Dr. Seuss_**

I giggled at the author of that quote and looked up at Edward and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do I want to know how you did this?" I asked him and he shook his head and held out his arm for me to take it. I was now holding four roses; yes I was still carrying them because I couldn't part with them. I placed this strip of paper in my clutch with the others and took his arm as we walked inside of the restaurant. We approached the front desk and the hostess smiled at us.

"I have reservations for eight, Edward Cullen." He said and the hostess face lit up as if Edward was a celebrity. Her eyes were all glowing as if I was standing next to him. I was ready to slap the shit out of her if she didn't stop looking at him as if he was a steak.

"Mr. Cullen, we've been waiting for you. I believe this is for you beautiful date." She said pulling out a turquoise rose. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen, seeing as I've never seen a turquoise rose. I took the flower from her thanking her and smiling at Edward as I pulled this strip of paper from the stem.

**_Love never claims, it forever gives ~ Ghandi_**

I swear this man was making me fall more and more in love with him. I thank him for what felt like the hundredth time tonight and the hostess showed us to our table. She took us to a booth seat which was very intimately set in the corner of the room and there in the seat was purple rose with a strip of paper wrapped around the stem. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head silently telling me to get it. I pulled the strip of paper from the stem.

**_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies ~ Aristotle_**

Damn it I think I'm going to cry. I wipe at the tear that falls on my face and then place another kiss on Edward's lips with another thank you.

"Do I want to know how many more of these I'm getting?" I ask and he smiles when he says,

"How many are in a dozen?"

"12"

"Then I guess you're getting six more, sit."

* * *

**What are you up to Mr. Cullen?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	94. Loving Him

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Loving Him_**

Edward and I sat down and he took my hand into his lacing our fingers together. I smiled at him knowing he was up to something but I couldn't figure out what it was. Our waitress approached our table and no surprise she was carrying a bright pink rose.

"Hello I'm Shannon and I'll be your waitress this evening. Ms. Swan this is for you." She said handing me the rose and I thanked her then pulled the strip of paper from around the rose.

**_I can't give you the stars and the sky from one day to another, but if you give me a chance I'll deliver you each star, ONE by ONE~ Anonymous_**

I turned to Edward and placed a kiss on his lips. We placed our order and the waitress walked away with a smile on her face. Playing with Edward's fingers I knew I had to tell him about my class roster I received from the school.

"So I found out today the Alice would have been in my class."

"Would have been?" He asked and I started chewing on my lip.

"The school doesn't allow a student's primary teacher to be a relative, and I told them that Alice was my step daughter." I inform him and he smiles at me.

"You told them Alice was your step daughter?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course I did, unless you are having second thoughts…" I teased and he pulled my face to his and kissed me hard on the mouth. We pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We smiled seeing that it was Edward's co-worker James and his wife Victoria.

"You two look cozy." Victoria said and we laughed. We talked for a little while and when they said they had to go Victoria handed me another rose, blue this time. I smiled looking at Edward. They walked away and I turned to Edward.

"How did you find a blue rose?"

"I may have bugged a local florist." He answered and I laughed pulling the strip of paper from the rose.

**_If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever ~Anonymous_**

I thanked him once again with a kiss as the waitress brought over out appetizers and I was a little disappointed to see that she didn't have another rose. I kept looking around the restaurant for someone else we might know, or even the staff in the restaurant.

"Stop trying to find who's bringing you the next rose and eat." Edward said holding up a fork to my mouth. I smiled at him and took the fork into my mouth. We continued to feed each other as he told me about his plan to expand the firm without having to move.

"Excuse me are you Bella?" I hear a woman say and I turn around.

"Um yes…do I know you?"

"No not at all, but I was told to bring you this." She said handing me a light pink rose. I smiled taking it from her.

"Thank you, so much."

"No problem." She said then winked and walked away from our table.

"Do you know her?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Just a stranger willing to help." He told me and I smiled then pulled the strip of paper from the stem.

**_You are, and always have been, my dream ~Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_**

I couldn't resist giggling at where this quote came from.

"I thought you hated _The Notebook_…"

"I love you…" He said and I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips mumbling that I love him too. Our waitress brought us our dinner with a grin on her face, now maybe it was just me but she was grinning awfully hard. Edward ate and he laughed when I told him I think we found my new favorite restaurant. I was once again surprised when another stranger approached our table with a peach rose. I thanked the man and read the strip of paper.

**_I love you, not only for who you are, but for who I am when I am with you ~Roy Croft_**

A tear fell from my face as I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I told him. He kissed me hard on my mouth, his tongue brushing over my lips.

* * *

**Sorry I fell asleep last night!**

**I really wish I had this Edward for myself**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	95. The last Rose

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_The last Rose_**

We continued to finish our dinner talking about anything and everything we could possibly think of. I was surprised once again when the chef came over to our table with dessert and a vase holding one rose.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"It was amazing." I reply and he smiles placing the cake on the table.

"I thought you might need this…" He said handing me the vase and I thanked him taking it. I place it down on the table and pull the single dark red rose from the vase. I pull the strip of paper from it.

**_To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others ~Francois Mauriac _**

I was filled with so many emotions I felt like I was going to explode, or pounce on him in the middle of the restaurant. I watched as the chef whispered something in Edward's ear right before shaking his hand and walking away.

"What was that about?"

"Have some cake…" Edward said acting as if I didn't say anything. He picked up a piece of cake on the fork and brought it to my lips. I took it with a smile starting to have a slight idea where this was all heading. After we finished the cake the waitress came over and removed the plate. Edward told me he would be right back because he had to use the bathroom.

"Don't try to stiff me with the bill." I told him smacking his ass and he laughed then leaned over his lips only inches from mine.

"I have something stiff for you baby but it doesn't have anything to do with the bill." He said and grinned before walking away. I sat there feeling extremely nervous as I knew that my twelfth and final rose would be coming soon. I placed the eleven I already had in the vase the chef brought out. I was more than certain the last one would come from Edward. When he came back I didn't see anything in his hand and I was a little disappointed. He sat down and held my hand in his.

"Do you want me to tell you what each of these roses mean?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"The first rose was orange for the desire I have for you always, the pink one represents the elegance and grace of you when you dance. The third one, the red one is in representation of my love for you." He said which would explain why he made sure he gave me the third rose.

"The fourth rose, lavender is for love at first sight. The turquoise is for the life I cannot wait to start to share with you, purple is for the magnet pull I feel to you even when we're apart. Then bright pink rose is my appreciation for having you in my life and the blue one you were curious about is for how mysterious you are to me sometimes. Light pink is for how gentle and patient you are with Alice. The peach rose represents your modesty and closing the deal by proposing." He said and I laughed shaking my head. "Then the last one you received the dark red one is for every ounce of deep passion I harbor for you…" He says and it wasn't until he wiped away the tear on my cheek that I realized I was crying as I looked into his eyes.

"For someone who hates romances you really sound like you fell out of one." I said with a light laugh as the tears continued to come. He laughed wiping my tears and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I blame you Ms. Swan…"

"Oh yeah blame it all one me Casanova." I reply and he laughed again. I watched as he got up from his seat and stood in front of me.

"The last rose, the last rose represents everlasting love and new beginnings." Edward said handing me a white rose, where it came from who the hell knows. I noticed this one was a fake rose. I pulled the strip of paper from around it and read the quote.

**_I'll love you until the last rose dies ~ Anonymous_**

"But it's fake it won't die…"

"Baby I love you and your humor but you're really killing the moment right now. I know the flower will never die and neither will my love for you…" Edward said and I slapped my forehead filling like a complete ass.

_Well you kind of are for that one._

My inner voice replied and I cursed an inner _shut the hell up_.

* * *

**Bella I agree with inner voice...**

**Edward will you marry me?**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	96. Never stood a chance

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Never stood a chance_**

Edward kneeled down in front of me and my breathing damn near stopped. Edward dug into his pocket then pulled out a small black velvet square box.

"Now I know you are a woman of the 21st century and you asked me to marry you but consider me old fashion alright baby…" Edward said as he opened the box and I nodded my head with a smile on my face. Inside was the most beautiful ring I've ever set my eyes on. It was so detailed and so large, I swear if it wasn't for me already knowing it was his grandmother's ring I would have told him he was ridiculous for giving me such a large diamond ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please do me the exceptional honor in marrying me?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Well I don't know, when I think about it…"

"Not funny Bella…" Edward said and I laughed lowering to my knees so that we were at eye level.

"Of course I'll marry you Edward; there is nothing I want more…" I reply and he grins, pulls my face to his and kisses me soundly as I hear everyone in the restaurant cheer. My god I love his mouth on mine, his tongue thick, his lips soft. Our mouths moved together perfectly as we devoured each other not caring about the people who were probably watching us. When Edward pulled back I moaned in disappointment.

"I know baby, later I promise." He mumbles against my lips and I nod my head. He removes the ring from the box and slides it onto my finger. Now while I knew it was official before that we were engaged it didn't fill complete until Edward slid this ring onto my finger and placed another kiss on my lips. We both sat back in our seats while people in the restaurant congratulated us.

"If I didn't just see that with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it…" I hear a familiar voice say and I look up to see Edward's ex Chelsea standing at our table. As much as I hated to admit she looked fucking amazing in the red dress she wore and I never noticed before but she looked a lot like Lindsay Lohan before the drugs and everything.

"Hi Chelsea...surprised to see you here." Edward said dryly as he sat back against the seat.

"Why, this is a public place."

"What are you still doing here in Washington?" Edward asked her and I looked over at him seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"Um Bella right?" I hear her ask and I turn around and look at her.

"Chelsea…"

"You are a lucky woman snagging Edward." She tells me and I turn a little so that I'm facing her.

"I'm just lucky that all the women before me were too stupid to realize what they had when they had him." I reply and her face goes hard. I feel Edward lean up from behind me and place a kiss on my shoulder blade.

"I'm the lucky one. I could have ended up with the wrong woman if it wasn't for them being stupid." Edward replied and we both laughed as I turned and placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's cute, but haven't the two of you only known each other for a few weeks. I mean there is no way Bella knows that you like your DVD's in alphabetical order, that you prefer pancakes instead of waffles. Does she know that you get horrible allergies in the spring, or that your favorite drink is…"

"…a rum and coke." Chelsea and I said at the same time and she glared at me.

"But he only prefers that drink if he's feeling stressed otherwise he's happy with a Heineken." I continue and she inhaled a deep breath.

"Do you know that he's allergic to…"

"… penicillin." I answered not liking the fact that this bitch was trying to imply she knew him better than me. She went to talk but I shook my head at her.

"We could play this game all damn night Chelsea, but we both know I already won. Now me and MY fiancée would like to go home and celebrate." I inform her and she looks over at Edward.

"You heard the future Mrs. Cullen, the sooner you walk away from our table the sooner they can bring us the bill and we can go home so that I can make love to her all night." Edward said and I smiled feeling my cheeks heat up. Chelsea walked away and I smiled pleased with myself.

"You know it seems the only time you had good taste in women were only Kate and I…"I tease and he laughs.

"I wouldn't count Kate…"

"Why not?" I ask with a laugh.

"You've met her. I feel sorry for Garrett every day." He said and we both started laughing. I was sure the people in tables next to us probably thought we were crazy when I said I didn't appreciate him talking about my wife in law that way.

After we finished at the restaurant Edward and I left and headed back to his place. I had a smile permanently plastered on my face and I couldn't stop looking at the ring. The entire night was so surreal, all of this was surreal. Looking over at Edward as he drove I knew that I never stood a chance of not falling for him. He was everything any woman could ask for and he was mine.

* * *

**Lucky girl you are Bella**

**and Chelsea is lucky she didn't get a beat down lol**

**Last one tonight!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	97. A trip to Vegas

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_A trip to Vegas_**

**_Rose POV_**

Emmett and I just arrived in Vegas and what Bella and I talked about yesterday was still fresh in my head. Did Emmett love me? The idea both scared the living shit out of me but excited me all at the same time. I decided that we would talk about it tonight. Not that I had any fucking idea how to talk about something like this. The only person I ever said I loved was Bella. I mean I don't know where the hell I would be if I never met her.

"Rosie you ready to go babe?" I hear Emmett ask me and I turn around and nod my head. We head to the elevators and I catch a few bitches eyeing Emmett as he carried our bags. I slapped Emmett on the ass when I said,

"Keep looking bitch's but know he's taken." Emmett just laughed as the elevator doors opened.

"You know I don't feel real masculine when you do shit like that…" Emmett said when the elevator doors closed leaving us alone as we rode up to our room.

"Fine I won't do it anymore big baby…" I said rolling my eyes and he dropped our bags and presses me up against the elevator wall. His blue eyes grew dark as he looked at me and I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't. Instead he kissed me hard then released me just as the elevator chimed it was stopping. Two men walked on to the elevator and they smiled at me, while more like that pervert grin. I knew what they were thinking; they were thinking what all men think when they look at me. That I was just another easy lay dumb blonde.

"Damn you're beautiful…" One of them said as if Emmett was standing right next to me. I ignored the guy like I did most men.

"…and married. So unless you want my foot up both your asses keeps your eyes off of her." Emmett barked and my eyes damn near popped out of my fucking sockets just now. We reached our floor and Emmett picked up our bags and held out his hand to me. I quickly took it as I followed him to our room. When we walked inside he quickly placed our bags down and said he had to use the bathroom. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Bella what just happened.

**Lmao, he really said that? You two didn't get married did you? ~B**

**I swear Rose I will fly out there and kick your ass! ~B**

She texted before I could even answer the first text message, why she thought I would ever do something like that without her was just stupid.

**No we didn't get married you ass, now what the hell do you think that was about? ~R**

**Idk you'll have to ask him ~B**

**You know even over a text message you a horrible fucking liar ~R**

**LOL I love you too, and consider it payback for not telling me what Edward was up to ~B**

She texted back and I laughed knew she would be a little pissed about that. She would never tell Edward but she hated surprises and she hated people making a fuss over her. I kept trying to tell her she was a fuck awesome person and people needed to recognize that.

**Oh you loved every minute of it so shut up. What should I say to Emmett? ~R**

**That you love him ~B**

**Bella seriously ~R**

**I am serious; I will give you one to two word answers to everything until you tell him ~B**

She replied back and as much as someone else would have thought she was bluffing I knew her stubborn ass wasn't.

**You wouldn't ~R**

**Try me ~B**

**I ate the last of your Oreo's at the apartment ~ R**

**Bitch ~B**

**What if he say he doesn't love me? ~ R**

**Find out ~B**

**I hate you ~R**

**Liar ~B**

She texted back and I laughed just as Emmett came out of the bathroom. I inhaled a deep breath put on my big girl panties as Bella would say and said,

"Emmett we need to talk…"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait had finals this week**

**Thought all of you would enjoy this!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	98. Fuck Awesome Best friend and Boyfriend

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**A little more of Rose!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Fuck Awesome Best friend and Boyfriend_**

**_Rose POV_**

Emmett looked worried and I knew that was probably my fault. I told him to sit down and he started to talk and I shook my head.

"Rosie if this is about what happened on the elevator I…"

"…it's not, well it is but just let me talk real fast." I tell him and he nods his head.

"I've never done this before…" I say and he looks confused,

"What?"

"This, a relationship. It was always Bella's thing, while I just enjoyed fucking. I knew that after a while any guy would just get bored and tired of me like everyone did. Well everyone but Bella, but she's weird." I say and Emmett starts to laugh.

"Rose…"

"…No let me finish. I push guys away all the time, Bella gets pissed at me for it and she's really pissed at me now."

"Rose are you…"

"…I'm not breaking up with you. I don't want to. It's just I want you to know I'm not like other women. I will not walk around barefoot and pregnant, I WILL have a life outside of you and I don't need you to take care of me. I can and have been doing that myself my entire life."

"I know that Rosie, it's one of the many things I love about you." He said and the warrior princess in me wanted to run but my inner voice of reason who always sounded just like Bella wouldn't let me. Emmett stood up and walked up to me.

"I know you don't need me to take care of you Rose, but I want to because I love you." He said cupping my face and looking into my eyes. Fucking hell Bella was right.

"You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not. I'm surprised Bella didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"When she threatened to castrate me if I hurt you, I told her then that I loved you." He said and suddenly my lovely best friend was about to get cursed the hell out for not telling me this information.

"You can let your guard down with me Rosie, I'll never hurt you like those assholes did in the past." Emmett said and I looked at him and everything in me wanted to trust him and for the second time in my life I was going to let someone else in.

"I love you too Emmett…" I replied back and was surprised by how good it felt to say that. He grinned so hard his dimples deep and he placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away then looked at me,

"Can I take care of you tonight…"

"Emmett…"

"Let me show you how much I love you Rosie…" He said and I inhaled a deep breath and nodded my head. He kissed me again then ran for the bathroom. I picked up my phone and texted Bella.

**You have some explaining to do ~R**

**Why? ~B**

**Emmett told you he loved me and you didn't tell me? ~R**

**OMG did you say it back! I'm so happy right now, Edward is looking at me like I'm crazy. Oh why are you talking to me and not fucking his brains out or something? ~B**

Bella texted and I started laughing just as Emmett came into the room. He looked at me and smiled.

"Texting Bella?"

"Of course, you know she can't live without me." I said and he laughed,

"Like you can live without her, I swear sometimes the two of you act like sisters separated at birth." He said and I put my middle finger up at him and he laughed telling me very soon. He walked back into the bathroom and I texted Bella back.

**He's running me a bath or something and you still haven't explained why you didn't tell me. ~ R**

**Oh he's so sweet; it must be a Cullen thing. And I didn't tell you because it wasn't for me to tell. You needed to hear it from him. So did you cry when you said it back? ~B**

**You are such a girl ~R**

**Well duh, and don't act like you didn't want to. I'll grill you later get back to that hunky fuck awesome man of yours. Love you! ~B**

**Love you too ~R**

I texted back and Emmett called me into the bathroom where I saw that he ran me a bubble bath. I smiled because after a rough childhood I managed to end up with a fuck awesome best friend and a fuck awesome boyfriend.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these two chapters from Rose POV **

**Thought it was fitting since she was nominated on the Wordsmith awards as best Rosalie!**

**Last one tonight? I'm not sure yet**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	99. Inner Voice and Children

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Back to the normal Bella POV! This chapter gave me the giggles!**_

_**Enjoy my loves!**_

* * *

**_Inner Voice and Children?_**

I was lying back against Edward's chest as we sat in the Jacuzzi tub that he just had delivered today and put out on his back patio. He said it would be good to have in the winter. When I told him there was no way I was getting in it while it was freezing outside he bet me that I would. Of course once I got in it tonight I knew he was right but I wasn't about to let him know that. Slowly Edward's fingers moved over my arm as I admired the engagement ring on my finger for the twentieth time today. I've hardly taking my eyes off of it since he placed it on my finger last night. I knew there was no such thing as the perfect man but Edward was perfect for me just how Emmett was perfect for Rose.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked brushing my hair over my shoulder then placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

"How you Cullen men just barged into our lives and swept Rose and me off our feet." I told him and he laughs.

"How did we barge in to your lives when you're the ones who showed up at our mother's studio with the intention of _raping_ us if I'm correct…?" Edward said and I quickly turned around and looked at Edward as he started laughing.

"Rose told you?" I asked honestly already knowing the answer. I mean who else would tell him. He just nodded his head and I turned back around lying back against him.

"That was Rose plan; I was being dragged there against my will."

"She told me that too, said we have to name our first daughter after her as a thank you." Edward told me and I laughed feeling my checks blush from the idea of having his children. We grew quite again, hearing crickets and the faint noise of the cars passing on the street.

"We never talked about it…"

"About what?" I asked him lacing our fingers together and smiling like an idiot because the simple jester made my heart flutter.

_Did you just say Flutter?_

My inner voice asked and I rolled my eyes happy Edward couldn't see me. This wasn't healthy was it, this constant inner voice. Maybe I should see a shrink to get rid of it.

_I'll leave you alone the moment we marry that hot, well hung man cake behind you._

My inner voice added and I started laughing.

"That was funny?" Edward asked and I turned and looked at him completely clueless to what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked and he started laughing.

"You didn't hear anything I just said did you?" He asked with that sexy grin on his face and it was making it really hard to concentrate when all I wanted to do was ride him until the cows came home.

_Cows? You couldn't think of a better phrase? _

Damn it, inner voice was a chatter box tonight. I tried to focus on Edward who had an amused look on his face.

"Are you with me or do you need to finish that conversation you're having in your head?"

"Oh my god who told you about that?" I asked then Edward started laughing hysterically and I realized he was only teasing me; which meant I just told that I was a psycho who had conversations with her inner voice.

_Great job, now he thinks we're crazy_

Shut it, it's your damn fault, I mentally grumbled. Edward was still laughing and I turned around folding my arms over my chest.

"It's not that funny…" I said getting ready to get out of the Jacuzzi and Edward pulled me back against him and placed a kiss on my neck.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just I thought I was the only one." Edward said and I turned my head so that I could look at him.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"A little, but who doesn't talk to themselves ever once in a while. I love you Bella, even if you are a little crazy." He told me and I playfully slapped his arm that was holding me tight against his body.

"Now what I said early before your split personality interrupted…" He started and I elbowed his rib and he started laughing again and placed a kiss on my neck.

"…I asked if you wanted children. I mean I know we have Alice and if you don't want any that's fine because you and Alice make me happy, but having a little girl or boy who looked just like you would be a cherry on top." He told me and I pulled out of his arms and turned completely around so that I was facing him. I straddled his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I would love to have at least three of your babies Mr. Cullen." I told him with a smile and he grinned at me as if someone just told him he won the lottery.

"Three uh?"

"Give or take one, but we should be careful we don't want my craziness to pass on to our children." I teased and he laughed then cupped my face and devoured my lips. His tongue was dominating my mouth causing me to melt in his arms. I pushed my fingers into his hair pulling on the soft strains as I felt his hands press into my back.

"We could start practicing tonight…" I moan against his lips and he grins.

"They do say practice makes perfect." Edward replied already pulling on the strings of my bikini top.

_Hot damn we're getting fucked in a Jacuzzi!_

Damn inner voice!

* * *

**Lmao! I love Bella's inner voice**

**It reminds me of mine ?*shhhh don't tell anyone I said that lol***

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	100. Being worshiped…

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

_**Warning!**_

_This chapter and the next two are lemons. So for those few of you who do not like lemons back to back I guess you can skip today's chapters and wait for tomorrows. _

_But for those of you who love when I write lemons, this is me making up for not posting yesterday!_

**_All errors are mine, sorry!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Being worshiped…_**

With my head tossed back, my bottom lip trapped between my teeth and my eyes shut tight Edward pulled my nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I moaned fisting his hair in my hand,

"Edward…" I moaned his name and he hummed against my breast moving to the give the other the same treatment. His mouth was a lethal weapon I swear I was melting him his lap. Once both my nipples were erect enough to please him he started soft kisses running his tongue over my neck.

"What do you want baby?" He asked which of course I thought was a foolish question. I wanted him, I would always want him.

"You…"

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked me and I looked at him his green eyes boring into me like they always did.

"Whatever you want to do…"

"Are you sure because there are a lot of things I want to do to you." He replied and I smiled and fisted his hair pulling his head back. I hovered, my face over his making our noses touch when I replied with,

"Bring it on baby…" He grins and captures my mouth in a heated kiss as I feel his hand pulling on the strings on my bikini bottoms. Slowly the strings unravel and he pulls it from my body allowing it to float away in the water. One of his hands palms my ass while the other brushes over my folds softly causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Hmm always." I moaned licking my lips as his thumb presses against my click and two fingers enters me. I grip his shoulders as my hips start to rock against his fingers. Slowly they pumped in and out of me, his lips attacking my neck as his thumb only pressed harder against my clit. My breathing grew faster and faster as his fingers presses against my spot.

"I'm close…"I moan not so much for him but just amazed at the fact that it never took him long to get to that edge of release. His fingers worked me over quickly, his thumb making tight circles over aroused mound. My hips bucked against him as I pushed my fingers into his hair. His lips never seized the attack he started on my neck.

"Come for me baby…" He said just as I felt his fingers make the come here motion. I convulsed around his fingers hissing his name as my hips begged silently for more.

"I love watching you come." He whispered against my ear and I just hummed my response making him laugh. Then he lifted me from his lap and placed me on the side of the Jacuzzi. His eyes were filled with lust like never before and I knew that I was about to be in for a world of a fuck marathon tonight.

"You look hungry Mr. Cullen."

"For you Bella, always. Care to feed me?"

"It would be my pleasure, literally."

"Now you have to be quite baby, I don't want the neighbors calling the police for loud disturbance." Edward said and before I could reply he dropped his head between my thighs capturing my clit in his mouth.

"Fucking hell…" I moaned my hips rocking up for more. He hooked my legs over his arms palming my ass as he brought me closer to him. The tip of his tongue swirled over me then licked over every inch of my folds. When he nibbled on my vertical lips I fisted his hair bucking my hips into his face.

"Jesus Bella you taste so fucking good." He growled then moved his tongue over my opening teasingly. More and more my hips rocked towards his face, begging for him to just fuck me already.

"I'm going to fuck you with my mouth Bella." He informs me and I could only moan as I feel him grip my ass and then dive into me like as if I was his favorite dish. His tongue filled me, teased me as it moved like a tornado inside me. It was nothing I ever felt before as he did exactly what he said he would, fucked me with his glorious mouth. Over and over I felt his tongue enter me and I bucked my hips moaning his name as I rode his face.

Part felt like I should have been ashamed for riding his face as if it was his cock, but that tiny part was quickly buried when he growled out how much he loved it. When his tongue made the snake like motion I was officially a goner as my entire body shivered and came like a storm. Edward never stopped as he consumed my essence.

"I could worship you for a lifetime and never get enough…" He moaned against my lips as he pulled me back into the water and on his lap.

* * *

***stumps foot* damn she's lucky!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	101. Blow him away

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_All errors are mine, sorry!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Blow him away_**

"Take off my shorts." Edward told me and I smiled and lifted up so that I could do as told. I loved bossy Edward, he was sexy but then again Edward was always sexy to me. I slid my hands past the waist band of his shorts and watched the way his eyes darkened when I touched his erection. He was such a good boy, always so hard for me.

"Stand up." I told him and he smiled slowly standing. His arousal was so obvious and he wore it proudly. I did this to him; I made him this turned on that his cock created a tent in his swim shorts. Slowly I moved my hand ups his strong legs, scrapping my nails over his skin because I know it turned him on, my man was weird that way. I grinned at the fact that he was indeed MY man, and soon to be my husband. I pull his shorts down and grin as my favorite part of his anatomy springs free.

"Like what you see baby?"

"Love, baby I love what I see." I reply wrapping my hand around his cock. He was so long, thick and perfect. Watching him twitch in my hand was making me wetter not that I really thought that was even possible. I wanted to taste him; no I needed to taste him. It was like an addiction wanting to suck his cock at least once a week. Yeah I was weird that way.

_You two deserve each other._

Inner voice added and I smiled because like always inner voice was right. Edward and I belonged together. Chewing on my lip I continued to watch his cock, feeling my heart pound at the protruding cum that rested on his tip.

I lick my lips and quickly move in placing a moist kiss on the tip. I hear him hiss so I do it again this time darting my tongue out to taste him. He always tasted so delicious, a perfect mix of salty and sweet. Looking up at him from under my lashes he watched me as I took him into my mouth. Slowly my mouth repeatedly took him in sucking lightly and grazing my teeth over his shaft. I felt his hands enter my hair and I pull him from my mouth as I look at him.

"Is one of the things you want to do to me is fuck my mouth baby?" I ask hoping the answer was yes. How other women didn't find joy in sucking their husbands cock was beyond me, but then again my husband was going to be Edward. No woman in her right mind would have a problem with him fucking her mouth. Edward's eyes went dark from my words and I knew without him having to say a word that his answer was yes. I gripped him in my hand tightly and ran my tongue over my lips.

"I'm ready when you are…" I informed him and watch his Adams apple bob in his throat.

"Bella…"

"You won't hurt me Edward…" I assure him pulling him into my mouth and sucking hard. He growls and fists my hair. At first his thrust into my mouth was slow, but when I dug my nails into the back of his thigh he thrust into me a little harder. I moaned around him enjoying the feeling of having him in my mouth tasting him. I relaxed my throat and took him in never gagging when he hit the back of my throat. I knew when he was close because he thrust grew wild and his cock twitched against my tongue. I found the little pressure point I read about in a book. It was just under his balls and I pressed my thumbed hard against it. According to the book it was supposed to heighten a man's release.

"Fuckkk!" Edward growled fisting my hair as I felt his hot release drench my mouth. I happily accepted his taste moaning as it warmed my throat. Once he was finished I pulled him from my mouth licking away any drop I may have missed.

"You're trying to kill me…" Edward said and I laughed.

"Death by orgasm is not a bad way to go." I tease and he pulls me to my feet and cups my face in his hands.

"New trick?" He asked and I giggled.

"Some book Rose and I have back at the apartment. You know with a friend like Rose I always end up reading some very interesting things. Turns out that book was actually helpful. I was trying to blow you away." I replied and he grins.

"Hmm you did both literally and figuratively." He replied then takes my mouth and I moaned tasting the mix of his us together as our tongues meet.

* * *

**Ummmmm... **

**so the name of that book Bella is referring to is really called Blow him away *giggles***

**Lets just say that a lot of what happens when it comes to Rose and Bella's friendship is VERY true for me and my BFF's lol **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	102. Sex in a Jacuzzi anyone?

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**_All errors are mine, sorry!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Sex in a Jacuzzi anyone?_**

"What do you want to do to me now?" I mumbled against his lips and he gripped the back of my neck devouring my lips. I'm pretty certain he mumbled something about how great we tasted together but I could hardly focus on anything but his mouth.

"Bend over the tub baby." He moans against my lips and I nod my head but never move from kissing his sexy fucking mouth. Goodness he was right we tasted intoxicating together. He cupped my neck lifting his lips from mine as he looked into my eyes.

"Turn around and brace your hands…" He warns me and grinning I once again I do as told. I feel his hands on my body as they move over the back of my thighs then palm my ass.

"Are you an ass man Mr. Cullen?" I teased and he slaps my ass and it stings but feels good all at the same time.

"I am when it's your sexy ass…" He replied and I giggled as he starts to rub the spot he slapped only a moment ago.

"Brace yourself." I hear him say again and I do so just as I feel him enter me from behind. My eyes shut tight, as his vessel invades my tight walls. He pushes into me completely holding my hips with one hand while the other cupped my breast in his hand.

I could feel him twitching inside of me and my hips moved wanting him to start pounding into me blissfully. His fingers started to pinch my nipple at the same time he slowly pulled out of me then slammed back into me. I hummed licking my lips at the sensation of him pinching my nipple and pummeling into me.

The harder he pinched my nipple the faster his strokes became and it was becoming harder and harder not to be loud. I bit hard on my lower lip as he gripped my breast causing me to slam back against him. The sound of my ass slapping against his thighs was like music.

Harder he slammed into me, hitting my g-spot.

Faster he stroked growling my name with every reentry.

Repeatedly I tossed my ass back meeting each of this trust.

Loudly I moaned his name when he slammed into me so hard it took my breath away.

"Argh! Damn you feel so good baby." I hear him growl in my ear and all I can reply with is a moan that sounded like fuck me harder. I know despicable that even I don't know what I was trying to say.

Greedily he bit my shoulder as he pounded into me.

Tightly my eyes closed as I felt that twinge of my release creeping up my spin all too soon.

Solid. That's what he was as he dove into my silk abyss over and over again.

Wilder his thrust came as he released my breast and started pulling at my clit.

"Ed-Edw-Edward oh fuck me please don't stop…" I groaned feeling my legs starting to get weak under me. Again and again he crashed into me, my walls clenching around him.

Out.

He would pull almost leaving my body completely then before I could feel that emptiness of not having him in me.

In.

He slams back into me hard, the tip of his cock hitting my spot so hard it makes my arms buckle under me.

Out.

He pulled and my walls tried holding him and he growled as I locked around him

In.

He moves making tight circles over my clit and whispering soft words against my ear.

There was no way I could last much longer. Harder he pounds into me, the tip of his wonderful cock hitting my spot repeatedly. Then in a blink I came around him so hard he moaned my name. My legs and arms went weak under me and Edward lifted me somehow still not disconnected our bodies.

He sits back in the water his hand still massaging my clit and I tossed my head back against his shoulder. It wasn't until he moved his hand from my clit that I noticed he sat us directly in front of a jet. It hit directly between my legs over my clit and were Edward and I were connected. I was going to come again I knew it.

"Ride me…" He whispers in my ear and I brace my hands on his thighs as sit froggy style so that my legs are bent behind me. I rocked my hips over him as the aftermath of my last release still lingered in my body. He filled me so perfectly, no space was left untouched. His hands came around and he cupped both my breast, pinching and pulling at my nipples. The mixture of pleasure and pain was sure to send me over the ledge soon.

"Do you feel how hard you make me Bella?"

"Yes…" I hiss digging my nails into thighs as I bounce over him faster. He growls my name and then bites into my shoulder again. I sure he was going to leave a mark but I couldn't seem to care. I clenched and unclenched my walls around him knowing he loved when I did this. Faster and faster I bounced over him taking him in again and again until we both called out the others name as we came in a hurricane of an orgasm.

* * *

**Man she's so damn lucky! **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	103. That's Love

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_That's Love_**

Oh my god I woke up with the worst case of bubble guts. If you don't know what that means, it means I had to take a shit. I always manage to wake up before Edward did so that I could take one without him asking me why I'm taking so long in the bathroom, or worse actually walking in. I slid out of bed, and put on one of his t-shirts. I grabbed my phone and rushed to the bathroom.

As I sat on the toilet I started up a game of Angry Birds on my phone and I won't go into details but my stomach was thankfully starting to feel a hell of a lot better. I swear I was seriously starting to think I was lactose intolerant.

_Could we please not talk about you shitting so early in the morning? _

Inner voice complained and I swear I was going to see a shrink because there was no way this voice in my head could possibly be healthy.

_Hey at least I'm not telling you to kill people, then that would mean you were crazy._

Ugh this was ridiculous. I continued to play angry birds on my phone and cursed when I didn't knock over the last damn pig on my screen. Chewing on my lip I played round after stupid round as I sat on the toilet and then my worst nightmare came true.

"Bella are you…damn baby did something crawl up you and die?" Edward asked as the bathroom door opened and I picked up the closet damn thing next to me and tossed it at the door.

"Shut up you ass!" I yelled while he used the door as a shield laughing his ass off. Right now I wanted to give him the worst purple nurple you could think of.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just surprised. I mean all this time I was worried you didn't shit." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ass." I mumbled under my breath as I watched him come from behind the door holding his nose. I put my middle finger up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows.

_Yeah the two of you sooo deserve each other._

Inner voice said and I smiled because as usual it was right.

"Is it creepy I want to put this on calendar?"

"Yes!" I yelled and he started laughing. He walked over to the sink and put toothpaste on this toothbrush and before he started brushing his teeth he says.

"I have to piss, so try not to stop the toilet up." My jaw dropped and he started laughing. Only my idiot of a fiancée would find this funny. Once I was finished I wiped myself and flushed the toilet and slapped Edward's arm when he clapped because I didn't stop up the toilet. I quickly washed my hands and then brushed my teeth and washed my face. Edward pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Don't be embarrassed baby, your farts smell worse." He said and my cheeks burned in embarrassment as I slapped his chest only making him laugh.

"Don't act like your shit and farts don't stink too."

"Hmm but you love me anyway."

"I don't know, you're pushing your luck right now." I inform him and he starts to tickle my sides making me laugh hysterically.

"I feel like we're a real couple now." He says and I look at him with a brow raised when I ask,

"Why?"

"Because, I've stayed in the bathroom while you took a shit. That's love baby." He said and I laughed shaking my head. The doorbell rung and I placed a quick kiss on his lips telling him to go ahead and take his piss and shit and not to stop up the toilet this time. He laughed and slapped me on my ass as I walked out of the bathroom.

I ran to the bedroom and quickly put in a pair of my sleep shorts as whoever was at the door rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming dammit!" I yelled running down the steps wondering who, was ringing Edward's doorbell this damn early. I swung the door open ready to curse someone the hell out when I damn near swallowed my tongue seeing my parents.

"Isabella Marie Swan…would you care to tell us why we are the last to find out about you being engaged?" My mother asked with her had on her hip and my father looked pissed.

_Oh you are in so much trouble._

Fucking inner voice.

* * *

**once again I agree with inner voice,**

**Also the situation with Edward in the bathroom thought it would be hilarious **

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	104. Overreacting

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Overreacting_**

I stood there looking at my parents just as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I slowly looked at it thankful for the distraction right now.

**Your parents was just here and are on their way there, they looked pissed ~R**

**They're already here ~B**

**Damn, they must have used the siren, what the hell did you do? ~R**

She texted back and I rolled my eyes and looked back up at my two angry parents. The last time they used the sirens to get to me was when I was sixteen and my father found out I spent the night at my then boyfriend's house. I didn't see any part of the summer that year, but I was thankful to have Rose.

I put on my best smile and stepped to the side so that they could come in. They both walked right to the living room my father still saying nothing and my mother practically ripping my ear off right now. I inhaled a deep breath already knowing what was coming as I shut the front door.

"Bella who was at the…oh Hi Charlie, Renee." I hear Edward say just as I walk into the living room. He stood on the steps and our eyes locked. I waved my left hand at him and mouthed they know and his eyes went wide as he started to come down the rest of the stairs.

"So do you plan to answer my question Bella or do I have to ask Edward?" My mother asked and my father looked over at Edward glaring at him then he looked at me.

"Mom we were going to tell you…"

"When, after your tenth wedding anniversary?" My mother asked sarcastically. I swear I didn't know who told them but they were dead fucking meat.

It's your fault you didn't tell them right away.

Inner voice reminded me and as much as I hated it I knew as always it was right. But I knew my parents were going to be unreasonable about this. I mean they dated two years before getting married and waited a year before having me.  
They were planners and took their time, I don't think they've ever just up and decided something, hell the only place my father ever rushed into was a crime scene. Charlie was wearing his same old glare he always wore when he was pissed and I had some explaining to do. I knew this was going to get ugly before it got better.

"Bella do you have any idea how it felt to hear all these people discussing how they saw Edward propose to you a few nights ago, and asking if I was excited about my daughter getting married?" My mother asked and I realized that Edward and I had been so wrapped up in our bubble the last two nights I hadn't realized we went an entire day without talking to anyone. Kate, Garrett and Alice were in Florida visiting Kate's parents and Emmett and Rose were in Vegas.

"I'm sorry. I never intended on either of you finding out that way."

"I don't care about that, the only thing I want to know is why the rush? You've been seeing each other for what three months." My father asked and I hated that I felt like a teenager telling my parents I decided to get married to my boyfriend. I mean I was a grown woman for fucks sake. Edward walked over to me and took my hand lacing our fingers and I watched as my father's eyes went large.

"Did you get her pregnant? I swear if you got my little girl pregnant I will kick your lily white ass!" My father yelled taking a step towards Edward my mother quickly trying to stop him as I jumped in front of Edward as if I was his shield.**_  
_**

* * *

**oH boy this won't be good**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay for this story and the others, but due to the drama going on on fanfic I have been working to transfer my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop website. I will continue to post here until all of my stories are transferred or until the problem is resolved.**

**For those of you who don't know fanfic has been pulling stories for "breaking" the rules. This has upset me and is killing my writing buzz.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be up later!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	105. The Swan's

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_The Swan's_**

"Dad I'm not pregnant!" I yelled unable to believe the way he just reacted. I mean I wasn't a child. I was twenty-four, lived on my own and was a teacher at an elementary school.  
And it doesn't change that he's old fashion.

_Inner voice reminded me and I knew that much was true._

"God! Do you really think I would marry someone just because I got knocked up? It's the twenty-first century dad. Also if I was pregnant you would have no right to lay a finger on Edward."

"Like hell I don't! You're my little girl and…"

"I'm not a little girl any more dad, I'm a grown woman." I snapped and he inhaled a deep breath.

"Well I'm just happy that an unplanned pregnancy is not the cause for the premature engagement." My mother added and I rolled my eyes.

"So what the hell is the rush, are you moving again Edward and asked Bella to marry you so that she would go with you?" My father asked and inhaled a deep breath. I was real surprised that's what they assumed since I did tell my mother that Edward, Kate, and Garrett moved a lot before coming to Forks.

"Renee, Charlie I-" I turned to Edward and placed my hand on his cheek. I didn't like that he had to defend himself in the decision of marrying me to my parents. It was true they found out this way because of his proposal but I was the one who asked him.

"I'll handle it Edward…"

"Bella…" He started but I shook my head and turned around and looked back at my parents.

"I asked Edward to marry me." I told them. My parents both looked at me the surprise evident on their faces. So much for my parents blessing, I couldn't help thinking as they both looked at me as if I lost my head.

"You did what?" My mother asked obviously having trouble comprehending what I just told her.

"When the hell did this happen?" My father asked and I start to tell them the story of what happened that day and no surprise to me that didn't make any of this any better.

"So that day at the restaurant, the reason Jacob was so angry was because you told him you were marrying Edward?" My mother asked as if I didn't just say this.

"So this-this engagement happened that day and you didn't tell me then?" My father asked looking like he was getting even more pissed off. I inhaled another deep breath.

"It wasn't the right time…"

"So wait when did you make this grand proposal Bella, because I know this was the same day as Paul's wedding and I also know thanks to Sue that the two of you were there." My mother said and I bit my tongue to keep from saying you told me to go. When I didn't answer my mother, my father cursed under his breath.

"You asked him at Paul's wedding didn't you?"

"Bella, what were you thinking?" My mother asked and I rolled my eyes again. This was really going nowhere. I tried telling Edward he could go for his run and that I would handle this but he refused. I tried telling him before why I was nervous about telling my parents and he didn't understand then, but I was sure he understood now.

"I was thinking that I was happy I wasn't the one marrying Paul, that I was grateful he broke up with me because if he hadn't I wouldn't have fallen for Edward. I wouldn't be the happiest I've ever been. I was thinking about how much I absolutely love Edward. I was thinking that I wanted to be that happy and feel this loved for the rest of my life so I asked before I knew just what I was doing and I regret nothing." I replied and felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he placed a kiss on my neck and whispered that he loved me too.

"So what because Paul got married you felt like you should too?"

"No that's not why, jeez dad did you not hear anything I just said! I can't believe you would even say that to me. I love Edward and I want to marry him why is that so damn hard to understand?" I asked getting pissed off now. Edward started rubbing my back to relax me and it worked for a moment until my mother said,

"Bella it's not that we don't understand you love him, but honey the two of you just met in June. Weeks after you ended a two year relationship with a guy you thought you were going to marry then and on top of that you asked Edward to marry you at your ex's wedding. We're just worried you might be doing this for all the wrong reasons. Think about how this looks to everyone else."

"The only reasons I want to marry Edward is the only reasons there should be, because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't give a damn what everyone else thinks, and quite frankly I don't care what either of you have to say about it either." I replied to her and then walked away with her and Edward calling for me to come back.

* * *

**Um well then, that didn't go really well**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay for this story and the others, but due to the drama going on on fanfic I have been working to transfer my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop website. I will continue to post here until all of my stories are transferred or until the problem is resolved.**

**For those of you who don't know fanfic has been pulling stories for "breaking" the rules. This has upset me and is killing my writing buzz.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be up later!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	106. Parent's Blessing

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Parent's Blessing_**

**__********Edward POV  
**

I pushed my fingers into my hair as I looked at a still pissed Charlie and a hurt Renee. I remembered asking Bella when did she want to tell her parents and she just kept telling me how nervous she was about their reactions. I mean for the most part I knew Renee liked me and I thought I had Charlie's approval. But after what just happened I could see why she was so worried.

"She gets that talking back and storming out from you." Charlie said to Renee and Renee turned around and glared at him.

"Well she's gets being stubborn as hell from you." Renee shot back and Charlie cracked a smile which quickly disappeared when he looked at me.

"You hurt my little girl and I will tear you limb from limb got it?" Charlie asked me and I nodded my head. I suddenly felt like I was seventeen again.

"Edward you have to understand Bella is our little girl. I mean we know that she's an adult now, but you didn't see her that first week after Paul broke up with her and she heard about Maria. I've never seen my daughter so broken, it killed me because I couldn't protect her from it."

"And I'll be damned if another man ever hurts her that way again. She's vulnerable…" Charlie started and I shook my head remembering Bella telling me Jacob said the same thing to her.

"…she's much stronger than both of you think. I would never hurt Bella the way that jackass did, I could never hurt her period. I love your daughter Renee and Charlie and I will marry her." I replied with confidence. Charlie might have intimidated the hell out of me, but I wasn't backing down now because I was confident about marrying Bella.

"What if the two of you plan this entire wedding and the day of she realizes she's not ready and wants to call it off?"

"Then we'll call it off and I'll wait for her." I replied and I thought I saw a smirk on Charlie's face but I couldn't be sure. They both stood there saying nothing and then Renee looked up at Charlie,

"God we must sound like awful parents."

"You maybe, I'm the father. I'm just protecting my little girl." Charlie said and then laughed when Renee playfully slapped his arm.

"That's police brutality woman."

"Oh shut up you big oaf and get ready to apologize to your daughter. We have a wedding to plan, and it's going to take forever to get you fitted for a tux." Renee said and I don't know what happened that fast that made them suddenly approving but I was happy.

"Yeah yeah I guess if I had to give my daughter away to someone I would want it to be a man like Edward."

"She could have done worse." Renee said with a smirk. Were they really talking as if I wasn't standing here?

"Don't remind me." Charlie replied. Renee turned and looked at me.

"Do you mind if we go up to talk to Bella?" Renee asked and I shook my head.

"No not at all." I replied and I watched them go upstairs. I wanted to eavesdrop to make sure they weren't making Bella even more upset but when I didn't hear her yelling I assumed everything was alright.  
I sat down on the couch and waited for them all to come back downstairs. When they did Bella was wrapped around her father's arm while her mother held her other hand. I smiled seeing the smile on Bella's face. Charlie came over to me and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the family Edward." He said shaking my hand and I smiled thankful that we finally had her parents blessing.

* * *

**Will be moving some more chapters of my stories over to the other site so will hopefully get an update up tomorrow.**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay for this story and the others, but due to the drama going on on fanfic I have been working to transfer my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop website. I will continue to post here until all of my stories are transferred or until the problem is resolved.**

**For those of you who don't know fanfic has been pulling stories for "breaking" the rules. This has upset me and is killing my writing buzz.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be up later!**

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	107. Preparing for a day of fun

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Preparing for a day of fun_**

My parents were having their annual Labor Day cookout; it was my father's favorite holiday. Honestly any day where he got to grill without my mother reminding him of his cholesterol was his favorite holiday. I slipped on the little ruffled skirt I was wearing and then a black silk spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Kate and Garrett are going to be there too?" I hear Rose ask me from the hallway and this was why I was so damn nervous. This was the first time we would all be in one household. My parent's, Edward's parents, Jacob's parents, Kate, Garrett, Leah…I'm sure you get the picture now. I slipped my feet into the flats I was wearing.

"Yeah they will be, do you think my mother will behave?" I ask and Rose appears at my bedroom door.

"Not a chance in hell, have you met your mother?" Rose asked me and I groaned. Despite me and Rose telling my mother that Kate was a great person she wasn't sold. I put on my jewelry and then brushed my hair just as I get a text message from my mother. I really hated that she learned how to text.

**Don't forget to bring a bathing suit! ~ Mom**

She texted and I smiled; she was excited about some water contraption my father purchased from some department store a few days ago. I had no idea what it was. They said no one was allowed to know because they wanted to surprise everyone. I yelled to Rose what my mother just texted to me and she said hers was on under her clothes. I forwarded the text to Kate and laughed when she texted back that she was doing her happy pregnant dance. My phone chirped again notifying me of another text message from my mother.

**Just a warning sweetie, Jake will be here. You know he and Billy helps your dad every year. ~ Mom**

**It's your house mom, I can't tell you and dad who to invite, and he is the son of yours and dad's best friends ~ B**

I texted back not wanting her to feel like they couldn't be around the same people I practically grew up with because of what happened between Jacob and I. He made a mistake he apologized for on more than one occasion.

**And you are our daughter which is why your father already warned him if he starts anything he will lock him up this time. ~Mom**

**It's fine mom, I promise. Do you need me to stop and get anything? ~B**

**Bags of ice to fill the coolers ~Mom**

**Alright consider it done, see you in a bit ~B**

I texted back. Then I decided to call Edward knowing I would have to tell him about Jacob being there. Overall I didn't think he would be upset about it but I still wanted to let him know.

"Hey Baby…"

"Hey I was calling to remind you to bring some swimming trunks, my mom just texted me again. I think she's excited." I say and Edward starts laughing.

"I already packed them, do you think you can ride with Rose. I can't get out of this job I'm doing." Edward said and I groaned into the phone.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it?" I asked pouting, yes I was pouting like a big baby.

"I'll be there baby I promise, it's just the guy Emmett and I are doing the job for is a real hard ass and wants it down before his gathering starts." Edward says and I roll my eyes.

"It's rude to roll your eyes." Edward says and I smiled never understanding how he did that.

"Oh shut up I didn't roll my eyes."

"Liar, how do your feet feel?" He asked me. For the last two weeks Edward and I started practicing for Esme's Breast Cancer Ball which was in October. Edward thought I was doing great but it was killer. How people did this for a living was beyond me.

"They feel alright, I soaked in the tub last night."

"Without me?" He asked with fake shock in his voice and I laughed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have ditched me last night to have drinks with the guys." I replied and he laughed at me.

"You told me to go."

"Yeah, yeah. I also called about something else." I say feeling nervous for some reason.

"And what's that?" He asked and I could hear people talking in the background but I couldn't make out what any of them said.

"Mom said that Jake would be at the cookout." I said chewing on my lip and waiting for his reaction.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Me? Fine, I mean he apologized and I forgave him." I say waiting for him to tell me how he felt about it.

"Alright." He replied, alright? That was it?

"That's it?" I asked

"Yeah what did you think I was going to say?" he asked back with a laugh.

"I don't know…I guess I thought you would be upset you know…"

"If you're alright with it baby I have no reason to be upset. Plus you know how much I love to show you off to the guys who want you but can't have you." Edward said and I laughed.

"Damn it. Baby I have to go this guy is bugging me."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, I'll see you later."

"You better." I told him then hung up the phone. I walked out of my room in search of Rose to let her know I was riding with her.

"You're riding with me." Rose said before the words left my lips and I laughed.

"I was just coming to tell you that."

"Oh, I just got off the phone with Emmett." She said and I laughed.

"That explains why he said the guy was bugging him they were both on the phone." I say and Rose laughs shrugging her shoulders.

"The man lucky I don't find him and kick his ass. I mean who makes people come out and work in their crap of a yard on Labor Day." Rose snapped and I laughed agreeing.

* * *

**Because all of you asked so nicely I will continue to post on here, if for any reason my stories are pulled you can reach me on my FB page and in my group. So send me a request now just in case!**

**Link to my group!**

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	108. Getting the job done

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Getting the job done_**

We finished getting ready then left out of our apartment. We both knew my mother would want us there early to help with cooking all of the sides to go with the food my father would be grilling.

"So when do you and Edward plan to move in together?" Rose asked pressing the button for the elevator.

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it."

"Alright, have the two of you picked a date yet?" She asked me and I shook my head no with a smirk on my face.

"Please tell me the two of you actually talked and not just fucked each other's brains out…" Rose said and I laughed.

"We did a lot of that, but we've talked."

"Okay I'll bite what have the two of you talked about?" She asked rolling her eyes and I laughed just as the elevator doors opened.

"How many kids we want to have, and that I want to continue to live on the same block as Kate because it would be good for Alice." I replied as we walked onto the elevator.

"Alright progress I guess…"

"We're not sure about a date because we can't decide on an Autumn or Winter wedding…" I told her as the elevator doors closed.

"Mom said Jacob would be there…" I told Rose and she growled, I mean like she really growled. It was always funny how much she hated Jacob and Leah.

"If he even sneezes wrong I'm going to roll up a newspaper and pop him on the nose like the mut he is." She said and I laughed hysterically. I swear I didn't know where she came up with the stuff she said half of the time.

We stopped at the store for the bags of ice my mom said she needed us to get. We filled the cart with the bags and went to get in line.

"What are you ladies planning to do with all that ice?" We hear some guy ask and we both turn around and look behind us.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Rose said and I couldn't resist laughing.

"Yeah I would love the visual." The guy said with a stupid grin on his face.

"We like to play with ice." I told him with a smirk on my face and the guys grin spread across his face.

"Mind if I join in?" He asked, Rose and I started laughing as we approached the register. The cashier scanned one bag of ice and we told her how many bags we had. I paid and we started to leave. The guy followed us out to the car offering to place the bags in Roses trunk. Of course we didn't object to it.

"So where's the party?" He asked putting the last bag in the trunk.

"You're not invited." Rose told him as she walked over to the driver side. He looked confused when he asked why and I looked at him over my shoulder as I opened the passenger door.

"Because our fiancés wouldn't be happy about us bringing another man to the party…" I say and Rose and I laugh as we climb into the car. We watch him back away from the car as we both wave and thank him for the help.

It didn't take us long to arrive at my parent's house. Rose parked in front of the house and we climbed out of the car. We walked straight to the back yard since I knew that's where my father and mother would be.

When we walked into the yard we were both shocked by what we saw. Edward, Emmett, Charlie, Billy and Jake were working on the side of the largest above ground pool I've ever seen.

"Am I seeing shit?" Rose asked and I couldn't talk because Edward and Jake were laughing at something as if they were friends.

_What the hell are we missing? _

Inner voice asked as we watched them. It looked like my parents entire yard had been transformed and I had a feeling that it was all thanks to Edward and Emmett's company. Edward spotted us first and a smile spread across his face.

"About time the two of you got here." He asked walking over to us. He pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"What's going on here?" I asked him and he gave me that sexy grin and answered saying,

"We're getting the job done."

* * *

Are you as clueless as Bella?

Will post the rest tomorrow sorry for it being so late I was really distracted today.

**Because all of you asked so nicely I will continue to post on here, if for any reason my stories are pulled you can reach me on my FB page and in my group. So send me a request now just in case!**

**Link to my group!**

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	109. An Understanding

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_An Understanding_**

**_Edward POV _**

A week ago Charlie asked if Emmett and I could set up his back yard for the Labor Day cook out. Emmett was scared because he said Charlie was going to bury us in his back yard. So needless to say my big ass brother begged me to tell Charlie no, but there was no way I was telling that Police Chief Charlie Swan no.

So we agreed and he said he wanted to keep it a secret to surprise Rose and Bella. When I asked why he said because they had been asking him to get a pool in the yard since they were teenagers and he wanted to surprise them. It never went unnoticed to me that when he talked about Rose, he talked about her as she was his own flesh and blood.

"Alright Charlie I think we should be good from here, fill her up!" Emmett yelled over to him. We'd be working none stop since last night to get the pool in and settled in the ground. Bella and Rose thought we ditched them to go out to the bar. I told Charlie that he would be telling his daughter that it is his fault I lied to her for the first time in our entire relationship. When I asked Charlie why he waited until the end of the summer to buy a pool he said,

"…because that's when they go on sale." All I could honestly do was laugh because he had a damn good point. We started to fill the pool then started on the rest of the yard to make sure it was ready before everyone else started to arrive. Bella called me around that time and it was cute hearing how upset she was about me ditching her yesterday. When she told me that Jacob would be coming to the cookout I wasn't real surprised sense he was the son of her parent's best friends. I assured her that I was fine as long as she was fine. About that time Charlie started telling us to get the hell off the phone. I told Bella I would see her later and hung up the phone.

"Charlie we should have started this part yesterday, we're still going to be doing this by the time everyone gets here." I told him as I looked at the damn grill we still had to put together.

"That's what they are here for…" Charlie said pointing at Jacob and two other guys I've never seen before. They walked over to us and Charlie introduced the other two guys as Billy and Seth. Emmett and I shook their hands. Seth seemed like a good kid, he appeared really happy about me marrying Bella. Charlie then looked from Jacob and I.

"Can I trust the two of you to act like grown men?" He asked and we both nodded our heads. Charlie walked away with Billy to show him the grill and Emmett told Seth to come with him so he could show him what was still left to do on the pool. Jacob and I stood there alone,

"You know about…what happened I didn't mean anything by it personally." He said

"Seemed real personal to me…" I replied.

"I just care a lot about Bella…"

"Yeah well I love her and plan to marry her." I replied sternly and he nodded his head at me.

"Congratulations, you're a lucky man."

"Yeah I know that." I replied and we stood their looking at each other. Man to man we had an understanding.

"I'm with Bella for as long as she will have me and just so we understand I don't plan on going anywhere." I informed him and he nodded his head. We didn't talk about it again as we went to finish getting ready for the cookout. With that understand clear, I got to know Jake on a differently level as we all joked around while trying to get the place ready.

When Bella and Rose arrived they both looked surprised by what they saw. It wasn't until I walked over to her that I realized it was my joking with Jake that she was surprised about.

"What's going on here?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"We're getting the job done."

"No I mean, that…" She said waving her finger from me to Jacob and I laughed.

"We have an understanding." I replied and she rolled her eyes with a smile and mumbled.

"Men."

* * *

So after talking with my brother and a few male friends, they said that is how the conversation between to guys would go if they were being civil. They wouldn't need a lot of words. When they said this I said the same thing Bella did "Men..."

* * *

**_So news!__ Myself and many other authors and readers will be boycotting FFN all weekend, well Friday and Saturday. So this means that if there are any updates tomorrow or saturday they will be on TWCS, my blog on in my group. Or if you want you can wait until I post them all here on sunday._**

**Link to my group!**

_www(dot)facebook(dot)com/groups/341685985888186/_

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	110. Roommate

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

**____****IMPORTANT a/n AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

**_Roommate_**

I stood in my mother's kitchen and watched the guys joke and laugh outside. I swear it was so weird, I don't know what I expected.

_Liar, you expected a fight in your honor._

Inner voice said and rolled my eyes. I'll admit a jealous Edward was a hot Edward, but I never wanted to see him fight like he did that day in the restaurant. Every once and awhile Edward would look in my direction and wink at me.

"If he looked at me the way he looks at you, I think I would have proposed to him too." I hear my mother say from behind me and I turn around and look at her with a smile on my face.

"Well, he's taken so keep your hands to yourself." I replied and she laughs.

"I love seeing you this happy baby, Rose you too sweetheart." My mother yelled over her shoulder to Rose. When I looked over at Rose I saw that she was blushing.

"I'll have to give Esme and Carlisle a gift." Renee says and Rose and I look at each other both puzzled.

"For what mom?"

"To thank them of course." She says as if that would have been obvious.

"Thank them for what Renee?" Rose asked before the words left my lips.

"Creating and raising such amazing young men who make my girls happier than I've ever seen them. Now rinse that corn on the cob and bring it out so that your father can put it on the grill." She said and walked outside as if hadn't said that. Rose and I looked at each other and just shook our heads as we grabbed the trays of corn on the cob and went to the sink.

"How many people did she invite, the entire town?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"Knowing her? Yes just to show off the pool and yard." I replied and we both laughed as we finished up the corn. Rose said she would take the bowl outside while I got started on the shish kabobs. I turned on the radio in the kitchen and danced to the music playing as I placed the vegetables and meat onto the stick.

"If you keep moving like that we'll be christening your parents kitchen." I hear Edward say from behind me and I smile but never turn around to look at him. Instead I started to move my hips the way I had yesterday when we were practicing a salsa routine for the Breast Cancer ball.

It didn't take Edward long to wrap his arms around my waist and press his hard erection into my ass. His lips found the hollow part of my neck and his tongue ran over my pulse point.

"Hmm feels like someone missed me…" I mumble and he groans into my neck making me laugh which quickly ends as he starts to suck on my neck.

"Mmm baby you have to stop…" I moaned and he pressed me tighter against his body.

"I don't ever want to go to bed without you next to me again…"

"Well good thing we're getting married then uh?" I ask and he spins me so that I'm facing him. His eyes were serious, burning with desire.

"I mean it Bella, I want you to move in with me now, the wedding I'll wait until winter if you want but I don't want to go to bed without you next to me." He says and I smile feeling my cheeks flush.

"What if you get tired of me before we get married?"

"Baby you forgot I've been in the bathroom with you in the morning, and I know all about your alter ego. I still want you." He said and I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck being sure not to touch him with my hands since I was just touching raw meat. Smiling at him I said,

"Then you have yourself a roommate…" He grinned and kissed me hard pressing me against his body. His thick tongue sweeping over the corners of my mouth, owning me as I followed his mouth like the love sick woman I was.

"Damn it can the two of you keep it P.G please…" I hear Carlisle say.

* * *

**_I want you as my roommate Edward!_**

* * *

**Link to my group!**

_ groups/341685985888186/_

**Leave me some review love pretty purrty please!**


	111. Let the good times roll!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Let the good times roll_**

"Where's your wife so you can get on her nerves?" Edward mumbled to him against my lips and I laughed. I've always loved their relationship.

"I'm right here, now can you stop sucking her face for a few seconds?" Esme asked and Edward and I pulled apart laughing. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands as Edward walked over to his parents to greet them. After I washed my hands I walked over giving them both a hug.

"You look beautiful dear, glowing." Esme said as she hugged me and I blushed as I thanked her. She let me know that she brought a fruit salad with her. Edward offered to take it outside with the others picking it up from the table.

"So has my son pulled his head out of his ass and picked a date yet?" Carlisle asked reaching to dig inside the fruit salad. Esme swatted his hand away making us laugh.

"It's not his fault Carlisle…" I answer with a laugh and he grins.

"Ah trying to hold out for the old man uh? Well sorry sweet cakes I'm a happily married man…" Carlisle joked and Esme hit him in his gut rolling her eyes.

"You are such an ass, and you really wonder where Emmett gets it from?" Esme asked and Carlisle laughed placing a kiss on her lips. I cringed at their public affection and looked away feeling like was invading again. Edward looked at me smiling,

"Imagine how Emmett and I felt around them when we were teenagers. It was so traumatizing." Edward said and I laughed cupping his cheek.

"We'll try not to traumatize our children…" I inform him and he grins at me then leans in and places a kiss on my lips. When Esme and Carlisle finally stop their mini make out session they were both all smiles. I never witness any other couple other than my parents as in love as Esme and Carlisle after spending years together.

"And we did not traumatize you boys, and last I check my little innocent has already been witness to many little make out sessions between her daddy and his fiancée." Esme said and I blushed and laughed seeing Edward was too. Eventually we all went outside with everyone else. One by one people started to show up, each of them congratulating Edward and I on our engagement.

When Kate and Garrett showed up, Kate looked completely nervous about meeting my parents, it was ridiculous.

"Kate they'll love you?"

"I swear I wasn't this nervous when I met Garrett's parents." She says and I laugh shaking my head.

"Where's Alicat?" Edward asked and that question was soon answered by the screeching of a little brown haired, green eyed girl riding on Emmett's back as he ran into the backyard. Emmett brought her over to us and Edward took her off his back.

"Daddy, Uncle Em was being my own personal horse. He even smells like one…" Alice said and we all started laughing while Emmett sniffed under his pits and made a face.

"I think you're right Ali, I'm going to go take a shower. Hey Rosie, do you mind washing my back baby?" Emmett yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't make me kick your ass Emmett!" I hear my father say and Emmett walks away pouting and we all laugh again. Charlie and Renee both walk over to us with smiles on their faces. I introduce them to Kate and Garrett and formally introduce them to Alice.

"Alice it is really nice to finally meet you…" Charlie says with a smile and Alice blushed holding Edward's hand.

"I saw a picture of you at Bella's house."

"Did you, well that's because Bella's a good daughter. Are you a good daughter too?" He asked and she nodded her head with a smile.

"You like you're a good daughter, want to see something cool?" He asked her and I already know he was about to take her to the police cruiser and let her turn on the siren. Alice looked up at Edward and I,

"Can I?" she asked with a grin and Edward nodded his head. Alice took Charlie's hand and they walked away for the police cruiser.

"It will never change that little girls wrap that huge man right around their fingers." Renee says and we laugh. She looks at Kate and I watch Kate swallow hard.

"You and Edward have raised a great little girl."

"Thank you." Kate said as if she was surprised. My mother smiled at her.

"Relax Kate, I'll be no trouble for you as long as you are never trouble for my daughter. If she loves you then I love you. Have fun and be sure to feed this little one likes of fruit it will be a hot one today." Renee said rubbing Kate's belly then walking away.

"Why do I feel like your mother just threatened me?" Kate asked and we all started laughing.

"Because babe in a way she just did." Garrett said and we laughed.

"Good thing I'll always be on your side Bella when the two of you have fights." Kate said and Edward looked shocked while I laughed.

"Don't looked surprised Edward, wife in law and I have to stick together." Kate said and Edward grinned when he said,

"Garrett I'll help you paint the nursery green and yellow." He tells Garrett and Kate's mouth drops open. Her and Garrett had argued about what color to paint the nursery, and Edward and I told them we were staying out of it.

"Don't look so surprised Kate, us guys gotta stick together." Edward said and Garrett and I laughed deciding that we were going to walk away and leave the two of them to argue you.

"It will be really good to have someone else to help me deal with the two of them, they're like brother and sister. How they ever stopped arguing long enough to create Alice will forever be a puzzle." Garrett said and I laughed agreeing with him.

"Let them tell it was a freak of nature." I replied and Garrett laughed just as Edward came up behind me placing a kiss on my neck.

"Never leave me alone with the psycho again, Garrett one of these days I'm going to tap her mouth shut." Edward joked.

"Do it and I'll show Bella the mullet you had in college." I hear Kate say and I turn around and look at Edward with a huge smile on my face.

"No way in hell you're allowed to ever see that, Kate you win this round." Edward said and I rolled my eyes while Kate wore a victorious smile.

* * *

**__****_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**


	112. Showoffs

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Showoffs_**

Everyone had arrived at my parents' house and it was nice having everyone there. It was still unreal seeing Edward and Jacob joking but it made everything all the more better. Rose and I were in the kitchen with Kate, Esme and my mother as we all started to re-fill all the dishes of food.

"Bella, Edward told me the two of you have been working on your routine for the breast cancer ball." Esme says and I smile.

"Yes, my feet were killing me yesterday." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Edward said you've been doing great." Kate said and I shook my head.

"Edward has poor judgment when it comes to me and my dancing." I told them and Rose snorted then slapped me with a large sub roll.

"I disagree; you just don't see how fantastic a dancer you are." I hear Edward say from the back door with Alice on his back.

"Yeah Bella, I thought you were cool yesterday." Alice says and I smile as I walk over to them. I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you sweet pea."

"Could you two show us what you have so far?" My mother asked and I groaned feeling a little embarrassed.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"Sweetheart please I haven't seen you dance yet, and I keep hearing everyone talk about how great you are." Renee said and my mother actually pouted. It was a little disturbing.

"I'm not great."

"No you're super-hot, even caused Emmett and me toooo…" Rose trailed off a deep blush feeling her cheeks as she remembered who was in the room.

"Mmgh…it caused Emmett and me to practice our routine more." She said with a crack in her voice and Kate and I both started laughing.

"Sure Rose, nice save." Edward said sarcastically and she stuck her tongue out at him making Alice giggle.

"It's alright dear I know my sons have a libido like their father, just know it will never go away you two." Esme said pointing at Rose and me. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Rose almost gagged on the gum she was chewing and Kate's face got all scrunched up.

"Esme, that was just too much information." Kate said pretending she was about to throw up. I swear I was really starting to be convinced that she and Edward never slept together and it was a freak of nature that they had Alice.

"What? I mean I did raise them as teenagers. So believe me I _know _how much they probably attack the two of you. Honestly I'm surprised they haven't tossed either of you over their shoulders and run off." Esme said and I slapped my hand over my face.

"Mom!"

"Don't mom me, I'm just saying facts." Esme replied and I shook my head. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked over at Edward.

"Can we please get back to the original conversation and not my libido in front of my daughter?" Edward asked and I mouthed thank you to him.

"Oh she has no idea what we're talking about. Now are the two of you are going to dance for all of us?" Esme asked with a smile on her face. I started chewing on my lip as I thought about this.

"We could consider it practice, and I'll rub your feet tonight." Edward said with that sexy damn grin on his face and he knew I couldn't deny him anything when he did that. I rolled my eyes making him laugh.

"Alright but I get to pick which routine we do." I told him and, Alice, Kate, Renee and Esme all started to cheer in excitement while I blushed like a fool. Edward placed Alice down on the floor then came over to me taking my hand.

"Let's go show off baby."

* * *

**__****_Are you ready to Jive?_**


	113. Let's do the jive

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Let's do the jive_**

My mother pretty announced to every at the cookout that Edward and I were about to dance. Charlie and Emmett moved all the furniture off of the patio and everyone was standing around. I was so damn nervous.

"Relax baby…" Edward whispers in my ear and I inhale a deep breath nodding my head.

"So what routine are we doing?" Edward asked me and I chewed on my lip thinking about the four routines we had lined up for Ball and decided the jive would be fun.

"The Jive?" I said and it came out sounding more like a question. Edward looked at me surprised and I knew that was because I got the most frustrated with this one.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded my head. He smiled then placed a quick kiss on my lips. He walked over to the iPod and started going through the music. I walked over to Rose and asked to borrow her shoes since I knew the routine would be better if I did it in heels.

Quickly we switched shoes and I walked back over to Edward to see if he found the song we were using. I knew it should have been on there since it was my ipod. He smiled at me when he found the song.

"Ready?" He asked me and I nodded my head. Then Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend started through the speakers. I smiled at him and then posed dancing to the beat of the song until I stood in the middle of the patio. Edward followed closely then with a smile on his face as we moved quickly and in sync. The footwork was really a killer in this dance routine. We spun in opposite directions then turned facing each other as he took my hand in his.

He spun me out then spun me back against him as our legs moved rapidly and in sync. I was just happy I hadn't kicked him like I did yesterday. He smiled and pulled me towards him spinning me. Looking only at each other we danced, keeping up with the beat of the song.

When the verses of the song started he nodded his head at me reminding me what was next and I nodded my head accepting his hand and spinning again. My heart was racing in my chest as I kept up with him. Our legs moved quickly and I could hear everyone cheering with the song. Edward pulled me against his body and then dipped me in tune with the song and spun me out again.

We faced each other and he started his little foot work and I stood there tapping my foot with my arms crossed as if I was annoyed he was showing off. Everyone started laughing and Edward reached his hand out for mine again and we moved together quickly, smiling and laughing as he spun me again.

Edward dropped to one knee and I sat on his lap and fell back against his chest as his hand moved up my thigh. I slapped his hand away and jumped up for this lap with a smile on my face as he stood up and spun me under his arm. He dipped me and I kicked my legs in the air as he would lift my from the ground. Then he spun bringing in front of him. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and then tucked them as I did a backflip with him still supporting me.

He spun me releasing my hands and we moved in sync again. I wore a huge smile on my face at the face that I pulled that damn flip off. Everyone was still cheering as Edward ducked sliding between my legs while I moved my hips. He rose up on one knee again holding my hand as I moved my feet, focusing so that I wouldn't kick him like I did yesterday.

He was smiling at me obviously proud. He stood up slowly while I continued and he joined in copying my movements. When he lifted me from the ground again I kicked my legs out then wrapped one around his waist while he held the other just as the song ended.

Everyone cheered while I held Edward's face in my hand my breathing coming fast. He smiled at me and leaned in placing a kiss on my lips.

"You were amazing baby, might have to toss you over my shoulder and runoff." Edward mumbled against my lips repeating what Esme said earlier. I laughed kissing him back. He lowered me back to the floor while everyone started telling us how great we were.

"Who would have thought that my little clumsy Bella could dance like that?" Renee said coming over and pulling me into a hug. I blushed hugging her back.

"She gets those dance moves from me." I hear Charlie say and when I look over at him I wish I hadn't because he was moving his hips. My mother laughed,

"Baby you're good but save that for later." She said then she slapped him on the ass. I groaned and looked at Edward who started laughing. I swear our parents were going to make us sick by the end of the day.

* * *

**__****_So did you enjoy the jive?_**


	114. Blissful

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I'll keep posting here, sorry for the whiplash, blame FFN**

* * *

**_Blissful_**

After our routine Emmett got mad saying there was no way he was going to let us out due him and Rose. So needless to say they did a routine also. They decided on the cha cha routine they were practicing the other night. I always laughed watching them do this because one the song as _My First kiss_, by 30H!3 featuring Ke$sha, and seriously watching Emmett move like that would cause anyone to have the giggles.

Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist as we watched them. Alice came over to us and took her hand into mine pulling her to lean back against me. I wrapped my arms around her little body and lean over placing a kiss on the top of her head. When I stood back up I noticed Kate and Garrett watching us. Garrett was smiling and Kate winked and blew a kiss at me. I felt like it was a silent approval from them, even though I knew they already adore me.

"I love you." Edward whispers in my ear, then places a kiss on my neck and I smiled at how blissful this felt, being in his arms and holding Alice in mine. When Emmett and Rose finished their dance we all clapped for them Kate and I whistling.

"Bella I liked your and daddy's dance better." Alice said looking up at me and I laughed placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm getting hungry how about you Alicat?" Edward asked and Alice nodded her head.

"You hungry?" Edward asked me and I told him a hot dog would be fine. He nodded his head, placed a kiss on my lips, and took Alice's hands as they walked away to get us something to eat.

"You seem happy." I heard Jacob say as he walks up next to me. I look up at him and smile.

"…couldn't be happier." I replied and he smiled pushing his hands into his pockets. We stood there silently for a few minutes.

"You know I'm sorry about…"

"I know Jake…" I said cutting him off and he nodded his head. We were still silent for a while then said,

"This isn't going to mess up our friendship is it?"

"As long as you understand that I am with Edward because that is who I want to be with, our friendship is fine." I told him and he nodded his head.

"He's not like the other jerks you dated."

"I know, that's one of the many reasons I'm marrying him." I replied smiling over at Edward. I saw every time he looked over at me.

"Jake come take over this grill!" My father yelled at him and Jacob smiled at me then walked away. Edward approached me a second later handing me a plate with a hot dog on it.

"You take such good care of me…" I said in a teasing voice and but Edward's eyes were serious as he stepped closer to me. He stood over me, his eyes blazing.

"I want to take care of you Bella; I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you let me?" He asked, his lips only a breath away from my own. I bit my lower lip to hold back the moan that I felt.

"Yes." I moaned out and his mouth came crashing down against mine in a rush. Devouring my lips he consumed me and the plate I was holding was soon forgotten as it fell to the ground.

"Hey! That was a damn good hot dog you just wasted! Edward stop sucking my daughters face off before you waste some more of my barbeque!" I heard Charlie yelled and we pulled apart laughing along with everyone else in the yard.

Yes I was completely blissful!

* * *

**_Some of you may have already read these chapters over at TWCS I'm just posting them here on FFN, _**

**_but chapter 117 will be up tonight so keep your eyes open!_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	115. Reassuring Alice

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I'll keep posting here, sorry for the whiplash, blame FFN**

* * *

**_Reassuring Alice_**

Eventually all the men challenged each other to a game of basketball in the driveway. I swear it was honestly just the funniest thing watching Carlisle, Charlie and Billy trying to keep up with the guys.

"Your father is going to pull his back." My mother said standing next to me and I laugh.

"Probably but you know dad still think he's young mom." I replied and she laughed turning to Kate. She placed her hand on her stomach,

"I know you are excited about having a new baby. I couldn't have any more after Bella but Rose is an addition to the family I would never trade for anything." My mother said looking over at Rose and Rose blushed and mouthed thank you to my mother. Kate and my mom started talking about having the new baby and it was then I saw Alice roll her eyes and walk back towards the yard. Kate noticed too and I saw the worry on her face.

"I'll go talk to her." I told Kate and she nodded her head telling me thank you. I walked back into the yard and found Alice lying in the grass looking up at the sky. She was pulling grass out of the ground and then tossing it.

"Mind if I lay down next to you?" I asked standing over her and she shrugged her shoulders. I lowered myself next to her. My body opposite of hers but our faces next to each other, we were silent. I wouldn't say a word until she did.

"Bella?"

"Yes sweet pea…"

"Do you think my mommy will still want me after she has the new baby?" She asked and I closed my eyes tightly not surprised this was worrying her.

"Of course she will, your mom loves you so much. You know she would go crazy if you were ever gone." I told her and she turned her head to look at me.

"Really?" She asked me and I turned my head so that I was looking at her and I smiled at how much her eyes looked like Edwards.

"Positive, your daddy too." I told her and she bit her lip then looked back up at the sky.

"I love you Bella, but I never had to share my daddy before." She said and I lifted my hand up and cupped her face turning her to look at me.

"I love you too sweet pea which is why you should know I will never come between you and your daddy. Any time you want him to yourself say the words and I'm gone."

"NO! you can't leave! It will make me and daddy sad." She said her eyes going wide and I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not leaving. I only meant that whenever you want just you and daddy time I'll go hang out with your mom or Rose so that you can have that time with him." She smiled at me and started playing with my fingers that were still cupping her face.

"I like hanging out with daddy, he's silly." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah he is, when I was little I liked having time alone with my dad. I still do." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Alice, remember that no matter what everyone will always love you, no matter how many babies are born alright?" I told her wanting her to remember that because I knew eventually Edward and I would have children.

"Yes, I'll remember. Do you think I'll be a good big sister?"

"I think you'll be the best and so much help for your mom and D.G" I told her and that made her blush a little. Then she sat up and looked at me.

"Bella?" She called chewing on her lip and I could tell she was nervous about something. I sat up so that she knew whatever she was about to say I would take seriously.

"What's up?"

"Would it be alright if I called you momma B, like I call D.G, daddy Garrett?" She asked me and the tears hit my eyes before I could even stop them.

"Oh no you're crying you don't want me to call you that do you? I asked my mommy and she said you would love it but you don't…"

"Oh Alice sweetie I do love it! I'm crying because I'm happy I swear. I just feel so happy that you want to call me that. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. Bella is fine with me." I told her and she smiled at me.

"You're marrying my daddy right?" She asked me and I smiled nodding my head.

"And you'll be like my mom like Daddy Garrett is like my daddy." She said and I bit my lip nodding my head again seeing her logic.

"So then I want to call you momma B, do you really like it?" She asked me and I pulled her into my lap and placed a kiss on her temple.

"So much I think I might make everyone call me that." I replied and she giggled shaking her head.

"Nope that is just my name for you." She said,

"Agreed." I tell her just as I see Edward, Garrett and Kate walking towards us. She jumps up and runs over to them with a smile on her face.

"Mommy she said yes!" Alice yelled and Edward asked yes to what and Alice told him that she was going to start calling me momma B. Edward sexy grin formed on his face as he looked at me.

* * *

**_Some of you may have already read these chapters over at TWCS I'm just posting them here on FFN, _**

**_but chapter 117 will be up tonight so keep your eyes open!_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	116. Family

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I'll keep posting here, sorry for the whiplash, blame FFN**

* * *

**_Family_**

Edward helped me up from the ground and Kate looked at me and I saw the concern in her face. I mouthed she's fine and Kate relaxed as she looked back at Alice.

"Momma B also said that even after the new baby you would still want me." Alice said and Kate's eyes went large.

"Of course I'll still want you! Alice even though I'm having a new baby don't you ever forget that you are and will always be my first baby alright?" Kate asked her and Alice nodded her head. Garrett came over to her and picked her up.

"Plus Ali I don't know what I'm doing so we are going to need all of your help." He told her and she giggled.

"Alicat, you know no matter what we will always love you right?" Edward asked her and she nodded her head.

"Momma B told me that too." She said smiling at me and I felt my blush feel my cheeks. Edward pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Can we go swimming now?" Alice asked and we all smiled at her.

"We'll race you." I told her and she wiggled out of Garrett's arms and took off running. Edward and I ran behind her calling her a cheater. Eventually the rest of the family joined us in the pool.

We played a good game of Marco/polo, pool volley ball and Edward, Emmett and Carlisle swam around pretending to be sharks. Esme shook her head and said it was a Cullen thing. It was so great seeing everyone so comfortable around each other.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear Edward whisper in my ear as he swam up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"How great our family seems to be getting along." I told him as his tongue darted out against my skin and he started to lick up the drops of water on my neck.

"That's a good thing; it means we won't have any drama at our wedding." He said and I laughed turning around to face him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" I asked him and he shook his head with a pout on his face. I laughed and placed a kiss on his nose.

"I. Love. You." I said with a kiss between each word. He grinned against my lips lifting me up out of the water some. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked and he hummed with his lips against my neck.

"You never really explained what happened between you and Kate all those years ago." I said and he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"That's not a question." He said and I laughed.

"What I mean is, I could never see the two of you ever being anything but just friends so exactly how did you ever end up sleeping together?" I asked and he laughed and finally pulled his lips away from my neck.

"In college Kate and I were friends, close friends. Everyone already thought we were dating so we tried it but nothing really changed from our friendship. Then one night we went got really drunk and neither of us remember anything but we woke up together that next morning." He said and I was sort of happy he didn't remember the details of sleeping with Kate and even happier that after all this time they still only saw each other as just friends.

"It was like waking up next to your relative." He said and then cringed making me laugh. "We both freaked the hell out waking up next to each other. It was then we realized that our so called relationship was pointless. Then when she found out she was pregnant we wanted to do the right thing for Alice, but we just didn't see each other that way. So we decided to raise our daughter as the friends we always were." He told me and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's good to know that I have nothing to worry about…"

"Nothing." He repeated and then placed a kiss on my lips. It was slow but sensual. He took my bottom lip into his mouth.

"You were amazing with Alice…" He said against my lips.

"She's an amazing little girl." I replied gripping his hair in my hand.

"I can't wait to have children with you Bella…" He continued and I moaned kissing him harder.

"Get me out of here now and we can go practice on adding to our family." I growled against his lips and he pulled back from me looking me in my eyes.

"Add?"

"Yes, we already have Alice so our family is already started." I answered and he gripped the back of my neck and devoured my lips both of us ignoring the catcalls and whistles from our family.

* * *

**_Some of you may have already read these chapters over at TWCS I'm just posting them here on FFN, _**

**_but chapter 117 will be up tonight so keep your eyes open!_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	117. Unfinished Business

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****New Chapter sorry for the delay loves!**

* * *

**_Unfinished Business_**

Edward continued placing kisses on my lips and neck despite the audience we had and I was starting to lose it.

"Edward you're driving me crazy."

"Good…" he said moving his lips along my neck and my body shivered.

"Are you cold Ms. Swan?" He asked with a grin on his face and he was enjoying this way too much.

"You know damn well I'm anything but cold." I replied and he started laughing.

"Anything I can help you with?" He asked placing kisses on the top of my chest and I looked around hoping our parents weren't watching. Thankfully it looked like they were all being entertained by Alice at the moment.

"Stop teasing Edward, it's not nice." I told him as I felt his hands on my ass kneading the muscles. Then he shifted me over his erection in the water and I had to stifle my whimper in his neck.

"You started it, wearing this sexy bikini knowing we would be in front of your father the gun owner all day." He said against my ear and I laughed.

"It's the only one I had sense someone ripped my other ones while we were in his Jacuzzi." I replied and he started laughing while digging his fingers into my bikini bottoms.

"They were in my way, sort of how these are now." He said and I moaned feeling his fingers press against my center. My father looked over at us and I was sure I turned about twenty shades of red.

"Stop it." I told him and he started laughing again. He was so going to pay for this later. I had to get out of the pool because Edward was making me hot and the pool was doing nothing to help. I was literally seconds away from fucking him in the pool in front of everyone. I walked into the house and went straight to the freezer holding it open in front of my face.

"Hot?" I heard Rosalie ask and I peek past the freezer door seeing her and Kate standing there with smirks on their faces.

"God yes…he's going to make me combust." I told them stepping closer into the freezer and they both laugh.

"I thought the pool was going to start boiling." Kate said and I started laughing.

"The two of you haven't run off for a quickie yet?" Rose asked and I peeked past the freezer door again to look at her.

"Yet? Did you and Emmett?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yup!" She said popping the P and Kate and I looked at each other then back at Rose.

"When the hell did the two of you do that?" Kate asked before I could get the words out of my mouth. I couldn't remember seeing Emmett and Rose running off.

"After the basketball game was over, all of you were in the yard with Alice, so Emmett and I ran over to his place." Rose said and Kate and I laughed shaking our heads.

"That's just ridiculous, but pays since he does live next door…" Kate said but she was blushing fiercely.

"Kate?" I called to her and she shook her head picking a slice of apple out of the fruit salad on the table.

"Where?" I asked seeing that I know they never spent much time inside of the house. Kate smiled,

"I really think everyone should invest in a SUV, just saying." Kate replied and Rose and I both started laughing hysterically.

"What, I blame these damn pregnancy hormones." Kate said while we all continued laughing. I shut the freezer door and rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Well I have not had the luxury of running off to get laid. This is my parents' house after all, so the last thing I need is them walking in on us."

"True. They already heard Emmett and Rose." Kate said and Rose started laughing. I rolled my eyes shaking my head as I told them I would be back and was heading upstairs to use the bathroom.

Of course I was lying. I was literally on the verge of losing my mind if I didn't get release soon. It was good to know that I wasn't alone in my raging sexual need though. It was like I was in heat or something, but then again I always felt that way around Edward.

I went upstairs into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the facet on and splashed water on my face. Then the door opened and my tease of a fiancée walked in with that damn sexy grin on his face.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Handling some unfinished business." He replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**_Oh Edward can you have unfinished business with me!_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	118. Appreciation

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**_Appreciation_**

I couldn't resist smiling back at him as he shut the door behind himself. I stepped back so that he had more space in the room.

"What unfinished business might that be?" I asked him chewing on my lower lip. He locked the bathroom door then caged me between his arms against the wall.

"Oh don't play stupid you know what I'm talking about Ms. Swan." He said in a very low, very sexy voice. I was so only seconds away from ruining my bikini bottoms.

_Who are you fooling, you already did._

Ah great inner voice was back. Edward lowered his head to my neck and slowly started running his tongue over my pulse point.

"Hmm you always taste so good." He said in a husky voice and my heart was racing now. I could still hear everyone outside but I was seriously starting to care less and less.

"Edward if you don't touch me soon I swear I'm going to explode." I told him and he started to laugh that deep chuckle that sent chills up my back.

"We can't have that, well we can but I would much rather you explode in my mouth. Don't you agree?" He asked and yup I was a goner. I fisted his hair and devoured his mouth. His hands were on my body moving over the curves of my body. They rested on my hips as he pulled me against his body.

"On the counter." Edward ordered between kisses and I slowly stepped back refusing to release his hair from my grasp. I felt the minute my ass was against the counter. Edward quickly lifted me from the floor and placed me on the counter. His lips attacked my neck and I tossed my head back enjoying his lips on my skin. It was fire. Like someone set a match to my skin.

"I'm going to show you how much I appreciate you but you have to be quiet alright." He said and I think I responded but I can't be sure. Slowly his mouth descended down my body over my breast. He pulled my nipple into his mouth along with my bikini top and I moaned.

I watched him as he continued down my body slowly pealing my bikini bottoms with him. I bit down on my bottom lip as he placed soft kisses on my inner thighs. Then he pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and kneeled down before me.

_Can we please marry him, like right now?_

Inner voice asked and that really sounded like a good idea. Edward placed my feet on his shoulders for support then with a wink his face disappeared between my thighs.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed when he sucked my swollen mound into his mouth. He swirled his tongue in small tiny circles and I shut my eyes so tight I was seeing stars. He nibbled on my flesh, licking between my floods as if searching for something. I could hardly think clearly. I felt two of his fingers enter me and I cried out louder this time.

"Shh or I'll have to stop." I think I hear him say. I bit down on my bottom lip mumbling that I would keep quiet. His finger bent and curled inside of me. Touching all the right places, pressing against the right spots. I would be exploding in his mouth just like he wanted in no time at this rate. His fingers moved in and out of my body as his mouth worked over my heated pearl. My hips rocking of their own accord to the rhythm he created with his tongue and fingers.

"Damn it you taste so good I could drown in you a happy man." Edward moaned against my vertical lips and I was sure I was going to be screaming his name soon.

"Edward please…" I moaned pushing my fingers into his hair. I felt his fingers slide out of me and was soon replaced with his tongue. His perfectly thick, soft tongue moved in a snake life motion and I was going to fall apart.

Edward gripped my thighs devouring me. I tossed my head back as I wrapped my leg around him needing more. He feasted on me until my legs started to shiver, the muscles in my stomach start to tighten and my scream turned mute as I gripped his hair.

"Oh god baby I'm coming." I moaned and I heard him mumble what sounded like 'please'. His tongue worked me over in only the way he could and my orgasm hit me like a hurricane. Edward growled pulling me tighter against his face as he drank from my body like a thirsty man. I cried out his name louder than I meant to as his tongue lapped up every drop that spilled from my body.

"Fuck Bella you taste…fuck I need you to come again, baby." Edward said his tongue still licking at my folds and I could hardly breathe.

"Edward I need you inside of me." I moaned lifting his face up from between my legs. Edward smiled at me licking his lips.

"Not here…"

"I really need you now…baby please." I moaned as his fingers started playing over my clit.

"You look beautiful after you come, but if I'm going to make you come again I want to hear you." He said and chewing on my lip I looked at him and asked,

"How soon can you get me out of here?"

* * *

**_Yummy!_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	119. Head worth the trouble

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**_Head worth the trouble_**

Edward and I left my parents cookout, without a second thought. We didn't bother lying about why we were leaving early because we knew everyone already knew the answer. After the appreciation he gave me in upstairs bathroom I wanted him and he was lucky I hadn't attacked him in front of my father. The moment Edward pulled out of my parent's driveway I started pulling at the string on his swimming trunks.

"Bella you're going to make me crash baby…"

"Then focus…" I told him as I reached into his swimming trunks and wrapped my hand around his cock. He was so damn hard it made me wet. I rubbed my thumb over his tip spreading the pre-cum around.

"Fuck Bella…" He growled his hands tightening on the steering wheel. I moved over closer to him and started placing kiss on his neck. Slowly I stroked him as he grew in my hand. I pulled his ear lobe into my mouth just as I squeezed him gently in my hand.

"I want you so bad right now…I'm dripping." I whispered against his ear and the car swerved a little making me laugh.

"You think it's funny I almost crashed?" He asked and I swirled my tongue in his ear.

"You won't crash, I trust you." I whispered as I started to pull his cock out of his shorts. I placed kisses against his neck and sucked gently on his Adam's apple.

"Bella…"I heard him say in a gruff tone and I smiled. I loved getting him all riled up. I brought my lips back to his ear, still stroking him.

"Have you ever gotten a blow job while driving?" I asked realizing this was actually something I didn't know. I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat from my question. He didn't speak he just shook his head no.

"Hmm so I get to be your first?" I asked seductively and he actually growled his fist tightening on the steering wheel.

"Just sit back baby and enjoy it." I told him as I lowered my head between him and the steering wheel.

"Bella…"

"Shh…I said enjoy it." I told him, then I darted my tongue out against his cock and I don't know who moaned the loudest him or me. He always tasted so fucking delicious. The only thing better than having him in my mouth, was having him buried between my thighs.

I licked the head of his cock clean then sucked him into my mouth. He hit the back of my throat and I moaned at how he always filled my mouth perfectly.

"Fuck Bella…" Edward groaned as I started to suck is magnificent cock over and over again. I moaned every time I took him back into my mouth. Massaging my thighs together because is moans and groans were making me wet as hell.

Wrapping my hand around him I moved my mouth over him faster and faster wanting the nectar that spurted from its center. I felt the car swerve again but Edward quickly got a hold of it. I pulled him from my mouth with a pop and looked up at him from under my lashes.

"Focus or I'll have to stop…"

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't want to but I would so focus on the road baby." I told him then took him back into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his tip getting a sweet taste of him against my tongue. Then quickly I pushed him back into my mouth and gave him the blow job of his dreams. The car started to speed up but we never swerved as I warned him to focus on the road.

He twitched in my mouth and I knew he was close to giving me what I wanted and I couldn't wait. I felt hungry with desire to taste him in my mouth. I didn't lighten up as I sucked him faster, grazing my teeth over his shaft. He shivered in his seat growling my name.

I started massaging his balls gently and he started pulsing in my mouth. A moment later I started to fill him coming in spurts, warm and delicious. I moaned accepting the taste of him on my tongue. Once he was finished and I licked up every drop from him I release him from my mouth and place him back in his swimming shorts.

Sitting up I look at him and wipe at the corners of my mouth. Edward looks over at me with a very satisfied grin on his face.

"Marry me?" he asked and I laughed leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips.

"…In November after thanksgiving." I whisper against his lips.

"November?"

"Yes, too soon?" I ask nibbling on his chin and he pulls the car over cups my face in his hand.

"Not soon enough, but it will do." He replied then devoured my lips and I moaned quickly straddling his lap my ass hitting the horn. We both started laughing never ending our little make out session.

* * *

**_A November wedding should be beautiful, you think so?_**

You can also find me on my facebook group ( just remove the spaces and place in the dots.)

face book (dot com) groups / 341685985888186 /


	120. Road Side Assistance

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I know it's been a long time! Sorry but I am making it up to all of you today!**

* * *

**_Road Side Assistance_**

"Baby if you don't move I'll have to take you right here." Edward moaned against my lips as his hands gripped my ass. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth as I rocked my hips over his erection.

"What's stopping you?" I asked him.

"Hmm I'm starting to think you enjoy public sex Ms. Swan." Edward said and I smiled up at him remembering that we were on the side of the road. I never thought about it before but I had noticed that we had a lot of public sex. I knew having sex right here would be risky but I honestly didn't think I could make it all the way home if he wasn't inside of me soon.

"I blame you…"

"Me?"

"Yes, it's your fault I can never wait until we get home." I told him and he laughed.

"You're insatiable Ms. Swan."

"Only for you, Mr. Cullen." I replied and he started laughing just as a large truck drove past us blasting on its horn. I started to rock against his erection some more. I lifted up off of him slightly and freed him from his swimming trunks. I couldn't resist the smiled at seeing how hard he was again and so soon.

It thrilled me knowing this was my doing, that I did this to him. I felt his hands under my shirt as he started to pull on the strings of my bikini. In no top the material fell apart around me and I felt his fingers against my folds.

"Fuck me…" I groaned against his neck.

"That's the idea baby…" Edward replied as one of his fingers slipped into me. "Mmm always so wet." He said softly as his fingers stroked me.

"Edward please…" I moaned and he told me to lift up. I did as told and he soon pulled me back down on his erection causing us both to moan loudly. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other firmly pressed into the ceiling of the car.

Slowly I started to rock over him. Closing my eyes tightly, I basked in the glory of feeling him move inside of me. Edward wrapped his right arm around me as his left hand pulled the lever so the seat would fall back slowly.

I gripped the handle on the ceiling of the car and started bucking my hips over him faster. Already I was so close and ready to fall apart around him.

I was rocking over him. Swirling my hips as our moans filled the car. I knew if it wasn't for the passing traffic every person would have heard us right now. Edward left hand came up and cupped my breast through my bikini top and I bit down on my lip as he started playing with my nipples.

Fuck, I swear public sex was so much fun.

"Fuck Baby slow down…" Edward growled as I started to move faster over him. I couldn't slow down though. I was so close. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening.

"Jesus I'm going to cum Bella…" Edward said his grip around my waist tightening as I lifted up and then dropped back down around him. The cars in the distance no longer made sounds. The only thing I could hear was my name on Edward's lips. Him telling me how good I felt around him.

"Ah Edward I'm so close baby…" I moaned bucking my hips over him faster. He sat up, his mouth attacking my neck and I gripped his hair. I could feel him lifting his hips, meeting my rhythm perfectly.

I could feel his cock twitching inside of me. Filling my fully, perfectly.

"Ah god…you're so big baby…" I moaned. It wasn't to boost is ego, but the truth. I always felt so full when he was inside of me, so complete.

"Damn it, I need you to come baby…" Edward growled his tongue moving over my neck and I rolled my hips over his. His mouth soon found mine. Kissing my soundly, passionately as I rode him. Together our orgasms hit and I convulsed around him while he growled my name while biting on my lip.

Fuck that orgasm was so good I was seeing colors. Red and Blue….

Oh shit that was police lights!

* * *

**_Was that good for you? _**

**_Next chapter coming up in the next fifteen, twenty minutes._**

**_For those of you who didn't know real life as really be kicking me while I'm down. I mean like kicking me and laughing. But I'm getting back on my feet and today all of you get to enjoy ITT updates and I mean more than three (^_^)_**


	121. Busted!

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Told ya so! LOL**

* * *

**_Busted!_**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I said climbing out of Edward's lap as I watched the car pull up behind us. I heard a few curses coming from Edward as he tucked himself back in his pants.

"This is your fault." Edward said and I tried not to laugh as I sat down in the passenger seat. Edward pulled his seat back up just as the officer approached the driver side window. Edward cut his eyes at me just before rolling down the window.

"You two want to tell me what you were up to?" The officer asked looking into the window at the both of us. I rolled my eyes because we all know what we were up to. Neither Edward nor I answered him. I mean what the hell do we say? I looked up at him and saw him looking at my chest. I quickly tried covering up some more and Edward cleared his throat. His jaw tight with annoyance.

"License and registration." He said looking at Edward. Edward pulled out his license and registration handing it over to him.

"Do you have your license or are you working…"

"Excuse you? What the hell did you just say?" I shouted. The officer held out his hand to me and I pulled out my license and slapped it in his hand. He walked back to his cruiser and I fell back against the seat.

"That son of a bitch just implied I was a prostitute." I snapped and Edward started rubbing my thigh.

"Relax baby. He'll probably just give us a ticket." Edward said and I nodded my head. I really wanted to slap the hell out of him. I watched him through the rearview mirror as he looked at our id's then called in something.

I was sure it had to do with me sense he probably already figured out I was the chief of polices' daughter. I watched him walk back over to the car.

"I'm going to need both of you to step out of the vehicle." He said stepping away from the car door. Edward looked at me again and I shrugged my shoulders and opened the passenger door and climbed out. Edward followed doing the same.

The officer came around to where I stood and looked me up and down slowly. When he looked at my face I gave him the 'try it and get your ass kicked' look. He quickly cleared his throat and told me to go around to the side where Edward stood. I did pulling my skirt down suddenly feeling very exposed.

When I approached Edward I saw the look in his eyes that told me that the officer must have been checking out my ass. I took Edward's hand and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to have to take you in…" The officer said and I turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean take us in?" I asked him.

"Exactly what I said. Now you both could cooperate and just get into the cruiser or you I can place you under arrest." The officer said and I had never seen this man before so I knew he was obviously new in Forks.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told him. Yes I said my name as if I was royalty, but was he seriously trying to take me in.

"Swan?" He asked with a smirk and a brow raised.

"Yes Swan, like the last name of the Chief of Police." I answer and he looks at Edward then back at me.

"Are you sassing me girl?"

_Did he just say sassing?_

Inner voice asked. Ah perfect timing as always. I inhaled a deep breath.

"No I'm not sassing you. I'm his daughter; you can call him if you want." I say and he smirks at me.

"The Chief is at a family barbeque. If you were really his daughter you would be there."

"If you weren't an ass you would call him." I replied back and Edward laughed.

"Oh so you two think this is funny, well let's just see how funny it is down at the station." He said and I swear if I wouldn't get in trouble for punching a cop I would have broken his damn nose.

"Don't even think about it, because if you hit him then I'll have to kick his ass and we'll both be in trouble." Edward whispered in my ear and I smirked.

Edward turned off his car and locked it up and we followed the stupid cop back to his cruiser. As we climbed into the back of the cruiser the officer smiled.

The drive was quiet other Edward warning me to relax. I couldn't understand how he was so damn calm about all of this. We arrived at the station and I hated that everyone was looking at us. I don't know what was going on but I had a really good feeling it had something to with my father.

"Do I want to know what the two of you were doing that got you both busted?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face and a laughing Carlisle standing right next to him.

* * *

**_Ah Charlie I had a feeling you would show up lol_**


	122. Indecent Exposure

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Look what I have! It's another chapter!**

* * *

**_Indecent Exposure_**

I chewed on my lip as I looked at my father and future father in law. Edward ran his fingers through his hair while laughing.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Edward asked and Carlisle smiled.

"Like I was going to pass this up, you're just lucky your brother isn't here." Carlisle answered.

"I told Ken to bring you two in, said you were repeat offenders when it comes to indecent exposure." Charlie said and I looked at him.

_Crap did he know about all the other times?_

"I had a feeling this was you're doing." Edward said and Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"When I heard the call come in for a Bella Swan and Edward Cullen I couldn't resist." He said and I completely forgot that my dad always had that damn police radio on in the basement and of course it was just my damn luck he was listening at that time.

Then I realized that if he was at the cookout what reason would he have for being in the basement. Then I smiled at him.

"What were you doing in the basement dad?" I asked him knowing he was probably smoking and how much my mother hated that little habit of his. He smiled right back at me and asked.

"What were you doing in the car daughter?"

"You would think the two of you would know better than to do it on the side of the road. Have your mother and I taught you nothing Edward?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head while Edward groaned.

"You didn't tell mom did you?" I asked Charlie and he laughed which could only mean yes.

"Chief she's your daughter?" The cop asked and I slapped my forehead. I mean was he born stupid or something.

"Yes, Ken she's my daughter. You didn't write them up did you?" Charlie asked and the cop shook his head no.

"Cullen I always knew you would get my girl in trouble for indecent exposure."

"Hey Chief this was all Bella's fault." Edward said and I slapped his arm while all the guys laughed.

"I'll have to give you a ticket baby girl." My dad said and my jaw dropped.

"What!"

"You heard me, either a ticket or a night with your mother, who might I add is waiting to talk to you about this little incident."

"I'll take the damn ticket." I said making all of them laugh. No part of me thought this was funny. I mean my dad was about to give me a ticket for having sex with my fiancée in a car. Can you say fucking embarrassing?

"Bella when your mother tries to fuss at you about this, just ask her where you were conceived."

"Come on dad seriously!" I shouted needing like major brain bleach at the idea of my parents having sex…anywhere.

"We conceived Edward in public, think it's our fault they ended up in this situation?" Carlisle asked and Edward and I both groaned.

"We will never tell our children about any of this." Edward said and I smiled.

"Agreed."

"Oh the two of you don't have to tell them, that's what grandparents are for." Charlie said and I like seriously wanted to stomp my feet and scream.

* * *

**_I so love Charlie and Carlisle!_**

**_I'm about to eat dinner will be back with three more updates!_**


	123. First Day of School

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I'm back with more updates!**

* * *

**_First Day of School_**

"Edward can you zip my skirt please." I said feeling nervous as hell. Today was the first day of the new school year. I mean of course this wasn't my first year teaching, but I was always nervous when a new year started.

"Bella you've changed your clothes exactly five times already baby. I really don't think all the first graders in your class will care if what you wear is in style this season." Edward said as he came up behind me to zip up my skirt.

"Screw you."

"You did. Twice last night and once this morning or have you forgotten already." Edward said placing a kiss on my back and I smiled. Of course I didn't forget, the marks my nails made were still on his back.

"Just zip me up." I replied and he laughed zippering my skirt then slapping me on my ass. I turned around and held my hands up in the air.

"How do I look?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. I would have been pissed that he actually rolled his eyes at me, but he was like completely distracting me right now with his bare chest.

"Just as hot as you did in the last four outfits you tried on." He answered and this time I rolled me eyes at him.

"You know you are no help, whatsoever." I told him turning back to the mirror and he laughed walking away. I watched him through the mirror as he picked up his freshly ironed shirt. Yes I ironed it for him while he was in the shower.

_Look at you Susan fucking homemaker!_

Damn inner voice. Edward slid his arms into his shirt and I watched as he slowly buttoned it. I was sure it wasn't nearly as slow and sexual as I felt it was but I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Are you drooling over there Ms. Swan?"

"In your dreams Cullen…" I replied back trying to pretend I wasn't just busted ogling him. He laughed holding up a red tie and blue tie and I pointed at the blue one. He dropped the red one on the bed and started putting on the blue one. The doorbell rung and Edward came over to me placing a kiss on my neck.

"You look great baby…" He said before walking out of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror again and nodded my head I did look great and the sexist part of my outfit was my engagement ring. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and then slipped on the pair of flats I was wearing today.

I swear this was all annoying mainly because what I didn't tell Edward was that most of the little scants I hated while I was in school were my co-workers now. So yeah the first day of school was still as annoying as it was all those years ago. The only difference this year was that I was engaged to the hottest fucking guy in town, yup first day of school could kiss my ass this year.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love! _**


	124. First day jitters

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****I'm back with more updates!**

* * *

**_First day jitters_**

"Momma B you look really pretty." I heard Alice say and I turn around seeing her standing in the bedroom doorway.

"You do too sweet pea, hey isn't that the dress I picked out for you?" I asked and she nodded her head with a smile on her face. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you nervous about your first day of school?" I asked her and she nodded head chewing on her lip. I smiled because she looked so much like Kate when she did that.

"Everyone will love you…"

"Mommy said that too." She said with a pout going over to the bed and sitting down.

"It's true."

"How do you know that?" She asked in a matter a fact way and I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Because you are an amazing little girl and everyone is going to want to be your friend."

"You sound just like mommy, daddy and D.G."

"Then I must be right." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Aunt Rose said that if anyone didn't like me to hell with them." Alice said and I tried not to laugh. Leave it to Rose to tell her something like that.

"I agree but don't say hell." I told her and she giggled nodding her head.

"You just remember if you get scared or nervous my class is room 109 that is only two doors away from your class alright?" I asked and she nodded her head then gave me a hug. We headed downstairs where I saw Edward, Garrett and Kate all waiting.

"So are we ready for the first day of school?" Edward asked and Alice looked up at me and I winked at her. She smiled then looked back at Edward.

"Let's go kick some first day of school butt!" She said and we all laughed as we left for the school.

When we arrived there were kids everywhere and it didn't take long for Alice to see someone she knew and leave all four of us standing outside of my classroom.

"She doesn't look nervous anymore." I said and everyone laughed.

"I tried telling her she would be alright, half of her classmates she knows already because of her dance class." Kate said as we all watched her talk to a group of girls.

"She's a worrywart like her father." I said and Kate and Garrett laughed while Edward tickled my sides making me laugh. We watched Alice walk outside where the children were playing until the bell rung.

"I guess we're not needed." Edward said and we laughed. I showed them into my classroom and Garrett and Kate sat down at one of the little desks. Well Kate tried to, but had to push the desk away since her belly was in the way.

"So do you like write your name on the board?" Kate asked with a smile on her face and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yes, then I let them write their names on the board to help them relax." I answer and Kate's face lights up.

"Oh really, my teachers never let me do that!" She said and I laughed shaking my head at her.

"Ms. Swan, can I write my name on the board?" Kate asked and Garrett had his hand raised and I laughed pointing at him.

"Can I write my name on the board Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"Hey I asked first!" Kate said throwing something from her purse at him.

"Hey I raised my hand, and you should get a time out for throwing stuff in class!" Garrett said picking up whatever it was that Kate threw at him. I turned and looked up at Edward.

"Are they serious?" I asked and Edward started laughing.

"I'm afraid so, want to know the worst part?" He asked and I looked back at Kate and Garrett as they argued over who was going to write on the board first.

"What?" I asked Edward wanting to know what could be worse then watching two grown, married adults, one who was pregnant, argue over who was going to write on the board first.

"Since you're marrying me, you get to deal with them for the rest of your life." He said and I laughed and turned to him.

"You know maybe this won't work out." I tease and he laughs pulling me against him and placing a kiss on my lips when he says.

"No take-backs Ms. Swan."

* * *

**_Leave me some review love! _**


	125. The Oxymoron named Irina

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Last update for tonight! **

* * *

**_The Oxymoron named Irina_**

"I'm happy I'm not a parent walking in on this?" I hear a very annoying voice say. I swear already I missed summer break. I pulled away from Edward and turned to see Irina Carmichael standing in the doorway of my classroom. I knew it was childish to still hate someone from high school, but I swear she was like Satan's mate or something.

"Hello Irina, did you have a great vacation?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"The best, we spent our entire summer in Los Angeles." She said with a smile and I forced a fake smile on my face.

"It was much better than spending a super here in Forks, but I'm sure if you had the money you would have done something." She said and I swear I felt my lip curl. I mean she didn't even ask if I went anywhere. Of course I didn't but that wasn't the damn point.

"My summer was nice thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"L.A was simply amazing. Oh do you know I met so many celebrities. I could have stayed there forever." She continued as if I hadn't said a damn thing.

_Why didn't you stay there then? _

Inner voice asked and I wished she would have stayed there. When we were in high school she was the ultimate mean girl. I mean Rose kicked everyone's and anyone's ass but Irina. The little bitch was protected by her father who was the mayor at the time, but now governor. Charlie constantly warned us not bother with Irina and to just ignore her.

Needless to say that was always easier said than done. Rose finally backed off of Irina in high school when Irina threatened to get her dad to remove Rose from our house. I never thought she could, but Rose didn't want to chance it and we never told my parents.

Irina was a bitch growing up and in some ways she still was but as much as I hated the damn woman she was a great teacher. One of the best the school had ,and I wouldn't ever tell Rose, but when the principle asked me who I would consider to be Alice's teacher since I couldn't I suggested Irina.

I know what was I thinking right? But Irina was just that good of a teacher. Many of the students who were in her class were skipped a grade. Sometimes I even took teaching advice from her. Irina was a living breathing oxymoron.

I realized she was still talking and I know she really didn't care if I was listening or not so I simply said.

"That sounds exciting." Knowing that would be enough. She smiled then walked herself further into my classroom and held out her hand to Edward.

"Hello I'm Irina and you are...?"

"…My fiancé Edward." I replied with a smile and Irina looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"Fiancé? I thought you were seeing Paul."

"We broke up."

"OH! Well haven't you just been busy this summer?" She asked with a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**_I have a feeling that Irina is going to be a pain in the ass._**

**_Last one for tonight three more updates tomorrow Leave me some review love! _**


	126. Alice's Teacher

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy my loves!**

* * *

**_Alice's Teacher_**

"Kate, Garrett, and Edward…this is Ms. Carmichael." I introduced sense she would be Alice's new teacher. Kate stood up from the desk and walked over to where we stood.

"I thought so. I'm Katherine Porter, Alice's mother." Kate said and Irina's face lit up.

"Yes, we talked on the phone." Irina said and my eyebrows shot up as I looked over at Edward who shrugged his shoulders. Kate turned and looked at me,

"When I requested to meet Alice's new teacher before the first day of school they told me she was out of town, a day later Ms. Carmichael called me and introduced herself." Kate explained and I nodded my head remembering her telling me that she wanted to meet Irina.

I kept my personal feelings to myself since I knew that Irina was going to be Alice's teacher. When Kate asked me about her I simply told her that Irina was a sensational teacher, which wasn't a lie.

"Is this Alice's father?" Irina asked looking at Garrett.

"No that would be me." Edward said shaking her hand next. Irina looked surprised as she looked from Garrett to Edward.

"I'm Kate's husband and Alice's stepfather." Garrett said shaking her hand.

"Ah I see what happened, is this how Alice ended up in my class so late in the roster? Because you're dating her father?" Irina asked pointing at me and I forced another smile at her again.

"Because she's marrying her father, remember they're engaged." Kate said and I saw the look in her eyes. I didn't want Kate to start questioning Irina's ability to teach Alice just because Irina was a bitch of a person towards me.

Just then the bell rung and I thanked my lucky damn stars. Edward gave me one last kiss before leaving the room to look for Alice.

"Have a good day baby. I'll see you when you get home." He said and I nodded my head with a smile. I still loved that I went home to him. I wasn't fully moved in, but I still went home to him every night.

I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but Irina made a face when Edward placed one last kiss on my lips. I watched him leave the room and Irina smiled saying she needed to run. I was thankful she left.

"Alright teach, I'm out of here so you can teach the minds of the future. I'll see you later." Garrett said giving me a hug and placing a kiss on my cheek I nodded my head laughing as he walked out of the room.

Kate approached me with a look of _'I'm about to curse you out'_ all over her face.

"Why didn't you tell me she was a total bitch?"

"Because she's a great teacher and Alice's education matters more." I answered and she nodded her head.

"Great teacher or not, I will kick her ass if she gives you trouble."

"I'm sure you will; now go I have a class to teach."

"Alright, later alligator."

"After while crocodile." I said back giving her a hug. I took a deep breath then headed outside where I knew my class was lining up on the class room number that was written on the ground.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm taking summer curses so yeah you get it lol_**

**_ Leave me some review love!_**


	127. End of the Day

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_End of the day_**

My new class was so excited to be at school and I loved seeing the joy on their faces. I had no doubt in my mind that this year would be an eventful one. It was officially the end of the day and the last bell had rung. I walked all the kids out to the yard where parents were waiting.

"Bye Ms. Swan!" The kids yelled as they waved goodbye. I waved back telling them all I would see them tomorrow.

"Ms. Swan it's good to see your still teaching this year." One of my old student's father said coming over to me. I put on my best smile as I looked at him.

"You know I love teaching Mr. Cooper."

"You're one of the best, which is why I'm happy my daughter Tori is in your class."

"Tori is your daughter?" I asked surprised since I didn't know he had any other children.

"Yeah we recently adopted her and were worried about how she would fit in here. Then I found out you would be her teacher and I knew she would be fine." He answered and I smiled nodding my head.

"Of course. I'm happy to have her in my class." I told him and he smiled. He told me he would see me later and left with the children. I started to look around the yard for Alice knowing she would be standing with Irina.

I spotted Alice what had to be seconds after she spotted me because she was already running my way with a huge smile on her face.

"How was your first day of school?" I asked her as she wrapped her litter arms around my waist. I hugged her back as she smiled up at me.

"It was great. I'm in the same class as Jane." She said with a smile and I remembered Jane was Victoria and James daughter.

"That's awesome."

"Ms. Carmichael is really nice too." She said and I forced a smile and simply nodded my head. I looked up and saw Irina walking over toward us.

"Alice is your mom or dad picking you up?" Irina asked and Alice turned around and looked at her as if she asked a stupid question.

"Momma B is taking me home."

"Who?" Irina asked and I smiled.

"That would be me, I'm taking her home Ir—Ms. Carmichael." I said catching myself before calling her by her first name in front of Alice.

"Oh…" Irina said and I could tell she wanted to say something else but was grateful she kept it to herself in front of Alice.

"Will you be the one taking her home every day?" Irina asked.

"That's the plan." I replied back not knowing where she was headed with this.

"Have her parent's put you down on her…"

"…Of course Irina. I do work here too." I said cutting her off. I knew she was asking if Edward and Kate placed me as a guardian on Alice's records. Kate had actually done it before I even knew she had.

"Oh well in that case, Alice was a delight to have in class. Her parents have done a wonderful job raising her."

"Yes they have." I said smiling down at Alice as I cupped her face in my hand. Irina smiled then walked away telling Alice she would see her tomorrow. Alice said bye then looked back up at me.

"Ready to go home, sweet pea?" I asked her and she nodded her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

**____****This is important! This story will be coming to an end soon and I have been toying with the idea of a sequel! It is very possible! **

**_ Leave me some review love!_**


	128. Home sweet home

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Home sweet home_**

The moment we walked through the door Alice took off for the living room. I shut the door behind me, kicked off my shoes and placed my bag on the table. I loved being home more than anything not because I was tired of work but because it was my home with Edward. It was our home. Walking further inside I headed for the kitchen first to pull out dinner.

_Already such a good wife._

Inner voice said and I smiled. I placed what I planned to cook on the counter then walked to the living room and sat down next to Alice.

"Are you and daddy going to take forever to have a baby like Mommy and D.G?" Alice asked never looking away from the television. I had no damn idea where that came from but I inhaled a deep breath and answered as best I could.

"Um we'll let it happen when it happens."

"That means yes." Alice said and I laughed. Alice turned and looked at me and she had that look in her eyes, the one that said I want to ask you something.

"What's sweet pea?" I asked her and she inhaled a deep breath and started playing with her hair.

"You know you can ask me anything right Alice?" I asked her and she nodded her head looking down into her lap.

"Alice?" I called to her and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I was just sort of wondering…um…"

"Wondering what sweet pea?" I asked her getting nervous about what was on her mind.

"Where do babies come from?" She asked me and I chocked. I don't know on what but I chocked and had to get up from the damn couch.

"Your uh…Christ! Your mom didn't tell you?"

_Well duh, or she wouldn't be asking you smarty pants! And you're a teacher._

Inner voice said and I closed my eyes running my hands over my face. I tried relaxing and when I looked back at Alice she was pouting. I sat down next to her.

"Um sorry sweet pea, you just surprised me with that question." I told her and she nodded her head then looked at me again.

"So do you know the answer?"

"What did your mom and dad tell you?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy just told me that they grew in mommy's stomachs and daddy said something about a stork."

_Great job Edward!_

Inner voice said while I shook my head.

"Alright what is it you want to know exactly?"

"How do they get inside of the mommy's stomach?" She asked and I started chewing on my lip. What the hell was I supposed to tell her?

_Don't ask me, I'm just your subconscious._

Damn inner voice. Nervously I shifted in my set just as I heard my cell phone start to ring playing Kate's ring tone.

Saved by the damn bell! I wanted to yell as I jumped up from the couch and went to get my phone out of my bag.

* * *

**____****How would you answer Alice?**

**_ Leave me some review love!_**


	129. Parenthood

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Parenthood_**

By the time I reached it the phone stopped ringing. I pulled my phone out and called her right back.

"Hey sorry about that…" I said when she answered and she laughed.

"No problem, so how was her first day?" Kate asked me and I told her what Irina told me.

"Did Alice look like she had a good day?"

"Yeah, she was excited. Hold on I'll give her the phone." I said walking towards the living room.

"Hey sweet pea, your mom is on the phone." I told her and she jumped up from the couch running to get the phone from me.

"Hi mommy! Yes today was the best!" I heard Alice say as she started to walk away from me while she talked to Kate. I went into the kitchen and decided I would get started on dinner early.

"Momma B, my mommy said that she will be here soon." Alice told me and I nodded my head as I started on dinner. I waited for Alice to get back to our conversation before Kate called but she didn't.

I don't know how but it seemed Kate calling distracted Alice from her question and I was grateful. At least now I had time to ask Edward and Kate what the hell they wanted me to tell her.

It didn't take Kate long at all arrive. She walked into the kitchen giving me a hug and I rubbed her stomach talking to the baby. Then I looked up at Kate and said,

"Alice asked me how the baby gets inside of the mommy's stomach today." I said to her and her eyes went large.

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing you called before I could answer."

"I was really hoping that 'the baby was in the mommy's stomach' would give us at least another year or two before she wanted details." Kate said sitting down on the bar stool while I mixed the food on the stove.

"So what are you going to tell her?" I asked Kate.

"Me?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "Oh no missy, she asked her Momma B. You're a parent now wife in law. So what are YOU going to tell her?" Kate asked and I turned and looked at her so see if she was serious and she was.

"Kate seriously?"

"Yes seriously, welcome to parenthood wife in law…I love you." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh you are so loving this aren't you?" I asked and she giggled.

"Yup! All this time it was me, Edward and Garrett. I mean do you see them having any girl talks with Alice? I'm just so happy I have you to share this with." She said and I rolled my eyes laughing.

As much as it scared the hell out of me to have this talk with Alice I was excited. There was no way I could be annoyed by this because I loved the idea of being considered one of Alice's parents.

* * *

**____****Aww**

**_ Leave me some review love!_**


	130. Honey I'm home

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Honey I'm home_**

"Honey I'm home!" Edward yelled when he walked through the door and Kate and I laughed. Alice ran to greet him at the door and Edward walked in the kitchen carrying her in his arms a moment later. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

It was a lot more passionate then I expected and I moaned involuntarily. I pulled back remembering that Alice was in the room. When I looked at her she was smiling at me.

"Have I told you how much I love coming home to you?" Edward asked with that sexy grin on his face and I laughed shaking my head no.

"Not in so many words."

"Well I do. More than you know."

"That's good to know or only Alice and I would be eating dinner tonight and you would be on your own." I teased and Alice started laughing.

"How was work?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was good, hyper six year olds. How about yours?"

"Same old same old, Contracts, blue prints, Emmett being a douche, and James trying to talk me into a bachelor party." He said and I looked at him with a brow raised.

"Bachelor party?" I asked and he just gave me that same damn grin.

"What's a bachelor party?" Alice asked and Edward chocked on air.

_Yeah if that made him choke no way in hell he is telling her where baby's come from._

Inner voice said I shook my head agreeing.

"It's just a party where boys act really, really stupid." I answered and she giggled.

"Hey we do not act stupid…" Edward said just as Kate cleared her throat. "I remember me and Esme having to come bail you and Garrett out the night of his bachelor party." Kate said making me laugh. Edward turned and smiled at her.

"Oh I didn't even see you sitting there Kate." He said with a smirk making Alice and me laugh. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure smart ass…"

"Oooo mommy you said a bad word. Momma B charges one dollar to the swear jar if you say a bad word." Alice told her with a smile on her face and Kate looked from me to Edward.

"Yup got me for twenty dollars yesterday." Edward told her and I laughed remembering him doing a lot of cursing while moving some of the furniture around to move in some of my things.

I started the jar to cut down on Rose cursing so much in front of Alice, but apparently it was coming in handy for everyone. Kate started laughing and went into her purse and pulled out one dollar handing it to Alice.

"Put me down daddy I have to put this away." Alice told him and Edward lowered her to the floor. She took off running a second later.

"So Bella you going to tell Edward what Alice asked you?" Kate asked with a smile on her face and I laughed.

"What?" Edward asked and I started chewing on my lip then said.

"Alice wants to know how the baby ends up in the mommy's stomach." I told him and he turned at least three shades of red.

"She's a baby what the hell does she needs to know that for? What the hell are those little boys in that school doing to my little girl?" Edward asked looking like he was losing it. Kate and I started laughing while Edward walked out of the kitchen.

"Alicat you have to promise to stay my little girl forever." We heard Edward say and we both laugh as Kate shakes her head and turns to me.

"I really hope the two of you have all boys, or this will only get worse." Kate said and we both laughed.

"I guess this talk will be up to me…" I said with a laugh.

"Hey I'll do the period talk…" Kate told me laughing also.

"Yeah that would be best, because I swear I fainted the first time I put in a tampon." I told Kate and we both started laughing hysterically as I finished up dinner.

* * *

**____****__****So did you enjoy that update? Poor Edward lmao**

_**Just so all of you know when Bella said she fainted putting in a tampon last chapter that really happened to my sister. I laughed my ass off trying to figure out how that happened. Of course she was alright. lol**_

**_ Leave me some review love!_**


	131. A birthday present

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_A birthday present_**

**Edward POV**

The past week Bella has been moving her things into my place. She's been also meeting with parents for the meet and greet she said she held every year. It was her way of allowing the parents get to know her and ask her questions about the school year. We still had to find time to practice for the breast cancer ball, and thankfully for the most part we had our three routines practiced and ready. Then on top of that we told everyone that we finally picked a date so Renee, my mother, Kate and Rose have been trying to get her to make other final wedding decisions.

Tonight was the first night she's had any real time to relax. We were lying on the couch watching a movie with Alice. I ran my fingers through her hair listening to her and Alice talk about the characters in the movie. I wasn't really listening to them because I was thinking about what I was going to do for Bella's birthday which was in a few days.

"I always wanted a dog…" I hear Bella say and now I start to listen in on their conversation.

"Really? My grandma in Florida has a dog." Alice replies. I turn Bella's face to mine.

"Why didn't you ever get a dog?" I asked her and she started giggling and I knew she wasn't telling me something.

"What?" I asked and she turned placing both her hands on my chest.

"You have to promise not to say anything."

"Um okay."

"Rose is scared of dogs."

"What?" I said laughing and Bella started laughing hitting my chest.

"Don't laugh. She never liked them. I don't know why but she can't stand them. Bring one anywhere near her and you become the enemy."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, so sense we've pretty much always lived together, I never got a dog." She answered and I shook my head. That is the last damn reason I would have thought of when it comes to why she never got a dog.

"Bella if you had a dog what would you name it?" Alice asked as if she knew what I was up to.

"If it was a girl Kloe with a K or if it was a boy Paws." Bella said and Alice and I both laughed at Paws. I mean who named their dog paws.

"Hey no laughing." Bella said slapping my chest and I kissed her lips.

"Sorry baby but that's a really stupid name…"

"Oh shut up I think Paws would be a cute name." She said placing her head back on my shoulder. I looked over at Alice and she was smiling. I winked at her and she giggled and looked back at the movie.

It was decided Bella was getting a puppy named Kloe, because I would be damned if I ended up walking a dog named Paws.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	132. Birthday Plannig

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Birthday planning_**

**_Edward POV_**

"So what are we doing for Bella's birthday?" Kate asked for the hundredth time and I looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Bella hates her birthday." Rose said sitting on the couch next to me. Bella was meeting with some parents tonight so Kate and Rose were here to talk about Bella's birthday.

"Alice and I are getting her a dog." I said looking at the television.

"What!" Rose yelled making me slap my hands over my ears.

"That's cute, what kind of dog?" Kate asked and I went to answer her but was cut off by Rose.

"Bella doesn't like dogs."

"Yes she does, she told me she always wanted one." I replied.

"What? She never told me that."

"Rose you don't like dogs." Kate said as if she was reminding her. Rose sat back on the couch.

"They're stupid." Rose said and I started laughing because she sounded just like Alice right now.

"Rose are you scared of dogs?" Kate asked

"No." Rose lied quickly actually folding her arms over her chest. I wanted so bad to record this and send it to Emmett.

"You are too, big bad I will kick anyone's ass Rose is scared of dogs. I would have never thought I see the day." Kate said and I tried really hard to hold in my laughter but I laughed anyway.

"If you get her a dog I will not be over here." Rose lied yet again. We both knew her and Bella were tighter then conjoined twins.

"Then we'll come visit you. Me, Bella and our new puppy." I replied with the signature Cullen smile.

"Edward you better not bring that damn dog anywhere near me."

"Kate you think Emmett would like to dog sit while Bella and I are on our honeymoon?" I asked and before I could stop her Rose was already giving me the worst fucking purple nurple I've ever experienced in my entire life.

"Damn it! stop Rose!" I yelled pushing her hands off of me. Kate sat there laughing while Rose smiled victoriously. I rubbed my poor nipples and looked at the psycho nipple twister named Rose.

"That shit hurts." I said suddenly filling sorry for my brother. I heard the front door open followed by Bella's voice. I turned to see her coming up the hall and smiled at how good my baby always looked.

I was a lucky fucking man.

"Hey baby." I said with a grin and she smiled at me and looked at Kate and Rose.

"What are you two skanks doing here?" She asked walking over to me and then planting a kiss on my lips.

"Well hello to you too." Rose said and Kate smiled. I shook my head knowing Bella was going to figure out what they were up to.

"I really hope this little meeting isn't about my birthday."

"Your birthday? Is that coming up?" Kate asked playing stupid and Rose and I both started laughing. Bella leaned over the back of the couch and rubbed her hands over my chest like she did often. I flinched when she went over my poor nipples.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked and I looked over at Rose who was smiling obviously proud of herself.

"Rose did you nipple twist my fiancée?" Bella asked and Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"He was trying to plan a party for you and I said no sir my best friend doesn't want a party. He thought he was going to win so I twisted his nipples until he saw it my way." Rose said and Kate started laughing again as I sat there fucking speechless.

It wasn't like I could tell Bella what really happened because she would figure out what I was getting her for her birthday.

"Oh well then sorry baby you deserved it then. I told you I didn't want a party." Bella said walking away. I glared at Rose and she smiled. I waited until I watched Bella go upstairs and then said,

"Rose you should just know that Emmett loves dogs and when he finds out that we are getting one he will drive you crazy until you let him have one."

"He loves me more…"

"That might be so, but the only way he'll let up on getting a dog is if you give him a baby." I told her and Kate fell over on the couch laughing at the look of horror on Roses face.

"Fuck I'm getting a dog." Rose said making all of us laugh and then stop quickly when Bella came back down stairs. I inhaled a deep breath looking at her as she stood there in one of my shirts.

"What the hell are the three of you up to?" She asked and everything before her coming down the steps was forgotten. I loved looking at her in my shirts and even more looking at her without them.

"They're leaving and I'm taking you back upstairs." I said and she blushed while Kate and Rose both stood up laughing and telling us bye.

The minute they left I picked Bella up tossed her over my shoulder and headed back upstairs towards our bedroom.

* * *

**_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter LOL!_**

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	133. Hotter Than Lust

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Hotter than lust_**

**_Edward POV_**

"It was really rude to put them out like that…" Bella said the moment I lowered her feet on our bedroom floor. I grinned at her as I pinned her against the door.

"It's just Rose and Kate they'll get over it…" I replied, and she laughed. I placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck, sucking the skin into my mouth.

"So what is the plan Mr. Cullen?" she asked, her arms wrapping around me. Gripping her hair into my hand I pulled her head back allowing me more access to her neck.

"I want you," I told her, pressing my hard erection into her. She moaned fisting my hair in her hand now.

"That's evident baby," She replied taking my hand and slowly placing it between her thighs. I growled against her ear feeling how wet she was.

"…I want you too, now what are you going to do about it?" She asked taking my earlobe into her mouth. I make quick work removing her damn underwear and lifting her from the floor. Her legs wrapped around me as her hands started pulling the string on my sweat pants.

In no time I was inside of her. Us both moaning from the instant pleasure we felt connecting this way. I wrapped my arms around her pounded inside of her over and over again. She felt fucking amazing as her slick walls wrapped around my engorged organ.

"Hmm harder please…" She moaned her hands snaking under my shirt. I pressed her against the wall holding her up with my hips while I quickly rid myself of my shirt. She grinned at me, her hand coming down over my tattoos. I knew how much she loved them. I smiled thinking about how much she would love it when she saw her name on my chest next week.

"Like what you see?" I asked, taking her back into my arms. Her mouth was around mine in a rush, biting on my bottom lip.

"What do you think…?" She moaned against my lips and I slammed up into her. Her breathing halted for a second. Her legs wrapped tighter around my waist as I pushed up into her harder and harder.

"Shit! Yes just like that…"she moaned, I loved hearing her. I pushed her up against the door again as I pumped into her sweet, sweet folds. I could never get enough of her. Using my thumb I started to massage her clitoris. Instantly she grew wetter, panting and moaning my name as her nails dug into my skin.

I wanted her to cum hard around me. I needed her release more than I needed my own. Having the ability to make her scream my name was fucking hotter than lust itself. My thrust matched the small circles I made over her clit causing her to moan my name again and again. I felt her walls starting to lock around me and I knew she was close.

"On the bed…" She moaned, her nails digging into my skin. I didn't ask questions. I walked over to the bed and laid her down in the center.

Pushing her legs up against her chest I pounded into her repeatedly. Her screams of pleasure grew louder and louder. I never knew my cock could get harder than I ever thought possible until I met her.

Lifting her hips from the bed she met each of my downward thrust into her. She was so wet, so soft, warm and fucking perfect. I pushed the shirt up over her body and took her perfect breast into my mouth.

"Yes…"she hissed as I swirled my tongue around her nipple. I pushed inside of her, constantly. Each thrust was more powerful than the last one. I needed to get deeper inside of her. Plunged in her hot chasm until we both moaned the others name as ecstasy took us.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	134. Getting Kloe

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Getting Kloe_**

**_Edward POV_**

"Daddy we should get Momma B a cute dog." Alice said as we walked into the pet store. I already knew what type of dog I was getting. I talked to Charlie about it and he told me about an Australian Sheppard Bella's grandmother had when she was a little girl.

"Hello welcome to Susan's Pet's how can I help you?" A woman asked approaching Alice and me.

"We're getting a puppy." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh that's wonderful. We have a lot of puppies. What kind are you looking for?"

"Australian Sheppard." I answered and she nodded her head smiling.

"Alright. I'm Carly by the way. The puppies are right this way." She said, we followed her until we came over to where they had the puppies.

"Look daddy they're soo cute! Can we take them all home?" Alice asked kneeling down in front of the ben.

"No only one Alicat." I told her and she pouted then turned back to the puppies.

"She's adorable." Some woman standing next to me said.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile on my face.

"How about this one, daddy? I like this one she's cute." Alice said as the little dog licked her hand. I squatted down next to her and petted the little dog. It instantly started playing with my hand.

"See she likes you…" Alice said, obviously still trying to talk me into getting this puppy.

"Who wouldn't," I heard someone say behind us and I knew that was my damn que to get the hell out of here. I picked the puppy up and turned to Clary. I noticed the little audience I seemed to have. I felt fucking naked and I thankful I couldn't read minds.

"We'll take this one," I informed her and she smiled nodding her head.

"All right let's just go feel out the necessary paperwork," Carly replied walking away. Alice and I followed behind her. Once I filled out what I needed to fill out I told Alice to go and pick a leash, collar, bowl and bed for Kloe.

Alice talked a mile a minute at the other store clerk she got to help her. All she did was smile at the damn guy and he was putty in her hand. I was definitely locking her up when she became a teenager.

"Your daughter is such a sweetheart," Carly said standing next to me and I nodded my head.

"She takes after her mother," I replied trying not to laugh at that lie. Kate was a lot of things but a sweetheart was pushing it.

"I feel really silly saying this, but are you and her mother still together?" Carly asked and I inhaled a deep breath. I had a feeling this was coming.

"Alicat are you finished?" I asked ready to get the hell out of here.

"No daddy I have to try out the beds for Kloe and make sure they are comfy." Alice told me in a matter of fact way. She definitely got that from Kate.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just I didn't see a wedding ring and I-I wanted to give you my number." She said and I shook my head.

"He is a great catch isn't he? But I'm afraid he is taken sweetheart so look somewhere else," I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Chelsea standing behind Carly. She was holding her little Pomeranian. I hated that damn dog when we were dating.

"Oh my god, are you two…? I'm so sorry." Carly said embarrassed. Quickly she walked into the back of the store. Chelsea smiled at me.

"The two of us? It has always had a nice ring to it don't you think?" Chelsea asked,

"No, it always left a bad taste in my mouth." I replied and she laughed. I watched her eyes zero in on Kloe.

"Funny seeing you here Edward, I thought you hated dogs." She said and I smiled.

"No just your dog. Now for someone who said they don't like the west coast you sure are spending a lot of time in Washington these past few months," I replied wanting to know why the hell she was here.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Tell me what?" I asked back annoyed with her already. I looked around for Alice and spotted her sitting in the little dog beds and making faces.

"I'm moving back to Washington. Seattle of course, I could never stay here in Forks. Aren't you excited we get to be closer" She said, my nose flared with anger.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	135. Alicat and Kloe the puppy

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Alicat and Kloe the puppy_**

**_Edward POV_**

"In case you forgot Chelsea I'm engaged…" I replied and Chelsea shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't forget. I witnessed it remember. I have to say I am a little jealous. I mean when you were planning to propose to me was it going to be that wonderful? Or does Bella get special treatment because she actually likes your…situation?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Alice lets go we're leaving!" I yelled needing to get the hell away from Chelsea.

"But daddy I wasn't finished picking…"

"Just get the purple one Alicat and let's go." I said cutting her off and she pouted and started walking over to me.

"Alice do you remember me?" Chelsea said smiling at Alice. If Chelsea thought she had any chance of getting Alice to like her she was majorly mistaken. It still surprised me how much Alice loved Bella.

"No." Alice said in a stern voice. I knew she was mad at me for rushing her but I wasn't about to stay in here and listen to Chelsea's crap.

"I'm a friend of your daddy's." Chelsea said and I glared at Chelsea for lying to my daughter like that.

"Then why does my daddy look mad at you?" Alice asked her and I smiled. You couldn't get anything past my little girl.

"We just had a little disagreement."

"Hmm does my mommy and momma B know you?" She asked Chelsea. Chelsea looked over at me with a brow raised.

"She calls Bella, momma B." I said with a smile on my face. I still loved that Alice called Bella that and I honestly couldn't wait until Bella was carrying my child.

"Yes they know me…"

"I bet they don't like you…"

"What?" Chelsea said obviously caught off guard by Alice's statement. I walked over to the counter to pay for the things Alice picked out. I placed the leash on Kloe then placed her on the floor.

"Did you use to be one of my daddy's old girlfriends?" Alice asked, it amazed me how smart she was.

"Yes, remember I use to go to the movies with you and your daddy. We had a lot of fun."

"I don't remember, it was probably boring. But it don't matter anyway. Daddy and momma B love each other and they are getting married. I love Momma B too so we don't need you around." Alice said and I saw a few people in the store jaws drop. I knew when I told Kate and Bella about this later they would probably take Alice out on a damn shopping trip.

"Daddy do you think Momma B will be happy with Kloe?" Alice asked looking up at me as I hand the clerk my credit card.

"Yeah and you know why?" I asked her and she shook her head at me.

"Because you picked her out." I said and Alice smiled at me obviously no longer angry with me.

"Edward you can't let your daughter talk to me like that…" Chelsea says standing behind me.

"Chelsea my daughter has a mind of her own, and honestly I agree with her. We don't need or want you around. So do us a favor and get lost." I replied. A pissed off Chelsea turned and started walking out of the store. I heard her scream about something but I wasn't sure what she said. Alice started giggling and I looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Kloe pee'd on that ladies shoes." Alice said and then we both started laughing.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	136. Birthday Surprise

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Birthday Surprise_**

**_Bella POV_**

I wasn't sure what everyone was up to but I knew they were planning something. Kate and Rose were doing a horrible job at keeping whatever it was a secret.

"The two of you may as well just tell me what the surprise is." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What surprise?" Rose asked as if I was stupid.

"Come on and stop playing. I haven't seen Edward sense this morning. I haven't seen Alice today either." I replied and Kate rolled her eyes looking over at Rose.

"I told Edward this wouldn't work." Kate said and I smiled.

"So what's the surprise?" I asked and Rose and Kate looked at each other.

"Don't tell her," Kate said

"We might as well she already figured out we were surprising her." Rose replied and yes I sat there like a big kid. Normally I hated surprises and my birthday but this year was different so I was a little excited about what they had planned.

"We're having a dinner party at Esme and Carlisle's." Rose said irritation filling her voice, I smiled.

"I knew your asses were up to something." I replied with a smug smile, they both rolled their eyes.

"Bella you really suck for ruining this and you better act surprised Alice is really excited about surprising you." Kate said getting up from her seat.

_Great job Bella you better be surprised for Alice_

Inner voice said and now I did feel bad for ruining the surprise. It was time I got my acting on and pulled off my surprised face.

"I'll be surprised I swear," I replied, they both gave me that yeah right look.

_See even they know your ass can't act_

Damn inner voice was really bugging me right now.

"I'm going to pee I'll be back," Kate said heading upstairs. I sat back on the couch and looked over at Rose when I asked,

"So what time are you supposed to take me to their house?"

"In about an hour, I told them we would never be able to pull this off without you figuring it out." Rose said drinking from her glass. We sat there watching TV and I watched Kate come down stairs with a scared look on her face.

"Kate what's wrong?" I asked sitting up on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure my water broke…"Kate said and I think I died a little.

"Are you sure, I mean isn't it too early?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella I made a huge mess in your and Edward's bathroom so unless you want to go check we need to go NOW!" Kate yelled at me and Rose and I both jumped up off of the couch.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	137. Special Delivery

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Special Delivery_**

"Okay, Okay um where's your shoes?" I asked looking around the floor for her shoes. I found them in the corner and took them to her.

"Those aren't mine Bella," Kate said and I looked at them again realizing they were mine.

"Right, um we have to call um what's your husband's name again?" I asked freaking the hell out. I mean I've never been in this kind of position before.

"Garrett….his name is Garrett." Kate answered slowly walking down the steps. I dropped my shoes on the floor and started looking for hers again.

"How far along are your distractions?" I asked her as I looked under the couch.

"My what?" Kate asked and I could hear the laugh in her throat. What was so damn funny, I mean this was not a joking matter.

"I think she means contractions." Rose replied.

"That's what I said." I yelled annoyed while the two of them laughed.

"So Kate did you leave like a lake on their bathroom floor?" Rose asked just as I spotted Kate's show under the side table.

"More like a river, Edward is going to shit bricks when he sees that I ruined his rugs." Kate replied and my head popped up hitting it on the table.

"My rugs?!" I yelled,

"Oh no! I'm sorry Bella." Kate said and I swear she was smiling. I went in reach of her other shoe. I swear it seemed like they were hiding or something.

"Ahhh!" Kate yelled getting my attention and Rose and I screamed with her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rose yelled at her.

"I'm having a damn baby, that's what's wrong!" Kate yelled back and I was really about to lose my shit.

"You can't have it here! Close your legs or something," I told her.

_Great job dumb ass!_

Inner voice yelled at me.

"She should have done that, months ago!" Rose yelled. Eventually we left the house and I got Kate into my car.

"We have to stop at my house to get Garrett," Kate said taking in deep breaths.

"Do we have time for that?" I asked starting the car.

"Bella it's only up the street you're driving past anyway." Rose told me and I nodded my head as I pulled out of the driveway. I pulled up outside their house and honked the horn about ten times, okay more like twenty.

"You'll have to go inside Bella, here take my keys," Kate told me handing me her keys. I took them and quickly climbed out of the car. I ran up the walkway and pushed the key into the door.

"Garrett get your lily white ass out here your wife is having your ba…by!" I yelled opening the door and stopped dead in my tracks at all the people looking back at me.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Bella!" Everyone yelled at me and I knew my face must have been bright fucking red right now. I mean what the hell,

"Kate…Kate is in labor..." I said turning to look behind me and I see a smiling Kate and Rose standing there.

"Sorry Bella, I had to think of a way to delivery you to the party without you figuring out what we were up to." Kate said making everyone laugh.

_Damn they got you good!_

Inner voice said and as much as I hated it inner voice was right yet again.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	138. Beyond my Dreams

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_**

**____****Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!**

**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Beyond my Dreams _**

"Kate I really thought you were in labor!" I yelled at her and she laughed.

"I'm sorry but when you kept asking questions I had to think of something," Kate replied giving me a hug and I laughed.

"Momma B?" I heard Alice call to me and I turned around to look at her.

"Where are your shoes?" She asked and it wasn't until then I realized I left the damn house without any shoes on my feet. The entire room filled with laughter while my embarrassment tripled.

I watched as Edward appeared and started walking over to me with a smile on his face. He pulled me into his arms as I looked up into his face.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No but I can't say the same about my wife in law!" I yelled over my shoulder making everyone laugh again.

"I said I was sorry!" Kate yelled back. I shook my head with a smile on my face. I looked back up at Edward,

"So you went ahead and let them give me a party even though I told you I didn't want one?"

"The day you were born should be celebrated, I even gave your parents a gift for having you," He told me and I laughed. Alice brought my Kate's slippers and then showed me the birthday cake she picked out with Edward.

"This cake looks delicious sweet pea,"

"I know I wanted to taste it but daddy said I had to wait," Alice told me and I smiled at her. I took her little hand and swiped her finger across the edge of the cake.

"Waits over have a taste," I told her and she smiled at me then stuck her finger in her mouth.

"There are my two favorite ladies," I heard Edward say.

"Daddy you have three favorite ladies…" Alice told him and I looked at him with a brow raised,

"Three?" I asked, Edward smiled and took my hand into his.

"Alice and I got you something for your birthday. But it's outside." He told me. I looked from him to Alice, who by the way was smiling ear to ear.

"Outside?" I asked and Alice giggled.

"Mommy didn't want it to pee in the house again," Alice told me and now I was really lost. We walk out the back door and I hear a little bark.

"Kloe she's here now!" Alice yelled walking further into the yard. My eyes follow her and I watch her approach the cutest little dog I've ever seen.

"Oh my god!" I said as I watched her pick the dog up and walk over to me. I turned and looked up at Edward.

"You didn't…"

"We did." Edward replied and I looked back at the little puppy in Alice's arms.

"Do you like her?" Alice asked handing me the puppy. I took the puppy into my arms and she instantly started sniffing at my face. When she liked me Alice laughed,

"She likes you!" Alice yelled making the puppy jump in my arms.

"The two of you got me a puppy…"

"Yeah, remember when you said you wanted one?" Alice asked and I nodded my head. I swear I was honestly on the verge of tears. It wasn't so much over the dog as it was how important it was to all of them to surprise me for my birthday. They had not only given me a gift of a party but they made me a part of their family.

In a summer my family expanded beyond my dreams.

* * *

**_Leave me some review love!_**


	139. Cherished

_Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight just the creative personalities I give the the characters of the story and the kick ass plot!_

___Thanks to Isabelle flove you BB!_

**____****VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Cherished_**

We hardly made it in the house before he had my dress up around my waist. Now I understood why he suggested Kloe stay the night with Alice.

He pressed me up against the wall and I moaned feeling his hands travel up over the back of my thighs and my ass.

"Fuck I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Then don't…" I replied back and he turned me around so that I was facing him. The light hint of hazel in his eyes blazed with fire, as he looked at me. No words needed to be said because I could see everything in his eyes. I pulled his shirt up over his head and quickly tossed it to the floor. Then I brought his lips to mine kissing him with all the emotion that was rushing through me right now. He was glorious; he was everything I could have ever asked for and then some. He was mine and I was his.

I don't know what Edward was thinking about but before I knew it I was up in his arms and he was heading upstairs for the bedroom. He placed me down on our bed and in a matter of seconds Edward had me completely naked before him.

"I'm going to make love to you for the rest of the day, do you understand?" He asked me and I simply nodded my head as I watched him undress. He joined me on the bed, balancing himself over me. I looked up at him and brushed his hair back over his forehead just as I felt him push into me.

My breathing hitched in my throat. He always felt so fucking good when he entered me. I pushed my fingers into his hair and his eyes shut. Slowly he moved inside of me, and when he opened his eyes to look at me he placed a kiss on my lips.

I lifted my hips from the bed meeting each of his strokes into me. It always felt like he was telling me so much by saying nothing when we made love. It was nothing I've ever experienced with anyone else and why from the beginning I knew that he was it for me.

Our love making that day was mind blowing, slow, passionate and overwhelming. I knew that no matter what I would be forever loved and cherished by this man and that was and would always be enough for me.

That night I knew then more than ever before that are little romance was no longer about just the two of us.

It takes more than two and we were about to embark on a new chapter of our lives.

* * *

**_This is the end...at least at the moment. There will be a sequel to this story of as Bella said the next chapter of their lives. Please place me on authors alert if you haven't done so already if you would like to read the sequel. As I said in my group it just felt like this story was told and it was turning into another plot all together so it was time to end it. If it seemed rushed I'm sorry. Thank you so much for reading and I love you all! _**

**_You can expect the sequel after I finish Facing the Inevitable. Yes it will pick up right where this one pretty much leaves off so you will get the ball and Wife in law(Kate) really having her baby. _**

**_Thanks again for reading!_**

**_Leave me some review love!_**


End file.
